Why I Love Drowning
by fashionista178
Summary: Our eyes locked and I began drowning in her ocean blue eyes. Did I really like her that much? I couldn’t. She was just a human. She didn’t really mean anything at all to…Rosalie. I thought I was complete in my self. Edward POV
1. AUGUST 2008

AUGUST 2008

**Song: "Hello Alone" Anberlin**

The professor introduced the class: 19th Century Russian Literature. One class I hadn't taken, but I had read all the books, well, I had been alive when they were written. This was going to be interesting. After the silly introductions of names and majors, there was only me and one girl who weren't Russian majors. She was a journalism major, her name was Bridgette and she sat right in front of me.

_When is my next class again? 12:20? Yeah 12:20 until 2:30. Then drive like a maniac to work for a few hours. Good thing they are letting me stay until 5:30. It gives me another hour or two of pay a week. I need that._

She thought like a normal college student.

The professor began discussing what the class would consist of and what would be required of us. The basics. I blocked out all the thoughts that were coming to me. Very similar to Bridgette's. Sometimes it was so annoying being able to read minds.

_He is so cute._ The girl next to me squealed in her mind. _Pre-med too. Marry a doctor then get a pool boy. _She sighed. Ugh. This was going to be a good class. The professor gave us an assignment for Thursday then dismissed us. Thank God.

Students around me quickly packed all their stuff away. Some debating whether to talk to the professor or not. Some rushing their schedule through their minds.

"Bridgette?" The professor asked. Bridgette's head shot up. This was interesting. I listened to the professor's thoughts and realized she was just wondering if Bridgette had been in her class before. I left quickly and went to my next class, Biology 101, at least the Russian Lit class wasn't going to be as boring as this.

After my third class of the day I went home. I greeted my family: Alice and Jasper were in the living room reading, Carlisle was still at work and Esme was cleaning. I caught a glimpse of Emmett's thoughts and didn't want to know where he and Rosalie were.

I saw myself in a mirror and noticed how black my eyes were. I decided I needed to go hunting tonight and planned to ask Jasper later. I walked up to my room and turned on my stereo and got lost in Debussy. After I finished the CD, my throat was aching and dry.

"Hey Jasper, do you want to go hunting?" I asked without moving. He would hear no matter where in the house I was. Sometimes that was a good thing about being a vampire.

"Sure." I met him downstairs a second later and after he said goodbye to Alice we ran into the forest. I got two deer and a wolf. Nothing too big. Jasper was still thirsty though. We were only out for a few hours. I wish it would have taken longer. All my siblings had a significant other to spend time with. I was alone. But I liked it that way. It was easier to get lost in my own thoughts without other people around.

But it worried my family. They all had mates and thought I should too. Especially Alice and Esme. Esme was worried Carlisle might have changed me too young, before I could develop the need for a companion.

I had my family and all I would ever need in them. I was content with my life. Well, it wasn't necessarily living. We were vampires. We drank blood. We were supposed to drink human blood. Carlisle was the one who had discovered how to sustain his life on animal blood.

I didn't want to be a monster. And this was a monstrous life. Carlisle and I had many debates on this topic. I believed we were soulless creatures damned to this life. He believed it was just another chance to live. Always the optimist.

We got back to the house and I ran up to Carlisle's room. I hadn't talked to him yet today.

_Sit down Edward._ He thought as I walked into his office. _How was your second day of classes? _

"Good. The math class might actually be interesting."

_What are you taking this time?_

"Calculus three. It is the highest offered."

_Anything new._

"Not really."

_You are pre-med again right?_

"Yes. I keep thinking there will be something new, but there never is." Carlisle laughed gently. "I am taking a Russian lit class that I have never taken before."

_Russian? A specific century?_

"19th."

He laughed again. _You were alive when they were all written._

"I haven't read the Pushkin book yet."

'_Prose or poetry?'_

"Both. But the professor gushed about the poetry. It sounded pretty lovey dovey."

_Maybe he will learn something from it_. It was Alice. She wanted me to find a partner just like she had. _He needs someone. It's not right that he is by himself all the time. How can he feel complete? If I didn't have Jasper…_I blocked out her thoughts of her and her love.

_Alice or Esme?_ Carlisle asked.

"Alice." Carlisle got up from his desk and went to a shelf of books. He quickly found what he wanted and sat back down on the other side of the desk.

"Here take this copy. Impress a girl in class with an original." He smiled sarcastically, knowing everyone in the house could hear.

"I don't know how many people are still interested in some of these books." I took the book. "Better get started." I sighed and left with the hefty volume.

I glanced at the syllabus and we weren't going to start on Pushkin until next week. I lay on my couch and opened the book. I didn't have anything better to do tonight, plus it was a good distraction from what my family would probably be doing tonight. Couples.

My two Wednesday classes went by even faster than Tuesday. I only had Biology lab and my calculus recitation. These were the times I really wished I could actually sleep.

I finished the book of Pushkin poetry Carlisle had given me that night. It wasn't bad. A few stuck out. He was definitely good at portraying emotion.


	2. End of AUGUST 2008

End of AUGUST 2008

**Song: "Paralyzer" Finger Eleven**

My Russian class came on Thursday. The professor gave us a brief biography of Russian history and Russian literature. She then handed out a packet of information. She gave handfuls to the head of each row to pass back.

The girl in front of me quietly said thank you, took a copy and turned toward me. Our eyes locked and I began drowning in her ocean blue eyes. Time stopped as I stared into those eyes.

"Here you are." She said. _He smells nice. _I snapped my mouth shut.

_Ugh, look at her try to flirt with him. Sorry honey, I can actually speak the language. I'll have to read aloud in class so he can…_ I tried to ignore it again.

"Thank you." I finally got my mouth to move. She smiled. Wow.

"Mmhmm." And turned back around. The professor began talking again. But I didn't know what about. I was staring at Bridgette's hair. Bridgette. Wow. That was a great name. I saw her blue eyes in my mind again. But they weren't as vibrant as the real ones. I wanted her to turn around again.

The professor called on her during class and she answered correctly. Her thoughts were all confidence.

_I'm so glad I have had this professor before. I know exactly how to get a four point. I really need it to bring my G.P.A. up. I'm barely in the honors college as it is. _

She was in the honors college. She must be smart too. The professor dismissed class too quickly. Bridgette was faster today and was out the door before I could hear her thoughts.

_I could ask him if he would like to study with me. I am a Russian major and all._ Nope. I pretended not to notice the other girl and was out of the door almost too fast for a human. I looked ahead and could see Bridgette walking, no floating down the hallway. Her movements were so graceful. But I wouldn't get to see her again until Tuesday.

I went through my next classes not paying attention as usual. But this time I thought of her. Of her blue eyes, of her voice, her confidence.

Alice met me at the door when I got home.

_She is pretty Edward._ She smiled. Then replayed her vision for me to see.

It was Bridgette and me walking along a river, and then she reached for my hand. I froze; she pulled my hand to her cheek and closed her eyes.

_When do we get to meet her?_ Alice was giddy with excitement.

"I haven't even met her Alice." I growled trying to act annoyed. But I too was excited. Bridgette would spend time with me.

"Oh," She was a little disappointed. "Well, she's still pretty."

"Who's pretty Edward?" Emmett grinned mischievously. _Does Edward have a girlfriend?_ I could sense the rest of my family listening for the answer. All their thoughts were focused on me.

"Thank you Alice." She laughed. I looked to my brother. "No one." I rolled my eyes and ran to my room.

_She told us all about it anyway. He was just trying to get a stir out of you. _Jasper thought.

Of course she had. Our family had no secrets. Especially with my mind reading and Alice's visions. Really there had nothing to keep a secret about. But suddenly I felt like a real 17-year-old. I didn't want my family to know about the girl I thought was cute.

After a few hours of CD listening and reclining on the couch I decided on Tuesday I would talk to her. What would I say? No clue. But I was getting there. I considered talking to Alice. But that would require the rest of my family hearing and her getting over excited about everything.

Lightening flashed outside my window. Thunderstorm equals baseball. Emmett came bounding up to my room.

"Baseball?" He asked excitedly. _Come on, please, we need the even number. It was bad last time you didn't play. Then Carlisle had to sit out with Esme. Where is the fun in a four person baseball game? _

"Ok. I'm coming." It would distract me for a while. Give me something to do while I counted down the minutes until I could see those blue eyes again. We ran out to an open field and Carlisle marked the wide spread bases while Emmett tried to assign teams.

It was my turn up to bat. Carlisle was eyeing me with the ball in his hand. I knew what he was going to throw, then Alice had a vision. I froze.

Me in a tux outside. There were flowers, tiger lilies, everywhere, everyone around me was dressed up, and then I saw her, walking towards me. Those blue eyes stuck out from everything else. They were moist from tears, she was close enough I could almost touch her then it stopped.

"Strike." Esme called.

Alice giggled. _Oh please let me help you plan. It was so pretty. Shut your mouth Edward._ I snapped my jaw up. Did that really happen?

"Edward, pay attention." Emmett commanded. "What happened? Are you having visions now too?" He huffed. "Swing the bat!" Carlisle threw another ball, my bat connected and I ran. Homerun.

Once again, I wished I could sleep. It would make the time pass faster. I had read the Pushkin book Carlisle gave me multiple times over the weekend trying to make time pass.

My family noticed my antsy behavior during the weekend. Their thoughts were centered on it. I tried to calm down. But I would just picture those blue eyes.

"Edward you are going to make a whole in floor with all your pacing." Rosalie said. _What has got him so worked up? I didn't hear him and Carlisle debating recently._

_Is it the girl Alice mentioned?_ Esme was thinking. _She said the girl was pretty. I wonder if Edward likes her. Oh my little boy has his first crush._

I think tears would have been in her eyes if she could cry.

Finally Tuesday arrived.

I was sitting in class early. I wanted to make sure I would have time to talk to Bridgette. I still didn't really know what to say. I figured something about the book would be good. Nothing too awkward. Perfectly normal to talk about the book, right?

I had no idea. I never really conversed with humans. But those blue eyes and her voice was so melodic. I had to hear it again.

She sat down in front of me. I caught her smell. Her hair was up and I could see her soft neck. She smelt delicious and her throat was so appealing. No wrong direction. I wanted to talk to her not drink from her.

_I really need to get this over with. I'm dragging it out. I could have met someone else by now. But, he is going to cry so much. _

I wasn't sure if I should distract her. But a normal person wouldn't know what she was thinking. Maybe she wanted a distraction.

"So what did you think of the reading?" I asked her. She turned around and smiled. _Wow. He is handsome. What did he just ask me? Oh yeah the reading. Pushkin._

"It was amazing! I don't really like poetry. But Pushkin." She gave a sigh. "I should have married Pushkin." She laughed. It intoxicated me. I didn't know what to say. Follow up question? Comment on the reading myself? Ask her to marry me. Alice had seen it.

_I can't believe he is actually talking to her. She is not that pretty. And I am smarter. I mean I can speak Russian, I could translate stuff for him. Plus Zarema loves me! I could definitely get her to give him a four point. _

"Yeah, I felt like he could communicate his emotions well. Very simple, to the point." That was stupid.

"Oh I agree. That is why I like his poems. He gets his point across. You don't have to analyze it to understand. But it is still descriptive and emotional at the same time."

_Wow. He likes Pushkin too. He smells so nice. I like his eyes. _

"What was your favorite poem?"

"Either 'Night' or 'I loved you.' Though I think 'I loved you' may be my absolute favorite. They are both amazing though. What about you?"

I had no idea what to say. What if she didn't like the same one I did? I couldn't say the poems she liked.

"'To Chaadaev' I think." Did she like that one?

"That is a good one. It was like he was speaking to his brother."

_I could teach him how to recite the poem in Russian. And other things. _Then she thought of me and her in positions I didn't think possible. I wished I could ask her to stop thinking. I was trying to have a conversation. She didn't need to keep putting those images in my head. Bridgette wasn't. This made me enjoy her even more.

"When I read it, I felt like I was standing next to him in a war. Like it was my brother Jasper saying it to me."

"Is he older or younger?"

He is 21, so older. But then again we are vampires, so he doesn't really age. He has been around for about 150 years though. So still older. Though I am considered the oldest because I have the most experience with our lifestyle. Well except for Carlisle.

But I couldn't tell her all of this.

"Older."

"Any other siblings?"

"Yes, another older brother, an older sister and another sister who is about my age."

"Wow. Big family."

"We are adopted." Was this too much information? Did she not want to get this personal? But she wasn't really thinking anything, so I couldn't tell.

"I have two younger brothers. Though they call me their little sister because I am shorter. I don't know how it happened. Everyone else in my family is at least five, five. But not me. Just five, two. Even my cousin who is ten years younger is as tall as me." _It's ridiculous. _

I laughed.

_Derek always said he liked shorter girls. And I honestly don't mind being shorter. I bet he is taller. Probably right around Derek's height. About six, three. Oh, what is his name? I can't remember. I wasn't paying attention in class. _

"I'm Bridgette." She stuck her hand out.

"Edward." I smiled and slowly put my hand out. We shook quickly. She hadn't noticed my cold hands.

"What is your major?" _I should know this stuff. Why wasn't I paying more attention? I mean he is so cute. And he is talking to me. Oh my gosh. I have to figure out a way to end it with Derek. Edward is too attractive. _

"Pre-med. You?" I decided to play along with the not knowing.

_Oh, well, he doesn't remember mine either. Or is he just asking to make me feel better. _"Journalism."

"Good Morning." Zarema said happily. Bridgette smiled quickly then turned around.

After class I got up when Bridgette did. I wasn't ready to not see her again until Thursday.

"So why are you taking Russian Literature if you are a journalism major?" I asked her as we walked out of the room together.

_He is still talking to me? Wow. Does he like me? Oh. I would like him. If…ugh. _

"We have literature requirements. I have to take like nine credits of lit classes. And we have to take econ classes. Which I find ridiculous."

"I guess they want you to be well rounded journalists." I responded. She smiled.

"I guess. Which way are you going?" _Towards Com Arts? I want to keep talking to him. _

I could make it back to my building in time. I was a fast mover.

"I am going to the ag building."

_Yes._ "I'm going to com arts." We continued walking.

"What year are you?" She asked politely. She was a junior, so I decided to be the same.

"Junior, you?"

"Me too." _Oh his voice is amazing. I would rather have him read Pushkin to me than Derek any day. He probably has a girlfriend. Dang. Of course. All the cute ones are either taken or gay. _"You probably don't live on campus then do you?"

"No, my family and I have a house just outside of town."

"Cool. I live in University Village." _I am really comfortable with him. _"I live there with a friend, Heather. It is really nice."

She walked fairly fast for a human.


	3. SEPTEMBER 2008

SEPTEMBER 2008

**Song: "Unintended" Muse**

Talk to Bridgette at the beginning of class, while staring into her gorgeous blue eyes. Listen to her thoughts during class. Then walk her to her next class. The schedule stuck for the next few weeks.

I didn't know exactly what drew me to her. I knew I drowned in her eyes every time she looked at me. I had this strange sensation in my stomach whenever I saw her smile. And I had this crazy urge to touch her. I had never wanted to touch human before. Not like I wanted to touch her at least.

I hadn't talked to Carlisle in a while. I was too busy thinking about Bridgette and re-reading Pushkin – I practically had the book memorized.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes, Edward?" He didn't look up from his article. _A recent study by Bode and colleagues showed__that the disease might be related to the loss of heparin sulfate__proteins that are normally expressed on intestinal cells._

"There is something."

His head shot up. _What is it? Does someone know something? _

"No, no. Nothing like that."

He sighed. _What then?_ He was calmer now. But I didn't want to tell him. He was my father figure in every way that mattered. And suddenly I was a typical 17-year-old. I didn't want him to know how I felt.

It was so strange to me, to not want to tell Carlisle something. I had always been able to.

_What's on your mind son? _He asked more paternally, making it even harder to ask.

"There is a…" I listened to my family's minds, but they were too wrapped up in themselves at the minute. "A girl in my Russian Lit class. Whenever I am around her I get these strange feelings and urges."

A smile slowly spread on Carlisle's face. _A girl. Really? Is she pretty? _

I nodded.

_Do you talk to her? _Another nod and his smile grew. _Do you think you might like her? _

"What? Well, yes, I like her. But what do you mean?" My siblings were starting to listen in.

_Do you not want everyone else to know? _

"No."

_OK, I will keep it to yes or no then. Do you think she is special?_

I wasn't sure where he was going with this. She was special, compared to the other girls in the class. Bridgette wasn't a Russian major and she had these gorgeous blue eyes. Did that mean she was special?

I shrugged.

Jasper told Alice how nervous I was feeling.

_You like her!_ Alice squealed.

_Do you think you might like her more than a friend? _Carlisle continued this unusual line of questioning.

"Like my family?" I raised an eyebrow.

Carlisle shook his head and continued to smile. _I never realized how obtuse you could be sometimes. Or I guess this is being stubborn. You are so set on being by yourself all the time. Don't you think she just might be more than just a human to you? Alice told us about the visions. Something is brewing between you and this girl. _

_But wait. Going back to what you first said. Describe these feelings and urges. _

Everyone was already listening. I really didn't want them to hear.

"Like when I look into her eyes, I feel like I'm drowning. But I like it. And when I make her smile I get this, like warming sensation in my stomach and chest. And sometimes, that feeling is almost burning, but not like a thirst. That is when I usually get this urge to touch her. But not in a harmful way. I want to…I'm not sure."

_Oh! My son and a girl. Oh! _Esme was so happy.

_Are they listening?_ Carlisle asked. I nodded again.

"Well, I think that there is definitely something between you two. You should continue to talk to her. It is doing you good." He smiled again and went back to his reading.

_It is doing so much good. _Esme's thoughts continued. _He seems thoughtful like always, but happier. Like his thoughts aren't so dark, they are lighter, fresher. Maybe it is this girl. And Alice said she was really pretty. I wish I could have seen the wedding vision. I bet it was just beautiful. _

I ran out the door. The forest was blurring by. Then I arrived. Bridgette's apartment.

I had never been here before, but I had heard her think of it many times. I leapt into the tree outside her window. I listened for her heart beat. There was a heart in her room. But that wasn't hers. I had begun to recognize hers very easily.

I listened to the thoughts of the being in her room. A boy's thoughts, a boy's hormonal thoughts. I can't believe he thought of her so intensely that way.

_I hope he doesn't want to tonight. I wish I could get more into it. But he forces himself onto me and it's just not attractive. But if I don't, he will get mad and then be grumpy tomorrow. Ugh. _She opened the door. How beautiful she still was.

This man's thoughts for her got stronger and his heart increased.

_He definitely wants to. Do you really have to have sex with your boyfriend so much? We did this morning. I'm really tired. I had a long day: an exam and I had to work. I just want to sleep. It will be easier though if he sleeps. Ugh. _

She smiled at him and crawled into bed. He pulled her closer and rolled on top. I ran again. This time back home.

She had a boyfriend.

I went straight to my room. My family, well the ones that noticed, grew concerned.

_Wow. He is angry. What happened? _I heard Jasper tell Alice what he had felt. He always tells her what I'm feeling. Not fair. But I guess the fact that I could hear his thoughts wasn't any different.

_I thought he was doing so much better. I wonder what happened._ Esme asked.

_Alice said there was a girl. She had those visions. Was the girl mean? _Emmett, his thoughts were almost as shallow as his wife. But she didn't even concern herself with the situation.

Alice knocked on my door. _I'm sorry Edward. What happened? Jasper said you were really angry. You went to see her. But I don't really know her, so I can't see what she does unless it is with you. _

"Boyfriend." I said bluntly. I guess I kind of knew it. She had never really said anything. But in her thoughts she always mentioned a Derek. There was definitely more than friendship there. I just never really paid attention.

_Oh. I'm sorry. _She sat next to me on the couch and stared blankly at the wall. _The wedding is still there though. _She patted my arm and was suddenly cheery again. _She will love you soon enough. Just be patient._

Easy for her to say. I had more feelings rushing through me then I knew what to deal with.

I had wanted to go in and rescue her from his perverted thoughts. I wanted to talk to her again. To have her look into my eyes.

But I was almost jealous that he got to be so close to her. He probably didn't have to be as careful as I always did. And I was jealous of that too. Since when was I ever jealous?

I was never jealous. I always had everything I wanted. My family was the only companionship I needed. I had access to all the books I needed. We always lived within close range of animals if I was thirsty. What else was there to my non-existent-life?

Love, Alice would say. But I had gone 107 years without it. I had a good life: family, knowledge, good car.

I didn't even know why I was so interested in a human. That is all she was, a human. Someone I'm supposed to attract and kill. I would just tilt her neck, sink my venomous teeth into her skin and drain all her blood for my own pleasure. It seemed like such a sick idea when I thought of doing that to Bridgette.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I would love feedback.


	4. OCTOBER 2008

OCTOBER 2008

**OCTOBER 2008**

**Song: "Crazy Little Thing Called Love" Queen**

"**SexyBack" Justin Timberlake**

Bridgette was already in class when I got there. It surprised me. I usually beat her.

I could hear her thoughts down the hall. I was so attuned to her mind.

_Geesh. I really just need to do it. I'm having too many feelings for him. I only talk to him during class. But Derek. I care for him so much. I do love him. But I just can't be with him. _I walked into the room. _Edward! _

"Beatcha!" She smiled.

"I see that. How did you get here so fast?" I sat down in my seat.

"I got up early." _I just wanted to get away from Derek. The whole test thing worked well. He believed it. _

"Did you get the reading done?"

"Yes. That is why I got up early." _Because I couldn't last night. Stupid horny boyfriend. _"You?"

"Of course." I grinned.

_His smile is amazing. I love his voice._ She leaned slightly closer to me.

"What are you doing this weekend?" _I can invite him to the party. It's at Derek's house. He ignores me half the time anyway. _

"Not much. Probably just going to catch up on some homework." Was she really going to want to hang out with me?

_Don't be nervous, it's not like you are asking him out. You have a boyfriend. _"Well, my boyfriend is having a party at his house. So, I was wondering if you would like to come." _Since he does ignore me all the time. _

"Sure. When is it?" I asked trying to stay calm. But I was thrilled. I would get to see her outside of class. If I had a heart it would be racing, just like hers.

"Saturday. It is at his house, off of Abbot. We can meet somewhere and I can walk with you." _Oh I hope I can show up with him. It will make all the girls jealous. Wait. Gosh. I have a boyfriend. This might introduce Edward to other girls. Do I want him to meet other girls? I really need to figure out how to end things with Derek. _

"That sounds good."

"Good morning!" Zarema chimed. Bridgette turned around still upset about being with Derek. It gave me satisfaction knowing that she didn't want to be with him. Despite the fact that she still was. She thought about me in a better way then she did him.

"I love 'Crime and Punishment.'" Bridgette sighed as we walked out of class.

"It is alright. I prefer 'Eugene Onegin.'"

"That is amazing too. But Dostoevsky is great. Granted not as good as Pushkin." _I love 'Night.' _"I should have married Pushkin." She laughed.

"You just like the poetry." She laughed again.

_I would like it if Derek read it to me. He refuses. 'I don't like poems.' But he should read them if I want him to. I bet Edward would read them really well. _

I could really impress her.

"I bet I know your favorite line too. 'My dearest, tender one, my love, I'm thine, I'm thine.'" I recited. She giggled.

"You are good."

I can just read her mind. That line was repeated very often. I wanted to say it to her, under different circumstances. I new how much she liked Pushkin. I had it all planned out. I would hold her in my arms and whisper the line into her ear. I could just see the smile spread on her face.

"What is your favorite line then?"

I thought for a minute. "'I do not dare to plead for love; love, for the sins I have committed, I am perhaps not worthy of.'" I must have said it with too much emotion or meaning.

"Do you really think that?" She gazed into my eyes. _I hope he doesn't think he isn't worthy of love. Of course he is. He is amazing. I wish I could…_

I didn't want to get into this with her. So I looked at my phone.

"You should probably get to class." She glanced at the time.

"Oh. Well, I'll call you. Wait. I need your number." _Oh my gosh. I just asked for his number. What am I doing? Possible study partner. Yes that's it. _

I gave my number to her and she ran off. Then my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Edward. Now you have my number. Later!" She hung up.

Too cute, she was just too cute. And I was going to see her in two days. Outside of class. Excitement rushed through me. I didn't pay any attention in class again.

I was probably smiling like an idiot when I walked into my house that afternoon. I was excited to be seeing Bridgette in two days instead of the normal five. I was excited because we had exchanged numbers. She seemed pretty excited about it at least.

She was beautiful today. I bet she would be even more so on a Saturday night. Date night. She had a boyfriend and I'm a vampire. Why would I think that?

Did I really like her that much? I couldn't. I enjoyed talking to her, like a friend or family member. She was just a human. Something I should be hunting. I gagged at the idea. She didn't really mean anything at all to…Rosalie.

She meant a lot to me. If she wasn't in class at the same time as usual I would worry. I hated not being near her when we didn't have class. I wanted to marry her. I hardly knew her. But I wanted the vision that Alice had. I wanted it so much. I wanted to be the one lying in bed with her.

Carlisle was right. There was something between us. I liked her. I liked a girl. I wanted to be with that girl. I never thought I would want to. I thought I was complete in my self. But suddenly, I wasn't. I needed someone else to fill me in. I needed her.

And I would get to see her this weekend. Maybe it wasn't love. Maybe it was. I just had to see her. I had to be with her. One step at a time.

This weekend I would spend time with Bridgette.

_Edward, calm down!_ Jasper demanded. _That is way too much excitement. I can't hold it. _He looked tense. The whole sensing everyone's feelings must be almost as bad as my 'gift.'

Alice came down the stairs. _I know exactly what you should wear. _

"How did you know?"

She tapped her head. She pictured me in my outfit and Bridgette was next to me. We were at a party just talking. I got excited again. I was going to be with her for longer then 10 minutes. Talking, she was talking to me and she seemed happy about it.

"Edward." Jasper grumbled. Was I really that excited?

"Sorry."

"What is Edward doing now?" Emmett bounded in. _Is it something about the girl? I want to meet her. Alice said she was pretty. _"Did you talk to the girl?"

"I usually do." I said like it was nothing. But it wasn't. I loved to hear her voice. It was a great sound that went perfectly with her beating heart.

_What are you feeling now Edward? It feels like when Alice and I…oh, you love her!_ Jasper smiled at me. _I can handle that feeling. _He reached for Alice's hand and pulled her closer whispering in her ear.

"You do?" Alice looked excited.

"What?" Emmett's head looked to both of us.

_He is smiling. Oh that must mean…does it? Do you love her? _

I guess it really was love. Jasper would know better then anyone else. Could I really love her? A human girl? I nodded. I was smiling. I could see the face in her head. I looked happy. Really happy.

"What?" Emmett whined. "I wish I could read minds too."

"I wouldn't mind if you kept some of your thoughts to yourself." I responded.

I didn't know if I should call her or if she was going to call me about the party. It was already Saturday morning. Alice had helped me pick out an outfit and provided a few lines to use if the conversation got boring. But then I had to kick her out, her oohing and aahing was too much.

I thought Bridgette had said she would call me. But I wasn't sure if that meant she really would call me. Then she gave me her number, so maybe I should call her. I pulled out my phone and went to her number. My thumb was on the call button, but no. I pulled my thumb away. I didn't want to seem desperate. But I did want to seem interested.

She has a boyfriend. I told myself. I flopped on my couch. Why was this so difficult?

I was about to ask Alice if she saw me calling Bridgette, when my phone rang. It startled me. I jumped at the sound and dropped the phone. It slid under my couch. I was desperate to get to it before it stopped ringing, so I meant to slide the couch but it ended up flying into the wall, scaring the rest of my family. I grabbed the phone.

"Hello."

_"Hey Edward!" _An angel's voice answered. My whole family was standing at my door staring at the couch and the dent it had made in the wall.

"How are you today?" I glared at my family to leave. I knew they would hear me anywhere in the house, but I didn't want them staring at me. Alice, Esme and Carlisle smiled, the rest shrugged and they left.

_"Really good. It is such a nice day out!"_ It was weird to not hear her thoughts too. _"How about you?"_

"Great."

_"Good."_ Then there was this awkward silence. I didn't know what to say. 'I love you. I love you more then the moon and all the stars, more then the sun, more then my non-existent life. Will you marry me?' If I said that I think I would have heard the dial tone.

_"So, I was calling about the party tonight_." She rushed out. "_Would you still like to come?" _

With you? I would go anywhere with you? "Yes. It sounds fun."

_"Good. Well, it probably won't get going till like ten-ish or so. Where is your house?" _

"About eight minutes from campus. I can just park my car somewhere if you want to walk."

_"OK, well how about you park in one of the parking ramps along Grand River. I can meet you there with my car, then we can walk. It is probably like not quite ten minutes from the ramps."_

"Great." I couldn't wait to see her. Her beautiful eyes and lovely face. I could just imagine smelling her. My throat began to ache. I would have to hunt before I left. "Should we meet about ten then?" I asked. I wanted to meet her now. I wanted to see her now.

_"Yeah. That sounds great. I can't wait."_ She can't wait. I can't wait either.

_Chill out. I'm getting excited about a shopping trip. _Poor Jasper, his wife did love shopping. Bridgette and she would get along.

_Ooo! I get to meet her! _

"Neither can I. See you later then?"

_"Yeah, bye!"_ She hung up. Alice ran up the stairs and to my room.

"I get to meet her?" I nodded. If she had seen it, then of course she would. I wouldn't mind if Bridgette met my family. "Probably not for a while though. She was very attached to you or maybe you were attached to her. Which means you were together. And she still has a boyfriend?"

"Yes." She kept thinking about breaking up with him. But she still hadn't. And now she was inviting me to his house.

"You should probably go hunting just in case. Your eyes are a little darker. And there will probably be a lot of people there." I nodded. "Want me to come?"

"Sure." I ran out the house and she followed.

"So what exactly happened to my wall?" Esme asked when we got back. I tried to hold back a laugh. _He's laughing! _

"The phone fell under the couch and I didn't mean to throw it so hard. I'm sorry. I'll fix it." I said still smiling. She hugged me.

"It's fine." _I can't believe you like a girl. I love the changes it has made in you. You are so much happier. _I kissed her cheek and ran to the garage to grab tools to fix the wall. It would help occupy my time.

At 9:45 I ran to my car and drove quickly to the parking ramp. I waited ten minutes then I could hear her thoughts.

_What am I doing? I have a boyfriend. Just break up with him. Not that hard to do. I have plenty of reasons; financially irresponsible, immature, not Edward. God. What am I doing? I haven't had like a real conversation with him ever. At least not one that revolved around Russian authors. There he is. Wow. So handsome. It's like he is drawing me to him. If only. _

She pulled into the parking spot next to me. "Hey!" _Can I tell him that he looks handsome? No I shouldn't. We are just friends tonight. Can't even flirt. Someone will notice and since they are all his friends they will tell him. And he will get jealous and we will have another Jeffrey episode. _"How was the rest of your day?" _Don't touch him. Just don't even think about it. Maybe I won't drink at all tonight. That would be easier. _

"Good. Did some stuff around the house." I smirked remembering the dent in the wall.

"Do you like house work?" She raised her eyebrows at me.

"No, just the reason I had to do it."

"Oh." She smiled. _I guess he doesn't want to tell me. _"I had to do some house work too. My apartment was a mess."

I wanted to tell her, but she wouldn't understand how I could throw a couch into a wall. What was I doing?

We continued walking and talking till we got to her boyfriend's house. There were a lot of people in the house, it looked really packed. Loud music came blaring out the windows along with the smell of smoke and alcohol.

_Yay for college parties. _Bridgette thought sarcastically. "If you don't drink, I won't either." She said comfortingly. I know food doesn't sit well with my stomach and alcohol probably wouldn't be any better.

"I'm not the drinking type."

_Good! I need a guy that doesn't drink. Stop. _"Good, I don't want to either." She looked around. "We should probably find Derek. Come on." She led me into the house. People were crowded everywhere dancing and talking, all with a cup in hand.

"Bridgette." I girl shrieked and hugged Bridgette.

"Hey Sahar."

Then Sahar saw me. "Hey, I'm Sahar."

"This is Edward." Bridgette introduced.

_Wow. He is cute. _Sahar stared at me. "You're hot." _Where did she find him? _

"Have you seen Derek?" Bridgette asked. I mouthed thank you to her, she smiled.

"Umm…I'm pretty sure he is working the keg. Vince has the cups if you want one."

"Thanks." Bridgette grabbed my hand and pulled me away. _His hands are kind of cold. _But hers felt so nice next to mine I didn't want to pull away. She didn't think much else of it so I let her pull me. _I like holding his hand. It is comfortable. There he is. _She dropped my hand. "Found him." She looked back at me then kept walking.

"Bridgette!" He yelled. _So hot. Mmm. I can't wait to get her into bed tonight. _"Here." He handed her a cup.

"I'm not going to drink. I have a lot to do tomorrow."

"Come on. You can drink a little." She pushed the cup toward her.

"No. I brought Edward. He doesn't drink."

_Oh yeah, Edward. _He looked at me for the first time. _Why did she bring him? Does she like him? _He kissed her. She pulled away and smiled at him.

_He's been smoking. _"Edward this is my boyfriend Derek. Derek this is Edward."

"Nice to meet you Derek." I shook his hand.

"Yeah, nice to meet ya Eddie." He smiled. His thoughts turned back to getting Bridgette into bed.

"No, Derek its Edward. He doesn't go by Eddie." Bridgette explained.

"I prefer Edward." I confirmed.

"Do you want a drink Edward?" He said my name slowly. _Can't call him Eddie? Well, I'll think of something. _

"No thanks." I tried to be polite. But then he started thinking of Bridgette again. I attempted to block those thoughts. How could he have such disgusting thoughts about her?

"Will!" Derek's voice boomed. Another guy came up beside us and shook Derek's hand.

"Hey Bridgette." He said nicely to her.

"Hi Will." She smiled. _So cute. He deserves a nice girl. I need to break up with Derek. _

"This is Eddie." I flinched as Derek introduced me. I hated that nickname.

"It's Edward." Bridgette corrected.

"Nice to meet you Edward." Will shook my hand. _He is here with Bridgette? Well I guess it will be better then her around me. There is a tension between us. I think she might have a thing for me. I wouldn't mind if she wasn't dating Derek. I wonder if there are any other cute girls here. _

"Vince!" Derek went off to find this Vince person.

_Always leaving me. _

_He always leaves her. That's why she brought Edward. _Will thought. "Did you guys just get here?"

"Yeah, just a few minutes ago. How are you doing Will?"

"Good, good."

"How is Candace?"

He laughed. "She is alright. She didn't want to come to the party. I figured after that one time, if the girl doesn't like to party it obviously isn't going to work."

Bridgette smiled.

"Here's a cup man." Derek handed a red plastic cup to Will. "Babe, you sure you don't want any?" He wiggled his cup in front of her.

"Yeah, I'm sure." She scrunched up her nose. He kissed her again.

"Come on Will, let's go meet people." _Or girls. Bridgette always tries to hang on me. _

I didn't understand how he didn't want her to hang on him. I would have done anything to get her to hold my hand again.

"Did you get the feeling he was jealous of you?" Bridgette asked sounding almost angry.

"A little." Or a lot.

"He always does this though. He brings me to a party but doesn't want me to be with him the whole time. So I talk to guys, because when a girl is standing by herself at a party a guy goes to talk to her. Then he gets jealous because I'm talking to a guy." _I should just break up with him for that. _

"Well, you can talk to me so random guys don't talk to you." I offered.

"Thanks." She smiled. "You don't really seem like the party type."

"This is my first." I admitted.

"What do think?" She looked around. _It really isn't that impressive. _

"It's nice." I said attempting to smile.

She laughed. It was so musical. I loved making her laugh. "You are a bad liar."

Actually I am a very good one, I thought.

"So why did you come? Because you obviously don't really like the atmosphere."

For you. "I thought it would be interesting." And I wanted to see you. I would have travelled around the world just to see her if she asked me to.

She started bouncing a little and sang along to the song in her head. _I'm bringing sexy back. Yeah! _

"Want to dance?"

I looked to where all the others were dancing. I had never really danced like that before. But it would put Bridgette's body closer to mine.

"Sure."

She grabbed my hand again and pulled me into the middle of the crowd. _Derek will hate this. Ugh. I don't want to deal with him. _

She started moving to the music, not as close to me as most of the couples. She kept moving closer through the song though. Soon she was dancing against me. Her body was so warm.

The guys around us had their hands on the girls' hips. I could do that too. I just wanted to touch her more. Her body heat was one of the greatest things I ever felt against my stone body. I was moving my hands to her hips when Derek saw us.

_Oh that mother. _Whoa, potty mouth. _What is he doing with her? _He barged through the people toward us.

"What are you doing?" He asked angrily. He looked mean. I would have expected Bridgette to be scared.

"Dancing." She said simply. But she had stopped. I couldn't feel her warmth anymore.

"With him?" _This dirt bag! Is he trying to steal her? I could totally take him. _

"You left me. So I asked him." She shrugged.

"Well do you want to dance with me?"

_Of course he would ask. He always holds on to me. Won't let me dance. Edward did. Even if he had his hands on me it wouldn't be controlling. Oh Edward's hands on me. Stop it. You are dancing with your boyfriend. _She mouthed sorry to me. I smiled, shrugged and walked to the nearest wall.

"Hey why aren't you dancing?" An obviously drunk girl asked me. _You could dance with me. I would be all over you on that dance floor. _"Do you want to dance with me?"

"No thanks. Not in the mood." I smiled politely at her.

"But you were just dancing with Bridgette." _And she has a boyfriend. Why dance with her. I'm single and willing. _

"She wore me out."

_Slut! _"Oh. Do you want anything to drink?"

"No thank you." She finally got the hint and left.

_Must have a thing for Bridgette. Too bad she is taken. And they are really in love. Have baby names picked out and everything. _

Baby names? Derek didn't look like the kind of guy who would really care about baby names at this point. His thoughts were still of Bridgette in bed with him. What would she want to name her babies anyway? I wanted to know. I wanted to know everything about her.

By the end of the song he was already bored with her and went to get more to drink. She started looking around, craning her neck to see.

I searched through the crowd for her thoughts. _Where did Edward go? _She was coming back to me. I stood up straighter and made eye contact. A smile spread on her face.

"You could have danced with that girl I wouldn't have been offended or anything." She giggled.

"Didn't feel like it." I shrugged.

She involuntarily yawned. "Guess I'm tired. Do you know what time it is?"

"Just after one."

_I should leave to keep up with the having stuff to do thing. Plus if I leave with Edward then I will have to walk him back to his car so I don't have to stay the night. Yes. _

"Well are you ready to go? Or are you just having the time of your life and can't bear to leave?" She asked sarcastically.

"Oh please can we stay just a little longer. I love this party." I responded with a straight smile. She laughed.

"Let's go. I just have to say goodbye to Derek." We walked around the house looking for him. Then she found him. "I'm leaving. Its late and I have a lot to do tomorrow."

_Well, then I can hang out still and not have to go to bed early. But then I won't get any. I'm not ready to go to bed. _"OK. I'll call you tomorrow." He kissed her holding her head in place so she couldn't pull away until he wanted to.

_Enough already geesh. _She tried to pull away. After another attempt she succeeded. "Good night." She squeezed his hand. Mine twitched, wanting to reach for her hand as she let go of his.

"Good night babe. Eddie." He smirked.

"Good night." I turned quickly.

"I'm sorry. He loves nicknames for people. You wouldn't believe what he's called me." _Turk, turk-a-licious dinner, bakery beef. Always food. _I tried not to laugh. But she noticed. "What?"

"I thought you would like it if he gave you nicknames."

"Turk-a-licious dinner and bakery beef are not names you call your girlfriend!" She shouted.

"Sorry." I managed to say through my laughing.

She laughed too. "It's ok." _It just drives me crazy. _

We quickly got back to our cars. I didn't want to leave her. She was so pretty. The burning in my stomach grew. My hand wanted to reach out to her.

"Thanks for coming with me tonight." _Definitely made it better. Though Derek is probably going to be pissed. Whatever. _

"Anytime. I just hope I didn't upset Derek too much." Though I really didn't care. He thought he could take me when he really didn't know how easy it would be for me to take him.

"Whatever. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Do you think you did?"

"Nope. He just needs to deal with it." _Or I just need to break up with him. _I liked the second idea better. "Well I will see you on Tuesday then." _I want to kiss him. _My heart would have been going a thousand beats per second after hearing that. _This is horrible. _

"Good night Bridgette."

She smiled. _I love how he says my name. _"Good night." She got into her car and backed out.

I should have told her to be safe. It was a Saturday night, prime time for drunken college students to attempt driving. I quickly started my car and began following her. I didn't want her to get into an accident. And if she did I wanted to be there so I could help her if she was hurt.

If she was hurt in an accident there would be blood. I was a vampire. I was close, but had no where near the resistance Carlisle did. I don't think I would have been able to resist. I hit the brakes.

What exactly was I doing? If I didn't hunt enough before I saw her I would be even riskier to her safety then a drunk driver. Would I always be able to resist her? I was dangerous to her. I only had to be in her presence to be a threat.

If she only knew what I was, how dangerous I was to her, then she would…leave. She would leave and never want to see me again. I clutched my chest. Just the thought of her leaving hurt. I couldn't tell her. I couldn't take the risk.

Yet, I was so selfish. I would still put her in jeopardy for my own pleasure. I loved her eyes, her voice, what her warmth did to my skin. I did love her. I would never hurt her.


	5. MidOCTOBER 2008

Mid- OCTOBER 2008

**Song: "Not the One" Collective Soul**

"**Carried Away" George Strait**

**"Walkin' After Midnight" Patsy Cline**

"Hey Edward!" Bridgette greeted as she sat down. Her scent blew into me, reminding me once again that I was her predator. How easily it would be to slip up around her.

"Hey." I said with minimal enthusiasm. She noticed.

_He doesn't seem quite the same. _"How was the rest of your weekend?" _Maybe something bad happened. _

"It went well. You?" I just realized that being close to you would risk your life. Just like we are right now. I'm risking your life just so I can have some satisfaction from hearing your beautiful voice.

"Good. I got a lot of homework done Sunday and Heather and I went out for lunch." _I wonder what is wrong. Can I ask? Are we at that point? _"Is everything alright Edward? You don't seem your usual self."

I almost wished she wasn't so perceptive. "I just realized some things this weekend. It gave me a lot to think about."

"Oh. I understand. I did that this summer." _Why are you still talking? He obviously wants to be left alone. _But I didn't.

"Really? What were you thinking about?" I wanted to know. I just wanted her to keep talking. I was a selfish creature.

"Just growing up and becoming an adult. I freaked out. I didn't want to grow up. I was scared, terrified really of graduating and getting married and having a family. I hadn't had enough time for myself yet. I got a little selfish about it. No one else really understood though. It was hard to go through. But then I finally got out of it."

"How?"

"I came to terms with it I guess. I decided it was fine that I was growing up because I still had two years of college left. I wanted to be a little more adventurous too. I decided to take what life threw at me and like roll with the punches so to speak." She smiled. How I loved to see her smile. "Does that help any?" _I hope it does. I want to help him so much. He just seems kind of sad. _

"Yes." And it did. Roll with the punches, be more adventurous. I wanted to be with this amazing woman more than ever. "It really does. You give good advice." Too bad it will be putting you in more danger then ever. One wrong move, if I didn't control my strength for the tiniest bit…

"Thanks! I'm glad to help." _I'll probably have broken up with Derek by then. _She was breaking up with Derek. My spirits were soaring. She noticed. _I guess I really did help. _"What kind of music do you like?"

"A wide variety."

"Well what is your favorite band?"

"I'm not sure. I have been listening to a lot of Debussy lately." As in the past 50 years.

"How do you feel about Escape the Fate and Chiodos?" _Maybe. _

I tried to recall even hearing of those band names. "I don't really know them."

"Oh." There was definite disappointment in her voice.

"Good morning!" Zarema chimed.

As soon as the last words were out of Zarema's mouth I asked Bridgette about the bands.

"What about the bands?"

"Well, there was this concert that I wanted to go to." _Really wanted to go to. _"But none of my friends are into that type of music." _Only Derek. And it is going to be over before then. _"I was thinking about asking my brother, he might be interested. Then I thought you might like them. But if you don't even know them, it's fine. I'm sure my brother will go."

"I can listen to them. Just because I haven't heard them doesn't mean I won't like them." I offered. I wanted to spend time with her. I wanted her to do what ever she wanted. I would definitely take her to a concert.

Until I heard the music. What is a girl like that listening to this? And at a concert this would be really loud. I don't know if I could handle that. My eardrums might explode despite the indestructible vampire thing.

Emmett came up the stairs. "Nice music. Escape the Fate?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I was just listening to them the other day. It's not the type of music I would expect you to listen to." _Especially after Debussy. Quite the difference. _

"I was just curious."

_The girl. _"Does the girl like them?"

"Yes. She wanted me to go to a concert. But I don't know if I can handle this stuff." I pointed to the stereo.

_Don't blame you. _Rosalie thought.

"Go! Please go. And bring me!"

_He can't meet her before I do. You said I could meet her Edward. _Alice thought to me.

"I'll think about it Emmett. I'm not even sure when the concert is."

"Do you know who else is going to be there?" He asked excitedly.

"I believe she said something about Chiodos."

"Awesome! Chiodos and Escape the Fate. I love this girl." He ran down the hall to tell his wife.

I wanted to take her to the concert, because she had really wanted to go. I would take her. I would do whatever made her happy.

She said the concert was sometime next month, though she wasn't sure of an exact date. I told her I would take her. The excitement the shown in her eyes was reward enough for taking her. I wasn't sure if Emmett was coming or not.

I was sitting on my couch attempting to listen to Chiodos on Friday. There wasn't as much screaming coming from this CD. It still wasn't what I normally listened to. I couldn't believe Bridgette enjoyed this.

I pictured her. Soft blond hair, amazing ocean blue eyes, petite warm body, freckles across her cheeks. I wanted to hold her. I wanted to feel her warmth against me again.

My phone rang, surprising me again. I need to be more aware of my surroundings. I pulled it out of my pocket, Bridgette was calling. My muscles tightened, but not like I was hunting.

"Hello."

"_Hi Edward. How is the day treating you?" _

"Well. I'm listening to Chiodos."

She giggled. _"If you don't like them you really don't have to go."_ I wanted to hear her thoughts. Did she mean that or was she just saying it. I was going to have to limit our phone conversations.

"Well, Chiodos isn't as bad as Escape the Fate."

She laughed. _"Really Edward, you don't have to go." _

"I've never been to a concert like that before."

"_It will probably just turn out like your first party." _

"There is a possibility it might be better." If Derek wasn't there and I could convince Emmett not to come.

_"So what are you doing tonight?"_ I sat up straighter. I really wanted to hear her mind.

"I don't have any plans."

_"Would you like to come to a party with me? It is at Derek's. But he wants you to come." _She sounded confused by the last statement. I was too. Why did he want me to come? Was he going to try to fight me like he wanted to last time? Did he plan on doing something to Bridgette? I could handle the fight. But I would not let him do something to Bridgette.

"Sure. Same time same place?"

_"Yeah."_ I didn't want the conversation to end. _"What else are you doing today besides torturing yourself with music?"_ There was definitely a smile on her face.

"I think my brothers and I might go for a hike." Hunting. I had to go before I saw her again. I was going before every time I saw her. I didn't want to make it more dangerous for her then I already was.

_"That sounds fun. Maybe we can go for a hike sometime_." Anytime.

"Yes, that would be nice. We have a lot of woods around our house. You'll have to come over." Her breathing sped up. Did I do that? There was an awkward silence. Did I do something wrong? "What are you doing today?" I rushed out, trying to fix whatever I had done wrong.

_"Heather, Kim and I are going shopping at Eastwood. Then we are going to see an afternoon movie." _

"You would love my sister Alice. She loves going shopping. She is trying to convince some of us to go."

_"Yeah, I love shopping too. Just wish I wasn't such a poor college student so I could afford it more. But, hey, we are getting ready to leave. So I will see you later." _

"OK, bye."

_"Bye."_ She hung up. Alice was at my door before I could flip my phone shut.

"She likes shopping. I can't wait to meet her." She smiled hugely. _What did she call about? _Her eyes widened.

"I'm going to another party with her."

"Ooh!" _Do we need to go shopping too? _

"No. I'm going hunting. Emmett, want to come?" He came to my side.

"Of course." We ran out of the house. Leaving Alice figuring out what I should wear.

It was a sunny day outside. My personal weather channel, also known as Alice, said the temperatures would be unusually warm for October this weekend. Though tomorrow it was supposed to rain some and be cloudy the whole day.

When we came back my outfit was on my bed. I got in the shower and rinsed the leaves and dirt out of my hair from the wrestling match with Emmett, which I won. He was still bitter and was trying to get Jasper to wrestle with him.

I looked in the mirror and ran my fingers through my hair. I hoped Bridgette would think I looked nice again.

Of course she would. I'm meant to be attractive to them, to lure them in so I can…But not Bridgette. I wouldn't do that to her. She was too sweet, too fun, I loved talking to her too much. I was so selfish about her, constantly putting her in danger for my own benefit. But maybe it was the selfishness that could also help her. Because I was selfish, I wouldn't want to do anything to her.

I drove to the parking garage and she was waiting. I guess I had spent too much time thinking about the possibility of me hurting her. She got out of the vehicle and looked gorgeous. My breathing stopped. I could never deserve such a beautiful person.

"Hey." She smiled and shut her door.

"Hi. You look…beautiful."

A light pink color bloomed in her cheeks. "Thank you." She gazed into my eyes and I was drowning. She didn't break the gaze and smiled.

_I love his eyes, so warm and inviting. _

I quickly looked away. Of course they were inviting. "Ready to go?"

"Let's roll."

I couldn't help but take sideways glances at her as we walked. She looked so beautiful in that strapless dress. Her hair was pulled up exposing her soft neck. I didn't crave it though. I examined it with the eye of a man, not vampire. I wanted to run my fingers along the line of her neck, down her shoulder. I would feel how warm she was through my finger tips. I light breeze caught her upwind of me, blowing her scent into me. She smelt so soft and warm. Everything about her was warm.

"Hey Bridgette." _Be nice, she is Derrick's friend's girlfriend. _

"Hi Maggie." _Uh, she smells funny. I wish she would shower more_. I laughed as the girls hugged each other.

Then I smelt Maggie. Wow, she did smell. Her blood wasn't too bad, but her body odor over powered my urge.

_I'll just ask him to walk a bit then explain to him. I should at least give him the benefit of knowing what is going on. What is his name again? Umm…Ethan, no Derek called him Eddie, Edward. Yeah. _

"Hey Edward?" Will was next to me.

"Yes."

"Could I speak to you real quick?"

"Sure." His thoughts were moving too quickly to really gasp. I got that it was something about Bridgette, but that was it. "What can I do for you?" I asked when we were a few feet away from the group. I looked at him questioningly. I searched his thoughts for a hint. But all I got was that it was bad and about Bridgette. I didn't like it.

"I'm going to tell Bridgette…something tonight. And you and her are pretty good friends right?" _I hope so. She needs someone. And I can't be that person, I'm betraying my best friend but she has to know. She is too nice._

"Yes." I didn't understand what he was leading up to. Then it was in his thoughts. My fists clenched. I wanted to hurt him. Then take Bridgette far away. How dare he do that to her? I saw the images replaying in Will's mind.

"Well I need to tell Bridgette something pretty important. And she needs someone to be there for her. That's why I suggested to Derek that she bring you." That was why Derek wanted me to come. Understanding lapped at my mind, but then anger came back. I couldn't believe he would do that to her. "I couldn't find a better time to tell her. Even though this is a horrible one. But if you could just make sure she gets home. I'm sure Heather could help her." _I hope she can. Poor girl. I can't believe he would do that to her. I would never do that to Bridgette._

Neither would I. Will was a good guy. He felt affection for Bridgette, but would never act on it. I was still jealous of how long he had known her, how much he knew of her. I would get to know her too. I pictured her lovely blue eyes.

"I'll make sure she is fine."

"Thanks." Will said. _Well I better go find Bridgette. _He took a deep breath and walked off.

My phone rang as Will walked away. "Hello Alice."

"Don't hurt him too much." She said.

"What?"

"If you beat him up enough the cops will get involved and we don't need any of that."

"Who said I was beating anyone up?" I had thought about it. But I wasn't sure what Bridgette would think. I wanted to control my temper. It would be slightly easier after hunting and with Bridgette there.

"I'm pretty sure you will be at least hitting someone tonight. Just don't do it too hard." I saw Bridgette walking up to me.

"I have to go, bye."

"Bye!" she was still her cheery self.

"Hey." I smiled at Bridgette. Her eyes lit up. _He is so handsome. Why didn't I meet him sooner? _She thinks I am handsome. I smiled. She likes me. Maybe Alice's vision…no. She has a boyfriend. But she said I was handsome, well thought it. And she was planning on breaking up with him soon. She really looked radiant tonight.

"Hey. Why are you standing all the way over here?" _Ever the loner. _

"I couldn't hear the phone conversation with all the people."

"Oh." She smiled. Will was coming back. I didn't want him to do it. I wanted to run away with Bridgette. I was afraid how much it was going to hurt her. I didn't want her to hurt.

"Hey Bridgette, Edward." Will looked very solemn.

"Hi Will. How are you doing tonight?" _Why isn't he talking to more girls? I know that one blond looked really interested, she was cute._ Bridgette's thoughts of Will were cute. She wanted good things for him. I knew why he was telling her.

"I wish I could do this some other time." He said almost at a whisper.

"What do you mean?" She asked. She looked at me confused, hoping I knew something. I just shrugged.

"Last week, at the party, after you left." She nodded for him to go on. He averted his eyes. _I wish I didn't have to be the one. She is going to be so heartbroken. I'm glad Edward is here. He can take her home so Heather can help her._

"Derek ki-…well, it was more than that," _Just say it, don't drag it out, only makes it harder. _"He made out with another girl." Will finally looked at her. Her thoughts were blank, which worried me. I didn't know if she was going to cry or it almost looked like she was going to laugh.

_Is she going to laugh?_ Will asked in his thoughts.

"Well then." Was all she said. _Should I go talk to him about it? _She looked at me, _Edward, _and smiled. "Thanks Will." He nodded. "Really, thanks for telling me this time." She hugged him.

_I'm glad I did this. Derek will hate me. But its better, it really is._ He left Bridgette and me standing by ourselves.

"Are you ok?" I asked searching her face for some emotion.

"Yeah, I think I am." Her thoughts were moving too fast to keep up with. There were pictures of Derek, walking with me, her relief of being done with him and me again.

"I am going to go tell Derek that I'm dumping him. Then we can leave." _Edward._ She sighed in her thoughts.

"Do you want me to come with you?" I asked.

"Yeah, that would be nice." _Maybe not right with me when I tell him. But at like the door or something. _We got to the door and I stopped. She smiled thanking me. _It is almost like he can read my mind sometimes._ She walked up to Derek still smiling.

"We are done." She said simply. Her thoughts were clear, she was confidant.

"What?" Derek asked. He hadn't heard her. Thoughts of what he wanted flashed through his mind. I tried to block them out.

"I'm done with you."

"Are you breaking up with me?" His voice was getting louder with each word. "Why? For Eddie?" He shot a glance at me. He knew I hated that nickname. _I hope he heard that. She can't leave me for him. I could take him. It would be so easy._

"No, last week at the party you made out with another girl."

_How did she know that? _"Who told you that?"

"It doesn't matter." She shrugged. _This just makes it easier to break up with him. I don't feel bad about it all. And Edward is right over there. Edward. I love that name._ "I am leaving though. I don't want to be here."

He grabbed her arm, "No, who told you?" He demanded.

"Let go of me Derek."

"No!" He shouted drawing attention to them. I walked over taking deep breaths trying to keep myself calm.

"I think you should let go of her." I said as calmly as possible. It was hard though. I could see red spots forming on her arm.

"No, you can't tell me what to do with my girlfriend."

_Ow. He is really hurting me._ Bridgette thought. I could see the pain on her face then she was angry. "I just broke up with you."

"No! Bridgette I'm sorry I didn't mean to…"

"Derek you are hurting me." Tears were surfacing in her eyes. I put my hand on his.

"You don't need to hurt her." It was getting even harder to stay calm when the red spots were beginning to get a hint of purple in them. I glared at him.

_Whoa, he is looking kind of scary. _

_I didn't realize Edward could look so scary._ I didn't want to scare her, so I looked into her eyes and smiled. _Wow. That smile. _She sighed again. Derek tightened his grip.

"Ow!" She gasped. I pulled his hand off her arm.

"Come on Bridgette, I am taking you home." I started leading her away. She was rubbing her arm. It was definitely purple. "Are you o…" I saw Derek's thoughts and turned around and caught his fist in my hand. He threw his other at me and I caught that one too.

"We don't need to fight." I said, my voice was strained but calm.

_Oh don't fight please don't fight. Not over me, despite how romantic it seems...No, don't fight._

"You can't take her away from me." _She is mine. That other girl was just a good kisser. _I growled at him.

"Derek, I don't want you. Please Edward." _Just let go. _I let go of his fists and took a step back. This time he punched me in the face without thinking about it. I took a deep breath. He didn't know how easily I could kill him.

"C'mon, fight me. You know you want to." He was starting to sound cocky after getting that last hit in. I looked to Bridgette. "Are you scared? C'mon!"

_Is he asking me to let him fight? Maybe, I'm sure you could at least get one hit on Derek. Maybe. _

"Just one?" I said quietly enough that only she would hear. _Ha. Okay._ She nodded slightly. I swung my arm and hit him in the jaw. Not enough to break it, but it was going to be sore and as purple as her arm in the morning.

He staggered back from the force, a string of curses flowing from his lips. I wanted to hit him again. But looked at Bridgette instead.

_Wow. He just hit him for me. Wow. _

I tried to hide the smile.

"Let's go." I moved her quickly out of the house. When we were a block from the house and I was sure Derek wasn't going to chase us I relaxed some.

"How is your arm?" I looked at it. She was still holding it gently.

"It is pretty sore. I think I'm going to have a bruise."

"He was grabbing pretty hard." I wanted to hit him again for the bruise. "I'm sorry I let him hurt you." How could I let him do that to her, to Bridgette, beautiful Bridgette? Never would I let anyone or anything hurt her again.

"It isn't your fault. You were at least trying to be civil." The scene flashed in her mind again. "Thanks though, for standing up for me."

"Anytime." She smiled at me. I felt a warm sensation in my chest.

_I could really use something to drink. I'm so thirsty. And kind of hungry. _

"Do you want to stop somewhere and get something to drink or eat?" I asked.

_I swear it's like he can read my mind. _"I was just thinking that." She smiled, but was still kind of confused. I saw a 7-Eleven up ahead. We walked quietly till we got to the store. She went to the back and grabbed a bottle of water then grabbed a York peppermint patty. The clerk rang up her purchase and I placed a five on the counter.

_Awwwww. _"Edward, I can get it."

"It's ok." I smiled into her blue eyes. My phone rang as we left the store. "Excuse me. Hello Alice."

"Stalker." She accused sweetly.

"What do you mean?"

"You are going to stare into her window tonight."

_That would not be appropriate. I just broke up with Derek. He is too sweet. He probably doesn't even feel the same. He is so perfect and… _

"Alice, I…"

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realize you are still with her. Have fun! See you later." I hung up.

"Sorry about that." Her thoughts stopped.

"It's ok. Alice is your sister right?"

She remembered. "Yes." We talked for another 10 minutes until we reached our cars.

_Should I? Oh I don't know._ She looked at me and smiled. I had been concentrating on her conversation and tried to avoid her nervous thoughts. She liked me, a lot. It excited me. I had never felt like this about a girl. My stomach was tightening. My hand was reaching out to hers. I wanted to hold it, to hold her, stroke her warm hair and then she smiled.

_In case he doesn't like me I'll just say like, would you call me tomorrow? Or maybe…_

"Would you like to hang out tomorrow?" I asked too quickly. Her eyes widened. I was shocked at myself. Did I just ask her on a date? She just broke up with her boyfriend. Though her thoughts showed she was clearly over him. But that was an unfair advantage. Maybe I shouldn't have asked so quickly.

"Yes, that would be nice." A smile spread across her face. _Maybe he does like me! _

"Well, you should probably get to bed its late. Take care of that arm." I touched it so slightly, hoping to not hurt her.

"Ok, doc." She giggled. I gazed into her eyes and was drowning again. "Good night." She got into her car and drove away. I waited a minute for her to leave then followed to her apartment. I ran around the building and climbed a tree near her window. This is exactly what Alice saw. I sighed. But I wanted to see more of her.

Ten minutes later she was in her bedroom crawling into bed. She turned out a lamp and got comfortable. I heard her heart start slowing. It was a beautiful sound. I couldn't wait to see her tomorrow.

Then her heart picked back up. She tightened her body.

_He kissed another girl. I can't believe he would do that. _She was crying. _I wish Edward was here. I need him. _She sat up and reached for her phone. I was ready with mine to my ear when she called.

"E-Edward?"

"Bridgette, are you alright?" I watched her body curl tighter into herself.

"Can you come see me?"

"Of course." How long had it been? Ten minutes. "I'll be there in five minutes." I went to her door and paced. Finally five minutes was up and she was still crying. I knocked softly on the door and she opened it quickly.

Her cheeks were red and moist. I reached for them and wiped the tears.

"What's wrong?" She was still thinking about Derek cheating on her.

"He…he…ch-cheated on me." She fell into me and wrapped her arms around my waist. Her warmth was so nice. I wrapped my arms around her too.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "I thought you were ok with it. I would have never left if I knew…"

"I thought I was. But it hurts now." _Why would he do that? Did I do something wrong? I was planning on breaking up with him anyway. _"I'm sorry Edward." She began to pull away. "You probably have to go to bed or something."

"If you need me, I will stay as long as you want." I said with complete sincerity.

"I need you." She said as tears slipped out her eyes.

"I'm here." I held her tighter and tucked her head under my chin. I pulled her to the couch and wrapped a blanket around her. Her shaking stilled and her tears slowed.

_Edward. He is so great. _She snuggled closer and her thoughts faded in and out. She was falling asleep. _Edward. _I loved the way she said my name, even in her thoughts. When I was sure she was asleep I picked her up and took her to her bed. I laid her down, but she had such a grip on me I didn't want to wake her so I laid next to her.

I watched her sleep, just listening to her heart beat slowly and absorbing her warmth. It was such an amazing feeling. I was completely enveloped by her scent. The burning in my stomach grew more. It didn't want to just touch her, it wanted more. I wanted to kiss her. Press my lips against hers, her warm, soft lips. I resisted and just kissed her forehead. It sent shocks through my body. I wanted even more to kiss her.

The sun was rising. It cast a soft glow over Bridgette and me. Her sleep had been peaceful and not a dream touched her mind.

Her arms reached around me and pulled her body closer. I noticed the bruise again. It was the perfect image of his hand, in purple, on her arm. I tensed. I really wanted him to be sorry for that.

She shivered. Then consciousness came back to her mind. Her eyes slowly opened.

"Edward?" _Did he really stay? _She pulled her head away from my chest and looked at me.

"Good morning." I smiled and she smiled back.

"Good morning." _I can't believe he stayed. And held me all night. Wait I'm in my bed. Wow. _

"Thank you for staying."

"No problem. Did you sleep well?"

"Very well." _Especially with you in my bed._

"How is your arm?" I looked at her bruise. I wouldn't let anyone hurt her like that again.

"A little sore, but OK." She shrugged.

"Are you OK?" I looked into her eyes and listened intently on her thoughts.

_Of course I'm OK. I have this amazing guy in my bed. You are so sweet. Oh, he meant last night. Ugh. I can't believe I cried. _

"Yes. I'm sorry I was crying so much." She dropped her gaze.

"Don't worry about it."

"I hope your family wasn't worried." She looked back at me.

"No. I called them and explained. They don't mind." Alice was actually thrilled."So what do you want to do today?"

She looked confused. "What?"

Maybe she didn't really want to. I could see my face drop through her mind. "Well I thought you had wanted to hang out today."

"Oh yeah! Sorry, I forgot. I'm sorry." She touched my arm. More warmth. It was still lingering on the rest of me.

"Well, how about I go back to my place and change. Then I'll call you and we can figure something out. Sound good?"

"Yeah." I left the room and went to the door. "Thanks again for staying with me." She smiled. "I really…" _needed_ "appreciated it."

"Anytime. See you soon." An even bigger smile was on her face as I left.

I still had Bridgette on my mind when I got home. My whole family was waiting for me, but I didn't pay any attention to their thoughts. I needed to figure out what to do with Bridgette.

"Where were you last night?" Emmett asked suggestively. _The girl's?_

"Her name is Bridgette." I snapped. A bigger smile spread across Emmett's face.

Esme walked up to me. _Alice said you hit someone. What was that about? _

"You didn't see why?" I asked Alice.

"No. I just saw you hitting him." She showed me the scene, exactly what happened.

"It's a long story." I shrugged and tried to walk away. Esme placed her hand on my arm to stop me.

_You're warm. _Her face was shocked. She moved her hand up my arm and then down my chest. _You were holding her?_

I nodded and smiled. Esme threw herself at me and hugged me. _Oh Edward. That is so sweet. My little boy with a girl. Bridgette, sorry. _I think she would have cried just then if she could have.

"What happened?" Alice asked.

"Come here, feel." Esme took Alice's hand and put it on my stomach. "He's warm." Everyone rushed toward me and touched me, taking away my last bit of heat.

_How did you manage to hold her that close? _

_I thought she had a boyfriend. _

_What __**were**__ you guys doing? _

"Tell me everything." Alice demanded. "I can't see what already happened."

"Fine." I tried to sound defeated. "It's not that exciting anyway."

_Oh I bet it is. Otherwise you wouldn't be so adolescent about it. _Rosalie smirked.

"We were at a party. A friend of Bridgette's said her boyfriend had cheated on her. I saw it in his mind." I shook my head of the image, trying to keep calm. I still wanted to hit him for it. "She went to break up with him and he grabbed her arm. He was holding really tightly and wouldn't let go. Not when she asked not when I asked. He just grabbed tighter. She has this horrible bruise on her arm."

My throat began to burn. I would need to hunt before I saw her again. I saw my eyes through my family's mind. They were turning blacker by the minute.

"Once I got him to let go he tried to punch me, twice. Bridgette didn't want a fight so I let him go. But then he tried again and I wasn't paying attention so he hit me. So I hit him back." My family's eyes grew. They knew my temper. "That's it. I don't think I broke anything. I just wanted him to have a bigger bruise then she did. So I walked her back then went into a tree by her apartment to make sure she was ok. But she called me and was crying. I went back and she asked me to stay with her. Then she fell asleep. I came here two minutes after she woke up."

My brothers continued to look suspicious.

"That was it." I held my hands up.

_I wonder if he is going to see her again today? _Emmett thought.

"Yes. I just have to figure out what to do." I pressed a finger against my lips.

"Oh you will figure it out." Alice said as she danced out of the room, pulling Jasper along.

"A hint?"

"Nope." She smiled and was gone.

I went up to my room, trying to think of something. I recalled my most recent conversations with Bridgette looking for something that might be interesting for her. A movie, the mall, too mundane. I needed something special for Bridgette. An idea flashed in my mind.

"Can you at least tell me what the weather will be like?"

"Warm, cloudy, no rain until tonight." _You are on the right track. _

"Canoeing?"

_Perfect! _

I had only been home for ten minutes. I had to give her more time. I wanted to make sure she ate so I could avoid the uncomfortable conversation about my diet. I went hunting to pass the time and lighten my eyes. I knew from my family's mind my eyes had darkened from thoughts of Derek.

I rinsed off again to keep the smell of blood off me. Then I called her.

"Hello."

"Hi Bridgette." I loved how her name rolled off my tongue. "I have an idea for what to do."

"What? I hope it involves being outside. It is still warm, despite the lack of sun."

"I was thinking we could go canoeing."

"That is a great idea!"

"Can I pick you up soon then?"

"Sure, just give me like twenty minutes to change into more appropriate attire."

"See you soon."  
"Bye." She was so excited.

I drove to pick her up then went to the canoe livery and rented a canoe. I helped her in, then started rowing.

"I love that it is still warm enough to do this." She was examining the trees down the river. "It was a great idea." Her eyes came back to me.

"Thanks. I remembered you had wanted to go for a hike and I thought this was a good alternative."

_He remembered that and thought of me. Well, this is better then hiking. Not so many bugs. And I get to see him. He is so strong. _"I like this too."

So she really didn't want to hike. I smiled to myself. I guess she was just saying that to spend time with me. She was amazing.

"I love fall." She mused. "The trees are pretty and when it is warmer like this, it is like perfect, especially with a nice breeze. And my birthday is in the fall." She giggled. _I'm so self-centered. _

"When is your birthday?"

"November fifth. How about you?" _I can really get to know him now. _

"June twentieth." She didn't say a year, so I wouldn't either. I actually didn't really have an idea of how old she was. She was a junior so maybe 20. I was technically stuck at the age of 17. But I could pull off older. I've done it before. So maybe I could be 21. Just in case she ever asked. "Your birthday is close."

"Yeah. I'm getting kind of excited. I'll finally be in my second decade."

"So you are turning twenty?" She is younger then I thought.

"Yep. And I'd bet you already turned twenty-one right?" That is what I had decided to go with.

"Yes. You are young." She was three years older then me or 97 years younger depending on how you looked at it.

"I know. I don't mind." She shrugged. _I'm still in the honors college. _

Her birthday was in a few weeks. Was I allowed to get her a birthday present? I would have loved to get her something. A beautiful aquamarine necklace would have been a great accompaniment to her eyes. Or maybe I could get her a new laptop, she had been complaining about hers recently. Did friends get each other things like that? I'd have to talk to Alice or maybe Esme.

"So have you always lived here?" She asked still looking at the scenery.

"We just moved here a few years back." Which was true. And we would move again soon. Once I graduated, I was playing the youngest. "You?"

"No. I live about an hour-and-a-half south of here. Tiniest little football town." _So glad I'm out of there. _

"Did you like it there?"

"No. Too many politics, you know, you had to have the right name to do anything. I didn't like it. I wanted something bigger." She was still taking in the trees and little animals scurrying about.

"What do you want to do?"

She looked at me confused. _What? We are canoeing. Something more? I could…stop it. You aren't even anywhere near dating. _"Well, we are canoeing. I'm pretty satisfied with that."

"No. I meant, after college. What do you want to do?"

"Oh." She laughed. "I want to work on Vogue. I want to be the editor-in-chief."

"That is definitely bigger then a tiny football town." I smiled. She was so ambitious. My smile fell. I would just hold her back. She wanted so many things. I would only be a hindrance.

"Yes. New York would be huge. I'm kind of scared though. I mean, I won't know anyone. I was hoping to like be married or something soon after college." _That was what Derek was, until he was an idiot. _She looked at me and her eyes softened. _Well, maybe this could go somewhere. _

This? As in us? She wanted something that involved us? My breaths quickened and I tried to keep my face composed. Didn't I just say I would hold her back? But I wanted to be with her. I wanted to so much.

I could go to New York with her. There would be plenty of hunting grounds around. I would stay there with her forever…because I would never age.

"But maybe I will find some other way to make it work. I know that I want to go to New York and work on Vogue. Just the way it's going to happen, that is what I'm not sure of." _It might get postponed or I might really fall in love with someone and get a little distracted. But one day I will be there. _

"It is a great dream. I'm sure you will get whatever you want."

_I will. I know I will. I always do. _She began daydreaming. I watched her eyes go from determined to dream-like.

She was content at that moment. I could see it in her posture, her eyes and the way her lips were almost in a smile. I wished to be part of that.

* * *

_So this one was really long, like 13 pages long on Word. _

_I would really appreciate it if someone could give me some feedback. Just a little comment. Please. _


	6. NOVEMBER 2008

NOVEMBER 2008

**Song: "It Had to Be You" Motion City Soundtrack**

**"First Time" Lifehouse**

"I need something to do on my birthday." Bridgette stated almost annoyed, but there was a hinting sound in her voice too. _Come on Edward. It is wide open. Ask me. _

"You don't have plans already?" I asked. I thought she would have.

"Well my friends are taking me out on Friday and Saturday. But I don't really have anything except classes tomorrow." _Seriously, just ask. Don't make me seem desperate. _

She had been really excited about her birthday and I wanted to spend it with her. I just didn't know what to do. Then Alice's vision popped into my mind. It was just nice enough, no snow, to go for a walk, then I could get her some hot chocolate and give her a present.

I hadn't gotten her a present yet. I still didn't know what to get her.

"I have no idea what to do though. Kim, Heather and Julie all have classes in the afternoon." _Seriously Edward, are you not getting the hint? I'm making this so easy for him. _

"Would you like to do something with me?" I asked casually.

"Yeah, that would be nice." _Finally! _She mentally threw her hands in the air.

"I can pick you up after your last class, then we can go for a walk in the gardens?" It was our new favorite place. We went canoeing every weekend until it got too cold for her. Then we would bundle up a little more and walk around the gardens by the river.

"That sounds really nice. Maybe we can get some hot chocolate at Espresso Royale after?"

She could, human food was disgusting to me. "Lovely." Just like her.

"Good morning." Zarema said happily as always.

"What do I get her?" I asked Alice later at home.

She closed her eyes and concentrated. "You haven't decided yet, I can't see it."

"Well I have no idea. I thought about getting her a necklace, but we are only friends. Granted I really like her."

_Correction: you love her. _

I smiled. "Yes. But she doesn't know that. What should I get her?"

Esme came out to the living room.

"What does she like to do?"

"Play soccer, walk in the gardens, write, read."

"Get her a book." Esme said simply. She patted my knee and left the room.

"She'll love it." Alice squealed. "I saw it." She added.

"A book?" That is boring, though I guess Bridgette does like books and I would be taking her to the gardens tomorrow. If Alice said she would like it, I could be satisfied. "I'll be back."

I drove to the bookstore and remembered a book Bridgette had thought about buying recently. I bought the book and some wrapping paper. I re-wrapped the present twice trying to make it perfect. Alice came in with a little ribbon and made a great bow on top.

"She really will like it." The vision of us in the garden came to her mind again. We both looked really happy. I noticed a ridiculous smile on my face and sighed. What could I be thinking then? I analyzed Bridgette's face and she seemed really happy too. Then I noticed that she was holding my hand. My breath caught. Alice stopped the vision and looked at me slightly worried. _What's wrong? _

"Nothing." I smiled. She smiled too and left me to ponder how Bridgette came to hold my hand.

"Happy Birthday." I smiled as I handed her the present.

"Edward, thank you." She slowly unwrapped it. "Ooh! Thank you." She leaned across the car and hugged me. Her warmth was marvelous. I breathed her lovely scent in before she pulled away again. _I wish I didn't have homework tonight. I want to start reading this. _

We were walking along the river, just me and Bridgette. It was getting cooler, not that I noticed, so there weren't many other people in the gardens. We were enjoying each other's conversation and she had a smile plastered on her face the whole time, probably imitating the one I had.

Since she broke up with Derek, she had been much happier. Our relationship didn't really change, though she was a little more open. She complimented me more. She had always wanted to, but had a boyfriend and didn't want to give me the wrong idea. But now it was the right idea. In her thoughts she admitted to liking me a lot. But she was always scared because she had just gotten out of a relationship.

She reached for my hand and I froze. Déjà vu. This was Alice's vision. She pulled my hand to her cheek and slowly closed her eyes. I turned toward her.

_I like him so much. I should just tell him. _"Edward, you are amazing, you know that right?" She opened her eyes and looked into mine.

"Thanks."

She took my hand from her cheek but continued holding it.

"Really amazing. You have been so great to me, especially since I broke up with Derek." _Jerk._ "I am really glad I met you. I've never been so comfortable with someone." _And I thought I was comfortable with Derek. But this is more. _"What I feel around you is so different then what I've felt around anyone else. Like you are my best friend, but more, you seem to understand every thing. You are intelligent, mature, confident. You are everything I would want in a guy plus more I didn't know I would want."

Alice hadn't seen this part. I didn't know where she was going. Her thoughts were a jumble of things about me. It excited me to know that I consumed her thoughts so much. She did the same to me.

She took a step closer and looked up at me. _Just do it. _She stood on her toes and tilted her head up. Was she going to? Really? Could I be so lucky? I took a deep breath calming myself, making sure I was prepared to do this. I had seen my siblings and parents do this. But I had never done it and never had I seen this done between a vampire and a human.

She put a hand on my shoulder and more warmth went to my skin. I slid my hand around her waist and bent my head.

Her warm lips met mine softly and lightly. They were so warm. Her hand let go of mine and went to my hip. I put my hand back to her cheek, she was so warm. It felt amazing against my cool skin. She moved her lips against mine a little then pulled away smiling.

_He is such a good kisser. I should have known. _"I really like you Edward."

What should I say to that? My mouth was still open; I snapped it shut, still looking into her eyes.

_Say something. Don't just stand there. Should I ask him? How does one do that? I don't ask guys though. I hate this part…trying to confirm what the relationship is. I want him to be mine. But I can't just say 'you're mine.' _

Then I said the most ridiculous thing ever, "I've never had a girlfriend before." Her heart sped up.

"Oh." She smiled though. _I could be his first then. But still how do I say something like that. I mean he took the first step, he said the word. Say something. 'I love you?' God, no. Don't scare him. _

But I did love her too. I had for months now. My hands were still on her absorbing all the warmth. It somehow gave me confidence.

"Would you like to be my first?" I slowly asked.

_And only. _"Yes, I would really love that." _Don't say that. Don't say love. Don't ruin this. He is so perfect. _

Her hand moved from my shoulder to my neck and she reached her face back to mine. I knew what to do this time and pressed my lips against hers. I loved the feeling. It warmed my lips, my face, and the burning sensation in my stomach grew. She pressed her body closer and moved her lips with mine. She started playing with my hair, relaxing against my body. The burning spread to my chest then my throat, cool venom began pooling in my mouth.

I pulled away. She smiled. She was so warm, but I had to keep her safe. I pushed her away, but still held her hand. I could handle that much.

"I'm getting kind of cold. Do you want to go back to my apartment?" She smiled and slightly squeezed my hand.

"Anything you want. You are the birthday girl." I grinned. What else could I do? She was my girlfriend. She was mine. I pulled her hand to my lips and kissed it.

_I can't believe he is mine. _She sighed. Just what I was thinking.

"Let's go." I led her back to my car and opened the door for her.

She began making hot chocolate when we got back to her apartment.

"Go ahead and sit down." She turned the TV on. "Do you want any?"

"No thanks."

_I've never seen him eat. Hmm. Coincidence. _She pulled the mug out of the microwave and sat down on the couch closer then she had before. Our thighs were touching and I could feel how warm she still was. She would always be warm though. She was watching the TV, but I was watching her.

She finally noticed. "What?"

"You are beautiful." I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She slowly closed her eyes at my touch.

"Thank you." _What took me so long to realize this? He is so perfect. _She snuggled into my side, tucking her body under my arm. I let my arm rest around her waist. I checked my muscles, they were fairly relaxed. There was a slight burn in my throat from the kissing, but I could handle this. I loved her soft body next to mine.

I focused on her: her smile, her voice, her steady breathing. I loved everything about her. I tried to keep my mind on my feelings for her. It kept the monster at bay.

"How is your birthday?"

"Wonderful!" She looked up at me. "Thank you."

"For what though?"

She smiled even more. "For spending today with me. It is a great birthday." She stroked my cheek leaving a line of fire on my skin.

"Anything I can do to make it better?" I would take her anywhere, buy her anything, and do anything to make her happy.

She reached up and quickly kissed me. "Nope, this is pretty perfect." She smiled and kissed me once more before settling back against my side.

We talked easily for a while longer. She had been opening herself to me the past few weeks, but suddenly all barriers were gone. She was so open to me. And I did the same, except for my one secret. I couldn't tell her. It would bring more danger to her then I already did.

Then she surprised me again. "My parents are coming up this weekend for my birthday. Would you like to meet them?" _They will love him, especially my mom. He is such a gentleman. _

I could handle this too, right? Meeting her parents wouldn't be a problem. I was 107 or 17. I was nervous. I tried to keep my breathing at a normal pace. "Whatever you want." I gave her a slight squeeze.

They came up on Saturday. I was already at her apartment when they came. She was really excited to see them. It was an excitement I hadn't seen before.

_I haven't seen them in so long! _Then she looked at me and tightened her grip on my hand. _And now I have him. I can't wait to show him off. _

I was actually kind of nervous, well, really nervous. I had never been around so many humans in such a small space before. And I was being introduced as her boyfriend. It was a weird feeling. I had tried to ask my brothers about it, but, they didn't have so much experience with this matter. Carlisle and Esme were as much parents to them as to their wives.

"Don't worry. They will love you. Promise." She comforted sensing my nervousness. She kissed my cheek. There was a knock on the door. She jumped up from the couch and quickly opened the door.

"Hey guys!"

"Happy birthday!" They said in their own time and each hugged her.

"This is Edward." I stood up. "This is my mom Stephanie, my dad Brooks, and my brothers Colin and Zeke."

I shook their hands. "It is nice to meet you all."

We sat down and Bridgette was right next to me. Through the conversations she would gently touch me, like she was reminding me she was still there. I couldn't stop looking at her though. She was so gorgeous today. She was completely blissful. I was part of it this time. Her thoughts were equally of her family and me.

We all talked easily. I was so happy to just be part of her bliss I was talking too. She calmed me and I wasn't uncomfortable. I couldn't wait to introduce her to my family.

Alice had seen her and Bridgette being best friends and said even Rosalie liked her. Esme and Carlisle couldn't help but like everyone. Emmett and Jasper were a lot like her brothers. She would love them.

I spent the whole day with them and managed to hide my food very well. No one knew I wasn't eating.

Her parents and brothers were satisfied with our relationship when they left. Her mom thought we were adorable and her dad had taken a liking to me as well. Colin and Zeke were hesitant of me but once I began discussing the latest sports Zeke was satisfied. Colin was fine once he discovered I was smart enough for his sister.

They left and she was still smiling. She reached her arms around my neck and squeezed then kissed my cheek.

"Thank you. They love you. I knew they would." _Of course they would. He is perfect. _

"I'm glad. I knew that was important to you." I had heard in her thoughts that if her family didn't like me then it would not last much longer. Her family was the most important thing to her right then. I understood completely. My family was the same to me. Without them I would honestly be lost and so would she. I kissed her forehead.

She talked to me while she got ready to go out with some more of her friends. She was just so happy. I lived with Alice and I never knew someone could be so happy. I was part of that contentment. My smile continued through the night.

Jasper loved my feelings that night and it reflected in the rest of my family. I only wished I could have Bridgette in my arms like they all had. She called me later to say good night and I wished her happy birthday again, mentally confessing my love to her.

I still walked her to her next class after our Russian lit. I walked her right to the door now and kissed her lightly before leaving her. I didn't like being away from her. It felt like something was missing. Ever since she became my girlfriend I was more possessive. She was mine and she had agreed to it whole heartedly.

"Would you like to come to my place tomorrow?" I asked her Thursday as I walked her to com arts.

She smiled. "I'd love to meet your family. You say such nice things about them. And you make it sound like Alice and I are best friends already." She smiled.

"I'll pick you up around one then?" She nodded. I pulled her to my lips then let her take a step away, still holding her hand. When our hands were about to separate I lightly kissed hers and let go. She continued to look at me as she walked into her class. I ran to my next one.

I turned my engine off in the driveway and looked over at my beautiful Bridgette. I squeezed her hand and she took a deep breath.

_You'll be fine. He said they were really nice. _

"They are really excited to meet you." I assured her. She gave me a slight smile. I got out of the car and opened her door. I shut it and pressed her against the car.

She giggled. "Edward." I kissed her forehead, cheek, then slowly her lips. I pulled away and gazed into her eyes. "Thank you." I entwined my hand with hers and we walked to the door.

_Hurry up. I can't wait. _Alice was shrieking.

_She is really nervous Edward. _Jasper commented. Of course she was, meeting my family. A huge family at that. And she knew that I had never brought another girl home. We had discussed how she was my first everything.

I kissed her hand quickly before opening the door.

They all stood up quickly, smiling at her.

_Oh, wow. They are all beautiful. _

"This is Bridgette." I continued to look at her. She smiled and took in all their faces. I then introduced each family member. They all shook her hand, even Jasper.

_I just hunted. I didn't want it to be awkward for you. _I nodded at him in thanks.

_Nice catch! _Emmett thought. _I see why you stay the night with her. _He winked. If it wasn't for Bridgette I would have jumped him right then.

"It is so nice to meet you all. Edward talks about you so much." _Especially Alice. I think they have a relationship like Colin and me. _

Alice came forward. "Edward said you were pretty, but he didn't say you were this gorgeous." Rosalie scowled.

"Thank you." _But I'm not as pretty as…Rosalie. She is stunning. _I wanted to tell her that no woman could compare to her. My Bridgette was the most exquisite woman I had ever and would ever see.

"And I love your outfit." _I hope we can go shopping sometime. Please Edward? _I just smiled.

"Thank you." _So many compliments. Say something nice. Umm…her shirt. The color. It looks great on her skin. It really does, the way the light hits it. _"I love that color on you. It just makes you glow."

_So cute. She thinks I glow. _"Thanks." _I feel like we are best friends already. _

_We will leave you for a bit. Rosalie and Emmett are going out for a while as well. We didn't want to overwhelm her, but Alice was too excited to meet her. _Esme smiled as she explained. I smiled back.

"We'll leave you kids alone. It was lovely meeting you Bridgette." Carlisle said easily.

"Thank you." Bridgette squeezed my hand. _His parents are so nice. He is great. Perfect. God, I really…like him. Just like. His sister is so pretty. And his brother is huge! _

The afternoon was great. Bridgette and Alice were automatically best friends. Us and her and Jasper sat around the living room talking most of the time.

Rosalie and Emmett joined us for a while, but Rosalie was still a little uncomfortable. She thought Bridgette was just going to figure everything out and tattle. I had kept a close watch on her thoughts the whole afternoon but she just thought we were all pale and didn't notice anyone else's coldness.

_She is beautiful Edward and so sweet. _Then Esme pictured how I looked at Bridgette.

_She has made such a change in him. _Carlisle thought in his study. _It is good for him. Esme is so happy he has found someone. _

_Your emotions are so much easier to handle. _Jasper gave a mental sigh. My emotions used to be very monotone and sometimes depressing. He always tried to make me happier, but I could resist enough that it wasn't worth it. He really appreciated my new found emotions.

My family was in love with Bridgette by the end of the day. And I was even more in love with her because of it. I sat back into the couch and stared at her. She was with Alice at the mantle looking at some pictures Esme had painted. My eyes trailed along the curve of her neck, shoulder, waist, hips, and thighs. I loved how well proportioned her body was. She was so petite, just like Alice, but with a softness that I wanted to feel.

Jasper choked back a laugh. _He has never felt that before. _I tried to glare at him. _What? You haven't. I usually get that off of Emmett. _We both chuckled slightly. The girls looked back at us questioningly.

"What are you laughing at?" She asked and stuck her hand on her hip. I had never noticed her body like this before. Jasper laughed again. I let out a deep breath.

"Jasper." I answered.

"Me? I'm not the one…" Alice shot him a glare. _Well I'm not the one getting all turned on over here. _

"He was just gawking at Alice." I shrugged.

_Me?!_

I stood up and went to Bridgette. I placed my hands on her waist and felt my stomach constrict slightly. Her lips formed a smile and I kissed it. I held my lips in place for a few seconds then had to pull away. I didn't want to push myself, not with everything going so well.

She was doing so much for me without realizing it. She was making me more human. Since I met her I had been experiencing emotions and feelings I had never felt before. Love, happiness, and now lust was surfacing. Slowly she was making me a man again.

"How about I make you dinner?" I asked her. My family all got nervous wondering how they were going to get passed the not-eating thing.

"That would be great." She smiled.

"Well, we can stop by the store and I can make it at your place." I leaned into her ear and whispered. "More private." Emmett and Jasper laughed. Luckily it was quiet enough Bridgette didn't hear. "Unless you would like to eat with my family?" My brothers quickly stopped their laughter.

_Well, they are nice. But I do want Edward to myself. He is such a good kisser. _

I kissed her to encourage that line of thought.

"They won't mind if we go to my apartment will they?" Silly girl, worried about

"Not at all."

"OK then." She kissed me, stunning me. Her lips were amazing on mine. I wanted more, but I couldn't. I pulled away again.

I had been practicing and was getting better at cooking and pretending to eat it. She didn't have the slightest clue that I wasn't consuming anything. She was too engrossed in her meal.

"This is spectacular. It is so good." She put another forkful into her mouth and smiled while she chewed.

"I'm glad you like it." I said. She patted my hand across the table.

We did dishes together and then started some homework. Her idea. I didn't really need to. I had all night to do it later. But she didn't. We passed just over an hour with studying.

"Let's go to a movie." She said suddenly. "I need a break. And it's Friday night. We shouldn't be doing homework."

"Whatever you want." I smiled. I would do anything for this creature, this beautiful amazing creature. She was doing so much for me. I was just taking…but I stopped my thoughts. I was happy right now. I wasn't thirsty. I was with Bridgette and when I was with her I could resist the animal instincts.

* * *

_Sorry it took me so long. I just didn't like what I had at first. And I wanted you guys to have the best. I am much more satisfied with this. :)  
_

_Please let me know what you think. Constructive criticism welcome. _


	7. Opinions Needed

Opinions needed

_I have a really great chapter written for the month of February. So, would you all like me to just post that next or would you like me to write something for December and January as well? I have a few ideas for those too, they just aren't developed yet._

_Also, I'm drawing a blank for ideas for a couple months in the future. So I might write some fluff or just skip them entirely. If you have any ideas let me know._


	8. DECEMBER 2008

DECEMBER 2008

**Song: "Concentrate" Modern Day Zero **

** "I Miss You" Incubus**

It was exam week: A time of high stress for human college students. I on the other hand was fine. I had taken all my classes before, except my lit class. I wasn't even worried about that. Well not about how well I would do, but about how well I would concentrate on my exam.

My exquisite girlfriend sat right in front of me in that class. I found it hard to concentrate on a daily basis in that class. I found her too adorable when she was discussing the topics and sounding so intelligent. It was very attractive, how confident she was. And now she would be taking an exam.

She was stressed and worried about it, so I wanted to calm her. Then the day of she was calm and confident, which only distracted me more. I had begun letting my teenage mind get the better of me lately. Which Bridgette enjoyed, but was not a good thing.

She was all I could think about during the exam. I tried to focus on her thoughts, which were consumed with Russian authors. It helped a little. But then I found myself rambling on not exactly answering the question: Pick your favorite poem by Pushkin and describe what he is saying in it. My answer: "Night" He is confessing how completely and absolutely he has given himself to the woman he loves. I use the same poem to describe my love for Bridgette. Scratch that.

I was hopeless. Bridgette popped up in all of my answers. Finally she finished and left the room. She waited outside but it was easier to drown out her thoughts as she walked down the hall. I finished the exam a few minutes later satisfied with my renovated answers.

This was my last exam but she had one more a few hours after. I was going to take her back to her apartment and help her study before it.

She rubbed her temples as she read and re-read her stories analyzing each error she had made. She let out a sigh, grabbed her book and pressed it to her forehead. I laughed and she just stared at the book like she was willing it to move.

"What are you doing darling?" I crossed the room and set my hands softly on her shoulders.

"Osmosis."

I laughed again.

"I feel like my head is so full. I have everything in there but I can't find it." She opened to a random page and held the book to her forehead again. "I don't think this is working." She dropped the book on the table and turned around.

"You'll do just fine." I assured her. She rolled her shoulders and twisted her neck around. "Massage?" She smiled and turned around again. I rubbed her shoulders with just enough pressure to ease the tightness.

_So strong. Mmm. _"That feels really nice."

She had one more hour before her exam. "Do you think you have enough studying in?"

_Oo. Where is he going with this? _"Yes. I can't fit anything else in my mind."

I leaned down and kissed her neck in multiple places earning a sigh from her. I scooped her up and then laid her on the bed pulling her face to mine. She kissed me back eagerly. Her heat was everywhere. I ran a hand from her neck down her back. She shivered.

"Are you cold?"

"No?" _Really hot actually. Aren't my cheeks red? _

"You shivered." I accused.

"You ran your hand down my spine." She said in the same tone. "What do you expect?" She smirked and did the same to me.

"I did that to you?"

She laughed. "Yes." She brought her lips back to mine. Her hand was on my belt playing with the bottom of my shirt. She was debating whether to touch my skin or not. I wanted her to, I wanted to feel her warmth on my skin. But she decided that would push it too far and brought her hand to my neck where she drew little circles eliciting a sharp intake of breath from me. She smiled but never let her lips leave mine.

She kept up with the circles and started tugging gently at my hair. I moved my lips to her neck to give her a chance to breath. Her heart picked up and I could feel her blood pulsing through her veins under my lips. The fire in my stomach blasted to my throat. I pulled away, kissed her cheek once more and laid on my back pulling her into my side. She laid her head on my chest and draped her arm across my stomach.

She sat up and glanced at a clock.

"I should probably get going."

I helped her out of the bed and put all her books into her bag. I grabbed her hand and led her to my car.

"Good luck. You'll do wonderfully." I kissed her.

"Thanks."

"I'll be right here when you are done." She smiled and got out of the car. She started repeating ideas for her final in her mind. I watched her walk into the building. The way she moved her hips with each step was mesmerizing. She ran her hand through her hair and I watched it shine slightly. She was gorgeous.

We got to spend a few more days together but then she was going to stay with her family for a week for Christmas.

"I'll miss you so much though." She clung to me by her car.

"It will go by quickly." I was lying. This would be the longest week.

"No it won't." She shook her head in my chest.

"I know." I laughed a little.

"Will you call me?"

"Of course."

_He smells so nice. _

"But before you go I have to give you your gift."

"Edward. You didn't have to get me anything."

"Yes I did." I stroked her cheek then handed her the present.

"Wait. Mine first." She pulled a bag out of her car. She was bouncing as I opened it.

I took out a CD with Escape the Fate on the cover. She tried so hard not to laugh. She was doubled over covering her mouth trying not to.

"It's really not. It is a mix I made of Debussy."

"You're cute." I kissed her cheek.

"There's more." She was bouncing again. I reached in and then next item was a book.

_He said he spoke Italian. I hope he likes it. _

"I love it." I opened the book of Italian poetry. I would have to read some to here. I loved this author.

"Still more."

"This is more then enough."

"Uh uh." The excitement was burning in her eyes.

I pulled out another item: A picture of us in a frame. She was so radiant in that picture.

"Thank you." I kissed her lips this time. "Is that it?"

"Yes." _He liked it. I can see it in his eyes. _

"Your turn now." I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to pull her into my arms and kiss her lips then her neck, her soft neck that smelt so sweet.

She opened the box and held up the delicate silver bracelet. She mouthed wow. _This is so pretty. _

"Edward. Thank you." She slipped it on her wrist. "What do you think?"

I didn't look at the bracelet. "Beautiful." She wrapped her arms around my neck and I pulled her waist to me. She kissed me slowly.

It was almost an unspoken rule between us. We only kissed a little on the mouth. My lips had been on her cheeks, hands, and neck. But all little, quick kisses. She thought she was the first girl I had ever kissed, which was true. So she was taking it slower for me.

"Thank you so much." She said before kissing me again. She opened her lips slightly pulling mine between. There was a burn in my stomach. I could easily recognize the difference between this burn and my thirst. This burn came from feeling her lips or skin next to mine. I loved this burn.

I pulled away and leaned my forehead against hers. Then I looked at the time on my phone.

"You should have left fifteen minutes ago."

She shrugged. "Oh well." I would get to hear her voice this week and that is it. I wouldn't hear her thoughts, see her voice, or smell her luscious scent.

I pulled her closer to me and opened her car door. She sighed.

_I want to stay with him. Or take him with me. I just want to be with him. It hurts when I'm not with him. _

"I'll miss you so much." I pulled her in for a tight hug. She held on to my waist tightly. "When I'm not near you, my heart aches."

"Mine too." She whispered into my chest. _I think he can read my mind sometimes. _After a few more minutes she finally let go. I kissed her once more.

"Bye darling." I said as she got into her car.

"Bye." She started the car, put it into reverse and backed out. She waved and I thought I saw a tear in her eye. I wanted to jump in front of the car and stop it. I wanted to hold her in my arms again and stop the tears. I took a step forward but stopped. She would notice if she hit me and I didn't have a mark.

I called her that night, the next morning, the next night…it became a routine. When I wasn't on the phone with her I was missing her. Jasper would send waves of happiness to me. It worked a little. But then I thought of her, my real source of happiness and was sad she wasn't in my arms.

I missed hearing her thoughts. But I could tell by her voice that she missed me too. She was busy though, seeing a bunch of people and hanging out with her family. I played in the snow with my siblings, decorated the tree and even went shopping with Alice for some extra lights.

My family celebrated Christmas together each year. We loved the holiday and getting gifts for each other. It sidetracked my mind enough for the day. I loved my family. We had a wonderful day with our own traditions. I wondered what Bridgette's traditions were. Soon we could make our own though.

_He is so happy. _Esme thought. _Bridgette has done wonders to him. _

_He has never been this jovial. I knew he just needed a partner. They are so cute together. _Alice loved seeing Bridgette and me together. Jasper would always tell her about our emotions and she couldn't get enough of seeing us together. I couldn't get enough of us together. I needed her. She was part of me. I couldn't exist without her anymore. I never really had existed without her.

We hadn't said it yet. But I loved her and I knew she cared for me. Alice had seen the wedding. I couldn't wait for it. I would be able to call her mine, completely mine.

She would be spending New Year's with me. I would finally have someone to kiss. Not that I really missed it before. I never felt the need to kiss anyone except my sisters' and mother's cheeks. But this year I would have her. I would have my own love to bring the year in with. I would be able to dance with her like my family did.

_I thought Bridgette wasn't coming until tomorrow. What has got him so excited? _

I just smiled.

The next day Jasper could hardly contain my excitement. The rest of my family had been eager to see Bridgette again but felt it even more intensely because Jasper couldn't restrain my feelings.

I heard a vehicle coming down the driveway. It could be Carlisle or it could be…it was. I jumped to the door. Emmett laughed, but I didn't care. I missed her so much.

_I can't wait to see him. I missed him. God, I want to kiss him. _

The engine cut out and I ran out the door. She jumped out of the car and I pulled her into a long awaited embrace. I breathed in deeply, she smelt even better.

"I missed you." I said into her hair.

"I missed you too." She squeezed tighter onto my neck. I kissed her cheek. She quickly turned her head and kissed my lips. The warmth spread into my mouth. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. She kneading my lips with hers and her hand tangled into my hair. My hand slid up from her hip to her arm and down to her hand around my neck. I entwined my hand with hers and she squeezed.

"Ahem." Emmett almost laughed. Bridgette pulled away abruptly and I felt more heat rising to her skin.

"Emmett, get out of here. I wasn't done." I smiled and kissed her again. She didn't let it last too long though as my family was gathering around us all waiting for their turn to greet my girlfriend. She loosened her legs and I reluctantly set her on the ground, but kept my arm around her.

We sat around and talked with my family for a few hours. I held her close to me though. I breathed in her scent and absorbed her warmth. I had missed this. She made me smile. I couldn't help but laugh with her.

_They are adorable together. Just adorable. I'm so happy for them. They are so good together. _Alice was squealing.

_I have never seen him laugh so much. His countenance is more relaxed. She did that to him. _Carlisle was always analyzing.

_She just glows whenever he touches her. Maybe she is worth it. _I looked to Rosalie. I didn't expect her to come around so quickly. I raised an eyebrow. _She is good for you. You change when she is around. And she obviously cares for you too. I know what its like to have someone so special. _She reached for Emmett's hand. He turned and kissed her cheek. That must be the glow Bridgette gets whenever I touch her.

I kissed her cheek to test my theory. Her smile widened and her eyes met mine. I loved her. I wanted to tell her right then.

"Bridgette, come see the dress I got you fro New Year's." Alice came over to us.

"You shouldn't have."

"Well I did. You will love it." She took Bridgette's hand and they went up to Alice's room.

The next night was New Year's eve. My lovely Bridgette was in Alice's room again getting ready. Alice loved having Bridgette around. They really were best friends.

"Rose. I need your expertise." Rosalie walked into Alice's room. "Her hair: up or down?"

"Hmm…" She didn't say anything else about the hair but the girls began to chatter about 'girl stuff' I went to find Jasper. I wanted to hunt quickly. Bridgette and I had been together for over a month and I had done it before, but I wasn't sure if she would want me to sleep with her again or not. If not I would just 'sleep on the couch.' But if she wanted to I wanted to have had a bit of snack so she didn't tempt me.

"Jasper, would you like to go for a quick hunt?"

"Sure."

"I'll go tell the girls."

"Meet you outside." He finished reading the page as I walked to Alice's room. I knocked.

"Who is it?" Alice sang.

"Jasper and I are going to get some snacks." Alice and Rosalie had to suppress laughs at my statement. "But we'll be back soon."

_I'm coming. _Emmett met Jasper and I outside. When we got back the girls were still upstairs. Bridgette got along so well with my sisters. It made me happy that they were so compatible.

I rinsed off to remove any dirt and changed into what Alice had picked out for me. I went to the living room and ran my hands across the piano keys making sure it was tuned for tonight.

"Will you play for us tonight?" Esme asked as she placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Don't I always?"

"Yes. But tonight you will really play." She said matter of factly.

"What do you mean?"

"Bridgette. She has changed you. Your playing will be different. I love to hear you play." She walked out of the room and continued making snacks for Bridgette. Emmett plopped himself on the couch and turned the TV to the countdown.

"Five hours." He smiled. He was so easily excited. _I wonder what we should do tonight with Bridgette. We could dance or play some games maybe. I wonder what board games she likes. Hopefully not those word ones like Edward. _

"She loves Upwords." I smiled at him.

"Of course she would." _Has to pick a smart one like him. _"What about Twister?" He got excited.

"The girls are going to be wearing dresses."

"Oh yeah. Card games?"

"That would be good. I liked the dancing idea though."

"We usually dance after though." Jasper sat on the couch with Emmett.

"But Bridgette won't be able to stay up all night." I explained. "So maybe dance before and after?"

"Works for me. I'll go get the cards." Emmett bounded back upstairs. Then he let out a low whistle. "Looking good girls." They giggled. _Rosalie is looking especially…_block. Alice and Bridgette were coming down the stairs. I was about to get up and meet my darling halfway but then she looked at me and I was stunned. She was gorgeous. She walked to me and sat down next to me at the piano.

"Do you play?" _That is so sexy. _I was sexy? Wow. More stunning.

_Shut your mouth Edward. _Alice giggled. I snapped my jaw up and Bridgette smiled.

"He does, very well." Esme answered bringing in a tray of food. _Play something for her. _

I started moving my fingers across the keys but kept looking at Bridgette. She smiled then watched my hands.

_Something new? _Esme asked. I nodded slightly. I was just playing and thinking of how breathtaking the woman next to me was.

"That is wonderful." Bridgette breathed. I kissed her not disrupting the movement of my fingers. I would have to remember the tune.

Jasper was about to ask Alice to dance when Emmett loped down the stairs.

"Who is up for cards?" He held up multiple decks.

_I love playing cards. _I ended my song at Bridgette's thoughts. We went to the table and sat down. Emmett began shuffling.

"Strip poker." He suggested. Rosalie punched him. "Geesh. I was kidding." _Maybe spoons. _I shook my head. He could get rough and I didn't want Bridgette to get hurt. "Regular poker?"

Everyone nodded in agreement. Jasper brought some playing chips in.

"Five card poker, big blind twenty, little blind ten, increasing every twenty minutes, highest card gets to be dealer." He explained. "No cheating." He directed his stare at me. I rolled my eyes.

"You know how to play?" I asked Bridgette.

"Of course. I'm better at black jack. I actually prefer craps when at the casino. But this will be fun." She smiled and Jasper passed around the chips.

"You like going to the casino?" He asked.

"My dad takes me. He gives me money and I win. I'm his investment." She smirked. _Because he never can. _

This girl was amazing. I fell in love with her with every new thing I learned about her.

"Ever been to Vegas?" Emmett asked as he handed the cards out.

"No, but my dad and uncle are taking me for my twenty-first birthday."

Alice drew the highest card and began to deal. We got through three rounds before Esme and Carlisle were out. They did it on purpose to leave the games to the kids. Alice's power didn't help her too much as the game was all luck of the draw anyway and she was out. Then Rosalie and Bridgette followed in the same hand. Emmett got frustrated and blew his poker face. It was down to Jasper and me. He was doing a good job of blocking his thoughts.

"I raise one hundred." He threw a couple chips in. I stared at him trying to break through his thoughts.

_No cheating Edward. I'm not saying it. I'm looking at Alice. She looks very nice tonight. _"You look very nice sweetheart." Alice smiled and kissed his cheek.

I had a good hand. Flush in hearts, jack high. He only raised a hundred. It was getting close to midnight anyway.

"All in." I called and pushed the rest of my chips in. Bridgette's mouth fell open and Jasper's eyes widened ever so slightly.

"Well, well." He looked at me trying to catch my bluff but I had the best poker face after him. He glanced at his pile and then the pot. He quickly counted and knew I would be way ahead if he didn't call. He still wasn't thinking of his cards.

_Only calls all in if he knows he will win. I haven't showed my hand yet. But if I don't call he will be too far ahead to pull down again. Hmm…_

"Call." He pushed his chips in too. We laid down our cards at the same time.

"Yeah, way to go Jasper." Emmett high-fived him. He had a straight flush, obviously beating mine. Damn. I shook my head. I usually knew him so well. "You hid your" Rosalie smacked him again. "cards well." Emmett finished rubbing his arm.

He was about to say thoughts. That would have led to a line of questioning I didn't want to get to tonight.

"It's almost midnight. Let's watch the show." Alice skipped into the next room pulling Bridgette along.

"You have to watch what you are saying." Rosalie scolded her husband quietly.

"Sorry, I got caught up in the game. No one usually beats Edward. Jasper must have really hid his thoughts well." Emmett explained. Rosalie rolled her eyes and followed me into the living room.

Bridgette and Alice were whispering about something but then stopped when I was within hearing distance.

_I wonder if he would. _Bridgette thought. But then she watched the show and I couldn't hear what I would do.

"What were you two conspiring about?"

"Just a new outfit for Bridgette." Alice said quickly to prevent Bridgette from thinking about it. "What do you think of red?"

"Depends on the red. Only some look good on me."

"Well I wouldn't pick a red that didn't look good on you."

Bridgette absently put her hand on my thigh while she continued talking to Alice about reds. What did she think she was doing to me? I had never felt her warmth on that part of my body. It made the fire in my stomach burn.

Jasper tried to hold in a laugh. Bridgette and Alice gave him a inquisitive look. Alice flipped her hand at him and started talking to Bridgette about hair color.

_She touched you. _Jasper was trying so hard to contain his laughter. _She touched you and it turned you on that much? _I would have growled at him but Bridgette would have noticed the vibrations.

"Minute before midnight." Emmett said animatedly. "Everyone get ready." He grabbed the sides of his chair causing laughter to erupt. Esme and Carlisle came out of the kitchen with glasses of champagne we were all going to pretend to drink for Bridgette's sake. My family was good to me. We all stood up and took a glass standing close together.

"To a grand new year." Carlisle toasted.

"And to Jasper finally beating Edward." Emmett added. We all gagged a sip down and Bridgette drank some easily.

"Ten, nine, eight," Emmett began the countdown enthusiastically. We all joined in.

"Seven, six, five, four, three, two, one…"

* * *

_I didn't get any feedback from my last post. :( I'm disappointed. _

_So I wrote the December month anyway. I also have some for January and the February is pretty much done. _

_Even one comment thrills me. So please? _


	9. JANUARY 2009

JANUARY 2009

JANUARY 2009

**Song: "Kiss Me at Midnight" Nsync**

"**Good Vibrations" The Beach Boys **

"Happy New Year!" Everyone shouted. I was still looking at Bridgette. I leaned down and kissed her.

_First kiss of the New Year. Mmm. _She opened her mouth slightly and I let the warm breath come into my mouth. I slowly pulled away.

"You know, this is the first time I've actually had someone to kiss on New Year."

"Really? Well aren't I special."

"Very special." I kissed her again. The most special being in my life.

"Edward, will you play?" Esme asked.

"Sure." I led Bridgette over to the piano.

I played a quicker tempo for everyone to dance to, then a slower one. Bridgette gazed in amazement at my family dancing.

_I wish I could dance like that. _

"Oh!" Alice gasped. She went to a stereo and pressed play. "Edward has to dance too." She explained, sounding as if everyone should have known that. They all looked to Bridgette sitting next to me. They were so used to me playing because I never had anyone to dance with.

They apologized to me in their heads. I just smiled and stood next to Bridgette offering my hand.

"I don't dance very well." She whispered.

"Lucky for us I do." I led her out to the rest of my family and started moving slowly with her. The rest moved as well, each focusing on their partner. The song was slow so I held her close and hummed along. She rested her head on my chest feeling the vibrations of my voice. I let her heat seep into my skin.

The next song was faster and my feet moved accordingly. I spun and twirled Bridgette around with my family. I dipped her very low and the end. She let her head fall back exposing her neck and she laughed. I watched her pulse move the blood through her veins then quickly kissed her neck and pulled her back up to me.

"That was fun." She smiled slightly out of breath. I was going to start dancing with her again and Emmett came up.

"May I?" He bowed slightly and offered his hand. She looked at me, I smiled and placed her hand in his. He danced with her through the song before handing her back to me. She was really out of breath now.

"I don't know how they are still dancing."

"We can sit." I put my arm around her waist as we sat on the couch. We continued dancing until almost 1:30. Bridgette couldn't stop yawning. "Ready to go to bed?"

She yawned again. "I feel so lame. Everyone else looks wide awake still." Alice faked a yawn across the room.

"I'm ready to hit the hay. Want to come Jasper?" She winked at him and he followed quickly.

_Since I'm not the only one. _She yawned again. "I guess I am really tired." I took her up to my bedroom. She grabbed a small bag and some clothes and went to the bathroom. She came back with pajamas on and her hair up.

"I figured you could sleep in the bed." I didn't know if I should offer to sleep with her or not. I didn't know if it would insinuate anything.

"I don't want to kick you out of your bed. I can sleep on the couch." _Would sleeping with him be awkward? We've cuddled on the couch. I bet he would be really comfortable. _

"Esme would never allow you to sleep on the couch. You can have the bed. It is not a problem." We both understood how awkward this was now. We had been together for almost two months. We hadn't done anything but kiss and we wouldn't do anymore. I was too afraid of what would happen.

_Maybe I could offer to let him sleep with me. Throw the ball in his court. _"Well if your parents don't mind…I…don't mind…you sleeping in the bed…with me." She looked nervous. How could she be nervous? She had done this before. She had slept in a bed with another man. I was the inexperienced one here and she was nervous. She was always shocking me.

_I shouldn't have said that. Now he thinks I'm easy. Dang it. What do I say to fix it? Umm…sorry. Yeah I should say sorry. Sorry, I didn't mean that to sound…like I'm a slut. _

_Say something dummy. _Emmett thought to me.

_It won't be awkward once you guys are in bed together. She won't try anything and she will really like it._ Alice answered my unspoken thoughts.

"I don't mind." I tried a smile. She visible relaxed.

"He is really nervous. More then her." Jasper said to Alice. "Should I make them calmer?"

"Just him. It will freak her out and if she isn't that nervous anyway."

The waves hit me and felt better immediately.

_Just make sure to tuck her in with lots of blankets so she doesn't get too cold. _I hated that my family could hear everything that was going on.

This all passed in a matter of seconds. "I'll tuck you in." I suggested. She smiled and relief was written across her face. We walked to the bed together and she crawled in under the covers.

"Not getting under the blankets?"

"No…" I didn't want her to freeze. "I'm kind of warm."

"Really, I've been chilly all night."

_She has been next to you all night. _Alice reminded me.

_He looks so nervous. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything. But he said he didn't mind. He hasn't had a girlfriend before. I'll just…_

"Good night." She kissed me slowly. She smiled and curled next to me.

"Good night." I wrapped my arms around her warm body. Her breathing grew heavy and slow. She was already asleep. She must have been really tired.

I heard consciousness coming back to her before she moved. She was quick to wake though.

"Good morning darling."

"Good morning Edward." She wrapped her arms around me and pulled closer.

_It was so nice sleeping with him. So cozy. _

"I thought you were waking up."

"I'm awake. I just don't want to get out of bed."

I kissed the top of her head and continued to hold her. I could have just held her for hours. Then I heard some noises coming from her stomach.

"Are you hungry? I can make you some breakfast."

"That sounds really good." As she was eating though, she noticed the absence of my family. "Isn't your family going to eat?"

"My siblings aren't awake yet." I made sure to say it loudly enough that they would notice. "What would you like to do today?"

She shrugged. "Doesn't really matter." _Kiss you. Lay in bed all day with you. Anything that involves you. _She took the last bite of her breakfast. "Could I take a shower?"

"Go ahead." I smiled. She stood up and I took her plate from her. She turned but I grabbed her arm. "Wait." I leaned down and kissed her. When I pulled away she was smiling.

"Well good morning to you too." She giggled. She squeezed my arm and went upstairs.

Alice came down. "Emmett wants to have a snowball fight. We had one last night and his team lost. Rosalie wasn't that interested." She laughed.

"I don't think that is a good idea."

"Why not?" Emmett whined. He was now in the kitchen with us pouting.

"You might hurt her." I accused.

"We'll play nice and slow. But she is fun. I want her to play too."

"I'll ask her." I rolled my eyes at his victory dance.

Alice pictured the fight, no it looked like a war we would have in the backyard. Bridgette didn't get hurt, she actually had a good time. _See it will be fun. _

Then Bridgette came down. "Morning Bridgette." Alice chimed.

"Good morning."

"We are having a snowball fight. Come on, we have to get ready."

"Fun." Bridgette smiled at Alice. My sister grabbed her arm and began pulling her back to the stairs. But Bridgette caught my eye and smiled at me. Those eyes of hers would be the death of me. Just looking into them I got lost. She could do anything to me by looking at me. I smiled back and she turned away. I took a step forward to regain what I lost, but stopped. I would get to sleep with her again tonight and that would be plenty.

We all gathered outside, Alice made sure Bridgette was especially bundled up to prevent against the stray too-strong-throw.

"Girls against boys." Rosalie and Alice grabbed Bridgette and pulled her behind one of the pre-made walls Emmett had created.

_I won't let her get hurt. Don't worry so much. _Alice said.

"Five minutes to make snow balls then go time." Emmett announced. Our six hands flew into the snow. "Go." He yelled this time and snowballs flew at us. The game went quickly. Everyone was laughing and still throwing snow balls. Bridgette was amazing. She could keep up with everyone at a human pace. But now I couldn't find her.

"Edward." Someone whispered. I turned and saw her hiding behind a tree. She gestured her finger to come to her. I looked around to make sure no one would see me socializing with the enemy. Then I snuck over to her. She grabbed my head and pulled it to hers moving her lips against mine. She always surprised me. I wrapped my hands around her waist and pulled her closer.

Then something cold and hard hit the top of my head. Bridgette started laughing and tried to pull away. I held on to her.

"Not fair." I tried to sound menacing. She just kept laughing. "You'll have to pay." She couldn't control her laughing, it was intoxicating and I was laughing too.

"How am I going to pay?" She dared. I took a few steps away and she stepped back tentatively. Then I took a predatory step forward.

She tried to keep her face serious and warned. "Edward." I took another step forward and tackled her to the ground, cradling her and breaking our fall so she didn't get hurt. She laughed and playfully hit me. "Edward I can't believe you just tackled a girl. You could have hurt me." She was still smiling and her thoughts showed that she was joking.

"I would never hurt you." I kissed her cheek and she took a deep breath.

"Hot chocolate." Esme called. My family was being so great about the eating habits of Bridgette. I kissed my love one more time on the lips then helped her up and walked out of the patch of trees with her.

"Did you get him?" Rosalie asked.

"Right on the head." Bridgette said happily. I rolled my eyes.

"We totally won then." Alice decreed.

"I can't believe you fell for that Edward." Emmett hit my shoulder. _You of all people who can read minds. _

"I thought she had good intentions."

"Cavorting with the enemy is never a good idea." Jasper said as he took Alice's hand.

"I thought it would be dangerous and fun." Bridgette whispered into my ear.

"I definitely enjoyed it." I kissed her. I loved kissing her. I loved holding her, talking to her, having snowball fights with her and my family. She was…"You are incredible."

"Thanks." She smiled and gave my hand a squeeze.

Classes started the next day and they took my Bridgette from me. I missed her every second I couldn't see her. We didn't have any classes together this semester. I considered changing my major so I could, but decided we spent enough time together. Though it was never enough for either of us.

_I have the next few chapters written, or mostly written. So, if you review I will give you a sneak preview! Deal? _

_Thanks for reading!_

_If I can get one more review today I will post the next chapter. But otherwise, I'm waiting until tomorrow. _


	10. FEBRUARY 2009

FEBRUARY 2009

**Song: "All I Want Is You" Barry Louis Polisar **

I had no idea what to do. Usually my family didn't really celebrate the 'holiday.' When we were in high school, they went through the motions of acting especially in love. I never had someone, so it was particularly easy for me. Otherwise they spent their days normally.

The women said something about everyday being Valentine's with their men. The men were just happy about not having to buy silly little gifts each year like the humans. As for anything in the bedroom, well, that is why I had read more books then the rest of my family, excluding Carlisle. You had a lot of extra time on your hands when you couldn't sleep. It was one of the few things I could do to tune out their thoughts that I really didn't want to hear.

But this year was different. I was with Bridgette, a human, who expected Valentine's fluff. I was a little exasperated at the thought. It was a quite ridiculous day. She too had expressed a belief in its 'corniness' as she put it. Though her thoughts showed she liked the extra day to celebrate how special being in love is.

Neither of us had said those exact words. I wanted to say them every minute I was with her and she thought of it a lot too. I was just scared. To actually say them made our relationship a lot more serious then what we were acting. She felt the same. After being with Derek she was a little scared to fall so easily.

I was just worried that if I made it so serious it would hurt her more when one day I would have to leave. Which I would, I was stuck at 17 forever. She wouldn't notice right away. I might get a few years with her. But she was smart. And by staying with her for that long I ruined her chances of actually meeting someone that could provide her with a real life.

I was too selfish though. I wanted to see her eyes, hear her voice, feel her warm body next to mine. I was the worst creature.

Then she knocked on the door. I opened and greeted her happily hugging and kissing her. I needed her.

"Hi Bridgette." Alice called from the living room.

"Hi."

"I was thinking about going shopping this weekend, would you like to come?"

"Of course. Saturday?" She hadn't let go of me.

"Sounds great."

I jerked my head toward the stairs. She smiled a hint of mischief in her eyes. _I love lying in his bed with him. _

She was starting to get a little more…friendly with me. She would push our kisses a little further, move her hands a little more seductively. It was gradual, which made it easier for me. But I still couldn't trust myself to do as much as she wanted. I would gently pull away and she just took it that I was still nervous since she was my first girlfriend. She was never offended, only a little disappointed.

I hated sensing it in her thoughts. I wanted to give her everything she wanted. I just didn't trust myself. I didn't want to hurt her. And I wasn't sure what would happen if I ever went too far.

I sat on the couch when we got to my room and patted the spot next to me. She happily obliged and snuggled against me.

_He is kind of hard. _She squeezed closer. _But so comfy. _She sighed.

"You know tomorrow is Valentine's right?" I asked trying to sound a little annoyed, but I didn't want to offend her too much.

"Mmhmm." The vibrations that made against my skin created a burn in my stomach. She took a breath. _He smells so good. _She rubbed her cheek against my chest, only increasing the little fire inside me.

"What would you like to do?" I rubbed her arm trying to keep her attention on our conversation, despite how much I wanted to go where her thoughts were going.

"Well, it is supposed to be a holiday to celebrate how much you care for your…whoever you care about." _Too many things to list: boyfriend, girlfriend, spouse, significant other, partner…yada yada yada. _"So we don't have to go out or anything. We can just stay in. Make dinner together and spend time alone." _Though I am getting him something. I need to figure out what. He has like everything. I should have saved the Debussy CD for this. Ugh. I used to be so good at getting people things. _

"That sounds perfect." I nuzzled her neck. She giggled. "You don't have to get me anything." I said softly before kissing the top of her head.

"Well, then you don't have to get me anything either."

"But I want to."

"Then I want to too." She was so stubborn. I sighed and gave up.

She saw the surrender in my face and smiled. _I win. _She kissed my cheek. My instincts took over and I turned my head to hers and kissed her lips. Her body clenched from shock then relaxed and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I pulled her body onto my lap and she pulled my lip between hers. She bit it slightly. The fire in my stomach jumped to my chest. It was licking at my throat. I hadn't hunted in a few days. I would have to before tomorrow night. But right now I wanted her lips. She opened my mouth a little and her breath came into my mouth. The venom was accumulating in my mouth. She would taste delicious. Wrong. I needed to pull away quickly. I couldn't scare her though. I unlocked our lips slowly.

Disappointment came to her mind but she just smiled then kissed my cheek.

"Would you like to be here or your apartment?"

"Scott is coming up to spend the weekend with Heather, but your family is here."

"They will all be going out for the holiday I'm sure." I would make sure they were gone if that is what would make Bridgette comfortable.

"Then, how about we stay here?" She rested her arms on my shoulders. Her scent enclosed around me. My throat burned.

"I'll pick you up around five?" I rubbed her back feeling her warmth. It calmed me. It reminded me how human she made me feel and how much I cared for her. I shoved the evil creature back in mind and ignored the flame in my throat.

"Great." _I can't wait to cook for him. I still have to figure out what to get him. Maybe Alice can help me. _

I would need Alice to help me too. I needed some 'romantic' ideas. I had a few ideas, but I just wanted to make sure.

"I'll be back with her in less than twenty minutes. You better be gone." I warned my brothers. My parents had already left on a weekend hunting trip and my sisters were willing to have a date, but my brothers were being difficult.

"We never have had to do anything for this 'holiday.'" Emmett used his hands for quotes. "And now you go and ruin everything for us."

"I don't care what you do. I just don't want you to do it here. I told Bridgette you would all be gone. Please." I was trying to be nice, though I just wanted to tackle him and drag him out of the house.

"Come on Jasper, let's go get a little house by a lake. We can go swimming." Alice said cheerily. It was February, she was crazy. She looked into his eyes, I think they can have conversations just by looking at each other.

He smiled back at her. "Have fun you guys." I heard a car start in the garage a few seconds later.

Now it was just Emmett. I was banking on Rosalie wanting to be a little mushy tonight. So far she wasn't though, which was ruining my plan. A wave of romance and lust flowed into the room. I really wanted to get Bridgette, kiss her, hold her in my arms. Jasper.

Emmett was holding Rosalie's hand.

"You don't have to leave for the whole night. Just a few hours would be nice." I sounded compromising.

"No, I think we will take a weekend trip too." Emmett was gawking at Rosalie. She just giggled. I would have to thank Alice and Jasper.

I left to let them pack and went to get Bridgette. I was kind of excited for tonight, besides the fact we were celebrating Valentine's Day. It was the first time I could have Bridgette really alone since we got back from break. I was going to enjoy not having my family listening or Heather's random thoughts in my head.

I knocked on the door and she opened. She was always right there smiling.

"Happy Valentine's Day." I handed her a small box of chocolates. She loved chocolate.

"Thanks!" She kissed me quickly. "Happy Valentine's Day." In the back Heather and Scott were just starting to cook as well. "See you guys later."

"Bye." They said back in unison. They were happy to have the apartment to themselves tonight too.

I took Bridgette's hand and walked her to my car.

"You look stunning." I said as I opened the car door.

"Thank you. You are very handsome, as always." She brushed her hand against my cheek as she sat in. "So your family is really gone?" She asked as we walked into the house.

"Yes." I opened the door. Esme had set up a few vases of pink and red roses. It was nice, without being overdone.

_Hmm…I wonder if tonight we can…no Bridgette. Stop that line of thought. Don't rush into things, slowly but surely. You really want this to work. _

"Shall we get started on dinner?" I asked gesturing to the kitchen.

"First, I want you to open your present." She smiled and was slightly bouncing. She always got so excited about getting me things. I couldn't help but just smile at her.

"Alright." I always gave her what she wanted. I reached behind the couch and drew out her present. "Yours first."

She just smiled and held out her hand. I wanted to get her so much more but Esme said I shouldn't spend that kind of money on her yet, it might make her uncomfortable. I wanted to get her a whole library or a new iPod or a piece of real art for her bedroom or a car, she needed a faster one. Instead I got her a…

"A food processor?" She looked incredulous and her thoughts had a slight tinge of anger. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes, you wanted one and we need it to make dinner, but there is more." I laughed again, this time with her.

She muttered something about 'gag gift' and pulled out a little box. A little pair of diamond earrings set inside. They weren't too big, only a quarter-karat each, just enough to give her a little more sparkle.

"Edward, thank you." She hugged me. "You spend way too much on me." She kissed me then took her earrings out and replaced them with her new ones. "What do you think?" She shook her head to make them really glitter.

"Beautiful." I ran my hand through her hair.

"Your turn."

My gift was also a box. I looked at her and raised an eyebrow. She just smiled hugely. Inside the box were two tickets for "Spring Awakening," the musical that was going to be performed at our local auditorium.

"Thank you." I kissed her lips. "I had thought about asking if you wanted to go. But I guess you already knew."

She nodded. "It took me forever to figure out what to get you. You have everything."

I pulled her onto my lap. "Now I have everything." She blushed and kissed me again.

_Say it. You do. This is the perfect time. _"I…love…the earrings." She smiled hesitantly. _I hope he didn't get that. _

"I know how fond you are of jewelry."

_Good he didn't. _"Yes, thank you. Let's make dinner." She picked up her other gift. "With my new food processor." She said with fake enthusiasm then laughed.

Once again I did well at hiding my food. She was completely absorbed by her meal.

_He is such an amazing cook! _

We sat on the couch again after dinner and turned the TV on. We never really watched it.

I had her on my lap and we were just talking. I loved hearing her voice. Despite being together for over three months, there was still a ton I wanted to learn about her. We could talk about everything. She loved talking about her brothers and her friends. I discussed my music and piano playing.

"Play for me?" She asked so sweetly. I really couldn't resist her.

I carried her over to the piano and sat next to her. I played a piece from her favorite movie "Pride & Prejudice." She smiled and kissed my cheek. I blended that into one of my own pieces, one that she had inspired.

"What is this?" She asked quietly.

"I don't have a title. But you were my muse." The smile on her face spread. I loved her so much. Why couldn't I just say it?

"I love it." She involuntary yawned and I finally looked at a clock. It was almost midnight.

I stopped playing. "Do you want me to take you back?"

"No. Please, keep playing." She put my hands back on the keys. I continued the song and looked at her. She watched my hands dance across the piano and started humming along. I kissed her head and she looked into my face. Her eyes were just like water. I loved falling into them.

_He is so amazing. I am so lucky. _

"You are a remarkable pianist." She placed her hand on my thigh and a small fire burst to life in my core.

_I wonder if…_She slid her hand up only slightly trying to give me a hint. I stopped playing and kissed her lips. She moved hers with mine. I wanted to lay with her, hold her next to me.

_I wish I could somehow get to his bedroom. What if his family walked in? I want a little more than this. It is Valentine's Day. _

I picked her up and began carrying her upstairs. "Just in case." I smirked and kissed her again.

Then I had a dilemma. How forward would it be if I put her on the bed? This wasn't going to get much farther, but would it encourage too much if I did lie on the bed. I didn't want to hint at anything. I couldn't handle any more than kissing her. I was too frightened of what might happen.

She pulled away as I approached the door. I didn't know what to do yet: bed or couch. So many implications each could make.

"Do you mind if I stay the night?" Oh what could that mean? She noticed the shock on my face. _I didn't mean that. Oh, what did I do? _"I mean, Scott is up and I'm tired anyway." She rushed out. "I just thought it would be more convenient then you driving me back so late. I didn't mean I wanted to do…anything." _My body does. But it's not a good idea. Not yet. Too soon. I hope he understands. Oh, did I hurt his feelings? Crap. _

"That makes sense." I regained some composure. "Did you want to go to bed now?"

"Well, we could maybe get comfy and get into bed, but then I would like to talk and…" she looked away. "kiss a little before actually going to sleep."

"I like that." I kissed her neck and she shivered. I kissed another spot getting the same reaction. "I'll get you some clothes then show you the bathroom." I set her down and went to my dresser and grabbed some sweat bottoms and a shirt.

She took them then her eyes widened. "Your parents won't mind, will they?"

"No. Plus they all went on overnight trips."

"Oh." _Well then. _Her lips lifted into a small smile and she walked to the bathroom. I changed too and then laid on the bed to wait for her. Then I got an idea and ran to Carlisle's study, grabbed a book and was back before the bathroom door even opened. She came in and I pulled the blankets up inviting her next to me. She crawled in and curled next to me.

"I didn't make this awkward did I?" She asked in a little voice.

"Not at all." I pulled her closer and she relaxed against me. "But I'd like to continue where we left off." She smiled and I pulled her face gently to mine. She kissed slowly and calmly. It was a kiss full of care and tenderness rather than need. She pressed her body closer to mine. The warmth and her scent were intoxicating.

She pulled away gradually, laid her head on my shoulder and wrapped her arm around my waist. I pulled the blankets around her more and held her to me.

"I like this." She sighed. _I really like this. So comfortable. I could do this every night. _

"Me too." I responded to her words and her thoughts. She moved her hand to my chest and rubbed circles gently spreading warmth through my whole body.

"I'm not tired." She said softly.

"Then why are we in bed?"

"I wanted to lay with you. I like hearing your voice from this angle." She pressed her head closer to my chest.

"How about I read to you?" I reached to the table by the bed.

"Yes, that would be nice." She tilted her head up and kissed my neck. I opened the book and she turned to see it. "Pushkin? Haven't you had enough of him?"

"Maybe, but you haven't."

"I could never have enough of Pushkin." _Or you. _

I opened to a random poem and began reading "Confession."

_I love – though I rage at it, _

_Though it is shame and toil misguided,_

_And to my folly self-derided_

_Here at your feet I will admit! _

_It ill befits my years, my station, _

_Good sense has long been overdue!_

_And yet, by every indication,_

_Love's plague has stricken me anew:_

_You're out of sight – I fall to yawning;_

_You're here – I suffer and feel blue, _

_And barely keep myself from owning, _

_Dear elf, how much I care for you!_

_Why, when your guileless girlish chatter_

_Drifts from next door, your airy tread,_

_Your rustling dress, my senses scatter_

_And I completely lose my head. _

_You smile – I flush with exultation;_

_You turn away – I'm plunged in gloom;_

_Your pallid hand is compensation _

_For a whole day of fancied doom. _

_When to the frame with artless motion_

_You bed to cross-stitch, all devotion,_

_Your eyes and ringlets down-beguiled,_

_My heart goes out in mute emotion_

_Rejoicing in you like a child! _

_Dare I confess to you my sighing, _

_How jealously I chafe and balk_

_When you set forth, at times defying_

_Bad weather, on a lengthy walk? _

_And then your solitary crying,_

_Those twosome whispers out of sight, _

_Your carriage to Opochka plying,_

_And the piano late at night…_

_Aline! I ask but to be pitied,_

_I do not dare to plead for love;_

_Love, for the sins I have committed,_

_I am perhaps not worthy of. _

_But make believe! Your gaze, dear elf, _

_Is fit to conjure with, believe me!_

_Ah, it is easy to deceive me!..._

_I long to be deceived myself!_

"That is where your favorite line came from." _I wonder if he stills thinks that he isn't worthy of love. Is he trying to apply that to us? _

She was about to ask more but I didn't want to get into it.

"And this is where your favorite line came from." I opened to "Night."

_My murmurous soliloquy of thee oppresses_

_The hush of midnight with its languorous caresses. _

_Beside the couch whereon I drowsing lie there glows_

_A fretful candle, and my verse wells up and flows_

_Till purling streams of love, full-charged with thee, run through me. _

_Then, shimmering through the dusk, they lustrous eves turn to me, _

_They smile at me and make a whisper as they shine:_

_My dearest, tender one… my love… I'm thine…_

_ I'm thine…_

"Your voice is so soothing." I kissed the top of her head.

"Sleep beautiful."

Her breathing and heart slowed. I pulled the blankets closer around her and she fell asleep.

* * *

_Same deal as last time. You comment. I'll give you a clip from the next chapter. :) _


	11. MARCH 2009

MARCH 2009

**Song: "L-O-V-E" Nat King Cole**

Bridgette was pacing back and forth wringing her hands like a maniac. Her thoughts were flying a mile a minute. _Just say it. You do. You know you do. What if he doesn't? Oh god. Just say it. Who cares? I do! I care. _

"Darling what's wrong?" I asked from the bed. She had left my arms five minutes ago to start her pacing. She was lying peaceably as I read to her. Then suddenly she was sitting up, off the bed, and then pacing. And she hadn't stopped. I was beginning to get worried. "Please, tell me what has you so bothered?"

She continued to ignore me, completely consumed in her own thoughts. _Say it. Who cares what he thinks? Just say it. It will feel better. You will say it a lot. What if he doesn't though? _

Her heart was racing. I thought it was about ready to explode. I finally walked to her, grabbed her hands and stared into her eyes. I was lost. I forgot why I came over here.

_Say it. Just say it. _I shook my head.

"I am going crazy over here. What is wrong?" I practically begged.

Her thoughts were suddenly blank. I searched her eyes looking for something. I hated when she did this. She would always surprise me with the next thing that came from her mouth.

"IloveyouEdwardCullen." She said it like one word. I was smiling. It must have been a huge smile, my face felt so tight. _He's smiling. _She let out a breath. "I do. I love you so, so much."

I think she was going to say something else, but my lips crashed into hers before she could. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I felt her smile against my lips.

I pulled my mouth just far enough away from hers.

"I love you too Bridgette Selleck." She smiled and pressed her lips back to mine. I ran my hand through her silky, warm hair. Everything about her was warm. Her body just expelled heat to mine. I absorbed every bit of it, it was an addiction.

_

* * *

__I know. It is really short. I posted another chapter earlier though. And the next chapter will be a normal length. It is already written. I'm waiting until tomorrow to put it up. Unless...if I can get 3 reviews after posting this I will post the next chapter. _

_Same deal as always. You review you get a sneak peek at the next chapter. :) _


	12. APRIL 2009

APRIL 2009

**Song: "Honey Honey" ABBA**

**"Under Pressure" Queen **

"Umm. Edward?"

"Yes Alice." I set my book down.

"You were reading so you didn't see my latest vision." She was trying not to laugh but blocking her thoughts at the same time. "When will you see Bridgette next?"

"Probably tonight." I raised an eyebrow and she continued to hold in her laughter.

"Maybe you should go to her place."

"Why?" I stretched the word out.

"You guys are going to…." She burst out in laughter. "I can't believe you are but…" She couldn't contain her laughter. "Jasper." She was suddenly calm. "You just don't want this conversation to happen here."

"Could I have some warning about what it is? Is it serious?"

"Oh very serious." She smirked. "But not in the way you are thinking."

"A hint?"

"I don't know. It is too funny. The look on your face. I don't want to ruin it. But I would love to see it." She replayed the vision but only my face. I was shocked. My face was frozen in a state of utter horror almost.

"Do you know what we are talking about?" She nodded. "What?"

"I think you should be surprised." She skipped out of the room. I ran after her.

"Alice, what were we talking about?"

"She is going to call you."

I pulled by phone out as it rang. "Hello darling." I continued to glare at Alice.

"Would you like to come over tonight?"

"Of course. I'll be over in twenty minutes. I have to finish a conversation with Alice."

"Take your time. Tell her I said hi. I love you Edward."

I knew my face softened at her words. "I love you too." Neither of us could get enough of saying it to each other. My stomach tightened in the most exhilarating way every time I said it. Alice tried to walk away. "I'm not done with you."

"I'm not going to tell you." She smiled. "I want it to be a surprise. I love the face you make too much. I only wish I could be there. Maybe you guys should come here. I want to hear it." She started bouncing.

"I don't think I want you to."

"It is so cute. So human of her." She giggled.

"What?" I practically yelled but it didn't disturb her.

"Just remember that she had a boyfriend before." She walked away.

"You are infuriating." She giggled.

What did she mean 'she had a boyfriend before.' Was I doing something wrong? Was Bridgette going say I did something wrong? Or bad? Alice was laughing though. She wouldn't laugh if this was too serious.

I passed by Emmett and Rosalie's room and their thoughts pulled me out of mine. I really wished they could keep to themselves sometimes. They were seriously still like newlyweds. They knew I could hear their thoughts. Couldn't they just wait until I was out of the house? I heard wood snapping as I got into my car. I swear they bought a new bed at least once a week.

I let my thoughts drift to Bridgette. I couldn't wait to see her. It had been too long. I hadn't seen her all day. I missed her voice. But what was she going to talk to me about?

I knocked and she opened smiling, her eyes blazing with something. I looked deeper. It was a different emotion then I had noticed before. Her thoughts were of me, which was normal when I was around. Mine were of her too.

She kissed me, but there was more passion in it. She was holding something back. She never held back from our kisses, that was always me. I took a deep breath to fill my head with her scent. I was over analyzing everything.

We sat on the couch entangled together, normal. Then I realized we hadn't said anything yet.

"I love you." She said into my chest.

"I love you Bridgette." I squeezed her gently.

We sat together comfortably for a while longer. Then she sat up slightly and kissed me. There was definitely something more behind this kiss. Her eyes were smoldering into mine. I was drowning. I let it come freely. I didn't want to resist it. I loved the feeling.

"What do you think about sex?" She said easily, like it was no big deal. But it was huge. I can't believe she just asked me about sex. She just said the word. This must have been the face Alice had seen.

_Is he scared? Of sex? What? That is the weirdest face. _"Edward?"

I tried to shake my head but I couldn't get my muscles to move. Sex? She asked me about sex?

"Sex?" I sounded out each letter. Was it even a word?

"Yes, sex. What do you think about it?"

"It is an interesting topic. The whole reproductive system is astounding really. Sexual intercourse is the process by which…"

"I know what it is Edward." She smiled. "What do you think about having sex?"

My mind was still in a state of alarm and kept on with the scientific explanations.

"Physical intercourse between a man and a woman is supposed to be pleasurable. We are considered one of a few species that actually have sex for pleasure. However, there are a growing number of studies…"

"Edward." She laughed. She placed her hands on my face. "Did I scare you?"

"Huh?"

"By bringing up sex. I wasn't trying to scare you. I was just curious."

Curiosity killed the cat. "Cats are thought to have sex for pleasure as well."

"Edward." She laughed again. "Enough science. I'm sorry I absolutely terrified you. It was just a question." She kissed me. "We don't have to talk about it now. I'll just go to the bathroom so you can regain some normalcy." She smirked and walked away.

Sex. She wanted to talk about sex. Alice had seen this and she let me make a complete fool of myself. I had just gone off on scientific tangents about sex. She asks what I think about it. 'It is supposed to be pleasurable.' Who says that?

Maybe she wants to do it. I can't though. I could hurt her. It would be dangerous, so dangerous for her. What am I doing with her? She shouldn't be thinking about this with me. This was wrong, so wrong.

She came back out of the bathroom and looked amazing. She was a spectacular woman. She loved me. I loved her. That is why I was doing this. She loved me. And I would do anything to make her happy. But not sex. I couldn't risk that.

She sat back down beside me and grabbed my hand.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" What? What did I want to do? Not sex. We can't have sex. She saw the worried look on my face. "What has gotten into you tonight? You don't say anything then when I ask you questions you freak out. Are you doing alright honey?" She pressed her other hand to my cheek. "Is something wrong?"

Only the fact that you want to have sex with a vampire. I realized how quickly I was breathing. I focused on that to help settle me. Why was this so hard? Sex is the most physical way of showing love. Of course I wanted to show her how much I loved her. But sex? I couldn't do that to her. What if I lost control? I didn't even know how to do it. I knew every scientific explanation in the book. But I had no idea about the actual act. My breathing sped up again.

"Edward? Honey, are you ok? What is the matter?" Her hand went to the back of my head and she squeezed my hand. _Is he in shock? What is going on? Did I do this? Is it because I brought up sex? _

I needed to calm down. I pulled her to me and buried my head in her neck and let her scent envelope me. I pressed my face to her neck and felt her blood flowing under her skin. I soaked in all the warmth she gave me. I listened for her heart beat. It was steady and calming. I took a few deep breaths and regained my senses.

Sex. We should talk about it. No need to bring any more science into the conversation. Of course I wanted to do it. Bridgette brought out all my humanity and lust was included. It was something two people who loved each other did. I loved her more than my own life.

Two people who loved each other also got married. Wait until marriage. That was normal. I could tell her that. I wanted to wait for marriage. We hadn't even been together a year. Of course I knew we would get married. I hadn't even thought about proposing yet though. So marriage. I wanted to wait till marriage. That gave me plenty of time to prepare.

"Edward? What happened? Are you doing better?" Bridgette stroked my back trying to calm me.

"I'm sorry. I just…I wasn't expecting that. You kind of shocked me." I gazed into the distance. I could do this. Just tell her. She won't be mad. Will she?

"Sex shocked you?" She smiled. This obviously entertained her.

"I wasn't anticipating it, that's all."

"Oh. I'm sorry I shocked you." She looked lovingly into my eyes. "We don't have to talk about it if you don't wan to."

"I d-do." I was stuttering. What was wrong with me? She looked expectantly at me. "I love you." A smile spread across her lips. I kissed them.

"I love you too."

"Sex is one of the greatest ways of showing love for someone. It should be shared with someone you love. And I love you." I was afraid of hurting her feelings. I didn't want her to be upset with me.

"I agree." She was encouraging me to go on. "I think it shouldn't be taken lightly. It should be discussed and re-discussed until both participants are equally ready. I don't want to rush into anything." _Not with you. You are too perfect. I don't want to ruin this. I love him so much. _

"Then I want to wait."

"Okay." She wasn't disappointed. "I just wanted to talk about it." Then her heart rate sped up. It had been so steady through all of this. "I want to be with you for a long time." She finally managed to get out. "I thought we should talk about it, since…well, at least I'm hoping we can." She looked at me from under her eyelashes. _I bet we would be great at it. His body is so…Mmm. _

She wanted to be with me? For a long time?

"I can't see myself being with anyone but you." I couldn't think of anything else.

"Me either." She pressed her lips to mine, calming both of us. "I'm sorry it turned into such a big deal."

"Not your fault. I should have known this conversation would have been coming." Alice should have told me.

"If I ask you another question will you freak out?"

I rolled my eyes. "No."

"What do you want to do?"

I needed some fresh air. "Canoeing?"

"Lovely." She smiled and kissed me again.

I was calm and perfectly content with Bridgette the rest of the evening. But when I got home in the morning I was furious with Alice.

"Alice!" I yelled when I walked into the house. She laughed as she ran to me.

"Was it like the vision?" She played it quickly for me.

"Yes. I made a complete fool of myself."

"She still loves you." Alice was still laughing.

"You made a fool of yourself? What happened?" Emmett grinned.

I ignored him. "A hint would have been nice. So I would have been prepared."

"I thought you would have gotten it from Emmett and Rosalie when you left."

"Where did I come in to Edward's foolishness?" Rosalie asked as she and Jasper walked into the room. My parents were the only decent ones. But I could tell they were listening.

"That didn't tip you off at all?" Alice asked in disbelief.

"No." I muttered.

"You were that oblivious?" She laughed again.

"You could have told me. It would have been nice." I crossed my arms.

"What is going on? I need to know." Emmett bounced on his toes.

"Nothing."

"You have to tell them Edward. It is too funny." _If you don't I will. They deserve to know. _"You aren't the only one who has been embarrassed by it."

_Edward is never embarrassed. It must be about Bridgette. _Jasper thought.

"Nothing _happened. _We just talked."

Alice doubled over in laughter. "Yeah. Talked. I guess that is what you did." I glared at her. _More like rambled on about science. As if science had anything to do with it. _She laughed more. I growled at her but she didn't seem to notice.

"Well what did you _talk _about?" Emmett was eager to hear about my embarrassment. I was preparing to run after I told them. I needed to hunt anyway.

"Bridgette abruptly asked me what I thought about sex." My siblings' mouths dropped open and Alice fell to the floor laughing.

"Tell…tell them what you…said." She couldn't get the words out through all her laughing.

"I said it was an interesting topic." They all burst out laughing.

"He defined it." Alice bursted. "I wish you guys could see it."

"Then what?" Emmett was even more eager.

"She asked what I thought about having sex."

"And…"

"I said it was supposed to be pleasurable." I was really getting annoyed. But if I didn't give them the abridged version Alice would tell the play-by-play. "That humans were one of the few species that supposedly did it for pleasure." They continued to laugh.

"What else?"

"She apologized for bringing it up since she thought it scared me. She said she was just curious."

"Tell them what you said after that. Listen this is the best part." Alice encouraged.

I took a deep breath. "I said cats are thought to have sex for pleasure as well." Emmett fell to the floor laughing. "That is pretty much it."

"No its not. He like freaked out after. He couldn't breath. Bridgette thought she had sent him in to shock." Alice finished for me. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Did you ever say anything not scientific about it?" Rosalie asked still muffling her laughs.

"Yes. We discussed it."

"So did you do it?" Emmett was too excited about my personal life.

"No."

"That's boring." He wrapped his arm around Rosalie and his thoughts took a turn.

"Just because you are so interested in my sex life doesn't mean I want to hear about yours."

Emmett glowered at me.

"Did you see what else happened?"

"No, the vision ended when you decided to go canoeing." Alice was still smiling.

"Good." I ran into the woods to hunt.

My family was ridiculous. I could even hear Carlisle and Esme giggling at my embarrassment. They all took too much interest in my relationship with Bridgette.

I tackled a deer.

I replayed the conversation in my head. I guess it was slightly amusing. Bridgette never thought I was being ludicrous. She wasn't upset that I wanted to wait.

I buried the deer.

I didn't really want to wait. I was just too scared. I needed time to prepare. I needed to discuss it. She might notice if I was holding back too much.

She had just wanted to talk about it maturely. It ended well. After I had an episode. I rolled my eyes.

I smelt a moose and ran after it. It filled me.

She still loved me. She didn't think any less of me because of my episode. I pulled out my cell phone. I wanted to hear her voice once more, just to make sure she still loved me. But she was at class now and I needed to be at mine in thirty minutes. I called anyway.

"Hi darling. I hope to see you tonight. Call me and we can plan something. I love you Bridgette." Her heart sped up whenever I told her I loved her, but it doubled when I added her name after. I loved the sound and couldn't help but say her name almost every time.

I reached the house and my family had calmed down some. I took a quick shower and drove to my class before they could make fun of me.

I let my attention fade from my class and thought back to my recent conversation with Bridgette. I guess my reaction was fairly humorous. I replayed the conversation mentally slapping myself for every ridiculous scientific thing I said.

Then I came to the part where she said: "I want to be with you for a long time." She had been really nervous about saying that. And she brought up sex. She really cared about me. She wanted to spend her life with me. But I would never age. I would look like her younger brother, her son, her grandson and then… I couldn't finish the thought. Then I would follow her. I already knew I couldn't be without her.

After classes I went to see Carlisle. I hadn't spoken with him in a while. Bridgette was a good distraction.

"Hello." Carlisle greeted.

"Hi." I slid into a chair. "She is human. I am supposed to drink her blood."

_But you don't. _

"Isn't it wrong then? Isn't there something wrong with it?"

"Why would there be?"

"Because I'm not meant to be with her."

"Your sister doesn't believe that." He laughed softly. _Alice is convince you two are perfect for each other. _

"I'm preventing her from having a life though, a human life. I hear her thoughts. She wants to get married, be a mother, work on Vogue. She has all these dreams. I would only be a hindrance. And she would soon discover that I still didn't look a day over seventeen. She'd know something was wrong."

"Then tell her." _It would be easy to do. _

"What if she ran? What if she left me?" I shook my head. "I can't be without her." I took a breath between each word.

"What if she stayed?"

"Why would she stay with a vampire?" My lips tightened. "A being that is supposed to kill her."

"Because maybe she loves you as much as you love her."

"Impossible." I muttered. "I mean Why would she risk her life every minute to stay with me?"

"Isn't she already?"

I dropped my head. "Yes. I'm too selfish. But that is what keeps her safe. I don't want to lose her so I would never do anything to hurt her."

"What has you so worried?" _There is more then you are leading on to. _

"She brought up sex with me."

"I heard." He looked as if he was going to laugh.

"And she said she wanted to spend a long time with me."

"Those are normal things for a girl in love to say." _What bothered you about them? _

"I'm the wrong person to give those things to her. She shouldn't be with me."

He let out an annoyed breath. "Ask Jasper, he will tell you the feelings around you two. Ask Alice, she will show you your future together." _You have always been my most difficult son. _He smiled though. "Ask Esme, she will gush about how you have changed around Bridgette. It has changed all of us. We know how much you need her because we need her just as much."

I sighed and shook my head. "Always the optimist." I gave a slight smile. He smiled widely back.

"She is a wonderful person." _And she makes you a better person. _

"I don't deserve her."

"I don't deserve Esme. But she loves me for who I am and I couldn't ask for a better woman." _I know you feel the same about Bridgette. If you tell her…I think she will still love you. _

"Thank you for listening." I stood from my seat.

"Anytime Edward, really." _I'm always here for you my son. _I nodded and left his office.

I guess I knew what he would say before I even spoke to him. He loved Bridgette as his own daughter already. He was just as thrilled for the wedding as everyone else.

I still couldn't tell her. I was too afraid. Never in my life was I afraid before I met Bridgette. But she terrified me. She was the perfect woman, not scary at all actually. It was the thought of being without her that was scary. To never be able to hold her, smell her, kiss her, fall into her eyes. That was the terrifying part.

* * *

_I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. I loved the part where he told his siblings. It is so much like me and my brother. :) _

_Review and you get a preview! _

_Also, if I get 5 reviews for this chapter (a record for me) I will post the next chapter. Otherwise it won't be up until tomorrow. _


	13. End of JUNE 2009

End of JUNE 2009

**Song: "Stay Close, Don't Go" Secondhand Serenade**

**"The Webs We Weave" Escape the Fate**

Three black cloaks were standing in the middle of the living room. My family surrounded them. And I was holding onto…Bridgette! The vision stopped. I ran to Alice and grabbed her.

"That's it?"

She closed her eyes and tried to find more.

"I don't think they've made a decision what to do yet. They don't know if she is aware of anything."

Carlisle looked curiously at us. I sank into the couch and rubbed my temples. Not my Bridgette, they couldn't be coming for her. She didn't know anything. I was too afraid to tell her. But she was now in trouble because of me, because of what I am.

Alice explained the vision to the rest of the family.

"Does she know anything Edward?"

"No. Well, sometimes she notices that I'm cold. But she doesn't think much of it. I haven't told her anything." I was too afraid. I couldn't stand it if she left me. I needed her too much. Even though it was wrong for me to want her. I didn't deserve her. I was a horrible monster. And because of it they were coming to check on her. The worst of all vampires. The royalty. The ones who enforced the rules. She didn't know anything though. I buried my head in my hands. I was ruining her life in more ways then I even realized.

"If she doesn't know anything, everything will be fine." Carlisle tried to assure me. But he was scared too. He loved Bridgette like his own daughter. He turned back to Alice. "Do you know when they will be coming?"

She brought the vision back. "It looks like it is warm outside. Like summer. But I'm not exactly sure." She began searching for more visions. She found the wedding again. _It is still there. _She was trying to comfort me. I nodded.

Bridgette would be fine. Everything would be fine. It was dark outside. The vision was during the day. But there were plenty of daylight hours since I last spoke with her. I called her and invited her to come over for a movie. I wanted her with me. I couldn't let her out of my sight. They would not touch her.

"Heather, Kim and I are having a girl's night. We are going to a movie soon." She said making conversation. My muscles tightened. It was still bright out.

"Couldn't you guys wait a little longer?" I tried to make an excuse. Some reason she couldn't go.

"We picked a time to go and that is when I will go." She got slightly defensive.

"But maybe you…could you stay with me a little longer?" I gazed into her eyes to try to convince her.

"I made plans."

"Please?"

_What is going on? Is he trying to keep me from my friends? _"Edward, I can do what I want. I'm 20 years old. You aren't my dad."

But she didn't know why I was so protective. The Volturi, royalty among vampires, were coming. I didn't want them near her, and I really didn't want them near her without me. But I couldn't tell her any of this. She didn't know about me being a vampire. I was too afraid to tell her. What if she left? I was too selfish.

Now on top of that, if she knew anything, anything at all they would have her killed. My muscles clenched. Life without Bridgette would be nothing. I couldn't be without this amazing woman. I needed her more than anything.

"But I just want to spend time with you." I was begging.

_I just spent the night with him. _"We just spent like a week non-stop together." It had been a week since Alice had the vision. "I need to spend some time with my friends. It is just a movie. It's not even rated R."

"Can I come?"

"That kind of ruins the point of a girl's only night."

Maybe if I told her how dangerous it could be…but then I would have to tell her everything. Alice didn't know when they were coming. It was summer. That's all she knew. And it was summer now. I wasn't letting Bridgette out of my sight.

"Edward, are you scared of something?" It was too easy to show my emotions. When I was with Bridgette my face was too open. She knew every emotion that crossed my face.

"Yes." She walked closer to me and put a hand to my cheek.

"What?" _I would never leave him. He is too good. _

"I don't want to lose you." Her cautious face changed to one of compassion as I said this.

"Edward." She pulled herself to me. "I will never leave you. You have to trust me though. I'm just going out with Kim and Heather."

"I trust you." I always had. She would never do anything to me. I didn't trust the others though. "I just don't trust other people."

"What brought all this on? Were too many guys looking at me? Because, honestly Edward, I don't see them. You are the only man I see. No one can compare to you." _No one. Nothing. You are the epitome of everything. I'm too lucky to try to screw this up. Nothing would take me from him. Not of my choice at least. _

"I know."

"Then I will be fine. I'll even come over here later." The sun was beginning to set behind the clouds. Alice's vision was during the day. I couldn't have her mad at me.

"Okay. I would love to see you later. I miss you too much when you are gone."

_Me too. It almost hurts to be away. _"I just have to spend a little time with my friends. I miss them." _A lot. I will miss him too. I hate just being at class without him. _

"Do you want me to pick you up?"

"Kay, I'll call you when I get out of the movie." She kissed me. "I love you Edward." _With all my heart. No matter how corny that sounds. I don't know how else to explain it. _

"I love you too darling. I'm sorry. I just couldn't bear the idea of something happening to you."

_What does he think will happen? I doubt someone is just going to attack me. _

But they might. If they found out she knew something that would be it. We might be able to convince them to just let us turn her. But still. I couldn't take my Bridgette's life away.

I reluctantly let her leave. I was terrified though. Alice's gift wasn't perfect. What if the Volturi changed their minds?

_She will be fine I promise. _Alice thought. "Really she will."

I ran up to my room and almost paced a hole in the floor until she called. I ran to my car and speeded to her apartment. When she opened the door I let out a breath of relief.

_What did he think was going to happen? He looks so relieved to see me. _"Hey." I took her bag out of her hand and entwined my other hand with hers.

"I'm sorry I was being so protective. I just missed you horribly." I tried to explain.

"I missed you too."

"Did you have a nice time?"

"Yes, the movie was hilarious." She thought of a few scenes. "Then we had shakes at Johnny Rocket's after."

I almost gagged. Food was disgusting to me. Though what I preferred wasn't much better I guess.

"We talked about our boyfriends and classes. It was nice." _I love you, but I just needed time with girls. _

"You can always spend time with Alice, if you need girl time." I said when we were driving to my house. That way I could keep her closer.

"I have other friends." _Alice is great. But Heather is my roommate. _

"I know. But I'm sure Alice would like to spend time with you too."

"What is going on with you lately Edward? You are being really controlling." _Maybe an exaggeration. But somewhat controlling. _

Was I? I just wanted her to be safe. That is all I was trying to do. But I was putting her in danger just being with her. A part of me thirsted for her blood constantly. I hadn't hunted in a week and I could hear her blood pulsing very loudly through her veins.

"I'm just trying to keep you safe."

"I think you are just being jealous or obsessive or something. I am allowed to have my own life."

"I'm not saying you can't." Are we having a fight? I thought we were over this.

"Then what is with you not wanting me to leave your sight? And when I want to spend time with girls you want me to be with your sister. Please explain why I am like not allowed to leave your house except for class."

Because you aren't safe. The Volturi could come at any time. I wanted to tell her that. To tell her everything. I wanted her to know and understand. But the fear of her leaving. I couldn't handle that.

"I worry about you. I worry ridiculously about you. It scares me when you are away."

"What scares you? Are you afraid I am going to leave you? That there is another man or something?"

We were in my driveway.

"No. Not that."  
"Then what Edward? Please tell me what." Her voice was getting louder. "I am so confused. You are being ridiculously obsessive."

"I don't know how else to explain it." Without scaring you off. "I just am afraid for you to be by yourself."

"Ugh. I got by fine without you before. Seriously Edward. You have to do better then that." Then she got up and walked out of the car. If it wasn't for me the Volturi would not be coming to look for her.

_Do I want to go in the house? I could just start walking home. It's dark though. Maybe I could call Heather. No. I'll just go into the house. I don't want to be around him now though. He is so controlling. Ugh. _

She stomped into the house. "Hi Alice." She kept walking up the stairs and into my bedroom, where she locked the door.

Why did we even have locks? They couldn't actually keep any of us out.

"What happened?" Alice asked as I closed the front door. _She was really upset. Jasper snapped at me she was so mad. _

I shook my head. "She thinks I'm being controlling. And she is very independent. Some of the things I really love about her are her confidence and independence. But she doesn't realize…"

"You can't do that to her. You should explain to her…"

"No. I can't."

_Why not? _

"What if…what…if I told her and she was scared. What if she le…left?"

_I don't think that will happen. She is only going to be more upset when you try to keep her safe. I know that is all you are doing. But she doesn't. _

I walked up the stairs and knocked on my door. "Bridgette?"

"I don't want to talk to you right now." _I want to hug him though. I hate fighting. Why do I always have to be so stubborn? But he is being controlling. Heather and Kim agreed. And I'm sure Alice would understand. Why is he doing this? Everything was so perfect. _She punched a pillow.

"Bridgette, darling. Please let me in."

"No."

I wanted to hold her.

_Just let her be for a while. She will come down when she is ready. _Rosalie? She wasn't the one I asked about this relationship. She was fairly upset about it. Jealous almost of Bridgette's humanity.

But I took her advice. "I'll be downstairs." I heard Bridgette get up and come to the door, but she stopped and leaned her head against the door. I finally moved away, slowly, hoping she would open the door. I hated this. I didn't want her to be mad. I never wanted her to be mad. I wanted her to be happy.

I paced the living room a bit, and then finally sat at my piano. I messed around with a few keys. I had begun to put a few lines together making a bit of a song. I strung them together on the piano.

_I love when you play. _Esme thought from her room.

It was a good distraction. I hadn't had much of a chance lately because I had been spending so much time with Bridgette. So I played a few lines and let the notes flow. It sounded good. I repeated it. It was happy and upbeat then parts were slower and mellower but still cheerful. I played the whole thing another time committing it to memory. I would have to play it for Bridgette, my muse, sometime.

_That was lovely. _She was suddenly at my side. "You are a very good musician." She whispered. "You will have to teach me how to play."

My mind jumped at the idea. "Of course." Her thoughts were calm now. She was looking into my eyes searching, just as I was searching her thoughts. "I'm" but she placed a finger against my mouth.

"I know you worry about me. But I am fine. I now how to be safe. I'm hardly ever by myself. And I love you." _So much. So, so much. I don't know what I would do without you. _"I am sorry that I was so angry. I just have never…well, I was usually the controlling one." She laughed a bit. "It is different being the one who is being controlled. And I don't like it. I don't want or need to be controlled. I understand why you worry about me. I worry about you too. It is only because I love you so much. You just wanted what is best for me. But, I think I know that a little better. You have to let me be my own person too. It will only make the relationship better." She went over her monologue in her head again and took a breath. "I'm sorry for the way I acted. I love you and I never want to hurt you. But, can you please let me be my own person?" She looked directly into my eyes. The drowning thing might be a problem if I wasn't so in love with her.

"Yes, of course. I love the person that you are. I'm not trying to take that away. I've just been…really protective lately. And I wish you could understand." I shook my head. She couldn't. She would run and leave. I couldn't bear that thought. "But it was all because I love you. And I'm so sorry."

She hugged me and kissed my cheek. I pulled her onto my lap and wrapped my arms tightly around her.

"Do you want me to take you home?"

"No." She said quickly. "I want to stay with you." _Forever and ever. _

I could never say no to her. If she came out and asked me if I was a vampire, I would probably answer. It was hard to deny her anything when she was everything to me.

"I love you." I whispered. A smile spread on her face.

"I love you." She nestled her head in my chest. We sat like that for a while before she sat up again and kissed me, moving her lips gently with mine. She pulled away too quickly. "So, want to teach me?" She gestured to the piano, but then yawned.

"Tired?"

"Only a little." _But I've been up forever. I should go to bed soon._

"Come on." I picked her up and walked up the stairs with her. She lay next to my side as I read her favorite poems out of her Pushkin book.

I was really trying to let Bridgette have her normal time by herself and with her friends. But it was getting harder. The Volturi would be coming any day now and I was on pins and needles every minute I wasn't with Bridgette.

"Would you calm down? You are making the rest of us antsy too." Rosalie burst out. _I'm sure she is fine. _

"How would you feel if you knew the Volturi were coming after Emmett? If they were coming to kill him. I can't let them kill her!" Suddenly the words were so real. They would. I buried my face in my hands. I couldn't stand the thought.

_I'm sorry. I guess I never thought about it. _

"You don't think do you? You don't think she might be important to me. She is everything. If something were to happen…" I hadn't talked to her since this morning. What if something happened? What if they found her? The sun was setting. They could already have her back in Italy.

I grabbed my phone and dialed her number. I wished Alice was there so she could tell me everything was fine. The phone rang and rang and rang…

"Hey honey." Her voice had never been sweeter.

"Hi darling. I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"When do you want me to come pick you up?" I had decided to keep her here, so she was better protected when we found out what day they were coming.

"How fast are you going to drive?"

"Pretty fast." I would definitely be speeding more than normal. Her voice was wonderful, but I wouldn't be satisfied until I had her in my arms.

She giggled. "OK, give me like twenty minutes. I need to get some stuff."

"I'll see you in nineteen minutes then."

She laughed again. "I love you Edward."

"Love you too."

She hung up. I paced for another ten minutes then jumped into my car and drove very quickly to her apartment.

I knocked quietly. She opened the door and I pulled her to me. I took in her scent then kissed her forehead.

"Miss me much?" She laughed.

"Always." I kissed her lips.

* * *

_Okay, same as always. You review, I send you a sneak peek. :) _

_I still didn't get 5 reviews yesterday though. :( So if I can get 5 today then I will post the next chapter. _


	14. JULY 2009

JULY 2009

**Song: "Hero/Heroine" Boys Like Girls **

They were coming. Alice had seen it again. They were coming today.

They knew about Bridgette, my dear sweet Bridgette. But she didn't know anything. I hadn't told her for fear she would be scared and run away. She should be scared though. I was dangerous to her. Even more because I was so close to her. But I could never hurt her.

I looked into her blue eyes. She didn't know they were coming. She didn't even know who they were. I didn't want her to. The more oblivious she was to the whole situation the better at this point.

"Edward?" She rubbed my stomach. "Are you ok? You look really worried?" I was, but I couldn't tell her.

"Nothing darling, its nothing." I leaned closer to her face. "I love you, so much Bridgette." My forehead rested against hers.

_I love it when he says my name like that. _"I love you too Edward." _More than anything, more than life itself. Oh, how I love you. _She nestled closer to me. _Never leave me._

I pulled her onto my lap. "I will never leave you." I whispered into her ear. She hugged me and I was perfectly content. I wanted nothing more out of life then to be able to hold her for eternity.

Then there was a knock on the door and I was pulled from my happy state with Aro's thoughts.

_It will be so nice to see Carlisle again. But if she has even a hint of what we are. It will be a horrible evening. I hope it doesn't…_ "Carlisle! Dear friend."

"Aro." Carlisle smiled calmly. Aro gazed around the room until his eyes landed on my Bridgette.

_Well she is the pretty one Edward._ I tightened my arms around Bridgette.

_Should he introduce me? _She was looking at me, but I didn't want to take my eyes off Aro and the doorway. He never came alone.

He greeted the family. And then came to Bridgette and me.

_Edward. _She shook her head. _He is being so rude. I'll just introduce…_

"Bridgette this is Aro." I knew she would shake his hand, she isn't rude. But I didn't want her to touch him. I didn't want him to be able to see into her mind. There was something I found disgusting about him being able to see into her mind.

_Can I touch her?_ Aro questioned. I kept my hold on Bridgette and my gaze on Aro. _I have to know what she knows about us._ I gave in and he held out his hand for her.

She took it. "It is nice to meet you."

"My pleasure." He said sickly sweet. How I deplored this man.

_He sure is holding my hand long enough. _She tried to pull it away, but he held for another second. He was watching our first kiss. He smiled and dropped her hand. I stood up and wrapped my arms tightly around her.

She looked at me confused, questioningly. _Obsessive much?_

I heard the thoughts of Marcus and Caius, Aro's brothers, approaching the house. Then Marcus' stopped. He had smelt her. And he wanted her now. I stood defensively in front of Bridgette and my family took defensive positions as well, not knowing where danger might come from.

"It is just Marcus and Caius." Aro tried to explain. Then Alice had a vision.

"Get Bridgette out of here!" I shouted. Emmett picked her up and was out the back door, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice following quickly behind as Marcus rushed through the door. I tackled him.

Aro and Caius didn't appreciate this.

"He wants her." I said angrily holding Marcus down. Aro touched his brother.

"A singer." Carlisle, Esme and Caius all understood.

Marcus was struggling against me. She was a singer to him, which meant the call of her blood was stronger than almost anyone else's. His thoughts were rushing around how to get a hold of her.

I couldn't hear her or my siblings' thoughts anymore. But Bridgette's scent was all over the house. She had been almost everywhere.

Carlisle was thinking the same thing. _Jasper's room_.

I held tightly onto Marcus and ran to Jasper's study. The rest followed. He seemed to calm down when we got into the room. Bridgette had never been in here; therefore her scent would at least be minimal. I couldn't smell her at all in here.

I searched for her thoughts. She must be so scared. I couldn't find her thoughts and suddenly felt such a sense of loss and loneliness I never thought I could experience. I let go of Marcus and walked to the window.

_She's safe with your brothers and sisters. _Carlisle tried to reassure me. _But she knows something now. I doubt Emmett ran at any human pace, especially after the way you yelled. _

_You miss her._ It was Esme. I turned around and nodded slightly to her. I wanted to be with her. To tell her everything would be fine. I didn't know how she could be reacting. What if she wanted me? I wasn't there. I needed to hold her.

Marcus was in control of himself again, he was trying to figure out what happened.

"She is a singer to you." Aro told his brother.

"Yes I realize that. Does she know anything?" _Did I tip anything off?_

"No, when I looked into her thoughts I didn't see anything. She thinks sometimes Edward can almost read her mind. But she has attributed that to how much he loves her." _It is almost sweet, seeing the way she feels for him._

"But she might know something now." Caius said his first words of the evening. Emmett running came into his thoughts.

"Well, we will just have to find out." Aro said simply.

"I am not bringing her back here with him." I glared at Marcus.

_Edward, please stay calm. We will keep her safe. _Carlisle thought.

"True. It might be best if Marcus was not here. Someone might notice if she was gone." Aro answered.

I would notice. I would, I thought. You might as well take me after her. I can't be without her.

_Edward, everything will be alright. We won't let you lose her. _Esme wrapped an arm around my shoulder. Her touch wasn't as calming as Bridgette's though. I knew she would be safe. But I wanted her. I missed her touch. I needed it to calm down.

"Marcus," Carlisle said calmly. "We have a big wooded area. Once we find out what direction they went with Bridgette you could walk the opposite. I'm sure your brothers could find you when you were done." It was a good idea. Keep him as far away as possible.

Marcus growled. _Send me away? We should just keep her away or better yet, let me kill her. She knows something I'm sure._

I growled back at Marcus.

_Edward._ Carlisle reprimanded me.

"That is probably a good idea Marcus. We need to find out if she has put anything together yet." Aro responded.

Carlisle pulled out his phone and dialed Alice's number. He spoke quickly and quietly to her.

"They went north. If you go about two miles south you should be far enough away to resist." He told Marcus.

"I'll go get them." I jumped out the window and ran. I needed to see Bridgette. She must be so scared. I followed her scent through the woods. Within two minutes I could hear their voices. Then I could see her. She was the last to look in my direction. Her blue eyes brought me to her and I wrapped my arms around her warm body.

_He moves really fast just like the rest of them. _I wanted to say, actually faster. But I needed to not let her know anything. She couldn't, Aro would let Marcus have his way with her. I squeezed her tighter.

_There is something weird. I mean they all moved so quickly. And they are all so pale. Why did I have to leave? _

"Edward, what is going on?" She stared into my eyes searching for an answer.

_If you tell her, Aro will want to have her killed. Carlisle might try to convince him to just let us change her. _

"No!" Everyone gaped at me. Bridgette's heart rate sped up.

"No, what?" She asked so innocently.

_Then what are you going to do? _Alice asked. I shrugged answering both, but neither liked my answer.

_Why were they moving so fast? It was like I was in a car, except Emmett was carrying me. It was so weird. _

"I just had to keep you away from those men. I don't like them. They make me uncomfortable."

"Men? I only saw the one."

"Two more were coming. That is why I wanted you to leave."

"Why?" She asked. "What happened?"

"It just wasn't safe for you." I leaned my forehead against hers. "I promised to never let anyone hurt you again. And I never will." She smiled.

"I know." She put her hands to my face. _He is always so cold. I thought it was just his hands. _

_If we go back now, everything will be fine. Aro won't see that she knows much. Try to get her to think about you guys a lot. _

I nodded ever so slightly to Alice. "Ok, let's go back to the house." I set the pace, not going faster then mine and Bridgette's normal walk. At this rate it would still take us almost an hour to get there. But I had to keep her mind on us and not let her think about our speed or my lack of body temperature.

Before we walked into the house I looked at Alice questioningly. She closed her eyes and nodded. I let my siblings go in first. Then I looked to Bridgette. I put my hands on her shoulders.

"I love you more than anything Bridgette." I kissed her warm lips softly. Her lips were always so comforting to me. She pressed her body against mine. I loved the heat she left on me. I pulled away, wanting to resume my position as soon as I did.

"I love you too." I couldn't help but let a smile spread across my face. It stayed until I heard the thoughts of our visitors. I pulled Bridgette closer to me.

_He really doesn't like these men. He won't let me leave his side. My knight in shining armor. _

"Ah Bridgette, you are back with us. This is my brother, Caius, he arrived shortly after you left." Aro greeted.

_I thought Edward said there were two other men. Where is the third? _

I held her hand in mine, luckily she got the hint.

"It is nice to meet you." She nodded her head. I could still faintly hear Marcus' thoughts. He was just upset that he couldn't be here. Luckily he hadn't smelt her again.

_Well we might as well leave. Then I can shake her hand again. _

I didn't want him touching her again, but it was necessary. To keep her mind on me, I slid behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist and resting my head on her shoulder. She leaned back into me. She smelt so nice. I closed my eyes and inhaled.

_Get a room._ Emmett smirked at me.

"It was nice seeing you all. And it was lovely meeting you Bridgette." Aro walked towards us. I kissed her neck and made her giggle. Her mind was flooded with thoughts of me.

"It was nice meeting you too." She stuck out her hand. He only saw us. Then let go.

_Well, I guess she doesn't know anything._ He shook his head toward his brother.

_So, apparently she isn't that smart, even for a human._ Caius smirked. I felt a growl begin rumbling in my chest. Bridgette squeezed my hand. She consumed my thoughts. The Volturi were gone and she was safe.

_She is going to ask you about Emmett and us running. _Alice said. Her and Jasper were the only ones still in the room. _And how we are all so cold. She noticed Emmett's body temperature. _

I tapped my wrist.

_Tonight I think. You guys are wearing the same outfits. You probably want to talk to Carlisle don't you?_

I looked up then down quickly.

"Bridgette I have a few new tops. Will you help me find outfits for them?" She danced over to us.

"Of course. You don't mind do you Edward?" She smiled at me, but was already walking up the stairs to Alice's room. _Maybe Alice will tell me something. _

"Not at all." She blew me a kiss and I sent one back then watched her walk up the rest of the stairs, following slightly behind. I turned away and walked into Carlisle's office.

"Alice said Bridgette is going to ask about Emmett's speed and my coldness." I informed him.

"What are you going to tell her?" _I'm not sure myself._

I shrugged. "I'm afraid to tell her." I dropped my eyes. I had never really been afraid before. But when it came to Bridgette, I was afraid she wouldn't like me, she wouldn't like something I said or did and most of all I was afraid she would leave me.

"Why?"

"What if she gets scared? What if she…" I couldn't say it. "If she ever…I love her…so much." I buried my head in my hands.

_You are afraid she will leave you?_ I nodded slowly. _If she loves you as much as you love her I doubt that._

"But what if she does?"

"Love isn't easy." I could hear Alice and Bridgette laughing. _I can't answer this for you. _

"Edward would love this on you!" Alice squealed.

"I love this on me. Of course he would." My love responded. I could see her through Alice's mind. She was stunning.

"He loves you Bridgette. I've never seen him be so happy before."

_Edward?_ I didn't look at Carlisle, only pointed up. He looked and began listening as well.

"I love him too. And more so then anyone else. Even my mom knows. And if my mom ever said anything bad about a guy, it was downhill from there. But even she can't find anything wrong with Edward. He is perfect. I am so lucky." Alice messed with the dress Bridgette was wearing. "I would never leave him." She said quietly.

_If that doesn't solve your dilemma, I don't know what will. Even when you flicker between telling her, the wedding is still there. _Alice said.

"I believe that answers your last question." Carlisle smirked. It did, but I was still scared. She would never leave me if I was human like she thought.

"So you want to get married to him?" Alice said cheerily.

"Yes, but we haven't even talked about it. We haven't even been together for a year." Bridgette giggled.

"Sooo."

"Ok, fine, I want to get married to him, have children with him, make a life with him, everything." Children? She wanted children. How could I do this to her? She wanted children and I was never going to be able to give that to her.

"Did you hear that?" I asked Carlisle anxiously.

_What? What are you talking about? She wants to marry you. Didn't Alice have a vision about that already?_

"Children."

_Oh. _

"What am I doing to her? By me being with her I'm taking her away from humanity. She won't be a mother, she won't have any normal human experiences if I'm with her."

_What are you thinking Edward?_

"Edward NO!" Alice shouted. She added something about me trying to get in for Bridgette's sake. I guess I had made a decision.

_Don't break up with her. You have never been so happy. It would ruin both of you._ _At least give her a chance to decide._

"She loves you Edward." _We just heard her confessing it to Alice. _

"But she doesn't know what that entails. I don't want to take anything away from her."

_Then don't leave her. That would be like taking everything from her. _Alice responded.

_What are you going to do?_ Carlisle asked as I stood up.

"She is my world." I would tell her. I would hope with every fiber that somehow a miracle would happen and she would still be with me. I couldn't be without my beautiful Bridgette. Every muscle tightened at the thought of not being able to hold her again.

My body ached her. I needed her. She completed me. Without her I was nothing. Her heat and her love made me feel human. Something I never thought possible. I was a monster. But with Bridgette I was a man. She did something to me.

I knocked on Alice's door.

"Can I have my girlfriend back now?" Alice sighed and Bridgette came to the door. She hugged my neck and I held her to me. What if this was the last time she would let me do this?

_Good choice._ Alice thought. She was right. Bridgette was a great choice. She did love me. And I loved her even more. If I could I would give her kids. I would try. I would do anything she wanted. All she had to do was ask. She rubbed her cheek against my chest.

_Always so cold. _Then she looked up at me. Her blue eyes were shining. I couldn't resist kissing her. _Wow. How does he do that? I just go weak at the knees every time he kisses me. I wonder what it does to him._ I wanted to say, the same thing. _I bet I could make him go weak at the knees. If only he wasn't so old fashioned. _I had to stop that train of thought.

"Did you help Alice pick out good outfits?" I asked, not really caring. But I really had to keep her mind off of that. I almost laughed at her silly human hormones.

"Actually we found a great dress for Bridgette!" Alice almost shrieked.

"I wish I could think of something to wear it to though. I don't really do anything fancy enough for it."

_Hint, hint Edward._ I shot a look at Alice. She just smiled.

"Well, take it anyway Bridgette. You never know when you might need it." Alice winked at me again.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" I knew she wanted to talk to me. I didn't want my family's thoughts interfering with our conversation. It was going to be hard enough.

"It is a nice day…" she looked outside and frowned. "It is always overcast here." If the sun was shining I wouldn't be able to take her outside. In a few days maybe I would. If everything went well. If she didn't run from me screaming when she found out what I was. "But I love walking with you." She smiled at me. _I just love being with you. You are amazing. How did I find someone like you?_

"Let's go then." I took her hand and led her out the back door. We walked easily in comfortable silence for half a mile. "I don't mind overcast so much."

"What? I love the sun! If I don't get enough sun I have to go tanning. Otherwise my Vitamin D gets too low and I am continuously tired. It's like an addiction." She giggled. _Even though tanning is horrible for you. Most things are. Like too much time with Edward. I never know where the time goes. I'm addicted to him too._

Just like I was to her.

_Maybe now would be a good time to ask him. We are away from his family. Though they are just like him. Even though they are all adopted they all have that same pale skin and are all so cold. And I'd bet Esme and Carlisle could run as fast as the rest. _

I considered bringing it up then. Might as well get the whole mind reading thing in there too. But that might frighten her too much. Her heart beat accelerated. She was going to ask.

"Edward?"

"Yes, my darling."

"I love you more than anything in the world." She stopped walking and gazed into my eyes. Not what I would have thought to say. Something more like 'what the hell are you?' But Bridgette always surprised me.

"I love you too." I stroked her hair. It still shined, despite the absence of the sun.

"No matter what, I will always love you."

"Forever?"

"Forever." _And always_. I wanted to be with her for ever. I could. All I had to do was ask. Well, explain to her what I was, hope she didn't leave me, and then a simple bite and she could be mine forever and always. I wanted nothing more.

"Why are you so cold? And your family? And how do you all move so fast?" She sputtered out. "I know it's crazy. But I don't know, there is something different about you all. I can't quite put my finger on it."

I didn't know what to say. She had asked a question, but now she seemed lost in thought.

_Cold, fast, kind of hard. Not really soft bodies like a normal person. _She looked into my eyes. _His eyes change color. Gold to black. He smells wonderful. _A smile spread on her face.

"You are all perfect. Like there is a reason for it all. And sometimes I swear you know what I'm thinking. And Alice…I think she knows what is going to happen before it does. But that is specific, back to the big picture. You are something different though aren't you?"

"Yes." I said slowly.

"And I think you are strong, well of course you are. But stronger then you let on. Sometimes when you hold me, I feel like you are holding back. Well, more not…I'm not sure how to explain it. You are being really, really gentle with me. Like you are afraid you'll break me." _Superman! _"I know, you are like Superman."

"I'm not the good guy Bridgette." I averted my gaze. Why did she have to try so hard to figure it out? But she had to know. She wanted to marry me. And she would have to know the truth, every bit of the truth before she could decide to commit her life to a man. I wasn't even that. I was a vampire, a monster. I didn't deserve her.

"Of course you are a good guy." She placed her hand on my cheek, the warmth felt amazing. "You are a great guy. And you are my guy."

"But I'm not _the_ good guy." I said again.

"Oh." _What? Not the good guy. So like the villain? _"But you are too good for that." I shook my head. _Ok, cold, fast, strong, handsome…maybe that has more to do with it. Like he attracts people for a reason. Eyes changing color. What else? Oh, they don't eat. Yet he is so muscular. Mmm. I love his body. _

She was so cute when she was thinking. I wanted to laugh, but this was not the right situation for laughter. She was so close to figuring out what I was. I was terrified of what would happen when she found out. Not of what the Volturi would do, I could handle them. But if she knew and left because of it. I couldn't handle that.

_But if they don't eat, how do they live. He is a bad guy. So he lives off something normal people don't? Maybe. He has an obsession with my neck and wrists. I love it when he kisses my neck. His cool lips. Mmm. I want to kiss him. Wait. No, figure this out first. _She put a finger to her lip and looked at a tree to the side of us.

_They don't spend time around anyone else. Well, Carlisle works at the hospital. But the rest keep to themselves. Except me. So fast, strong, good looking for a reason, avoid people, cold, don't eat food. They go hiking and camping a lot when it's nice out. Actually, I've never seen them when it is sunny out. Hmm…does that have something to do with it?_

"This is hard." She said laughing a little. _Ok, avoid the sun, avoid people, don't eat, fast, strong. Avoid the sun and people. But he is the bad guy. Attracts people, yet avoids them. People! People? _She looked at me questioningly. Then her thoughts came so quickly I could hardly keep up. _He eats people. That is why we are all so drawn to him. But wait. Does that mean that I am just a…he isn't going…he loves me. Why hasn't he done it yet?_

"Bridgette I would never do that to you. Not you. Never. I do love you." I gazed into her eyes. She wasn't scared though. She was shocked, confused.

"Never do what?"

"Hurt you…like that." I couldn't even bring myself to say it. "Never. You are everything to me. If I lost you…at my own hands." I stared at my palms. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"Edward I am confused how would you hurt me?" _I didn't say anything, did I? I don't think I was mumbling to myself. _

"You weren't."

"What?" She took a step away from me. I felt it coming. She was getting ready to run. I would let her.

"You weren't mumbling to yourself." I couldn't look at her. She was too beautiful it only made it harder.

"Then…how…you can read my mind!" She accused. "For how long? Can the rest of your family do it? Oh crap. You heard." She hit her forehead. I chuckled.

"My family can't. Only I can. And I don't mind your thoughts." I held her cheeks gently. She smiled.

"Is it just me or can you hear everyone?"

"Everyone."

"Oh, so I'm not the only one that gets embarrassed."

"Sometimes it is just as embarrassing for me." She laughed. "Your laugh is intoxicating." I leaned my forehead against hers.

"Your breath is." She pressed her lips against mine. Her hands moved around my neck, one went down my back. My hand tangled itself in her hair and the other pulled her torso closer to mine.

She knew yet she still kissed me. I didn't want to pull away. This moment was so perfect. It is like she accepted me for who I was. Though I had never really admitted who or what I was. I pulled away and she moaned.

"I wasn't done."

"Do you realize what I am?"

"An amazing kisser?" _Lover? Sexy god? Sex god I bet. Oh wait you heard that. _I laughed as she buried her head in my chest.

I pulled her away, this was serious. "But do you really know _what_ I am?"

"I think the word for it is vampire."

She was so calm about it. I searched her face for some terror.

"You aren't scared?"

"Of you? Ha!" _You are such a pushover when it comes to me. Just ask Emmett._

"Bridgette, I'm supposed drink human blood." Did she not understand?

"But not mine."

"No. I actually don't drink human blood."

"But aren't you supposed to?" She kept her arms around me.

"Yes. But I don't want to be what I am."

"So how do you live?"

"Animal blood. We are kind of vegetarians in our…species." That wasn't the best word to describe what we were.

She should be terrified right now. I just told her what I was. I was the bad guy, I drank human blood. Why was she still smiling with her arms wrapped around a murderer?

"We don't want to be what we are. We try to be better then what we have been doomed too. But it is like trying to completely change your instincts, your core." It was easier for me. I had the second most experience. But even I felt weak sometimes.

"Don't change. I like you just the way you are." She pulled herself closer to me.

"I'm a vampire." I looked into her eyes. She would run away any second now.

She sighed. "Edward, are you waiting for me to leave? To scream and go tell the cops?"

"Well, I would think most people would."

"You are too fast you would catch me." She smiled.

"Not funny." I mumbled.

She huffed. "I love you no matter what. And if you drink animal blood, all the better. Then I don't have to cook for you." _Though I would have enjoyed doing that. I love cooking. _

"I know you do."

"It is going to take a while to get used to that." _I wonder if I was right about Alice._ Then she looked at me and smiled. _Was I?_ I nodded. _Oh my gosh this is so cool. So now I don't have to actually say anything and you will know. We can have almost secret conversations. Because sometimes I think your family was listening in on us._

"They weren't meaning to."

_What?_ "What?"

"Vampires have really good hearing. We can hear almost everything that is going on in the house. And for a few miles around it if we really listen."

"Wait so they hear us wherever we are?"

"That is why I took you out here to talk to you. I didn't think they needed to listen in on our conversation."

"So not only do I have to watch what I think around you, but I have to watch what I say around your family too?" She said exasperatedly. "Geesh!" She threw her hands in the air.

"I guess. Though, most of the time Alice sees what is going to happen and I hear everyone's thoughts, so there aren't many secrets."

She wrapped her arms around my waist and gazed into my eyes. Once again I was drowning in her ocean eyes. We stayed like that for what seemed like hours, just gazing at each other.

"I love you." She said quietly. _More than life itself._

"I love you too Bridgette." I kissed her quickly.

"Tell me more about being a vampire." She pulled her phone out of her pocket then sat down. "I have plenty of time." I sat down facing her.

"You aren't scared?"

"No. I know you would never hurt me. You love me too much." She squeezed my hand.

"I do. I love you way too much." She smiled. "I would do anything for you."

_Then tell me about being a vampire. How did it happen? When did it happen? How old are you? Oh. Did you hear all that?_

I nodded and she giggled.

"Well, I was seventeen when it happened in nineteen-eighteen, born in nineteen-oh-one."

_Oh my gosh. I am like three years older than you! You are younger than my brother._

"In vampire years I guess you would say I am a hundred and eight."

"Yeah go with that." She laughed. "So how did it happen? Did it hurt?"

"Well, Carlisle was the first of us. He is the one that decided to only live off of animal blood. He was trying to find someone who would be a friend to him. But most other vampires didn't like his, well, his lifestyle we will say. It was easier for him to live around humans, but they start asking questions when one doesn't age."

"I guess you do still look seventeen." _I wish I could stop aging. I don't want to be his grandma. And yes I do want to spend that long with you. _

"Me too." I slid closer to her.

"Sorry, go on."

"So he was working as a doctor in Chicago in 1918 when the Spanish influenza hit. My father was the first to go. Then my mother and I was the last. He thought he would try to 'save' me from death. Though…well, he and I have debates about that. We are doing a biography though not philosophizing. So, he changed me. Then Esme came along. And she became his mate. He changed Rosalie next and she was supposed to be for me what Esme was to Carlisle."

_What? She is so pretty and you turned her down?_

"She is no where near as pretty as you are." She crawled into my lap and kissed my cheek.

_I don't believe you, but you can say it all you want._

"You are more gorgeous then any being to walk the planet. No woman has ever gotten my attention like you did."

"What first caught your attention?"

"Your eyes."

_Really? _"My eyes. Why though? Like I didn't say anything?"

"No, I had listened to your thoughts but it was mostly about class and work and occasionally Derek."

_Jerk._

I smiled. "But then, on the second day of class, you turned around to give me that packet of papers and looked me in the eye. I was stuck. Your eyes pulled me in. It's like I was drowning in an ocean, looking into your eyes. Sometimes I still feel like that."

"I remember that day." _I thought you smelt nice._

"Yeah, you said something like that. After that I paid attention to your thoughts. I thought about you constantly. Alice had a vision and asked me a bunch of questions about you. But I couldn't answer because I didn't even know you yet. Then she had this other vision…" We had only been together for 8 months. I didn't want to talk about marriage. Was that something you did?

_What was the vision about?_

"Just another one about you and me." I tried to leave it at that.

_No. _"Tell me."

"She didn't tell me the details." I looked away trying to avoid her amazing eyes.

"You probably saw it yourself, mind reader." She sat up more and pulled my face toward hers. "Tell me." She stuck her bottom lip out. "Please."

"I am a pushover aren't I?"

_I win._ "Yes you are honey. That is why I love you. So tell me."

"I thought you would forget."

"No chance. I want to know. Especially since you are avoiding it so much." _I wonder if it was embarrassing. Did she see this happening? Did she see us kissing? _

"It was a special event she saw." I said trying to be vague.

_Special event? Like a dance?_

"Kind of."

"Was I wearing a fancy dress?" All her dresses flew through her mind.

"Yes." A gorgeous dress that did not do her justice.

"The dress I tried on today?" She asked excitedly. _Oh! He is going to take me out for something fancy. That is why I need a dress. _

Suddenly I knew how I would propose to her. But not yet.

"No, not that dress."

"Well, like what kind of event? Were there a lot of people? Were we somewhere public? I need details!"

"I didn't see people. We were actually in the backyard. There were flowers."

_Flowers? Why would there be flowers in the backyard? Were they tiger lilies? _She stopped her thoughts there and waited for me to answer.

"Yes." I said slowly not sure what she meant.

"How far away can you still hear people's thoughts?"

"Depends on how attuned I am to their thoughts. But only a few miles at most."

"How attuned are you to my thoughts?"

"Very. I could easily find you within a few miles of here, between your thoughts and your heart beat. I know that sound very well too."

_What does my heart beat have to do with anything? Oh, yeah the whole blood thing right? _"Is that hard for you? To be around me?"

"Not really. When I'm thirsty it is a little harder. But I just think about how much I love you. It is easier then. Using my human emotions prevents the animal instincts from taking over too much."

"Do people ever try to block their thoughts from you?" She asked. She was trying to not think of anything else.

"Yes. Why are you?"

"I just don't want to think of something when I'm around you."

"Why not?" I pulled her closer. But that seemed to just make it easier for her to concentrate on me.

"Well, you didn't tell me about Alice's vision. So I'm not going to tell you something." _Look at Edward. Focus on him. His eyes. Very golden today. So sexy. He is so sexy. God, I wish he wasn't so old fashioned. We haven't even used tongue. Well maybe after…No stop. Not thinking about that. Edward. Trees. Pretty trees. _She tilted her head back and looked up, exposing her throat. I could see her pulse beating through her veins. I ran my fingers along her neck and moved my face closer to kiss it. But she quickly snapped her head back and pulled my hand away.

"You can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because the thought that makes me think of leads to the thing I don't want to think of around you." _Alice will probably help me block his thoughts. _

"I'm sure she will." I leaned into her neck again and kissed it softly. She sighed. "Please tell me what you are thinking of."

_Birds; robins, sea hawks, terns, I think those are birds. They are in crosswords. I haven't done a crossword in a while. Next time I have lunch with Julie I will bring a crossword. _

"Your thoughts are too forced. I know you are hiding something."

She just smiled. "I'll get better at it."

"But I don't want you too." I kissed her neck again. I loved the warmth her body had. I kissed her collarbone then pressed my cheek to her chest.

"You like my heart beat?"

"Yes, it is like music." She stroked my other cheek with her hand.

"So you don't mind touching like this?" _I wonder if I am really hot to him. He is so cold to me. _

"Not at all. I love your warmth, you have no idea how good it feels against my skin." An image of me topless flashed in her mind.

"Sorry." Her jaw clenched.

"It's ok." She laid her head against mine.

"You are just too attractive. And I apparently have an over active imagination."

"I don't mind." She sighed.

_Maybe his limitations on our physical relationship are because he is afraid of something? _

"Very afraid."

"Of what though?" She pulled my head away from her chest and looked into my eyes.

"You are so fragile to me. I have to be so careful. And if I lost any kind of control around you…I don't want to ever hurt you."

"But how would you hurt me?" _I mean, it is supposed to feel good. And granted his hands already feel amazing whatever they do to me. But I am only human. _

"I might grab your arm too hard and leave a bruise. Or I might get too wrapped up in a moment and lose control…I don't know. But I have to be careful. And if I lost control of my mind at all. I don't want to think about what would happen then."

She tried to picture it. She saw me on top of her, my lips against her neck and then I opened my mouth and my teeth began to sink into her throat.

"Stop picturing it!" I didn't want to think about it. I would never do that to her.

"What?" _Kissing you? That is all I was picturing. _She thought it again.

"That isn't what I saw." I looked around the forest and smelt the air. Then let out a breath of relief. "Alice?"

Alice and Jasper appeared out of the woods.

"Hey." She said happily. _Sorry, Jasper wanted to go hunting. We were trying to find you guys to avoid you. I just had the vision. Sorry. _

"Hi. It is a nice day to spend in the woods isn't it?" Bridgette said.

"We didn't mean to intrude." Jasper said, keeping his distance from Bridgette. He was thirsty and didn't want to push himself.

"It's fine." Bridgette said. I heard a small noise come from her stomach.

"You are hungry." I said looking at Bridgette.

"Just a little." She admitted. "Where did Alice and Jasper go?" She looked around the forest. "Oh. They were hungry too right?" She giggled at herself.

"I guess you can think of it that way." Her stomach growled more. "Really hungry."

She laughed. "Yes. We've been out here awhile."

"We can get back faster." I grinned.

_How? _

"Can I show you my preferred way of travelling?" I reached out for her hand.

"Sure." She said slowly. My smile spread. I grabbed her hand and pulled her onto my back.

"Hold on." I took off running. Within five minutes we were back at the house. I stopped and unwrapped her arms around my neck. "How was that?"

Her mind was blank and she just stared at me. Did I scare her? I held on to her to make sure she didn't fall.

"That was fun." She said as a smile came to her face making her eyes glow. I kissed her gently. She put her hand on the back of my head to hold me in place. I couldn't resist. This time she was really accepting me. She leaned into my body. I moved my lips to her cheek then down her neck. She sighed. _Oh Edward._ Her hands tangled into my hair and pulled my face back to hers. She kissed me again, nibbling on my bottom lip. My arms tightened around her back. It was so hard to resist her. She pulled away slightly and said softly, "Edward." I couldn't take it anymore. I gently pushed her away, putting very little space between our bodies.

"You tempt me too much." Her eyes were smoldering.

_I want you so much though. _She ran her hands along my chest and stomach. _Your body is so amazing. And the way you kiss. Wow. Wait. Am I ever going to get to have sex with you? I know right now isn't the right time and all. But seriously. It has been eight months. We are both, well; technically we are both consenting adults. _

"You are too breakable." I whispered in her ear.

_How do I become unbreakable?_

"You won't." I said abruptly, thinking of Alice's vision.

She thought of it too. But I would not take away her life. She would not become like me. I refused to let that happen to my wonderful Bridgette.

"No. It isn't happening." I said with finality.

_Is that what you saw in the forest? When you yelled so loudly? _

"Yes. Alice saw it."

"Hmmm." She thought of it again.

"No, Bridgette. No."

"But if Alice saw it…"

"Doesn't mean it is going to happen."

"Usually does." Emmett chimed in walking outside. "What are we talking about?"

"Nothing. It is not a discussion." I looked at Bridgette with the last phrase. She took a step away from me.

"You're right. Alice saw it." She said confidently. She was so sexy when she was confident. I couldn't stop the low growl in my throat. She giggled understanding and moved closer to me.

"Gah. I'm hunting." Emmett took off. _Oops. I hope she understood. Does she Edward?_

"Yes."

_See you love birds later than._

"Come on lets get you some food." I led her into the kitchen. "What do you want?" I had become extremely practiced in the kitchen despite my lack of appetite for anything in there.

"Whatcha got?" She looked at me as I opened the fridge.

She pulled out a ready made sandwich and stared at it. _Did someone make this? Because wouldn't I be the only one who ate something like this? _

_I made Bridgette a sandwich, Edward. It is in the fridge._ Esme thought.

"Esme did."

"Oh, where is she?"

"Upstairs."

_I'll just go tell her thanks. _She started moving.

"Just say it. She will hear."

"Thank you Esme." She sang.

"She said you are more than welcome." We sat at the table and Bridgette ate a couple bites.

"I totally thought you were eating all this time. How did you avoid it? You cooked and ate with me all the time."

"I'm quick, remember?" I smirked.

She rolled her eyes and took another bite of her sandwich.

"So, about me becoming a vampire." I was about to say no for the millionth time when Rosalie walked in.

"I bet you would be a cute vampire, almost as cute as me." _Alice said you told her and she was ok with it. Is she?_ I nodded.

"I don't think anyone is as gorgeous as you are Rosalie." Rosalie beamed and walked outside. Only vain thoughts were ever in her mind anyway. And Emmett.

"You are." I reached across the table and held Bridgette's hand.

"I heard that." Rosalie said loud enough for Bridgette to hear. I moved swiftly over to Bridgette's side and whispered so only she heard,

"You are more gorgeous then any woman I have ever seen." I kissed her cheek and she smiled.

"Thank you." I pulled her onto my lap and tucked her head under my chin. "I bet being a vampire is pretty cool." _I mean you're fast, strong, good looking, never die. I can't wait to be one. _She sighed in happiness.

"You aren't going to be."

"Whatever you say honey."

"How are you okay with this?" I pulled her body away from mine to look into her face.

"With what?"

"With me being a vampire. A horrible monster that sucks human blood."

"You don't though." She looked so calm.

"It would be so easy for me to right now. I am fast and strong. All my abilities are to keep you right here so I can plunge my teeth into your throat." I leaned my head to her neck.

"You wouldn't." _I know you wouldn't. _

"Aren't you scared I might?"

"You love me. You tell me everyday how much you do. I trust you. You would never hurt me." _Am I wrong? _

"No. I never would. I would be miserable without you."

She smiled. "Exactly." Her arms rested on my shoulders. "So, my vampire boyfriend, what shall we do tonight?" _Shall we head to your bedroom, I want to show you just how much I love you. _

"Bridgette." I warned. "That only makes it harder."

Her smile fell. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." I missed her smile. I needed back on her face. "I love you. I enjoy everything we do. I just can't do all that you want to." I kissed her ardently to prove it. She wrapped her hands around my neck and pulled her body closer to mine. I moved us to the couch then pulled my mouth slightly from hers. "Would you like to watch a movie?"

"Not yet." She pressed her lips back to mine. We eventually put a movie in, though neither we really paying attention.

_Oh geesh. I fell asleep. What time is it? _

"Eight in the morning."

"Really? Dang." _Does he ever sleep? _

"No."

"I forgot you can do that." She giggled still a little groggy. "But you guys really don't sleep?" She sat up slightly, looking at me.

"No. It is kind of annoying sometimes, especially in class."

"I know the feeling." _I thought we were on the couch downstairs. _

"I moved us up here once you fell asleep."

"Ahh." She kissed me quickly and went to pull away but I held her head with my hand. I needed more. It was just reassurance that she accepted me. _Ooh. Edward. _She molded her body to mine. I moved my lips to her jaw. "Edward." She whispered. I loved how she said my name. She pulled my head back up and kissed me more urgently.

She moved her body on top of me. Her heat was smothering me, but I rejoiced in every bit of it. Her lips travelled to my neck leaving my breath ragged and my throat slightly burning. She would kill me one day.

"I love you." She murmured against my throat. The vibrations added to the fire in my stomach. I trailed my hands down her back causing her to shiver slightly. I stopped at her hips and rubbed my thumbs against her hip bones. She sighed and shifted her lips to my ear. _Tell me if this is too much. _But I wanted more. I tightened my grip on her hips, ready to push her away. She was testing my limits but I loved it.

She ran her teeth along my ear lobe, my breathing stuttered. Then she gently bit down. I wanted her, I wanted her body, I wanted her blood all in the same second. My body tightened and she froze. I took a slow, deep breath and pushed the monster that wanted her blood away. She quickly kissed my cheek then laid her head on my chest trying to slow her breathing.

_Should I move? _

"No." There was only a slight warming sensation in my throat. I could handle this. I gently wrapped my arms around her and continued my slow deliberate breathing.

She pulled her head up, "I'm sorry."

I could only smile at her. What did she have to be sorry for? I was the one who couldn't handle what she wanted.

"You are fine." I rubbed her cheek with my thumb. "You did nothing wrong. We just found a boundary." She pushed some hair from my face.

_So handsome. _There was a little smile on her face. I kissed her forehead and her smile grew.

"So beautiful."

I hadn't hunted in a while. I would have to today if I was going to spend much more time with her. Her pulse was already becoming more apparent.

* * *

_I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. It was the longest yet! :) _

_In your reviews, which I always enjoy, please let me know if you have any ideas that you might like to see happen in the story. I am more then willing to incorporate ideas or write new chapters all together. :) _

_So, review and get a sneak peek. And once again 5 reviews and I will post a new chapter. _


	15. MidAUGUST 2009

Mid-AUGUST 2009

**Song: "Only in Dreams" Weezer**

Classes were starting soon. I wasn't looking forward to them, as usual. But this time, I didn't want them because they would take my Bridgette away. I missed her horribly when I couldn't see her. Over the summer I had been so accustomed to seeing her everyday for hours. It was going to be hard to get used to again.

I leaned back onto my bed. Bridgette's scent was still there from last night. I imagined feeling her heat off the sheets. I closed my eyes and pictured her in bed with me, curled against my side heating my cold skin.

She pulled her head up to mine and kissed me. Her fingers carefully unbuttoned my shirt and slid it off me. She rolled her body onto mine. It was like I watching from outside. What an imagination I had. Then she slid her shirt off revealing parts of her I had never seen before. She was beautiful. I rested my head against her chest. I tried to shake out of it, but my imagination was very vivid. Then she started kissing down my chest and stomach. She stopped at my pants and removed them.

Why couldn't I make this stop? I was stuck in this vision. Vision. Alice. I rolled on top of her and kissing continued. Alice was seeing all of this. Then it faded away as I removed Bridgette's pants. But it didn't fade all the way. It blurred into us laying together again, a blanket covering us, but showing enough of her skin to know that I hadn't hurt her. Then it stopped.

Alice was in my room the next second. "Did you see that?" She seemed excited. She should not be excited bout seeing my sex life.

"Yes."

"See. You won't hurt her. It will go splendidly."

"I'd rather you not look for those types of things." I narrowed my eyes.

She rolled hers at me. "I wasn't looking for it. You obviously decided and it came to me. I'm just glad it blurred over certain parts." _Like I want to see you in the act. Gross. _Then she had a vision of me talking to Emmett and Jasper. _I'll make sure Rosalie and Esme are out of the house._

"Thanks." She ran off to find Jasper. Probably to tell him about the vision. My family was far too intrigued by my newly found human emotions and my relationship.

Maybe I could handle having sex with her. I knew she wanted to. Her human emotions had been going wild since she found out what I really was. She seemed to find something very sexy about it, as she put it. How she found vampirism sexy I didn't understand. But, that was my love. She was always surprising and confusing me. I sighed in satisfaction. I wouldn't have it any other way.

What would it be like? Easy, no. It would be very difficult. Maybe. I didn't know exactly what would happen. I didn't know what to do at all. My breathing shortened. I didn't know how to do it. I would have to talk to someone…Emmett and Jasper were the only two that came to mind. Only they could explain what it would really be like. But I could only guess how Emmett would handle the conversation. I rolled my eyes.

I was supposed to be the 'older' brother, the more mature one. Emmett easily fell into the immature role. But now I had to ask advice of him. Ugh. I considered discussing it with Carlisle as well. He would help me know what to do to keep Bridgette safe. If we could only wait until she was changed. But she refused. She had no care for her safety. She only wanted her needs filled. Such a human. I only loved her more.

"Are you busy?" I asked as I knocked on Carlisle's office door at work.

"No. Come in." He smiled.

"I was just wondering about something."

He smiled easily at me. _Yes. _

"Well about…I am going to…I shouldn't. But I really can't deny her anything." Carlisle raised an eyebrow at me. "What will happen to Bridgette when…when we…" I didn't know how to say it to my father figure. I was being such a 17 year old. "become more physical in our relationship?"

"How physical?" _There would be a difference. _

I think he just wanted to make me say it. But he wasn't like Emmett.

I swallowed. "Sex."

He just smiled at me. "Well it will be dangerous for her. As long as you can keep control of yourself I don't see a problem. But physical love is very strong. You will really have to concentrate and keep your focus to not harm her."

"What could happen to her?" I asked worriedly. I shouldn't even be thinking about this. He was right, if I didn't concentrate I could really hurt her. I could kill her. Then I thought of Alice's vision. It seemed to turn out fine.

"Well, she could enjoy it." He said easily. "I know how much you love her. I don't think you will hurt her." He sat back in his chair.

"And if I do lose control? If I hurt her?"

"If it is something simple she will heal easily, she is healthy. If it is too bad, you know how to save her." He was so calm about it. He had such faith in me. I didn't have that faith in me. I would never forgive myself if I hurt her. Not my precious Bridgette. "It is a very passionate act. The emotion could consume you. And when she is more like us it will not be a problem. Though I really don't think you have anything to worry about."

I just shook my head. "I can't believe I am considering doing this." I can't believe I want to do this. I crave this just as much as she does despite the fact I could kill her in the process. I still wanted it. I wanted to have my needs filled too. Having the most beautiful girlfriend suddenly didn't seem like a good idea.

He laughed at me. "You have never been able to say no to her."

"I've said it. I just never follow through. She is very persuasive."

Esme came to his thoughts and he felt the same. A smile came to his face. "I know the feeling." I was still worried though. Carlisle trusted me, so did Bridgette. But I didn't. "Everything will be fine." Carlisle assured me.

"Thank you." I left his office. Now I needed to talk to my brothers.

Alice had seen the conversation coming and took Rosalie and Esme out hunting. I was glad at least some of my family wouldn't hear this.

"It is one of the best experiences you will ever have." Emmett said relishing in the idea of it. "Only human blood brings about a better euphoria."

"It is all consuming. The feelings just take over your whole body and mind, like hunting." _But I guess you can't really do that with Bridgette. She isn't as tough as Alice. _

"Carlisle said something similar." I added.

"It's amazing." _I can't believe you haven't before. You will love it. _

"Emmett I'm trying to be mature with this." I begged.

"Stop reading my mind."

"You love her though. You won't hurt her." Jasper tried to imagine if Alice was as delicate as Bridgette. _I couldn't hurt her. You won't hurt Bridgette. _

How did they have all this confidence in me? I wasn't even sure if I would do it right. I could do it all wrong. I could not hurt her but not please her. What if I didn't please her? That bothered me even more. If I didn't please her, if I didn't do it right.

"What are you nervous about?" _Its different then when you thought you would hurt her. _

Emmett looked at me questioningly too.

"She has…experience." I said slowly.

Emmett tried to hold back a laugh. "Bridgette? Sweet little Bridgette has experience?" I nodded. He laughed loudly. "I'm sorry." More laughter. "Really sorry. I just…I just can't imagine." Laughter. "Her doing that." Then his big brother instincts kicked in. "Who did it to her? I'll beat him up."

"I'm sure whoever it was she wanted him to." Jasper said now laughing at Emmett. I cringed slightly at the thought. _Sorry. _He turned back to me. I would have been red if there was blood under my skin. "It is just a physical act of showing the love you feel for her. And I know better then anyone how much you love each other."

"Just go with the flow." Emmett added. "You can read her thoughts. It will be an advantage most guys don't have. At least you will know what she likes."

"I guess so." I was still scared. I didn't know what to do.

"You'll figure it out." Jasper assured me. "I mean you two are so attuned to each other's minds and bodies. Even though she can't read your mind she knows you too well. And whenever one of your bodies moves the others makes a corresponding move. It is amazing to watch you two sometimes. You will do fine."

"She will help you." Emmett was trying to be serious. "She has…experience." He laughed again. I rolled my eyes.

* * *

_Thank you guys so much for the five reviews! You are awesome!! :) So here is your reward. I hope you like it. _

_Once again, review and you get a preview. I can't really do the five review thing again because I start class tomorrow and will be going to bed really early. But I will post another chapter tomorrow when I get back. Thank you all so much again! :) _


	16. End of SEPTEMBER 2009

End of SEPTEMBER 2009

**Song: "Jamie All Over" Mayday Parade**

**"Breathe" Faith Hill **

I finished reading the poem to Bridgette. I heard her thoughts and rolled my eyes.

"Hormones." But mine would have been raging too. I was becoming very attracted to her body lately.

"I love you though Edward." She kissed me passionately trying to keep me in place with her fragile hands.

Maybe I could handle it. I had just hunted a few hours ago. I was very accustomed to Bridgette's scent. It was the most noticeable thing to me now. I had never hurt her before. Her hands searched my body when she realized I wasn't going to pull away. Her tongue touched my lips. The fire in my stomach that burned every time she touched me blazed. I wanted her too.

Alice had the vision again. Only the end though, where I was holding a perfectly content Bridgette. I did not want my sister seeing my sex life.

_It will work out just fine. _I ignored her and moved my lips to Bridgette's neck. Her breathing was hard and ragged. She unbuttoned my shirt and quickly slid it off. She rolled herself on top of me. Her hands ran all over my chest leaving trails of fire.

"Bridgette." I sighed and pressed my cheek into her neck. She pulled her shirt off. I kissed the swell above her bra. So warm, so soft. I could hear her heart beating, it was musical. I convinced myself it wasn't a heart at all, only music.

_I love you Edward. _She kissed my cheek and made her way to my ear. Her tongue glided along the edge making my breath catch. She giggled into my ear and moved her lips back down my neck to my chest and murmured my name. Her lips kept moving down and her hands were fumbling with my pants. _I love you so much. _They were undone and I just let her. I was gasping for air I didn't need. All that I needed was her. I arched my back so she could pull my pants off. She kissed a trail of flames up to my chest.

I gently rolled back on top of her and kissed her lips. Gentle, I kept reminding myself. She opened her mouth for me and warm air filled my mouth.

"Mmm." I mumbled into her mouth. My finger trailed from her throat to her navel. She gave herself to me so willingly. My hand found her pants and slowly undid them. She gasped and I moved my mouth to her throat so she could breathe. I didn't need to anymore. I just needed her next to me. I decided to try what was so amazing for me. I kissed her ear and slid my lips along the curve of it. Her chest moved dramatically with each breath she took.

My hand was still on her pants and I pulled them off quicker then I intended and began kissing her neck again. The blood that moved under her skin was warm and inviting. I froze for half a second. I needed something to pull my mind back to her.

"I love you Bridgette." I whispered before taking her lips into mine.

_I love you too. _Her hands ran lightly down my back and she pushed my boxers down then caught them with her foot and pushed them off. She knew what she was doing so much better then I did. She glided her fingers up my back and down my arms stopping at my triceps, tracing them. She broke away from the kiss.

"Do you want to take it off?" She glanced at her bra and a smile played on my lips. She was giving herself to me so easily. I nodded slightly. She leaned up and nibbled on my shoulder. I put both my hands on the hook but wasn't sure exactly what to do. I craned my neck to see a little better. I heard Alice's giggle in the background and decided to ignore the annoying sound. I folded the strap and pulled apart quickly, but it was still attached. I yanked harder and heard a slightly ripping noise. That was what Alice was laughing at.

_That was quick. _Bridgette lay back smiling at me. I let my eyes wander past her face to her neck, chest. I watched the rise and fall of her chest with each deep breath she took. I glanced back to her eyes. She smiled, allowing me to continue my gazing. My eyes travelled down her stomach and stopped at her underwear, the last piece of material. I glared at it. I wasn't sure if I should hate it for preventing my entrance or to love it for keeping me sane.

I had plenty of control though. I hadn't pressed, touched or kissed her too hard. But I was scared I might do something else too hard. What if I hurt her? What if I didn't do it right? They said we would figure it out.

"Edward? Are you okay?" She pulled my face to look at her. She saw the fear. "What are you scared of?"

"So much." I barely said it.

"You won't hurt me. I trust you." She looked so lovingly into my eyes. I knew forever wouldn't be long enough to look into her eyes. "It will be fine. Don't be nervous. I'll love you no matter what." _Though I know we will be great. _

She knew me so well. She smiled at me and brought her lips back to mine. I got lost in her lips. But she needed to breathe. I moved to her neck. She slithered her fingers down my torso and stopped at my hips. One finger slowly continued downward and ever so slightly stroked me. I gasped then kissed her neck more passionately. I pulled my lips back from my teeth and let them graze her neck. They ran over her pulse point. I kissed it now knowing it didn't appeal to me. I looked back to her eyes. She was the only thing that appealed to me. I pressed my lips to hers and she eagerly kissed back.

She took her other hand and grabbed one of mine. She brought it to her hip again and I was reminded there was one more barrier. I put one finger between the fabric and her skin. I ran my finger along the edge of the fabric, debating. Her breathing stuttered. I could stop right now. I could make sure she was safe. Or I could enjoy her body like she wanted me to.

_You won't hurt me. _

I pulled down excruciatingly slowly and removed the blockade.

"Edward." She whispered into my hair as she arched her back.

Her body was exquisite. The way it moved with mine. The way it fit so perfectly and naturally next to mine. I was totally focused on her body, her thoughts. Everything she wanted I did. And I was well rewarded. But there was so much extra energy that I needed to get rid of. The pillows were the closest and I clung to them, digging my hands in with each movement.

I tossed the pillows my hands had practically destroyed to the sides and collapsed next to her listening to her panting slow.

"Wow Edward. Wow." She turned and smiled hugely. "Wow." She shook her head. _You are spectacular, amazing, oh my god that was so great. _She breathed deeply. She cuddled closer to me and I wrapped my arms around her still trying to catch my breath.

I leaned into her hair and breathed her in. It was the greatest feeling I had just then. I hadn't hurt her and I had done it well.

I pulled her away and examined her body. "Are you hurt anywhere? Do you feel any kind of pain?" I ran my hands along her body checking each part medically and mechanically.

She grabbed my hands. "I'm perfect." She kissed each hand. "Aren't you?"

"Yes." I pulled her back to me. I was so perfect. I had the one thing I loved more then anything in my arms and she was incandescently happy. I kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed my chest. "Thank you."

"I think I should thank you. That was the greatest experience of my…existence."

_I think I could help you with a better one. _She tried to crawl on top of me but I held her at my side.

"I should probably hunt first. Just in case."

"That's fine."

"Are you disappointed?" I asked worriedly. I hated doing that to her.

"I understand." _I just want to make sure we can do it again? _She smiled seductively.

"Definitely." She kissed me softly. I ran my hand through her hair. I would never understand what I did to warrant everything she gave me. She was perfect, absolutely perfect. She offered every part of herself so willingly to me. Her mind, her heart, her body, her soul, her love. She gave me so much. She shivered slightly and I wrapped a blanket around her protecting her from my skin. Soon her breathing slowed and she fell asleep. I pulled another blanket over both of us to protect my body. I closed my eyes and watched her dream.

_What are they doing up there? They have been up there forever. _Emmett complained. _I thought Edward wanted to go hunting. _I took a deep breath and the ache in my throat grew at Bridgette's scent. I gave her visible skin a quick once over. No marks were forming. I wrote her a note and quickly dressed. I ran downstairs to meet Emmett for hunting.

I came back and my one love was sitting on the couch with my sisters smiling. But her smile grew when I walked in. _Edward. _Her hand reached out to me. I went to her and pulled her onto my lap. I wanted her as close to me as possible.

I rested my face against the crook of her neck and breathed her in. It reminded me of only a few hours before. She entwined her fingers with mine. She seemed to relax at my touch, like she had been nervous before.

_You two are totally adorable. She completes you Edward as much as you complete her. _

I kissed her neck and felt her pulse under my lips. She was human. She needed to eat.

"Are you hungry darling?" I asked urgently.

"A little yes."

"I'll make you something." I walked her into the kitchen.

_I think Alice knows. _She flushed slightly at the thought.

"She hasn't told anyone else." I kissed her forehead. "No one will mind though. If anything they will be happy." I smiled at her.

_Emmett will make fun of me. _

"I'll protect you." She hugged my waist.

"What am I having?"

I glanced into the fridge. "Avocado sandwich?" I knew exactly how to make every meal she liked. It was almost instinctive to know what she liked, as if it was my own taste and hungers I was fulfilling.

"Yum!" She followed very closely to me as I made her meal. I smiled down at her.

"Are you doing well?"

"Mmhmm."

"You are very close to me. Not that I mind." I stroked her cheek.

She dropped her eyes. "I like contact after. It kind of scared me when you weren't there."

My hands impulsively wrapped around her. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." She smiled at me. "I just like to be near you now."

"No problem." I finished her sandwich and sat right next to her as she ate, stroking her hair.

Alice fluttered into the kitchen. "Do you need more time with Edward or can I take you for a run?" _She is going to want to cling to you a lot, especially after the first few times. _I smiled and nodded slightly.

Bridgette kissed my cheek. _Will you be here when I get back? _

"Of course." She kissed my lips.

"Let's run." She smiled. Alice picked her up gently, helped her grab on to her back and took off.

I went to my room and lay on my bed. Bridgette's scent was everywhere. I breathed in deeply and exulted in it. Everything about last night had gone so well, so seamlessly. I replayed it in my mind.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, then heard Bridgette's thoughts. A smile spread across my face when she walked in. She slid into the bed and curled into my side warming me.

"What did Alice want?"

"She just wanted to talk, know how it went, and make sure I was okay."

"Did she think I would hurt you?" I slid down to look into her eyes.

Bridgette laughed. "No. Emotionally and mentally okay. She didn't know it wasn't my first time." Curiosity flickered across my face. I tried to hide it. I didn't need to know. It wasn't my business. "What?" She smiled so happily. Her eyes were glowing with bliss.

"I was curious, but it doesn't matter." I kissed her cheek.

"What were you curious about? You can ask me anything."

"I was wondering if….well, if it was…you know…the same…as…" Thankfully she caught my drift.

"It was better, much, much better." I could see that she wasn't lying. "This was too far beyond perfect to even compare."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. You are an amazing lover." She kissed me. I rested my forehead against hers and stared into her eyes.

_Oh my god! _"Did she just say lover?"He started coming to the stairs. Of course he would try to ruin this. Rosalie and Jasper grabbed on to him.

"Don't spoil this for them." Rosalie scolded.

"What didn't I hear?" Bridgette asked sweetly noticing my distracted face.

"Emmett heard you and tried to come up here." She closed her eyes and I saw pink rising to her cheeks.

_Now he knows. _

"I told you I would protect you. And I think Rosalie is threatening him if he tries to embarrass you. He is negotiating." She giggled.

"I love you and your family."

"What do you want to do?"

She smiled slowly and her thoughts wandered to last night. "You hunted right?"

"Yes." I dragged out the word and raised an eyebrow.

_Then there is something I wanted to show you. _She crawled on top of me. _These clothes aren't helping matters. _She pulled my shirt off roughly. I smiled as she undressed me quickly then herself slowly letting me view each part of her body.

When all her clothing was on the floor I ran my hands all over her skin. This was a completely different angle giving me a much better view of her supple body. She sat up and let my eyes wander taking in every bit of her.

"I like…" I slid my hands from her shoulders down her front then along her thighs, "this." She smiled and leaned over to kiss me.

Everything was different this time. I had a different view and the positioning was so unique from last night. It brought about new sensations.

This time there weren't any pillows for me to grab on to though. The headboard had to suffer.

Bridgette collapsed on me, her breathing was labored. She was trying to slow it down but found it impossible at that point. She looked to my face and smiled.

"I love you."

I stroked her hair. "I love you too." I replied breathily.

Then she noticed the headboard. "What happened?" Shock encroached her on her beautiful smile. I followed her gaze and saw the amount of destruction I caused.

"There weren't any pillows." I tried to smile. She laughed. I pulled a blanket over her body. "I guess I know why Rose and Emmett have to buy a new bed so often." She stretched her head up to mine.

"I didn't even notice that." She bit her lip and stared at the damaged wood.

"You seemed occupied."

She smiled brilliantly. "A little." I kissed her. She ran her hand through my hair. _How did I get so lucky? _

"I ask myself the same thing every day." She kissed my cheek.

_Is Bridgette alright? It sounded like you were breaking something. _

"Esme wants to know if you are doing alright. _They _heard the bed breaking."

She rolled her gorgeous eyes in embarrassment.

"They all know then?"

"You weren't quiet my dear." She dropped her head to my chest. The heat of embarrassment on her cheeks burned magnificently.

"You all and your vampire hearing."

"I think they could have heard you without it."

"Edward." She playfully hit my shoulder. I rolled on top of her.

"_I _didn't mind at all." I kissed her lips tenderly. She was perfect. I would marry this girl and my life wouldn't get any better. She only smiled, radiating happiness and contentment. I basked in it. Nothing could be better then this. She tried to stay in bed for as long as possible to avoid my family.

"Darling, they really don't mind." I stroked her cheek. I didn't want to get out of bed either, but she needed to eat soon.

"But they know. And that is just weird." She pressed her face to my chest. _And Emmett is going to say something. You know he is. _

"He and Rosalie came to an agreement: he isn't allowed to say anything for a week or he won't have sex for a week." Emmett grumbled when he heard his deal again.

"But they _know._" _And they heard me. _

"We hear each other all the time. No one cares." I continued looking into her eyes. Her stomach grumbled.

"Ugh. I am really hungry." She pushed the blankets off her body and I gaped. I placed my hand on her side and moved it down feeling all her curves. She giggled and pulled me out of my trance. "I love you…"

_And? _

"Your body." She kissed me quickly and jumped out of bed. She stood next to me and let me view her entire naked form. I swung my feet over the edge of the bed and pulled her between my legs. "Mmm." I kissed her chest. Her hands went down my back. Her stomach gurgled again and she huffed at the sound. "Dinner time." I said and pressed my mouth to her neck. She laughed again. I helped her dress and memorized each inch of skin as it was covered by fabric.

Emmett kept his mouth shut for a week. But he had counted to the last second when he could finally say something. I hadn't realized his week was up. We were all sitting around the living room as usual. Bridgette munching on some veggies when he blurted out.

"So how was little Eddie?" He asked excitedly. Everyone looked at him registering what he just said.

"Emmett." Rosalie slapped him.

"You said a week. It has been a week." He pointed to the clock then turned his attention back to Bridgette and me. "So? Was he any good?" He looked at us eagerly. My eyes narrowed at him.

Heat was rising to the surface of her skin and her thoughts were trying to formulate something to say.

_Of course he was. You were spectacular. _A smile spread to my face.

"What is she thinking?" He asked. "Come on we all heard you. Was it really that good?"

"Emmett, I think it is between us." She tried to come up with something witty to say.

"Stop Emmett." Rosalie warned.

"I just want to make sure Edward is pleasing my little sister."

"Of course he is." Bridgette blurted out then regretted it. She sunk back into my arms.

"Really now?" Emmett stared at us with keen eyes. "I can always offer suggestions."

"We do just fine on our own." Bridgette said sternly.

"Well, I mean I am pretty good if I do say so." Rosalie rolled her eyes. "So if you need any new ideas."

I heard Bridgette's thoughts just before she said them and busted up.

"Exactly how hard does Rosalie have to work to please herself Emmett? Because I heard size shrinks with age. And Edward is forever stuck at seventeen, his _prime_." Emmett's face was frozen in a state of shock. Jasper held his hand up for Bridgette to hit. She smacked it, settled back into me and continued munching on her snack. She was obviously satisfied with her comment.

Emmett's face finally melted. "I'm…I'm…good at it. Right Rosie? I'm good." He looked to his still laughing wife. "Tell them. I please you right? I'm not small. Tell them I'm not small." Bridgette was laughing now too.

"I love you Emmett." Rosalie tried to stop laughing.

"I'll prove it to you." He stood up and began undoing his buckle.

"Whoa, whoa Emmett." Jasper covered his eyes and Bridgette tucked her head under my arm.

"I please her." Emmett almost growled.

"Are you sure?" Bridgette asked. "Because Edward can hear my thoughts and knows _exactly_ what I like."

Emmett was getting very flustered. "Come on Rosalie." He threw her over his shoulder and she laughed harder. He marched upstairs and their door slammed. A couple minutes later we all heard wood crunching and cracking.

"That is the second bed this week." Esme said as she brought Bridgette a glass of water. "What did you guys do to him? I heard him getting really upset."

"Bridgette just put him in his place." Jasper explained.

Esme smiled and patted Bridgette's shoulder.

_This is so weird. She is happy that I told her son off about sex! So weird. _I laughed and then kissed her neck. _Maybe we could? _She looked up stairs. Jasper was nuzzling Alice and I heard Carlisle looking for Esme.

"Jasper." I hissed happily.

"Damn. This always happen when they do that."

Emmett came down a little while later looking quite pleased with himself.

"We need to study." I picked Bridgette up and ran upstairs. I set her on the bed and placed her backpack next to her. "He was just going to gloat."

_Well maybe we could show them up? _

"You need to study." I sat on the other side of the bed and pulled a book from the nightstand. She looked at me and I sensed the want in her mind.

_I could be quiet. _She crawled over to me and began drawing shapes on my chest. I took a slow breath in trying to control it. She needed to study. I closed my eyes. Study.

"Later." I kissed her softly. "Study."

_Heather is gone for the weekend. So maybe…_She pictured us on her kitchen counter. Well, she was on the kitchen counter and…

"Interesting." I mumbled. She smiled and kissed my cheek then went back to her bag. After that thought I wanted to take her home right then. I could run faster then drive there and just take her as soon as we got in the apartment. My family wouldn't be able to hear. I reached my hand over to touch her and pulled away. Wait. I could wait a little while, maybe.

* * *

_Thank you all so much for your reviews! :) I'm sorry I couldn't post this sooner, but classes you know. _

_Also, I only have a few more definite chapters written. So give me some ideas! Otherwise it might go on hiatus or end. (oh no!) So ideas are great! I love the ones you guys are sending. So keep them up! _

_Review Preview_


	17. NOVEMBER 5, 2009

_First, I would like to thank everyone that commented on my last chapter. I'm so sorry I couldn't send a reply to any of you. I was busy and wasn't working that well for me. It was just a horribly stressful day for me. I apologize a hundred times. I hope you enjoy this. :) _

* * *

NOVEMBER 5, 2009

**Song: "Inevitable" Anberlin**

**"Endlessly" Muse**

I left a note for Bridgette on her pillow for when she woke up.

_Night by Pushkin _

_My murmurous soliloquy of thee oppresses_

_The hush of midnight with its languorous caresses. _

_Beside the couch whereon I drowsing lie there glows_

_A fretful candle, and my verse wells up and flows_

_Till purling streams of love, full-charged with thee, run through me. _

_Then, shimmering through the dusk, they lustrous eves turn to me, _

_They smile at me and make a whisper as they shine:_

_My dearest, tender one… my love… I'm thine…_

_ I'm thine…_

Then I went to the kitchen to make breakfast for her and Heather. They both had one more class then done for the weekend.

It was Bridgette's birthday too. She was so excited to finally be 21. Heather and Kim were taking her out to the bar later tonight. But not before I got to have dinner with her. I was nervous already. I had been planning this for months.

I was letting Alice help I was so nervous. I wanted everything to be perfect.

Her alarm went off and her heart sped up. She found the note as I placed all the food on the plates then onto the table. I heard her thoughts going through the poem.

I went to the door and quietly opened it. She didn't notice. She came to the last line and tears were glistening in her eyes.

_My dearest, tender one…_

"My love, I'm thine, I'm thine." I recited as I walked to her bed. She wrapped her arms around me.

"Oh Edward." I felt warm moisture on my cheek as she pressed hers against mine. "I love you."

"I love you Bridgette."

_I love when you say my name after that. _

"Happy Birthday."

"Thank you."

"Do you want breakfast? Heather is waking up. You guys can eat together. I will go take a shower."

_You've been taking lots of showers lately. _

"I just let the water run for a while. Then change clothes." She laughed. I loved her laugh. I loved even more being the cause for her laugh.

We walked out of the bedroom and sat down at the table. Heather came out soon after.

"Edward made us breakfast. Would you like some?" Bridgette asked smiling.

"Sure, thanks." She sat down. "Oh and happy birthday Bridgette."

"Thank you."

I got up to take my shower. I came out and Heather went in. I had a few more minutes with Bridgette. She was standing in front of her closet debating what to wear.

"Is it cold outside?" She asked absently. _Oh wait how would you know? _She laughed. I stood behind her and wrapped my arms around your waist.

"Alice wants you to come over after lunch so she can give you your present."

"Good. I could use some new clothes." She grabbed a sweater out of the closet, threw it on the bed and began pulling her shirt off slowly. I saw a glimpse of skin on her stomach. I kept staring, watching the shirt slide up. She took her shorts off too and I gazed at the soft muscles on her back. I stepped closer and pulled her body against me.

"So warm."

She turned around. "We should have woken up sooner." She said before kissing my neck. I stepped away to admire her body more. She smiled and got dressed.

I took the girls to their class then went to my own. After I picked Bridgette up, we went to meet both our parents for lunch. It was the first time they were meeting.

_I hope my dad doesn't say anything embarrassing. Oh, I hope he doesn't think anything embarrassing. Don't listen to my dad Edward._

"I'm used to him."

"I know, but he is still ridiculous. I'm so glad you are nothing like him."

"Everything will be fine." I grabbed her hand and kissed it.

_God, I want you._

"I kissed your hand." I responded exasperatedly.

"All you have to do is look at me though. Ever since the first day you looked at me. I remember when we went to the party where I broke up with Derek." _Ugh. _"I got out my car and I watched your eyes glaze over. There was so much want in your eyes. I felt the same. You looked so good that night. Then the first time we kissed. Mmm." _Oh it's been a year. _"Edward we have been together for a whole year!"

"I was wondering when you'd realize that."

"It has gone by so quickly." _Oh I didn't get him anything. I wonder if he got me something. Did you?_ She looked at me.

"Kind of. But it is more for both of us. Well, kind of. It is actually a lot for me too. I don't know how to explain it with out giving it away. But you don't need to get me anything."

_Geesh, I am so selfish sometimes. I was just thinking about my own birthday and it's our one year. And I decided to go out with Heather and Kim._

"You will have fun with them."

"Will you come over later then?" She asked it with such need in her eyes. I couldn't say no.

"Of course darling." I kissed her hand again. I could almost picture the ring on her finger.

We arrived at the restaurant first. Her parents were second then mine, right on time. My family had to pretend to eat and hide their food.

Everything went smoothly. Bridgette was constantly worrying about her dad saying something embarrassing. Her mom kept admiring our relationship and her dad was thinking about our trip to Las Vegas in a few weeks. Her parents loved mine and vice verse.

Bridgette finally went to the bathroom. She usually had such a small bladder when she was nervous, but somehow she managed through almost the whole dinner before she got up. When I knew she was out of hearing range, my would-be-heart went rampant. I was nervous. I wanted to ask her parents for their daughter's hand. But I was nervous.

Motherly Esme noticed. _Edward it will be fine. They obviously like you. Just ask. Unless you want Bridgette to come back and ruin the surprise for her. _

"Brooks, Stephanie?"

"Yes." Stephanie responded and Brooks looked away from the conversation with Carlisle.

I took a deep breath. I couldn't believe I was so nervous. If I was human my palms would be sweating.

"I love your daughter more than the moon and all the stars. She has brought such light to my life and changed me in such ways…" Made me so human. "I don't think I could actually exist without her."

_Oh, he is going to ask for her hand in marriage. _Stephanie practically squealed in her mind.

_What is he leading up to? Did he get her pregnant? _I decided not to tell Bridgette about these thoughts.

_Go on Edward._ I felt like such a child the way Esme thought that.

"Could I have Bridgette's hand in marriage?"

_Yes. Of course! _"Edward that is the sweetest thing." Stephanie looked to her husband.

"Yes, Edward you can. I don't think anyone could make her as happy as you do."

"Thank you, very much. I promise to always take care of her." I saw her coming out of the restroom. "And if you don't mind, I want to surprise her with it tonight. So, please, could you not say anything?" They all nodded.

Her mom was practically screaming in her head about it. Luckily she got the tears to subside before Bridgette noticed.

Her parents gave her presents after our lunch: a bamboo plant, a book of Chanel pictures, and some art for her walls.

"Alice time." She said as we got into the car. _He sure is clenching the wheel tightly. He looks nervous._ "What's wrong honey?" She rested her hand on my arm.

"Nothing. I'm just excited about your birthday present." Actually, her present was easy, it was dinner and the question later that I was nervous about.

Alice and Rosalie gave her clothes of course. The latest of the BBC or BGB or…

"BCBG!" Alice corrected for the tenth time. Well, it was a bunch of dresses and outfits from the latest runway show. Bridgette, Alice and Rosalie chattered about them almost too fast for my hearing.

"Well technically that was from Rosalie and me. The boys got you something else." Alice rolled her eyes. Emmett plopped a big box down in front of Bridgette.

"Hey be careful with that." Jasper scolded him.

"Oh there is a ton of stuffing in it. I don't think anything can even move." Emmett huffed as he plopped down next to his wife. "Hurry up."

Bridgette pulled all the paper off then peeled the tape off. _It's so big. And they already spent so much on the clothes. What is this?_ _Wow it is kind of heavy. _

"Do you need some help darling?" I offered reaching my hands into the packing peanuts. She nodded. I pulled out an iMac.

"Oh my gosh! I have wanted this forever. Thank you." She ran and hugged both the boys.

"There's more." Emmett said excitedly.

"Can I pick that one up?" She put a hand on her hip. I stared at her curves. Jasper cleared his throat and directed his gaze toward me.

"The first wasn't that heavy."

Bridgette giggled and felt around in the box more then pulled out a Mac book.

"You guys spoil me way too much." She grinned at them again.

_This is so awesome! _

"It has NewsEdit Pro and almost any program a journalist would need on it." Jasper said. Bridgette's jaw dropped. "And Alice had me get a ton of fashion design programs on it too." I didn't know her mouth was so big.

"You are amazing!" She gave Jasper another hug.

"What about me?" Emmett opened his arms. She ran over to him too.

"You are the second best family ever!" Emmett frowned. "Sorry, I kind of have to like my real brothers a little more."

"Here sweetheart this is from Carlisle and I."

"It's so small." Esme gave Alice a stern look. "Oh, you'll like it. Proceed."

"Thanks for your permission Alice." Bridgette carefully opened the bag and pulled out two books. She opened the first. _Russian? _Then the second. She took in a huge breath. "Oh wow. Pushkin." _Oh my…this looks like it is really old. Wow. They must have spent…no, when did he get this? It must be so special. _

"Edward said he was your favorite. That is one of the first translations. The other is an original. I thought you would like both." Carlisle explained.

"Oh. I can't take them." She tried to hand them back.

"Of course you can." Esme said with a smile. "They are our gift to you."

"But, but they are…no, I can't. They are so amazing."

"Then keep them. You obviously will enjoy it more than I do." Carlisle smiled.

"Thank you so, so, so much." Bridgette hugged them tightly. "Wow." She mumbled walking away.

"What did you get her Edward?" Emmett smirked. _Alice said you were proposing to her. Are you going to do it now?_ I glared at him.

"This. Happy birthday darling." I handed her the smallest package yet.

_Edward. This is all too much. You spent way too much on me. _

"I didn't spend anything on this." She opened the note on top.

_To Anna Kern_

_I still remember all the wonder, _

_The glorious thrill of meeting you,_

_The momentary spell of splendour, _

_Spirit of beauty pure and true. _

_When sadness came upon me, endless, _

_In vain society's direct days,_

_I heard your voice, your accents tender, _

_And dreamt of heaven in your face._

…

_Now once again my heart is racing. _

_Proclaiming the renewal of _

_My former tears, my inspiration,_

_My sense of God, and life, and love. _

The tears were about to fall again. I quickly kissed her.

_You know all my favorites. _

"You still have to open the box." She smiled and wiped an escaping tear. She slowly opened the box.

"Edward." She said breathily. She pulled out the strand of pearls and held them gently in her hand. All the women in the room gasped. Then she looked at me, her eyes were so full of love. I knew I wanted to be with her the rest of my life. I wanted to read Pushkin to her every night, hold her close, kiss her softly in the morning and spend the day with her, just being in love with her. I didn't need anything else.

"Will you put them on me?" She asked quietly. I nodded and took the necklace from her. After clasping the necklace I kissed her neck. "They are so pretty." She touched the necklace.

"They were my mother's." She turned around and hugged me. I could feel tears landing on my shoulder.

"Thank you." _This is the best birthday. It's all because of you Edward._

_Edward, we want to see the necklace too. _Rosalie complained. I shook my head and smiled. They would get her soon enough to dress her for our date. I just wanted to hold her for a few more minutes.

"I think Rosalie and Alice are getting impatient to dress you."

She shook her head into my chest. _I want to stay this way forever._

"That will come soon enough." I held onto her though.

"Will you still be here when I come back?" _Please. _

"Of course." She smiled and I leaned down to kiss her. It was so natural, my lips with hers. The moment was perfect. She smiled into the kiss. It was like our first kiss.

_Your family is watching._ Then she slowly pulled away. "I love you Edward."

"I love you too." I kissed her hand as she walked away from me.

"Bridgette, when we are done with you, you will look prettier then Rosalie." Alice chimed as she looped her arm through Bridgette's.

"I don't think that is possible." Bridgette replied. Bridgette knew exactly how to keep Rosalie liking her. Compliments.

Alice decided this was a good time for Jasper and Emmett to take me hunting. She didn't want me to see Bridgette until she was absolutely ready. And it would be easier to keep it a surprise if Emmett wasn't seeing it either.

"Can't we go back yet?" I asked Jasper. We were all full and just running around now.

"Alice said we had to wait at least an hour." But I missed Bridgette already. I could faintly hear her heart beat, but not her thoughts.

"Let's wraa-stle." Emmett said with a southern drawl.

"We aren't allowed to get Edward dirty either." Jasper said. Emmett pouted.

Finally we were allowed to go back. Alice met us outside.

"Here are some clothes. Go change, you are a mess." She threw items at me and went back inside. "And don't come in here yet either."

"Your wife is very demanding." I laughed. Jasper shrugged and smiled.

After being clothed in Alice's chosen attire, I was allowed in and forced to sit on the couch by myself. I tried to listen to thoughts upstairs. Emmett and Jasper were discussing what to occupy their time with tonight. Carlisle was reading a medical journal and Esme was painting. I focused on where the girls would be and heard the alphabet in three different languages. Alice must have taught Bridgette how to block me out and practice French at the same time.

"I already know Italian, French and German thank you."

"We are almost done." Rosalie replied. I was nervous again. With Bridgette I wasn't. Her scent and warmth calmed me. But now I was uneasy. I wanted to see her again. I stood and began pacing. I felt the box in my pocket to make sure it was there. I heard steps coming down the stairs and ran my fingers through my hair.

Bridgette took the last step, turned and faced me. My breath stopped. I just stared. She was so beautiful. More than I had ever realized. Her off-white dress with a brown bow was no where near as gorgeous as she was.

She walked towards me. _What is he staring at?_

"You." She smiled and her cheeks turned slightly pink. "You are stunning."

"Thank you. Alice says we have to come back after so I can put on another outfit to go out with Heather and Kim in."

I pulled her into me. "I am never letting you go again." She giggled and held my gaze.

"I wouldn't mind that."

"Ready?" She nodded.

"Wait." Alice and Rosalie ran down the stairs. "Picture." Rosalie said simply. Alice snapped the camera.

"Ok." They smiled.

I rolled my eyes and led Bridgette out to the car.

Most of our drive was in silence. I was too nervous to say anything. Worried something wrong might come out and ruin the whole evening.

_Edward is the most amazing man ever. How did I get so lucky? This has to be a dream. I am going to wake and never have any of this. _

"It isn't dream. I can't sleep remember?" She giggled.

"It is nice that you can hear my thoughts sometimes." She pressed my hand to her cheek.

"I enjoy it." Then she pictured us in bed. She straddled me and was slowly unbuttoning my shirt while kissing my neck. Then she slid her hands under the shirt and took it off of me. Her lips moved down my neck to my chest, stomach and finally stopped right above my pants. "That is not fair."

"You said you enjoyed my thoughts." She giggled.

"I do. That is why it isn't fair."

I pulled into the empty parking lot of an Italian restaurant.

_They look closed._

"They are open, but just for us. I kissed her hand and exited the car quickly coming to her side to open her door and help her out. She was used to this by now and my fast movements didn't frighten her as much.

"Just for us? Did you get them to open only for us?"

"Yes. I thought it would be nice to not have to hide my eating habits."

"I don't mind them."

I rolled my eyes. "You enjoy food too much."

We walked in the empty restaurant. The table was already set with champagne and ravioli.

"I do love food. Especially ravioli." I held her chair for her then took my seat across the table. _Why do you like watching me eat?_

"I just like watching you." She smiled.

_You are the best boyfriend._ _I really mean it. You are the greatest. I can't believe you are mine sometimes._ She took her last bite.

"I am all yours, forever."

She hadn't stopped smiling all night. I felt the urge to wrap my arms around her. I stood up and pulled her out of her chair. She smelt magnificent. Like vanilla and lavender. It was so soft and comforting.

"Come on." I led her out to the patio of the restaurant. I made sure a heater had been put in so Bridgette wouldn't get cold. We sat down on a lounge chair and I pulled her into me.

_It is so pretty._

"I know." I mumbled into her neck.

"Edward." She sighed. "This has been an amazing night."

"It's not over yet."

"What do you mean?"

"You still have to go out with Kim and Heather, remember?" I covered quickly.

"Oh yeah." She laughed again. It was musical. The perfect accompaniment to her steady heart beat.

It was as good a time as any. Despite how nervous it made me, I knew she would say yes. She truly loved me.

"Darling?" I sat up and turned her towards me. "I love you, more then all the stars and the moon in the sky." I repeated what I told her parents. "More than all the water in the oceans. More than life itself."

I thought I saw the beginnings of tears in her eyes.

_I love you too. Sometimes I feel like that doesn't even describe it. Like there is so much more that I feel. If you can read my mind I hope you can understand. What I feel for you is beyond…description. _

"Your love has made me so much more that what I ever thought I could be. You are like my air. I could not exist without you."

I slid off the chair and got down on one knee. She inhaled quickly. The tears were definitely there.

"I promise to love you forever and for always. Bridgette Renee Gregory, will you marry me?" I wasn't breathing, waiting for her to answer.

_I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you…._

"Yes. Yes. I will." The tears spilled over.

I slid the ring on her finger then kissed her hand. She threw her arms around me. I loved being engrossed by her warmth.

_Edward. I can't believe this. _"I love you." _And that is just the beginning._ "I want to be yours forever. I want to hold you constantly and never leave your side." She sighed and loosened her grip slightly. _I am never letting you go._

"Fine by me." I whispered into her hair.

I held her hand the entire ride home. I focused completely on her mind which was frenzied by thoughts of me, of us. I felt complete. I had never known emptiness until I had met Bridgette. When I met her I realized that I had been empty, incomplete for a hundred years.

She was my second half, no, more than that. She was me. Without her I was nothing.

I pulled her hand to my lips and she shuttered. I smiled to myself. It still amazed met he responses her body would make to my touch.

"What?" She noticed everything. "What are you thinking about?" _I love hearing what is on your mind. _

"You. And how your body reacts to me." Her smile never left her face. It only changed. Now it melted into a thrilled smile. I let go of her hand and ran my finger from her jaw down her shoulder and she let out a low sigh. "See." She looked at me and continued to smile.

"You just have amazing hands." She giggled and thought of other things my hands could do to her. I rolled my eyes eliciting another laugh from her.

When we arrived she ran into the house and shouted for Alice.

"She could hear you if you whispered." I said quietly into her hair as I wrapped my arms around her waist. The whole family was in the living room within the second.

_Do you want to tell them or can I?_

I loved how excited she was about this. She was amazing, perfect. I loved her so much. I always wanted to make her happy.

"You can."

"We're getting married!" She whipped out her hand and showed off the ring.

She was bouncing on her toes. Rosalie and Alice rushed to her and pulled her from me. They chattered away about the wedding.

Then Emmett reached in and pulled her out. "You are officially my little sister now." He hugged her tightly.

"I'm sure you will be the best big brother." He let go of her and let Jasper hug her as well. Bridgette looked into his eyes and they both smiled.

_She is worth it._ He told me.

Then Esme was holding Bridgette gently. Carlisle patted my shoulder.

"Come on Bridgette we have to get you ready for your friends." Alice and Rosalie began to lead her to the stairs.

_Oh. _"Wait." _I'm sorry Edward._ "I love you." She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me.

"I love you too." She pulled her head back and stared into my eyes.

_I can't believe we are getting married. Well, I can't believe I am getting married to you! You are the best. The best of the best. I love you. I feel like I'm not expressing myself well enough. _

She pressed her lips to mine and squeezed me tighter.

_That is a little better._ She slowly pulled away from me.

"We will have her back soon enough." Rosalie reached for Bridgette.

_Don't leave._ Bridgette thought, but she smiled. _I love you._

"Love you."

She walked up the stairs and I sat on the couch. Esme sat next to me.

_How are you feeling my son?_

"Perfect."

She glowed like a mother. Her thoughts were of my future wedding. I watched happily. She thought of different colors, themes, when it would be. She quickly thought of having the wedding in the winter, but then something black appeared. She shoved it out of her mind and looked at me.

"What was that?" I sat up and stared at her.

"Nothing." She stood but I caught her arm.

"No, it wasn't nothing. Did Alice see something? What is going on?"

I heard slow footsteps on the stairs and knew it was Bridgette. I ran to the foot of the stairs and held onto her.

"Alice." I called. She came down the stairs looking caught.

_I didn't want to scare you. I don't even know why they are coming. _She showed me her vision. There were only three of them again. I could only see Aro's face. It was snowing and light out. We were in the house. It looked almost like the scene from the summer.

_That's it. I don't know anymore. _

Bridgette was looking worriedly at me. "Edward, what is going on?"

"Nothing."

_She will be safe tonight._ Alice thought reassuringly. _It isn't snowing. _

"When is it supposed to snow next?" I asked.

"Weather channel said tomorrow." Bridgette answered. _Oh you were probably asking Alice. Sorry._

"Don't worry about it." I smiled at her.

"She's right. Tomorrow." _But I don't know if that is when._

"Please tell me what is going on." Bridgette begged. _Please Edward. I hate not knowing. And your whole family knows. I am family now too. _She showed me the ring. _You have to tell your wife._

We both smiled at her choice of words.

Alice had another vision. I growled. "No!"

"What? It was the same thing." Alice said.

"You didn't notice?" I asked angrily. She replayed it. The same wedding scene, but Bridgette's eyes. My favorite blue eyes were gold with a slight hint of red. Alice still looked confused. "Her eyes." I sighed.

"Oh."

"I won't let anything happen to you. I promise you that. No one will hurt you." I stroked Bridgette's hair and stared into her blue eyes. I would not lose that color.

"Edward, tell me what is going on." She demanded.

"I don't want to worry you while you are out tonight. I'll tell you later. After you get back I will pick you up and bring you here."

_Fine. But you will tell me._

I dropped her off at the bar with Heather and Kim.

"I won't be far. Just think it and I will be there." I kissed her quickly.

"Oh you aren't getting away that fast mister Cullen." She pulled my face back to hers and kissed me again.

This was much more passionate then what I had tried. It calmed me though. I had total control over myself. I wanted more.

_He isn't pulling away. Wow. _

Her lips moved more fiercely, then opened mine. It was so easy to kiss her now. I couldn't think of anything but her.

Too soon, she pulled away.

"That was nice." I said pulling her back. I kissed her once more. "Have fun tonight."

"Ok." She pictured us in the shower.

"Later then." I answered.

Her eyes grew.

"Go." I said.

She walked into the building and I began to walk, trying to find a place out of sight but within hearing distance.

The night passed quickly listening to my only love's voice. The trio finally left the building. I took a long route back to Bridgette's apartment and waited until her and Heather had begun to settle down.

I knocked on the door. Bridgette opened it with bag in hand.

"See you later then Heather."

"Bye."

"You smell icky Bridgette." Alice rumpled her nose when Bridgette came in.

"I know. I smell smoky. I need to take a shower."

"Come, my dear." I lead her upstairs. She gripped my hand and pulled me into the bathroom with her.

We took our first shower together that night. The way the water ran down her body was exhilarating. I had trouble breathing just from watching it. She attacked my lips. I lifted her and she wrapped her legs around my waist. Always something new with her. She always wanted to try different things. I could only please her.

Bridgette slept easily. I listened to her dreams. She made it too simple to forget about the dangers that would be coming so soon.

She dreamt of me and our wedding. I watched happily. Having her in my arms was a great feeling. I knew she was safe. No one could hurt her while my arms were around her. Even I was less of a danger. I loved her too much to do anything to her. She was my fiancée now. I loved the word. Soon she would be my wife. Even better. I couldn't wait until she was officially mine.

I hardly let her out of my sight for the next few weeks. This time she understood and allowed it. I let her go out with her friends at night, though I followed. She knew I was there and it comforted her.

* * *

_Okay, so still same thing as always. You review, I give you a preview. And any ideas are always welcome. I love hearing what you all think should happen. _

_And I'm sorry my posting schedule has been so awkward. I have classes and am trying to get into the swing of things so I don't have much time to write. But this weekend I plan to get ahead on my homework and do some writing. So give me lots of ideas for this weekend. :) I hope to get a couple chapters!! _


	18. DECEMBER 2009

DECEMBER 2009

**Song: "Early Sunsets over Monroeville" My Chemical Romance**

**"Earthquake" The Used**

_I think they are coming tomorrow. I saw Bridgette's clothes, the same in her bag. _

I tensed and Bridgette's body reacted to my movements, but she didn't wake.

Alice's visions of our wedding still hadn't changed. Bridgette still had gold and red eyes.

I had explained to her about the Volturi coming again. We didn't know why though, well at least not for sure. We had an idea: Bridgette. They were checking to make sure she still didn't know anything. But I couldn't tell her. She was smart though. She assumed it was because of her. I just hoped she wasn't right.

I did not tell her about the eyes at the wedding.

She and I had had many discussions about her becoming a vampire. But she agreed to wait. She had a plan for keeping it from her family for a while. She wanted to spend as much time with them as possible. She knew her death was eminent to this working.

I still hadn't agreed to it. I wanted to keep her human, warm with blue eyes for as long as possible.

I held her to me until she woke. She pressed her lips to mine gently, her normal kiss for me in the mornings.

_I love you._ She smiled.

"I love you Bridgette." I tried to hide the pain, but it slipped through. Her smile fell a little knowing what I was thinking.

She began to get out of bed. "Stay right there, I'll be back." She smirked and went to the bathroom. She always had to brush her teeth in the morning. I never understood why. I thought she tasted wonderful no matter what.

She came back and curled into my arms. I thought of the Volturi and held her tighter. She knew why and pictured Aro. I sensed fear in her thoughts. I took a breath.

She sat up and looked down at me. I could see how scared she was in her eyes and my terror was reflected in her mind. I tried to compose myself. She didn't need to see that.

"Everything will be fine." I pulled myself up to rest on my elbow. She tucked her bottom lip in. I reached for her cheek. "I won't let anyone hurt you."

"I know." She took a few deep breaths trying to calm herself.

I reached my face up to hers. I meant it to be a brief kiss. But as soon as our lips met there was a fire in my stomach. She needed it too. She pressed her lips ardently into mine and entwined her hand in my hair. She would be the death of me. I held on to her body and rolled so I was on top of her. I hovered just enough to press our chests together, but so she didn't feel any weight.

Her other hand wrapped around my back and her fingers applied the slightest pressure, though I knew she was digging them in. I rested my weight on one hand and slid the other behind her back pulling her to me. I didn't want any space between us.

I could smell tears on her cheeks. I pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"Edward." She pulled my head back to hers. "Please." She pleaded. I kissed her again. _I'm so scared. _But she just kissed more passionately.

The burn I felt was only in my stomach. The pain in my throat was forgotten. There was only Bridgette, my Bridgette. Her hands moved to the front of my shirt and she began unbuttoning. Then she slid her hands under my shirt tracing my chest. I helped her slip my shirt off. She took hers off too. I gazed down her body. She pulled my face to hers and continued kissing.

_I need you. _Her hands stroked my chest, stomach and then were at my pants. I lay on my side and pulled her into me.

"This isn't the right time." She buried her head in my chest. I could feel moisture forming on my chest. "I won't let anyone harm you." She pulled her face back up and kissed me softly.

_Edward, you two should probably come down here soon. _I sighed and pulled away from the kiss. There were still tears on her cheeks. I wiped them trying to soothe her hot cheeks with my cool hands.

"I trust you." She said faithfully. I pressed my cheek to hers.

"I love you." I whispered. I wish she could understand the depth of the love I felt for her. She meant more to me then everything I ever thought was important. She was necessary to my existence. I was nothing without this fantastic woman. She wrapped her arms around my neck. She wasn't going to let go, I didn't want her to. I pulled her up and held her in my lap.

We sat there until the tears stopped falling. She took a shaky breath and looked at me. I wiped the remaining moisture from her cheeks and tried to smile. I couldn't speak. There was too much emotion and I didn't want the fear leaking out in my voice. She attempted to give me one too. I helped her back into her shirt and pulled mine on.

Then her arms attacked me. They clung for dear life to my neck. If I was human she would have suffocated me. But I knew I had to be strong for her, I was her strength. She always had confidence in me. Confidence that I never deserved until now. I promised her nothing would harm her and I wouldn't. She would be perfectly safe while in my arms.

I stood up, still holding her and walked downstairs. My family was congregated in the living room, all looking solemn.

Alice was concentrating on the future trying to see anything that could help. Jasper was concentrating as well, trying to stay calm and help calm everyone else. He tensed and reached for Alice's hand when Bridgette and I came down. He especially tried to calm Bridgette.

_She is terrified Edward. Nothing will happen, we won't let it. _

Emmett was preparing himself for a fight. He didn't want anything to happen to Rosalie or Bridgette. And despite how much Rosalie loved Bridgette, she was only focused on keeping Emmett safe.

Esme worried about the whole family and clung desperately to Carlisle's hand. Carlisle was trying to think of the best way to convince the Volturi everything would be fine. We were pretty sure they were coming for Bridgette, though we all hoped otherwise.

I rubbed Bridgette's back trying to keep her calm. She kept her head in my chest controlling her breathing.

_I love you Edward. I love you so much. _I kissed her head and then rested mine against hers. It was completely quiet in the house except for Bridgette's heart beat, which wasn't constant. It would be calm then race erratically. Jasper would send calming waves to her and I would kiss her. Then she would calm slightly.

It wasn't until noon that we finally heard light footsteps a mile or so away. Everyone tensed. Bridgette grasped me tighter as my arms clenched around her. I ignored my family's thoughts and listened for others.

Aro's was first. _I hope she still doesn't know anything. _Caius was there hoping for the worst. I heard Marcus' as well. But he stopped about two miles from the house.

The footsteps grew closer and everyone stood up. They tried to seem civil but were all prepared to jump in front of Bridgette and me just in case. I was so thankful for my family. They would do anything to keep Bridgette safe. I kissed her head once more.

Aro knocked on the door. Carlisle gave a swift look around all of us. Bridgette turned her head to face the door and Carlisle opened it.

"Good day Carlisle." Aro greeted a smile on his face. _Ah. The girl is here. _My muscles tightened and Bridgette's did instinctively with mine.

"Hello Aro, Caius." Carlisle remained calm. I had such admiration for him. It was so hard for me to keep Bridgette here. I wanted to run with her. But if I did that it would only be a matter of time before they caught up to us.

There were more thoughts around Marcus. They had brought a few of their guard just in case apparently. A low growl began in my throat. Bridgette felt the vibrations and grasped tighter to me. I swallowed the growl and rubbed her arm reassuringly.

Aro had a good feeling Bridgette knew something. She knew everything. I wouldn't have it any other way.

"May I?" Aro asked Carlisle politely. Carlisle held out his hand and Aro touched it only briefly. He wanted to touch Bridgette for full confirmation. "So you do know why we are here." His stare landed on my Bridgette. A slight shiver ran through her body. "And you two are engaged. How lovely. Congratulations." I nodded and Bridgette mumbled a thank you. Even as terrified as she was she was polite.

I wanted to run so much. I could outrun them by myself. But I couldn't be so sure if I had her too.

"Hello Alice dear." He smiled. She nodded curtly back at him and Jasper stepped forward putting himself between his wife and Aro.

Aro's gaze came swiftly back to Bridgette. "We just came to confirm some things. Then we will leave as quickly as we came." He smiled again.

I stepped in front of Bridgette and held her behind me protectively. They weren't going to touch her.

_We have to know Edward. _Aro stepped forward.

"No." I growled and stepped back.

"Well, it would be easier to see exactly what she knows, but we can just grab any family member." He reached towards me. I tried to block him. But he pushed through, seeing all my time with Bridgette. He heard her voice say 'vampire' in my mind. "She knows."

_I'll just call Marcus._ Caius thought happily.

"No." I growled again. "Not him."

Bridgette had started trembling. I wanted, needed to hold her. But I couldn't turn my back on Aro and Caius. I reached a hand behind me and she grabbed it automatically.

"It has to be done." Aro said simply. "She knows too much."

_I can do it Edward. I'll be gentle. _Carlisle offered. But no one was going to touch her. I had promised her that.

I took another step back. "No." I said softer this time.

"We can bring Marcus in or…" _You could do it. I would allow that._ Aro said smiling.

_No. Edward, please no. I…I'm n-not ready. _She was so scared, her thoughts weren't complete. _My parents. My little brothers. _Bridgette burst into tears. I couldn't take it and turned around. I held on to her.

"No one will touch you." I promised her.

"Edward." Aro said menacingly. I couldn't get out of this. But Bridgette, my Bridgette with her blue eyes. I couldn't stand the thought of someone else doing it.

_Please Edward. I need my family, my friends. What are they going to think? I won't be able to see them. _Her body shook with sobs. I wanted to run. I wanted to take her and run. But I didn't know where Marcus was. I could avoid him. There was other guard with them though. I didn't how long could I run.

She already planned on this. But her thoughts were begging me not to. I never said no to her. I never did what she didn't want to. Never. I always did what she asked of me. Reading her thoughts made it easy. Every thing she ever wanted, needed; every whim or stray thought, everything. I gave her everything.

_Don't try to run Edward. _Aro warned. _I can always bring Marcus in. He would enjoy…_

"No." I said loudly again scaring Bridgette. I pulled her closer to me.

_Edward you can't protect her. She knows too much. It is the law. Even Carlisle knows it. _

_I'm so sorry son. I know you didn't want it like this. She doesn't either. _

_My babies. _Esme cried. _Not them, not her. Oh Bridgette. _She wanted to hold Bridgette too. She settled for Carlisle and my family all stepped closer to us.

_We can take them Edward. You run with her. They are old. They don't have fighting powers. It would be easy. _Emmett thought confidently. If it was just the brothers I would run. But there were more. One of them for each of us, plus the elders.

Of course Emmett and Jasper would fight willingly, my sisters would join to protect their husbands, who would then become distracted and try to take on too many to protect their wives. My father would fight if I asked. I couldn't make Esme fight though. Not sweet Esme. She could take Bridgette and run. I would distract them. I would take down as many as possible to protect the one thing I loved. I would do anything to keep her safe.

_Don't leave me. _She begged.

"Edward. I'm running out of patience." Aro imitated Caius' thoughts. Bridgette. The most amazing person. I couldn't do it. She pleaded for me not to. But I had promised to not let anyone touch her and if I didn't the guard would have me in their hands and Marcus would have her. And sick Aro would probably make me watch.

I could see her eyes pleading for me to save her yet in the back of her mind she knew I couldn't. I would hear her thoughts as he had his way with her. I couldn't stand that thought. I wouldn't be able to bear seeing her like that.

_Maybe I will just call some of our guard. Scare them enough. I'm sure Carlisle would do it. We would just have to restrain Edward. _

The footsteps came closer. My family noticed this time.

_There's more? _Carlisle asked. I looked up slowly then down again and kept my gaze on Bridgette. _Enough to keep all of us occupied. _His mind started whirling, trying to find something else. Only two came to the door. Caius opened it smiling and in walked Felix and Demetri.

Bridgette hadn't noticed the extra 'guests.' _Edward, please. I…_

_Edward either you do it now or Felix and Demetri will have to restrain you. _Aro warned.

_Why did they bring others here? _Carlisle looked confused. _They wouldn't be able to restrain themselves. They would kill her. But Edward won't let me do it. She probably wants him to. I will though Edward. I won't hurt her. _

_Please. Edward. I love you so much._

_Edward. _Aro warned again. Then four hands grabbed on to me and pulled me back. Bridgette screamed and more tears poured forth. A feral snarl ripped through my chest. My family flocked around her in the second I was pulled. Esme hugged her but Jasper was too focused on a fight to calm her. She cried harder.

_Edward. What happened? _She looked to me. I lurched forward but they held on tightly. I struggled against the guards but the two held on firmly, like they got some kind of joy from seeing the pain on her face.

_I wonder if I will get to do it. She is so pretty I bet she would taste decadent. _

I growled again at Felix's thoughts.

"Now, I see you all are going to try to defend her." _And Edward would obviously do anything to get back to her. I don't know if I want to risk all the guard to someone who lost their mate. _"So, Carlisle, I am willing to let you change her," _Since you wouldn't Edward. _

Bridgette's sobs wracked her body. She wasn't getting enough air. I found her face, it looked wrong. Her heart was slowing. Her thoughts were blank. I struggled to get to her again. Something was wrong with her.

"If you don't though…" I didn't hear the rest of Aro's statement. Bridgette's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell. I ran out of Felix and Demetri's arms and was at her side before they knew I was gone.

"Bridgette. Bridgette." I searched her face and thoughts. But both were blank and unresponsive. Her heart was back to normal and her breathing was quickening. She had just fainted I let out a breath in relief.

_Will you do it then? _Aro's thoughts were very annoyed. He had a punishment already in mind for the other two not keeping a hold on me.

I nodded. Aro smiled. I picked Bridgette up and walked her to my bedroom.

_Edward. I love you. But…I…_

Tears streamed out of her eyes as she lay on the couch. How could I do this to her? What had I gotten her into?

"I am so sorry Bridgette." My body was shaking with sobs too.

Images of her family continuously flashed in her mind.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye to them." _I wish all these people weren't here staring at me. _

"Could you all please give us space?" I asked sharply.

"We have to make sure…" Aro began.

"You will!" I snapped. Bridgette grabbed my hand and I calmed slightly. "I can't even get her out of the room without being noticed. Now leave."

_This isn't right. There is something horribly wrong here. _Esme had such a look on her face. I couldn't make it out. She was scared, angry, worried, hurt.

That wasn't important now though. They all left and closed the door. I lay on the couch with her.

"Is that any better?"

Her body shook and her family still consumed her thoughts.

"They have no idea that I'm just going to up and leave. I wish it wasn't like this." She looked at me. She didn't want this. What had I done? I should have just left her alone. She must have noticed the look on my face. "Oh Edward no. I mean. I wish it wasn't like this for them. They deserve at least a good bye. I want this. I just didn't want it like this." _Really. I truly want this. I want to be with you forever. But I was prepared for it to happen later. Not now. I wish we could run._

"I have thought about it."

She was crying so hard she couldn't even speak_. But it won't work will it? _She felt me shake my head.

"I had it all planned out so perfectly too. We were going to graduate, get married, then move to New York. My parents knew that was what I wanted to do. Then we could just claim to be poor for a year or two while I get my thirst under control and not visit them. But still talk to them on the phone. So they didn't lose me completely. Send cards and stuff. Then, when I was ready. We could go see them. I could claim Botox for my non-aging, at least for a while. And say that pale thing was in. Vogue didn't want tan people. They would believe it. Then when it got to the point…" She shuddered. "We could plan it then." She cried harder and I held her tighter.

"I'm so sorry. This isn't what I wanted either."

_I know. _

"I should have left you alone. I was too selfish."

"I love you." _I'm thankful for everything you have ever given me. Even for this. _

She cried for another minute then took a deep breath.

"Okay, I'm ready." She said it so surely. It scared me. Her thoughts were blank. "I'm ready Edward. Do your worst." She tried to smile.

"Don't make jokes." I hung my head.

"I'm sorry." I could hear the tears in her voice again.

"Oh darling. I'm sorry. You are fine."

My family's thoughts were all worry. The Volturi was just getting impatient. Even the guard was starting to get antsy. They had moved a little closer. No one spoke.

Bridgette had calmed down again. She was preparing herself. I was trying to prepare myself. But under these circumstances…it was hard. I didn't want this. My body was refusing to accept it. My mind, my heart, knew it was wrong. How would I be able to do something she didn't want to, to force something so awful onto my wonderful Bridgette? I hated myself. I hated what I was. I ruined my perfect Bridgette. By existing I had destroyed her life.

I slid down on the couch and pressed my cheek to her chest. She took deep, slow breaths trying to stay calm. I took a deep breath of her scent and tried to focus on her heart beat. I tried to bring the monster I had pushed back so many times to the forefront. But he hid. My mouth was dry, no venom. I took in a longer breath and kissed her neck. I left my lips on her skin and felt the blood run underneath them. But nothing.

"It would work." Esme said suddenly. Bridgette hadn't heard, she was still trying to hold back more tears. "Her plan. Less than a year. They graduate in May. Only five-and-a-half months."

Carlisle understood.

"You could wait that long, can't you? It is hardly any time. We will keep a close watch on her."

A glimmer of hope grew in my mind.

"Just wait until they were married and maybe a week later, they could move." Carlisle explained more. "Then she could be changed."

Aro was considering it. Caius didn't like the idea. He considered just calling Marcus in.

I growled and they all heard.

_What?_ Bridgette asked. I pressed my finger against her lips and she strained to listen.

"Please don't do it like this. Her parents will be so…devastated. It is horrible. Losing a child." Esme would be bawling if she could produce tears.

_It might be an awkward situation. Someone might notice and be suspicious. _

Everyone waited to hear a response. Caius was seriously considering the Marcus idea. I pulled Bridgette even closer to my body. If he came any where near us I would run. I take her as far away from him as possible.

Aro opened the door quickly and was at the couch with his hand outstretched.

_I have to know how she feels about this._ "Please." He asked calmly but urgency was in his voice.

_Am I supposed to touch him? _I nodded. She took in a shaky breath and placed her hand on his.

"You two have had many debates about this." Aro smiled wickedly. "You really want this then?" He asked Bridgette.

She nodded. He held onto her hand. He could hear her thoughts too.

_I would do anything for Edward. I want nothing more than to spend forever with him. I just don't want it now. I need my family. _She started crying again and pulled her hand back tucking herself into me. I curled around her protectively.

Aro weighed the options in his head. His brother would truly enjoy her blood. However, he didn't want to offend Carlisle.

_Maybe she could end up with a power as well. What do you think Edward? _He smiled.

"Maybe." I replied shortly.

_Then I might be able to convince both of you to join me. If her best friend and brother came, maybe Alice would follow. Jasper wouldn't be a horrible addition either. Good military mind. _He mused to himself.

I shook my head and he gave a slight sigh.

"I see you are still stubborn. Okay, but I want to see you both in Volterra after she is changed." Relief swept over me. Bridgette understood too and stopped crying, but didn't move, still frightened.

Aro left, his brothers and guards followed. When I couldn't hear their voices I finally relaxed. Everything would be better now. We had time to plan. I stroked Bridgette's hair.

_He would just let that happen to me? I can't believe…_ "You were just going to do it? You weren't even going to try to save me?" She struggled to pull away from me. "You had even more insight into the situation, but it was Esme that came up with it. How could you?" She jumped off the couch.

"Bridgette? What, what is wrong?"

She turned and glared at me. "You were just going to do it. Just let me die to my family. They would never know what happened. I would never be able to see them again. And you gave that up for me so easily."

"It wasn't easy." It was the hardest thing. To be the one to do that. "It was either that or they were going to let Marcus…I couldn't watch him do that to you."

"Then how did Esme come up with it?" She raised her eyebrows. "Huh? Why didn't you come up with some way to save me? You are supposed to be so fast. Why didn't you just run?"

"Bridgette, shh…" I took a step to her.

"Don't shh me." She took a step back. _I don't care if your family hears. _She ran out of the room and to Alice.

"What is wrong?" Alice asked hugging her. _Let me talk to her for a bit. _I stopped just outside of the room. I needed to hold her. I had no idea what was upsetting her. I almost had to end her life. But we were suddenly given time. Something I hadn't thought possible. And she just ran from me.

I let out a breath. She should run from me. She should run as far as she could from me. I was the one that put her in that situation. I risked her life. I didn't deserve her. I sunk to the floor.

"He didn't even try to save me. Like he didn't care. And he can hear me and my thoughts. I hate it!"

"Come on." Alice pulled Bridgette on to her back and whispered. "Don't follow."

I stood and took a step to the door. I didn't want Bridgette to be upset, especially not over me.

Jasper came to my side and grabbed my shoulder.

"I'm not following."

"I think she is just reacting to the situation. She was terrified and worried, but there were two different kinds of worry. I'm not sure, but I think she was worried about you. It was hard to contain, especially with everyone else. But she was also determined, in love and almost happy. I was confused most of the time. Not sure what she was thinking. Her emotions were the worst to contain. I barley kept a wave of calm on every else, only enough to dull it. I was too confused by her."

He was as baffled as I was. We pondered together: me thinking of Bridgette, him thinking of women in general and how Alice seemed to understand.

"How does Alice understand?" I asked him. He just shrugged.

"You are supposed to be her knight in shining armor." Rosalie walked into the room. "You were supposed to be the one who saved her. Not Esme. And that probably threw her off. But then she probably wanted you to change her. She always has. But she was terrified too."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

She laughed. "Well, no. But I think that is what she is thinking. I would be thinking along the same lines. You are never mad at each other for very long. Well you are hardly ever mad at each other. I only remember one other time."

"It's the Volturi. Every time they are involved in our lives we get in an argument."

"All the more reason not to join them." Jasper chuckled.

I glared, but then my face softened. We were alright for now. My Bridgette was safe. As long as we followed the rules. I only had six months left with her as a human though. I missed her warmth already.

"What are you jealous about?"

"Alice gets to feel how warm she is."

Jasper laughed again and thought of feeling Bridgette's heat off of his wife's body. _I bet it feels extraordinary to have all that heat next to you. _I nodded. _You'd almost feel human. _I nodded again. Bridgette made me feel human. _I like that love emotion even more. It works with you. _He considered her heat again.

"I'm sure she would let you hold her if you wanted to feel it." He smiled and walked off.

I stood by the door for another hour. I was getting impatient. I still couldn't hear their thoughts.

I turned toward my piano. Might as well play…something warm wrapped itself around me. Vanilla and lavender, my love. I buried my head in her hair and breathed in. I hadn't realized how much I missed her.

"I…"

But she cut me off, by kissing me, again. I didn't resist. I needed it too. She didn't stop kissing as she thought to me.

_I'm sorry Edward. You have no reason to be. I just…I was so upset and scared. Yet a part of me wanted it. I don't know. I didn't want to lose my family. And you, you were so worried and scared too, I'm sure. It was probably just as bad for you, having to see it all through my head anyway. _

She pulled away. "I'm truly sorry. I love you more than anything. I know you were distracted, worrying, trying to find a way to do it." She pulled herself up and put her cheek next to mine. _I know that was hard for you. _"And that is why you couldn't think of a way. I'm sorry."

Her heat was great. I sighed and breathed in her scent again. A slight burn grew in my throat and stomach at the same time. I needed to hunt. But I needed her.

"I love you Bridgette."

"I love…you…" She was crying. The sweet scent the tears produced on her cheeks was really pushing me. When was the last time I hunted? It had been almost a month. I had been too worried about her. She pressed her body closer and I could feel her blood moving through her veins. What it would have been like to taste it. The monster wanted her now. I titled my head, my face toward her neck. The scent emanating off her was amazing. I pressed my lips to her neck.

"Edward, will you play for me?" She asked, not letting go of me. Her voice distracted me. I found a little more sense and pushed her away. What was I just thinking about?

Her eyes showed how much that hurt her. More tears came from her eyes, making her smell even better. I closed my eyes and tried to get fresh air, but her scent was all around me. God, she smelt so good. My muscles instinctively tightened.

"What is wrong?" _Edward? His eyes are really black. Oh my…Edward? Look at those circles under his eyes. _"Edward. I love you." _Please snap out of it. Edward, honey, I love you so much. You love me, right? _My body slowly shrank into a crouching position. I tried to pull out of it. It was a natural position. I strained against every muscle but I couldn't remember exactly why this wrong. Something nagged at the back of my mind. But it was a faint whisper now.

Venom was pooling in my mouth. I ran my tongue along my sharp teeth. The little bit of sanity I had was trying to scream at me. But it was fading. I took a step toward her, hunting my prey.

She was scared. I had made her scared of me. There was something wrong with that idea. But I pushed it away.

_What do I do? _"Edward." She begged. More tears. The scent was so strong around me. "I love you." She gently whispered. I took another step to her.

Suddenly Jasper came crashing into me. Alice crouched protectively in front of Bridgette.

I breathed in Jasper's scent, clearing my head. I lay limp on the floor. I didn't want to resist him. I wanted him to hold me back; I wanted Alice to protect Bridgette. What had I done?

_You should feel guilty. _Jasper thought angrily. He picked me up roughly and pulled me out of the house. I heard more sobs and cringed. _You deserve it. _I wanted to hold her. It wasn't her fault. _You are not going near her. I can't believe this. What were you thinking? _

"We're hunting." It was an order. He threw me at the ground. I ran with him and we had caught a few creatures when I heard Emmett's thoughts.

_Not going to say it. Don't even think it. I will tell you when I get there Edward. _He was furious. I could only guess why.

Then he slammed into me. "What were you thinking? How could you take such a risk? She is your fiancée! I didn't realize **you** could be so stupid." He threw his hands in the air. _If I had been there...It's a good thing Jasper and Alice were there, not me. _

"Do you think I wanted that?" I asked quietly. "I never want anything to hurt her, especially me. Why do you think I hadn't hunted? I was with her constantly, wondering when the Volturi were going to show up. I would not let them harm her."

_You could have left her with one of us. _"We would have taken care of her." Jasper said, trying to be soothing. But he was still upset with me. They were already taking a liking to being her big brothers.

"We can watch her just as well." Emmett said confidently. _Instead of doing this to her. _He pictured her crying in Alice's arms.

"Was she really?" I asked with pain in my voice. I always did this. She had just come to apologize. I wanted to kiss her, tell her it wasn't her fault. It was mine. It always was. Every bit of pain, agony, sorrow, everything she felt today was my fault.

"Yes. She hadn't really stopped when I left." _Why she was blaming herself I have no idea. You were in the wrong. _

"I know." I dropped my head. I was so selfish.

I heard Alice's thoughts. She wasn't angry though. I gave sigh of relief.

"Your eyes are still a little dark." She commented easily. "You should hurry up. She misses you. She thinks she did something wrong." _She won't listen to us. Silly girl. Doesn't think her Edward can do any wrong. _Alice laughed. She reached for Jasper's hand and he smiled. I hoped I could look as happy with Bridgette.

_Like I said, that works with you. _Jasper smirked at me then took off with his wife.

I looked at Emmett. He shook his head, "Nope. I'm making sure you drink till you explode." I rolled my eyes and ran in search of more animals.

After two more deer and a moose Emmett was satisfied with my hunting. I ran as fast as I could back to the house. I slowed as I opened the door. Bridgette jumped from Esme's arms; she wanted to run to me.

_Gold eyes…Can I? _But I was to her before she could take another step, holding her in my arms.

_Edward Anthony Cullen! I can't believe you! _Esme stood with her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry." Bridgette said softly.

"Don't be. It was his own fault." Emmett said as he punched my shoulder. _Don't let it happen again. _He flexed his arms.

"He's right." I looked into her eyes. "I am sorry. I hadn't hunted in so long. I can't believe I would have put you in that situation. But I never, never will again."

"If you're fine, I'm fine." She smiled. How could she be so forgiving? She wrapped her arms tightly around my neck and kissed my cheek. She forgot about everything that happened today. Her thoughts were only of me. What had I done to deserve this?

"My family isn't so forgiving."

She looked around at their angry faces and laughed. _Looks like you are in big trouble. _

"Oh don't ground him Esme. Please. I'm fine really."

"If you are sure. I could think of another punishment." She put a finger to her lips and thought. But she really couldn't come up with anything.

"It's okay really." Bridgette tried to assure her. _It would have been pretty sexy if you were 'hunting' me for something else. _I knew exactly where her suggestive thoughts were going.

"Bridgette…" I tried to make it a warning, but it came out as a sigh.

_I love you._ She was tempting in so many ways.

"Well I think it is time for you to eat now." Esme looked at a clock. "I'll go make you something. Spaghetti sound good?"

"Very! I love your spaghetti."

"Play nice Edward." _Very nice. Don't you ever harm that girl. _

Now that I held her in my arms I really did need her. I sat down and pulled her onto my lap letting her warmth absorb into my skin. She leaned her head against my chest and wrapped an arm around me.

"I'm really sorry Bridgette. I should have never let it come to that."

She looked up to me. "Really, it's fine Edward. I still love you. Nothing will ever change that."

I don't think I will ever understand what I did to deserve her. I laid my head on hers.

* * *

_So, I have some questions that I would love for a lot of you to respond to: _

_Do you think when Bridgette becomes a vampire, which she obviously is going to be now, should she be like Bella and have an easy transition or should it be harder? _

_How many times would you like Derek to come back? I have two chapters written so far. I could use either or both. _

_Do you want to know any wedding details? Like the planning process? Or just vague and maybe describe it a little in the scene? _

_Any other ideas are more than welcome. I love them and usually try to use them. They really inspire me to change and rearrange and write and rewrite. :) _


	19. FEBRUARY 2010

FEBRUARY 2010

**Song: "Teenagers" My Chemical Romance**

My phone rang, Bridgette was calling. I smiled and picked up the phone. Alice sighed. She always thought we were 'adorable.'

"Hello beautiful."

She sighed. "I love you."

"I love you too. I thought you were coming over?"

"I'm on my way but…" Frustration took over her voice.

"But what? What happened? I can't hear your thoughts over the phone sweetheart. What is going on?"

"Derek." My muscles tightened at the word. "He won't…he tried…Oh Edward. He is following me."

"Where are you?" I asked urgently. I grabbed my keys and was in the garage before she answered.

"Turning down your driveway." I could faintly hear her thoughts.

"Don't drive so fast." I warned. I heard the vehicle slow and walked out into the driveway. She pulled up and quicker then I imagined was out of the car and in my arms. I realized how close she was to her car and knew I was moving to her as well. Then another vehicle came up behind hers.

_Oh shit. I didn't realize she was coming here. Whatever. I need to talk to her. _Derek got out of the car.

Bridgette buried her head in my chest. _I don't want to talk to him. _The image of him kissing her flashed in my mind.

"He did that?" I asked with clenched teeth. She nodded. I turned my eyes towards him and glared. I wanted to punch him. I hadn't done a good enough job last time apparently.

"I didn't realize you were dating." Though his thoughts said otherwise. He had seen the ring and knew we were engaged.

"Why did you follow her then?" I asked. She wrapped her arms tighter around my body trying to calm me.

"I needed to talk to her." _I miss her so much. I made a huge mistake. _

I leaned down to Bridgette's ear and whispered, "I think he wants you back."

"We are done. I don't want to see him." I placed her behind me. His thoughts were always slightly angry and after seeing me he was ready for a fight.

"She said she doesn't want to see you. I think you need to leave." I said menacingly.

He was persistent. "Bridgette I'm sorry. I love you. You were the best thing that happened to me. I need you." His voice broke and a sob choked her.

_I cared for him so much. I knew how much it hurt him. _"But you hurt me. You kissed the other girl." She accused.

"I'm sorry Bridgette. I really am." _If I wasn't dating her right now it would be easier._ _Bridgette is better then Emily though. She was so much better in bed. God she was. _

A growl built in my chest and Bridgette grabbed my hand. _Please just make him leave. I love you. I am marrying you. I don't want to deal with him anymore. _

"You really should leave now."

_If he doesn't I'll come out there. No one needs to hurt my baby sister. _Emmett thought.

_What is he going to do? Try to beat me up? He got lucky last time. _"I want to talk to her." He walked up to me.

"She doesn't want to talk to you." I glared at him. Emmett reached for the door handle. Derek stood in my face and went to reach for Bridgette. I stepped back keeping myself between her and him. "Do not touch her." My lips curled up showing my teeth. He pictured kissing her. She had struggled a lot and tried to hit him. I could finish the job. I wanted to. My hand ached to hit him. "I said she doesn't want to talk to you."

"She hasn't said that yet." Derek puffed his chest out some. _Just try. _He was an inch taller then me and obviously had more to him. He thought he could take me but he had no idea.

"I don't want to talk to you." Bridgette answered his mental threat.

"I think that settles it. Now leave." I growled the last phrase. Bridgette squeezed my hand tighter.

_He isn't getting into his car. Let me know when you need me Edward. _

"Bridgette please." He begged. He knew how to play on her emotions. _My family liked her so much better. They hate me for what I did to her. I just need her back. _"I need you so much. My family misses you." More tears surfaced in her eyes and he got closer, reaching for her.

"You are just hurting her more. Stop." I couldn't stand seeing the pain on her face.

He was so stubborn. _I could totally take him. Her lips tasted so good. It would totally be worth it. _

I couldn't help the growl that came now. "I could finish the job she started." I said between clenched teeth.

_Edward please. _Bridgette begged. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself.

"I'd like to see you try."

Emmett stormed out of the house. I swung my fist and hit his jaw in the same spot. He staggered back and spit out blood. He came at me again but Emmett caught him and Jasper grabbed my arm. Alice was holding on to Bridgette. I wanted to go after him again.

"Edward." Carlisle chided as he strode past me. _So over protective. _"Let me see your jaw." Derek tried to turn his head away. Carlisle sighed. "I'm a doctor and I have three boys. I just want to make sure nothing is broken." Emmett tightened his grip on Derek. Carlisle touched the jaw gently and searched for a break but found none. He looked to me. _Is that the same spot you hit him last time? _I nodded. "If you hear a lot of cracking within the next couple days you should see a doctor." He backed up.

"It is time for you to go now." Emmett led him back to his car.

"I ju-just wanted to talk to her." He stammered out.

"It is pretty obvious she doesn't want to talk to you. Now go."

"Fine." He stared at the door. _I'll just find her on campus again. They can't stop me from doing that. _

"Do not look for her again." I warned.

He got cocky again. "Who is going to stop me?"

Emmett got in his face. "Me."

Derek's lips straightened and almost disappeared in his anger. He finally got into his car and slammed the door making Bridgette jump. I looked to her and she ran into my arms. He tore out of the driveway. Emmett finally relaxed when he couldn't hear the vehicle anymore.

He rubbed Bridgette's back. "Always got your back little sis."

She reached for his neck and he pulled her into a tight hug. "Thank you." He set her back down and she was a magnet to me. "And thank you." We walked back into the house and my family followed. _I love you and only you. You mean the world to me. _

"You mean everything to me." I kissed her forehead as we sat on the couch. My family was complete. Thoughts from just earlier forgotten.

I tried to remember life before Bridgette. It was hard to strain against the happiness of having her. But then I got to them. The memories were darker. I never sat in the living room with my family like I did now. I was always in my room by myself listening to music, reading books. I was content in my solitude. I thought I needed nothing else. I had my family for companionship when I wanted it. I had a well stocked wooded area for my thirst. And I had plenty of books and music to block my family's thoughts.

But now. I didn't read as much. My most read book was the now worn copy of Pushkin's poetry I read to Bridgette. The CDs in my stereo alternated between my favorites and Bridgette's. I spent half my time in the living room or kitchen with my family, talking, laughing. I still spent time in my bedroom, but it was on my bed with my one and only love. The woman who could make me smile with just a look. She made me feel content. She completed me. I had no need for books and music to block my family's thoughts. I could get lost in hers.

* * *

_Thank you all for your responses to my questions. They have been very helpful! :) I would love more ideas about how you think Bridgette should handle becoming a vampire and about the wedding. If you think it should go a certain way or anything. And what do you all think of Bridgette's 'plan' for keeping in contact with her family after becomng a vampire? Do you think it will work? Or should I change it? _

_I'm sorry if you don't like my questions. But I got such good responses last time I have to ask them. :) Oh! And do you think Edward and Bridgette should live on their own after they are married? Or should they stay with all the Cullens? _

_Sorry, but one more question/request. Do you like my music choices? Do you not pay attention to them? And if you have any suggestions let me know. _


	20. Author's Note

_I know this a horrible thing to do_

_I know this a horrible thing to do. But I have a ton of ideas and I think a lot of rearranging is in order for this story. So, I'm going to not post a chapter tonight. I know, I'm sorry. However, to make up for it, I am going to give a lot of previews into upcoming chapters.  I hope it can hold you until I post again, which I'm hoping will be on Saturday sometime. I hope you all don't hate me too much._

_Have a nice Labor Day weekend!_

* * *

Here are some random previews, not necessarily in chronological order...

"How does Alice always understand?" I demanded. "How does Alice always know what Bridgette is feeling? I can read her mind and I don't understand."

--

Bridgette saw the annoyance flicker across my face and she laughed. She laughed at me. I looked at her incredulously.

"You are so cute when you are frustrated."

--

"There is nothing wrong with missing your husband when you are apart for a week. Even a day I would understand. But it was two hours." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

--

"Bridgette I'm sure you will pick out a great cake."

"But I want you to help me."

--

Alice rushed in and hugged Bridgette. "I missed you."

--

"I'm twenty-one years old and you expect me to play a junior in high school?" She stuck her hand on her hip and shook her head. "I wouldn't believe it."

"And I'll play your sophomore boyfriend." I smiled at her.

--

_Will you hold my hand the whole time? _

'Of course.' I reached for it. Our hands fit perfectly together.

_Just like us. _She was looking at our hands too.

* * *

_I hope those keep you satisfied for the day. Again, I'm really sorry; I just need some time to incorporate all your great ideas. If you have any more let me know!_


	21. MidFEBRUARY 2010

Mid-FEBRUARY 2010

**Mid-FEBRUARY 2010**

**Song: "Hopeless Love" Daphne Loves Derby**

_I love you I love you I love you. _

"I love you too darling." I pulled her into a big hug and she kissed my cheek.

"Can you do a favor for me?"

"Anything." Her mind was blank.

"Will you spend a couple hours planning some wedding things with me?" She rushed quickly then smiled hugely. "Please?"

"You are lucky I love you."

"I know." _Victory! _She kissed my lips quickly then pulled me into the dining room. "Okay, so…" She stared at what looked like…well, it looked like a wedding had exploded onto the table. "I need Alice." And my sister was at the table with us in a second.

We decided on what seemed like more then necessary for a wedding. But it was for her, all for her. The ceremony was just going to be our families but then we would invite more friends to the reception. The wedding would be at our college chapel, since we met here it was appropriate according to Alice and Bridgette.

She wanted the reception to be outside. It took a while before she finally decided on our gardens where we used to walk all the time.

We picked out the invitations, the caterers, the menu, napkin colors, tablecloth colors, how many people to invite, who to invite, a disc jokey, table rental company, canopy rental company, color of the canopy, bartender, and champagne, her bridesmaids, my groomsman, and wedding favors.

"And do you have a preference of who performs the ceremony?" Alice asked and pulled out yet another list.

She thought it right before she said it.

"No." I said incredulously.

"Why not?" She looked so innocent, like it was a great idea. "He would love to."

"He would love to make a mess of it. Alice will agree."

"She'll love it too."

"What will I love?" She gazed at me. _I wish I could read minds sometimes. _Then the image flashed in her mind. "What? Him?"

"Oh you guys. It won't be as horrible as you think." Bridgette rolled her eyes.

"It is ridiculous my dear, utterly ridiculous."

"It would be cute. He would do it so nicely."

"Do you know who you are talking about?" I asked practically gaping at her. Alice was gaping. Her mouth was hanging wide open.

"Yes, I do. And I want him to. Please?" She smiled. "I'll ask him."

"Don't, then we will never be able to stop him."

But she was stubborn and I loved her for it. "Emmett?"

He ran in then saw the wedding catastrophe on the table. His eyes widened and he slowly started backing away.

"I…umm…I need to…go…somewhere…"

"No don't." Bridgette stood and walked to him. "I just have a question. Yes or no. You don't have to do anything."

"Promise?"

"Promise." She smiled and he couldn't resist her either. She had her big brother wrapped around her finger.

"Shoot."

"Will you marry Edward and me?"

"Really?" He got way too excited. She nodded. "Of course. Wow."

"Seriously darling?" I asked.

"Yes. He will be great."

"Oh, I will be awesome." He nodded and wrapped his arm around Bridgette. His thoughts were not of performing the ceremony properly.

"You will not do anything to mess this up." I warned. He would not mess up my Bridgette's wedding.

"I was just going to spice it up."

"We will practice." Bridgette suggested. "And we are done with wedding stuff for the day Edward. So if you want to go play with Emmett you are more then welcome to."

"I'd rather play with my fiancée." I pulled her next to me and gazed into her eyes.

_Would you like to take a shower? _

"I was thinking something a little more traditional." I kissed her neck.

"Gross." Emmett ran out of the room.

_So like you on top of me. _She pictured it.

"Slower."

_God Edward. _She sighed as I continued to kiss her neck.

"Would you two just get to your bedroom already? I'm trying to do work." Alice whined.

"Whatever you say, sister of mine." I grabbed Bridgette and ran up to our room. It was our room. She had as much stuff here as she did at her apartment, courtesy of my sister. And she spent every night here that I wasn't at her place. I loved every night with her.

Oh how I loved every night with her. I craved it. I needed it. She was amazing, spectacular, everything all at once. She was always warm and soft. I loved feeling her body next to me, surrounding me. Her scent enveloped me and I basked in it. Her heart beat and voice were a song I couldn't get enough of. I adored the way she said my name, with such need. I couldn't resist her. I knew her every need and she knew mine. Perfect.

"Let's go out tonight." _It is Valentine's. _

"It is such a silly holiday though."

"Just out. You don't have to buy me anything. I just want to get dressed up and go out, like dancing or dinner or something."

"Dancing okay but I can't eat."

She laughed musically. "I know. Dancing then, please?"

"If I'm with you I will have fun."

"Yay." She kissed my cheek. "Alice, would you like to dress me?"

"Of course." She was at our side smiling. Then she took Bridgette upstairs. I followed shortly after and changed my shirt to something Alice-approved. Bridgette came into our room with her hair done but still in normal clothes.

"I have to get my dress." She explained. I pulled my shirt on and began doing the buttons. "Try this one." She handed me another shirt.

"But…isn't this one okay?" Alice had just got me this shirt.

"This one is just better." She shoved it at me again. I was confused, I thought Alice dressed me. "Edward, are you going to take it or am I going to have to dress you?" _Which means I get to undress you first. _

"I just, I'm so used to Alice telling me what to wear. And she just bought this shirt."

"Actually I picked it out. And I am going to be your wife, thus you should listen to me. Plus Alice will be okay with whatever I pick out." _It goes with my dress better anyway. _She walked out of the room and I changed shirts. I went to Alice's room and knocked.

"You can't come in yet Edward. Go downstairs and wait." She demanded. Bridgette came down quickly behind me. She stopped in front of me and twirled, my breath caught.

"How do I look?"

"Breathtaking." I kissed her softly.

"Let's go." I drove to one of the many dance clubs our college town had. "Dance with me?"

"Sure." We were in the middle of a huge group of people and some guys began eyeing her. I pulled her next to me and held her there all night. I never knew dancing with her could be so…sexy. She moved to the music and reflected the bright lights. The warmth of her body was so close to mine. And the way she moved her body next to me, it was like we were in bed, but standing. I wanted her right then. I wanted to slide the dress up and gaze at her gorgeous body.

I kissed her neck and noticed someone's thoughts focusing on us, on her. He wanted her too. He was looking forward to seeing what was under her dress. My muscles tightened.

_I love you and only you Edward. Just dance with me. _She knew me so well. I found the author of the thoughts. He was gawking at her. I stared until he caught my eye, then I scowled. He rolled his eyes and focused on another girl.

_I wonder what he is like in bed. I bet she has a nice time. _

Why couldn't people just keep their thoughts to themselves? I was trying to enjoy an evening with my fiancée and all they could do was stare at us.

"These thoughts are annoying me." I murmured into her shoulder. She sighed at the movement of my lips on her skin.

_Focus on mine. _

"Mmm." I kissed her shoulder again.

_I want to feel your skin against mine. I want to be out of this dress and you out of those clothes. I want your hands all over my body. _

"Bridgette." I cautioned.

_You shouldn't be so sexy. It really isn't fair to any of these guys. They won't have a chance with you here. _

"They can have any of these girls. I have what I want." She turned around and grabbed my waist.

_Me too. _She ground her hips against mine. A small growl escaped from my throat. She giggled.

When she finally got tired of dancing we left. I drove quickly of course. She had been to alluring. I wanted her to myself.

"That was fun. We have to go again once I'm changed. I won't get tired so easily."

"It is almost one. I think it is understandable for you to be tired."

_I know but I loved your hands all over me like that. _She pictured what else my hands did for her. Her thoughts particularly focused on last night. She said each night was better then before but last night I apparently outdid myself.

Ever since we began fooling around I had hunted whenever I knew I would see her, which ended up being everyday. I would just go snag a deer or two before. But last night I forgot. She had attacked me when I got to her apartment and I hadn't had time to hunt. So I was a little more passionate, as she put it. I knew I just had less control. It wasn't so bad though. I never hurt her. Maybe I didn't have to hunt every day, but I would still hunt often. I would never risk anything around her.

She placed a warm hand on my upper thigh and slid up a little. I smiled hesitantly at her.

"Blank thoughts." I muttered. She smiled more seductively and leaned across the car. My vision was distracted by the line on her chest and then was drawn across the swell above her dress.

Her lips softly pressed against my neck. I wanted to hit the breaks and jump her. But that would leave a bruise that I would hate myself for. I slowed easily, quickly undid her seatbelt slid my seat all the way back and pulled her into my lap in a matter of seconds. Her eyes were wide from shock but then kissed me fiercely.

"Edward, I love you so much." _My husband. That is perfect. _

I sighed in satisfaction, if only she could hear my thoughts too. She would hear how much I loved her without having to break the kiss. But soon I had to and made my way down to the swell my eyes had wandered to earlier. She sighed.

_Backseat? _I placed her in the back and followed. She began undoing my buttons immediately. I wanted to rip it off just to feel her skin against mine, but I let her have her fun. She slowly slid the shirt off. Her warm hands journeyed from my shoulders to my stomach back up and down my arms. She had some weird obsession with my triceps.

_We've never done it in a car. _Her hands made their way to my pants as I kicked my shoes off. I pulled away to look at what her dress had in store for me and she attacked my neck.

"We will have to add it to our list." She giggled and thought of the short list which covered our bedrooms, her bathroom, the kitchen and one piano. She was so sexy the way she had stood next to the piano. I growled at the thought. I picked her up and slid her out of the dress.

"Gentle." Her face tightened and I placed the dress on the front seat. I sat back and put her into my lap. I quickly undid her bra and took her underwear off. _So good at that. _She kissed my neck and chest as her hands made their curving way to my boxers. I gently dragged my finger tips down her back making Bridgette moan my name into my chest. I helped her get my shorts off and then she positioned her self in my lap.

She showed me so many things that were brand new. Things I never thought possible. And this, this was better then any of them. But I needed to grab something. I had to release my excess energy. I usually had pillows, a head board. There was only the seat of my car. My fingers began pressing into the leather and my thoughts were slightly distracted.

"Edward." She sighed bringing me back to her and exactly what we were doing. I grabbed on to her body and helped the movement. The way she said my name drove me crazy.

"That was a workout." She laughed. There was a sheen of sweat on her skin. "I'm really hot now."

Yeah she was. My girlfriend's body was spectacular.

She pressed her hot skin against mine to cool off. That was what she meant. I laughed to myself. I ran my hands down her back to help cool her skin. Then I noticed something on her sides. Red marks turning into purple ones. My body froze. I had hurt her. I had left marks on her. My beautiful girlfriend had bruises from me. They covered her sides.

She leaned back and looked at me. "What's wrong?" She smiled and rubbed my cheek. I didn't move any muscles. "Edward?" _What? _I averted my eyes. How could I look at her? After what I did to her. I didn't deserve her to still be sitting there. "Edward, say something. What happened?" She tried to shake my shoulders. _He is a statue. _"Edward." Her voice was getting louder. "Edward." She turned her head to look right into my eyes. Her blue eyes were full of pain.

"What hurts?" I finally asked worriedly. I couldn't look at her body. "Tell me what hurts."

"Nothing. You didn't say anything."

"You can tell me that it hurts. I know it does."

"Nothing hurts. What are you talking about?" I glanced quickly at her waist. Purple hand prints patterned her sides. "What?" She looked down. "Oh." I gently placed my hands on the most prominent marks. If I had tears they would have streamed down my face now.

"Edward. It's okay." She hugged me. I hurt her and she was comforting me. "It's fine." She rubbed my back and cooed into my ear. "Don't worry about it." I let my head fall limply onto her chest and my hands settled on the seats. I should have ripped the seats, they could be repaired a lot quicker then Bridgette could.

My breathing was shaky. "Shh Edward. It's okay." Why was she still comforting me? Why wasn't she mad at me? She should be yelling. She should be so angry for me doing that to her. For letting my extra energy be forced on her instead of the car. "Honey please calm down. Take a deep breath. It will be fine."

I don't know how long we sat there, her comforting me for hurting her. The marks became dark purple bruises. They would last a while. What if I broke something? She would notice the pain wouldn't she? There wasn't any registering in her thoughts. I quickly straightened my body and pulled her back. My fingers found each rib gently and searched for any cracks or fissures. She took a deep breath in when I touched one.

"Did that hurt?"

"A little."

I took a closer look. It was right where the darkest purple thumb print was. I touched it as gently as possible. She hissed again in pain.

"I want to see if it's broken." She nodded. I touched it again and ran my finger along checking for a break. My finger couldn't find one, but I wasn't sure, there could be a small fissure that would show up on an X-ray. I slid her body back farther and stared at the bruises. She looked like her boyfriend had beaten her. I couldn't take her to the hospital unless Carlisle was her doctor.

I handed her undergarments to her and pulled her dress from the front seat.

"I'm going to take you to Carlisle." I quickly dressed and helped her into the front seat again.

I couldn't look at her the whole way back. Then I heard a muffled sniff. I chanced a look and saw tears rolling down her face. I reached my hand over and she took it greedily. She pulled it to her cheek and clung.

"What's wrong?" I asked, my voice broken.

"You hate yourself." _I don't want you to. _

"But look what I did to you."

"I'll heal. They are just bruises, they'll fade."

"I usually have such good control. I've never hurt you before."

"I know. It was an accident this time. You didn't have the pillows or the head board. We just will make sure…"

"Don't make excuses for me." Anger came out. But it wasn't directed to her. Never her.

"Edward it isn't that big of a deal. I didn't even notice." She tried to smile. We pulled into the driveway. I opened the door and picked her up. I set her on the couch and knelt in front of her.

"Carlisle." He came down quickly. "Is anyone else home?"

"Just Esme."

I looked into Bridgette's eyes. How could I hurt my beautiful blue-eyed angel? My body shook with sobs.

"Edward." She came to her knees in front me and hugged me. "I'm fine Edward." She stroked my back trying to calm me. I wanted to hold her but I let my arms lay limply against my side. I couldn't hurt her ever again. "Shh. Honey. It's okay." She cooed into my ear.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked. I couldn't speak. Bridgette didn't let go of me.

"He…he didn't have anything to release his excess energy on."

"What do you mean?"

"He usually has pillows or the head board or something that he grabs on to. But he didn't this time." She was so calm. I heaved with another dry sob. "Shh." She kissed my cheek. "He grabbed my sides pretty hard. I have a lot of bruises. But he thinks something happened to one of my ribs." More sobs wracked my body. "Edward. It's okay. I'll heal."

Esme was now down here. "Bridgette you can go with Carlisle now." She said in a motherly tone.

"Edward, are you okay? I'll stay if you need me too." She was injured and she was worried about me. More sobs. My breathing was harsh and erratic. "Shh." She whispered in my ear. She never let go of me, the one who hurt her.

"Bridgette I should probably get a look at your ribs."

"I'll be fine." She continued to rub my back and stroke my hair. I couldn't stop the blubbering. Then she started humming one of my melodies in her head.

"Bridgette." I sighed into her hair.

"Hey." She leaned back and smiled at me.

_Edward. I really need to get a look at her ribs. _

I dropped my head and whispered. "You should go with Carlisle."

She pulled my head up. "Will you come with me?" She was still smiling. I nodded and stood pulling her into my arms. She kissed my cheek and I took her to my bedroom. I helped her out of her dress and she put on shorts and a T-shirt. Then Carlisle came in. He had her lay on the bed and I went to sit on the couch. She looked longingly at me. Esme sat on Bridgette's other side and took her hand.

She looked at Bridgette's sides as Carlisle pulled the shirt up and a low gasp escaped. It was too quiet for Bridgette to hear but I noticed. The bruises must have gotten worse.

Carlisle touched each rib looking for the pain. He felt around the spot that bothered her.

"I think it is just a bruised rib. It might be a small fissure. But that will heal quickly."

He helped Bridgette sit up. "See Edward I'm fine." She was still smiling at me trying to get me to come out of my depression. I dropped my head in my hands.

_I suggest you take more precautions next time. She will be fine, though she might experience some soreness in the morning. _

"Do you need anything sweetie?" Esme asked. "Anything to eat or drink?" Bridgette let out a sigh. "Edward?" Esme asked her again.

"I'd like Edward." Bridgette said with a slightly joking manner. I shook my head still not looking up. "I guess I can settle for something to eat." I heard her and Esme get up and walk out of the room. _I love you Edward. _

_Edward. She is fine. She wants you. Stop being so stubborn. _Esme scolded. _You obviously didn't do it on purpose. She's forgiven you. Now come down here and make her feel better. She is the one hurt not you. _

She was right. I needed to go comfort Bridgette now. I needed to apologize for hurting her and then for the way I acted about it. I ran downstairs and stopped at Bridgette's side.

"I am so sorry Bridgette."

"It's okay. Really honey. Just bruises. I need to get more calcium in my system anyway." She took a swig of her glass of milk and smiled. "Esme said everyone is coming home soon. What do you want to do tonight?"

"Anything you want. What you would prefer?"

"I want to play craps. I haven't played in forever. But I'd settle for poker again. Now that I know you can read minds I'll keep mine blank." She smirked.

"We can go buy a craps table if you want to play."

"You do not need to get a craps table just because I have an itch to play craps."

"I have to make my behavior up to you somehow." Plus I loved buying her things. "When you finish we will go get a table and more chips. I don't know how to play though."

"I'll teach you." She said excitedly. I finally smiled.

_I love your smile. _I kissed her cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed my lips. "Let's go then." We drove to the nearest gaming store. The clerk about dropped his jaw when I asked it to be delivered immediately no matter the price. But my Bridgette got whatever she wanted. So we were going to play craps tonight. The delivery van followed us to the house and set it up in the middle of the living room. Emmett and Jasper did a little dance when the men walked in carrying the table.

"You bought a craps table!"

"Can we play tonight? Oh please can we?" Emmett begged.

"Bridgette wanted to so I figured we could."

"Bridgette you are so cool." Emmett said. She laughed.

"Do you know how to play?"

"Of course." Jasper ran his fingers along the felt.

_Edward, why aren't you holding me? _

"I can't Bridgette."

_Yes you can. _She opened her arms and smiled waiting for me to come to her. Her smile fell when I didn't go directly to her.

"I can't." My voice pleaded. My siblings noticed the interaction but tried to give us some privacy.

_What happened? _Alice asked still playing. _I saw the bruises. She wants you to touch her again. Don't make her feel damaged. _I looked at her and slightly raised an eyebrow in question. _Well she got hurt and now you won't touch her. She probably feels like you don't want her now or something. The girl is crazy about you. Everything you do affects her. If you don't hold her she worries she did something wrong. _

I wrapped my arm gently around Bridgette's shoulders and kissed her cheek. "I just don't want to hurt you." I whispered.

"Thank you." She smiled at me.

She let me get away with only that for a while. But she started getting antsy. She wanted more. But I couldn't. I just couldn't trust myself to not hurt her again.

"Why not?" She asked softly.

"I can't bear to look at you."

Her face fell. Tears were surfacing in her beautiful eyes.

_Idiot. _Alice and Rosalie both shot at me.

"Oh Bridgette, no that's not what I meant. I mean I can't look at the bruises, knowing I put them there."

_Even I wouldn't say that. _Emmett added. I wished my family would stop listening.

"I love looking at you." I gently took her face in my hands. "I love it. You are the most beautiful person. I love you."

_I know they look horrible. They are all yellow now and look even worse. _

"Bridgette, you are gorgeous, despite them."

_Then why did you say that? _

"I'm sorry. I didn't…it didn't come out right. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I even did that to you."

_Hold me. _

"Of course." I pulled her into a gentle embrace and kissed the top of her head.

_Please Edward. _

"Bridgette. I can't." I wanted to. It had been over two weeks. But those bruises screamed at me every time she took her shirt off. They reminded me how much I could hurt her.

"Ugh. Edward. It was an accident. Get over it. There are five brand new pillows and a perfectly good head board that needs to get mangled. Carlisle said we could. Why won't you?"

Emmett started chuckling.

"Emmett." I stomped on the ground. It made him laugh harder.

"So you actually meant what you said? You can't bear to look at me? Well it's your own fault. You shouldn't have done this. You should have been more careful." _Is that what you want to hear? _

I nodded. "It is what you should have said when I did it."

"Edward." She wrapped her arms around my neck. "I didn't mean it." _Please forgive me. _

"Of course." She kissed my neck softly. Then another spot. Her lips were moving up to the one spot I couldn't resist. "Bridgette." I begged, warned and moaned at the same time. Her tongue glided along my ear lobe. I shuttered. She chewed on it softly. Of course I pick the most amazing woman then try to say no to her.

"Edward." She murmured into my ear. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist.

"Bridgette, if I…"

"You won't." She continued kissing my body. I laid her gently on the bed and hovered over her. Our bodies slightly touching but she didn't feel any weight. Her hands slid up my shirt and I shrugged out of it. She unbuttoned my pants and let me kick them off. My hand wandered up her shirt and pulled it off. She grabbed my cheeks and brought my lips to hers. _Don't look. _

--

_Thanks to NatalieRB for the Emmett/preacher idea. ___


	22. Another Author's Note

Sorry I didn't post yesterday

Sorry I didn't post yesterday. But it was Sunday and I was spending the day with my family. I did get a lot of writing done though.

I wanted to get your opinions for the next chapter. It is going to be depressing, but I have two choices. Either Derek comes back or something happens to Bridgette (I don't want to give it away).

Any comments are welcome. I would love to hear what you all think. I will post another chapter tomorrow and be more consistent with my posting.

Thanks!


	23. MARCH 2010

MARCH 2010

**Song: "Miserable at Best" Mayday Parade**

"Bridgette is everything okay?" Alice asked as soon as she got in from hunting. The vision replayed in her mind for me.

Bridgette laying on my bed staring out the window. Her cheeks were spotted with red and her eyes were swollen and bright red. She had been crying. I wished I could read her mind right then.

"Yes. I mean I'm graduating and getting married in a couple months. I feel perfect." She smiled and glowed with happiness. I kissed her cheek.

"Just making sure. If you need to talk about anything, I'm here." _Do you think it is because she misses her family? You weren't there. _

"Thanks Alice."

"Darling I think your phone is vibrating."

"Oh." She pulled her phone out of her bag and stared at it. "Will." She looked questioningly at me. _I wonder if he is trying to get me to talk to Derek too._ "Hello Will."

_"Hey Bridgette. Have you heard from Derek lately?" _

"No."

_"Well, if he tries to talk to you or see you or something, ignore him." _

"Why?"

_"We think there is something really wrong with him. Like he is bipolar or something and really needs help. He got kicked out of his house."_

"Matt and Vince kicked him out?"

_"Yes. And it was totally deserved after what he did." _

"Is he at home now?"

_"We're not sure. We all got together last night and called his mom. She wanted us to get him to go home so she can get him into a clinic or something."_

She buried her face in her free hand and was holding her breath trying not to cry. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her into me.

_"He is just not well. I don't know. You probably shouldn't see him. I'm afraid you might set him off or something. And he is just not….you shouldn't be around him." _

"Tha..thank you Will."

_"No problem." _

"Could…could you let me know if you hear anything else?"

_"Sure. I was planning on calling his mom later tonight." _

"Thank you."

_"See you later Bridgette." _

"Bye." She hung up and stared at her hands again with tears slowly falling down her cheeks.

"Bridgette." I started. But then sobs shook her body. "It's okay."

"I sh-should be there for him." _What if I did it? I could have been there and kept him calm. He wouldn't be kicked out of his house. What if I was still with him and he did something to me? _She wasn't asking me. The thoughts were just flying through her head as she cried.

"It isn't your fault." I tried to comfort. It wasn't. This was obviously a problem that had been there for other reasons.

"But maybe I could help him."

"Will said you shouldn't go back to him. And I don't think so either. What if he did do something? I couldn't handle that."

"I hate thinking about him that way." She continued to cry so I took her up to our room. I turned on some of her favorite CDs and lay on the bed with her until she calmed down.

Her thoughts were still running a mile a minute. I couldn't quite understand why though. She had broken up with him over a year ago. We were getting married in less than two months. She practically hated him and she was thinking about when they were dating. She hadn't said a word in the past 28 minutes and was thinking about him. It was somewhat frustrating, no it was really frustrating. Why was she so worried about him?

_Maybe if I would have been nicer. Or if we could have still been friends. I don't want to be with him. But what if I was? What would have happened? _She pictured a horrible scene.

"I would never let that happen to you." I snuggled my face into her hair. "Never." She turned and kissed me. "So warm." A smile finally spread on her face.

"How do you think he is doing?" More tears came to her eyes. Why was she still thinking about him? He was nothing to her. I didn't think he was. "I mean he is with his family. So they are helping him. I wish I could."

I felt my lips tighten. I did not want her thinking about this. He was still upsetting her. And she was engaged to me. Why didn't she just forget about him?

When she had finally stopped that set of tears I moved to sit up. "Do you need anything to eat or drink?" I asked forcing a smile on to my face. She didn't look up otherwise she would have seen right through the mask.

"No." _You don't have to stay with me. _

"I'm going to go hunting. I won't be gone long though." I kissed her forehead and watched another tear slide down her cheek. Why? I just didn't understand.

I tore out of the house.

_Jeez. _Jasper followed. I grabbed the first deer I came to, drained it then buried it harshly.

"What?" He asked. _You are angry? Are you mad at him for making her so upset? _

"I don't understand why she is so upset. Why she keeps thinking about him. Why she is so worried about him. Why can't she just forget him? I am marrying her in two months and she is reminiscing about her old boyfriend." I ripped a branch from a tree and tossed it into the woods. It felt good to say it all. "What has she been feeling?"

"She is worried. She was scared too, actually always a little scared. But really worried. And when you left she was hurt." _She started crying again. Alice went to comfort her. She was really upset by it too. She felt horrible for Bridgette. _"When I told her you were angry she told me to try to calm you down and give her time with Bridgette."

"How does Alice always understand?" I demanded. "How does Alice always know what Bridgette is feeling? I can read her mind and I don't understand."

"She is a girl?" Jasper suggested. _I don't think she really knows but she can understand a little more, or something. _"She said something about a first love. And Bridgette is that for you. But Bridgette loved Derek. She probably still cares for him. So when she found out something was wrong she wanted to run and comfort him." _I mean that is what we would all do for our mates. _

"But he isn't her mate!" I screamed, then my voice dropped to barely a whisper. "I thought I was." Maybe I wasn't. Maybe he was and I had screwed things up for her even more.

"What are you thinking now?" _You are depressed. You only feel like this when…when you think you are wrong for Bridgette. _"You aren't. We all know you aren't."

_Edward Cullen. You better get back in here now and stop being so selfish! _Rosalie yelled in her head.

"Rosalie sounds very upset with me."

"I think it is a girl thing." Jasper tried to smile. _Always so protective of each other. _

"What do you want Rosalie?" I asked annoyed when we got back.

"Stop being so moody." _She is up there balling her eyes out because she thinks you are mad at her. And Alice said you were when you left. Why are you mad at her? Stop being a jerk. _

"She keeps thinking about him." I seethed.

"She is worried about him."

"Why though? They broke up. She is supposed to marry me."

"He was important to her. Did you not notice that? You even said how hard it was for her to try to break up with him until he cheated on her." _She cares about him still and she always will. Of course she will love you more. I'm sure Jasper can tell you that. _"But she thinks she might have done something to make Derek this way. She thinks it is her fault. Then you run off on her. She thinks she is horrible." _She kept saying how awful of a person she was. _

"But she isn't."

"Duh."

"Well why is she thinking it?"

"Why don't you actually show some compassion and go ask her?" She shoved me toward the stairs. I walked up slowly trying to understand what Rosalie had said about Bridgette still caring for Derek. It still didn't make any sense. Why would she care for someone like that? Someone who had caused her so much pain.

"Edward is coming; do you want me to let him in?" That hurt.

"Of course. I need to apologize."

"No you don't." Alice snapped. "You are fine. You have every right to worry. He is being a dirt bag."

"Edward is too nice to me."

"Bridgette, stop being so in love with him." Alice laughed. "He does stuff wrong too."

"Hardly."

"Well, let him apologize. He needs to." _You better. _

"Okay. Edward, will you please come in honey?" I came in and a smile flashed on to her face. "I missed you." I sat down next to her and Alice watched then left after a second of silence.

_Be nice Edward. _She warned.

"I am sorry darling. But I still don't really understand what is upsetting you." Anger was definitely present in that statement and Bridgette began crying because of it.

"It is just that. I was so in love with him. I mean I thought him and I were going to get married." My fists clenched. "I'm sorry." She bawled harder when she noticed I was angry. _I was just trying to explain and it is only making things worse. I am horrible. _

"You aren't horrible." But I was still angry.

_You are still mad. _I tried to loosen my muscles and put my hand to her cheek. She clung to my hand and held it at her cheek. "It is hard to watch someone you care for go through something so terrible and not be able to do anything."

"I mean you wouldn't let me…" _Wrong choice. Umm…Alice, no, Colin. _"You wouldn't let Colin go through something like this without wanting to support him or help him in some way, right?"

"Probably."

"See that is how I feel. Of course if it was you that was going through this I would be there for you in less than a heartbeat. I would be holding you and helping in every way. But I can't do that with Derek because I'm not dating him." My jaw clenched. "Not that I want to. I don't. But I care for him. I mean I did love him. I loved him a lot and I thought he was the one. Then I figured out he wasn't. In the mean time I devoted almost two years to him. It is hard not to care." _You don't understand though. _Her body shrank and she gave up. _I understand if you hate me. If you want to…_

"No." I said too loudly. It startled her. "I want you and no one else. I couldn't exist without you."

"Me either." She wrapped her arms tightly around my neck. I relaxed at her touch and molded my body into hers. "I love you."

"I love you too Bridgette. I will always love you more then all the stars in the sky."

"But I'm going to worry until I find out he is doing well."

"As long as you love me, I will be okay with it."

"Do you understand at all?" She pulled her face from my neck and looked into my eyes.

"I understand you care about him but you love me."

"More than anything." _There is no comparison. It is just hard. I worry that something will happen to him. That he might…I mean his uncle did. And I just…_

"Will was going to call you when he found out right?"

"Yes."

"Then try to calm down. I'm sure if he is with his family everything will work out just fine."

"You're right." She kissed me quickly.

"Ah ah. Not that quickly." She smirked and I kissed her again.

_I guess I didn't ruin our evening. _She pulled herself on top of me. She was spectacular at everything.

* * *

_Everyone voted for Derek to come back so here he is...though I don't think it is what you all expected. The other option was something more about Bridgette and Edward. If you want to know what you missed out on let me know and I will explain. But that chapter cannot happen now. The timing will be all off. _

_And I know the past few chapters have been kind of depressing, but they are getting better. :) _

_Also, if you haven't noticed, the deadline is coming up. So if you have any ideas for something after Bridgette's change, let me know. I have a few chapters worked out so far. And have many ideas. But I would love more. I'm not sure how much farther I am going to take this after the change. So if you give me more ideas I can keep going. :) _


	24. APRIL 2010

APRIL 2010

Bridgette and Alice were sitting at the table with the explosion of a wedding looking somewhat more organized. The wedding was in less than a month, I hoped it was organized. But I had left most of it to them.

Bridgette seemed slightly upset about something lately, but I wasn't sure what. She never really let on to it. It was only when the wedding came up. She was excited to marry me, so I didn't worry.

_Wrestling match? _Emmett challenged. I grinned and led the way outside.

"Edward, where are you going?" Bridgette asked, her and Alice following outside.

"Wrestling with Emmett." He and I took our stances.

"But you were going to help me pick out our cake."

"Bridgette I'm sure you will pick out a great cake."

"But I want you to help me."

"Alice can help you." I shook my hand in her direction and was distracted by Emmett's thoughts.

_Not going to think it. Not going to think it. _I smirked at him. He would, just in time for me to move out of his way. He always wanted to wrestle and was amazed when he would lose.

"It is your cake too." Why was she being so persistent? I wasn't even going to eat it. I loved this woman more than life itself, but it was a cake.

_Now! _Emmett jumped at me and I side stepped him and tackled him from the side. He growled and tried to grab on to me. He was stronger, but I was faster. I was back on my feet before his hand reached where I had just been.

"Please Edward?" Her voice sounded a little off, but I was too focused on Emmett.

"Whatever you choose will be perfect." I tackled Emmett again then jumped back up. I heard soft sobs. I looked over and saw Alice holding Bridgette. Emmett hit me to the ground but I lay limply beneath him.

"What? Why aren't you fighting back?" He was offended I gave up so easily. He saw the girls and got off me.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly. I tried to reach for my fiancé but Alice glared at me.

_You couldn't just help her. You haven't helped with anything. Too busy tackling Emmett. _

"Bridgette? Darling, what is wrong?" I asked again trying to get her attention.

"You." She said angrily. _I just wanted help with it. This is your wedding too and I know you don't care. But I do. _

"I do care. I can't wait to get married to you. I just…just…" I was at a loss for words. What would make her feel better? "I'll come with you."

"No I don't want you to." _Jerk. I just wanted help. You said you were going to help. _Alice walked her to the car still giving me a nasty look.

"Bridgette. I want to though."

"You aren't even going to eat it. So why should you care?" She looked at me finally. _Stupid vampire. _

"Because you do."

"Then why haven't you helped with anything else?" She stalked back to me. She looked livid. I hated fighting with her.

"I'm sorry."

"I didn't want an apology. I asked a question."

"I don't know. I just thought you were happy with all the decisions."

"It's your wedding too. We are doing this together. I would have loved, absolutely loved to hear your opinion on anything, even the color of the napkins." _But you didn't say anything. You just sat there. _

"I know you had your ideas though. I didn't want to disturb them."

"But it isn't _my_ wedding. It is _our _wedding. I wanted your ideas too." Tears came back to her eyes. I walked to her and wrapped my arms around her. I hadn't realized this was bothering her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know this was upsetting you so."

_It has been for a while. I'm surprised you hadn't figured it out sooner. I mean you can read her mind. _Alice accused.

"Can I help you pick out a cake?" I wanted to help now. I didn't want to hurt her. I should have been paying more attention.

"Mmhmm." She nodded her head in my chest. I pulled her head away and gently wiped the tears from her face. She smiled and I kissed her lips. Her smile grew.

"I'm really sorry."

"Thank you." She hugged me again. "Since you are coming though, do you mind if we look at tuxes. We need your help on those anyway."

"Of course." Her smile grew more. She was back to normal. We were never mad at each other long.

"And we need to pick out the bouquets and boutonnieres at the florist." Alice reminded us. "Do you want them to match the other floral arrangements?"

"Maybe go with them, but not exactly match." Alice nodded and both were picturing flowers. I let out a slow breath. This was going to be a long day.

Bridgette turned to me and gazed into my eyes. There was so much love in them. And it was all for me. I could handle one day with them. I could handle a week of this if it put a smile on her face. I kissed her.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled again. Emmett was disappointed but went to find Jasper. Then Rosalie caught him. She needed help counting guests, chairs, meals…poor Emmett.

I read to her that night as usual. She was about to drift off.

"I'm sorry Edward." I set the book down and looked at her.

"For what?"

"For earlier." _I'm just so stressed…_

"I deserved it. You were right." I stroked her cheek.

"I'm still sorry I got so upset about it."

"Don't worry. I love you."

"I love you too." She reached up and kissed me. She pulled away and looked into my eyes. Hers were blazing with want. She pressed her chest against mine and then kissed me again passionately.

I fulfilled her every need. I was so utterly lost in her body and thoughts I couldn't do anything but give her exactly what she wanted. Slow, fast, a kiss here, my hands there. I could never say no to her. Then she rolled on top of me. This woman was amazing.

She held my neck tightly as she fell asleep. Make up sex was definitely different then normal sex. It almost reminded me of the first time she kissed me, after finding out exactly what I was. Only that was much better. That was accepting me. This was just forgiveness. But I relished every minute of it.

"Edward." She mumbled into my neck. I loved the vibrations. I wanted to kiss her again. I couldn't get enough of her body. But she was tired, barely coherent.

"Yes my angel."

"I love you."

I kissed her head. "I love you too." She let out a breath and was a sleep again. I closed my eyes and watched her dream of us.

* * *

_I know it was kind of short. But, the next couple will be longer. I'm working on the change chapter now. I think it is going to be good. I have some ideas for the future chapters as well. As always, ideas are welcome! :) _


	25. MAY 2010: Graduation

MAY 2010: Graduation

**MAY 2010: Graduation**

**Song: "Always Be" Jimmy Eat World**

She refused to have sex with me for a whole month before the wedding. A whole month. She could be so absurd sometimes.

"Darling, seriously?" I asked after a few days.

"Yes. That way it will be aaaa-mazing on our wedding night."

"You know it will be anyway." I tried to make my eyes smolder. It melted her thoughts and I could convince her of almost anything.

"No Edward." Her voice sounded stern but she was smiling. I really didn't think she would last that long. I knew how much she enjoyed it. It was pretty apparent, the way she said my name in the act and all. The thought of it was too much for me.

I had a week left. It was driving me crazy. I needed to feel her skin against mine. She teased me even. She would kiss me, take my shirt off, nibble on my ear lobe and let me pull her shirt off. As I would begin to work on her pants…"Uh uh." She would wiggle her finger and smile.

"You are making me crazy." I whined. She kissed my cheek and got out of bed to get ready.

I lay in her bed listening to her moving around in the kitchen. I breathed in her scent. I rested my hands behind my head and waited for her to come back in.

Heather greeted Bridgette in the kitchen and they talked like they did every morning. I let their voices fade to a murmur. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the melody.

"What?!" Bridgette nearly shouted. "I totally forgot. Oh my gosh. I'm not ready."

"You forgot?" Heather asked laughing. "How could you forget?"

"I don't know. I was so wrapped up in wedding plans…I just…forgot. Oh my gosh. I can't believe we are graduating. Already. Wow. Sunday is in two days. So soon."

"Well you already got accepted to graduate. I remember you getting the letter on the same day I did."

"Yeah and I have my cap and gown in my closet. Alice reminded me to get in almost a month ago."

"Well then you are prepared."

"With the physical things. I'm not ready to graduate."

Heather was still laughing. I couldn't help but join her.

"Edward." Bridgette jokingly warned. I came out and leaned against the door frame.

"Yes my dear?" She just shook her head at me and Heather laughed. I watched my fiancé a little longer. Her thoughts were all jumbled now trying to plan everything she had to do before graduation. Then after graduation and before the wedding, which was a week later.

"Good morning Alice." I answered my phone.

_"Good morning. I saw Bridgette was freaking out about graduation. She is going to have a major break down in three two…" _

"I don't have time for all this! I have to work today and tomorrow. Then I graduate. My parents are coming up. I don't have an outfit…" I went to her and pressed a finger to her lips.

_"She was a little early. Well, tell her I have everything figured out. I'll come over after she is done with work and help her. See you guys later." _

"Bye Alice." I removed my finger. Bridgette opened her mouth to speak but I covered them with my lips. "Alice says she has everything taken care of. She will come over after you are done with work to help you."

"I love Alice." Bridgette sat back into her chair and finished eating.

I didn't love Alice. She pulled Bridgette out of my bed too early on Sunday morning. But my soon-to-be-wife went all too willingly. She loved being dressed up as much as Rosalie and Alice loved dressing her.

Alice, Bridgette and I met her family at one for pictures. Alice just had to come so she could get her own pictures. Between Alice, Bridgette's mom and Bridgette I think over 200 pictures were taken before the ceremony even started. I didn't realize how many combinations the seven of us could make and in how many backgrounds. Zeke tried to refuse but his mom gave him a look even I would be scared of and he caved.

Bridgette met up with Heather and her family and more pictures were taken, this time three flashes going off. But my lovely fiancé enjoyed it all. I couldn't help but smile at her.

Her smile was the biggest I had ever seen as she walked across the stage to get her diploma. She was toward the beginning of the alphabet which kept the ceremony fairly short, but I would have waited all day to see that smile on her face. The ceremony ended before the N names. Heather and Bridgette were just giddy. Everyone else showed the same excitement.

Bridgette hugged me and whispered "one week" in my ear. We both became even more excited.

Then there were more pictures. Bridgette could tell I was getting frustrated. "I love you Edward." She squeezed my waist as more flashes went off. Her voice calmed me.

"I love you too." I turned and looked at her. "You have no idea." She just smiled and kissed me. More flashes, Alice. Bridgette saw the annoyance flicker across my face and she laughed. She laughed at me. I looked at her incredulously.

"You are so cute when you are frustrated." She quickly kissed my lips and turned back to everyone else. "Colin, Zeke, your turn to suffer."

Bridgette spent most of the next week packing, shopping and planning with Alice. I tagged along for the shopping and wedding planning because it made Bridgette happy and that made me happy.

I just wasn't allowed to come when they went shopping for 'special occasion clothing' as they both put it. I assumed that meant the dress, but they both giggled and hid their thoughts. I never really knew what they meant. The two of them together were dangerous.

We were almost through the rehearsal. I was just as excited for Emmett's next words as Bridgette was. It wasn't even our real wedding. Jasper tried sending calming waves to us but it didn't work. It was so close to the real thing.

"May I present to you mister and missus Edward Cullen." Emmett was bored with the practicing.

"No." Our families gasped. Bridgette turned to look at Emmett.

"What darling?" I reached for her face. Was she having second thoughts? I wouldn't blame her. I was not good enough for her.

"I love you Edward, but I'm not missus _Edward_ Cullen. Just say mister and missus Cullen." The shock melted from everyone's face. I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"You're perfect." I kissed her lips lightly.

"Then, may I present to you for the first time mister and missus Cullen." Emmett rolled his eyes and we turned to our families. I scooped her into my arms and walked down the aisle.

I had been planning on having one last evening with Bridgette before the wedding. Just us being a couple before we got married. My body ached for her, just as she wanted me. It was going to be my last night to try to seduce her.

The wedding was on Sunday so I knew Alice and Rosalie would steal her on Saturday evening. I planned on Friday after our rehearsal dinner being 'our' evening. But our siblings decided that would be the night for our bachelor and bachelorette parties.

Bridgette pouted when the girls stole her from my arms. They ran upstairs, dressed her and went 'out' for the evening. And I wouldn't get to see her again until the wedding. I hated the thought. Two days was far too long to go without my love.

My brothers took me to a national park in Canada to get some big hunting in. We had some wrestling matches and races. I caught a few mountain lions which would satisfy my hunger for at least a week, even around Bridgette.

I missed her. I wanted her with me in my arms. I wanted to feel her warmth and kiss her lips. She was going to be completely mine so soon. It was just over 24 hours.

Bridgette called me that evening.

_"Edward!"_ She yelled into the phone.

"Hello darling." I whispered. If Emmett and Jasper found out I was on the phone they would assault me.

_"How are you?"_ She slurred her words, she was obviously drunk. I heard Alice laughing in the background.

"Fine. How is your party?"

_"Amazing, but not as amazing as you. I love you Edward. I miss you." _

"I love you too. I can't wait to see you."

_"Alice said I can't see you until the wedding_." She whined. _"I don't think I can wait that long." _

"I know. I miss you too."

_"Edward, come get me. I miss you. I want you."_ She said with such need. I wanted her too. I could just drive to her, it wouldn't take long and her resolve was weak. 

_"Don't do it Edward."_ Alice yelled into the phone. "_I'll call Jasper."_ But Jasper and Emmett had noticed my soft whispers.

"If you are talking to her we will tackle you." Emmett warned as they came looking for me.

"I have to go sweetheart. I love you."

_"I love you too Edward. Good night."_

"Good night." I hung up the phone in time for Emmett to tackle me. "That wasn't necessary." I said after we got up.

"you were talking to her." Emmett shrugged.

"How do you know?"  
"Who else would make you feel so…lustful?" Jasper raised an eyebrow at me. Emmett doubled over in laughter.

"Still not getting any?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and returned the tackle. I won that wrestling match.


	26. MAY 2010: Wedding

MAY 2010: Wedding

**Song: "Can't Take My Eyes Off You" Frankie Valli**

**"Hungry Eyes" Eric Carmen**

"Would you calm down Edward? No one else is as nervous as you are." _She already said yes. _

"She should change her mind."

He rolled his eyes and Carlisle came in. "She won't." My father smiled at me. "I just spoke to Esme and her parents. They said she is beautiful." I searched his thoughts for a picture. I missed her face. But he hadn't seen her. "Alice wouldn't let me see her." He smirked. _She knew you would try to read my mind. _

Emmett popped his head into the room. "Let's go." He smirked. He stood at the head of the church. I took my place next to him, Carlisle, then Jasper next to me. Bridgette's brothers and mom sat on one side of the small church, Esme and Rosalie on the other. Then the doors in the back opened. I took a deep breath.

Heather came out first, smiling and pretty as always. Alice practically danced behind her.

_She is so gorgeous Edward. _She smiled and took her place. Then everyone stood and the march started. My body tensed. This was it. She was going to be mine. My face felt tight.

_Now he calms down. _Jasper thought.

She stepped out.

I didn't deserve her. I really didn't. I didn't deserve this life that she gave me. But there she was, walking down the aisle toward me. She was absolutely glowing. Her blue eyes were pulling me to her. But I had to resist. I had to stand in place.

_You look so handsome Edward._

I wish I could tell her how beautiful she looked. She was the epitome of beauty. I couldn't imagine anything better then the smile on her face. I took a deep breath. She was only two steps away now.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" Emmett said in a deep voice. I wanted to roll my eyes, but then I caught Bridgette's smile.

"Her mother and I." Her father placed her hand in mine. She kissed him once on the cheek and they both smiled, tearing up.

_Anything about a dad and a daughter always make me cry. _Then she looked at me. _Edward I'm so happy. _I smiled in response. We never broke eye contact through the ceremony. Emmett did everything perfectly as planned.

"You may kiss the bride." I pulled her body against mine and tipped her back, then pressed my lips to hers.

_I love you I love you I love you I love you_

"I love you too Bridgette Cullen." Her grin widened.

"May I present to you for the first time, mister and missus Cullen." We finally looked at our family. But I couldn't avert my gaze from my beautiful…wife. Wife. She was mine. And soon she would be mine forever. How selfish I was. But I loved her too much. I needed her to exist.

We both had goofy grins on our faces as our enormous amount of guests greeted us at the reception. My first alone time with my wife was on the dance floor. I twirled her around to a simple song I had written on the piano. She said we could never dance to anything else.

_Edward you show off too much._ But she kept smiling so I kept her moving.

The reception was a blur of dancing and avoiding eating. But it all revolved around Bridgette, my Bridgette. She was officially mine and I was completely hers. I always had been though. She was entirely too beautiful with that smile fixed on her face. I started walking to her. Alice whispered something to Bridgette, who then rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Edward, can you do me a favor?" She wanted me to check on the champagne that I was going to pretend to drink.

"What is this Alice? I haven't had a chance to hardly speak to my wife since I got married."

"Just please go back to the kitchen tent and make sure the champagne is set for the toasts. I have to go get the caterers to start clearing stuff."

I threw my hands up. I wanted my Bridgette. "Fine." I walked to the kitchen tent.

"I just wanted to make sure the champagne was ready." Bridgette said. Oh Alice. I looked outside the flimsy windows, she winked then went dancing off to find the caterers.

"Missus Cullen?" I asked quietly.

_Oh I really like that. _She turned around. "Edward." She threw her arms around me. _I haven't had a chance to be with you since we got married. I'm getting jealous. _

"I'm here now. Alice arranged it."

"I was wondering why _I_ had to check to make sure the champagne was ready. But I appreciate it now." She kissed me.

"I've missed you. My only chance with you was on the dance floor and I couldn't take you there."

_Well you could have. But then, I don't know what our guests would think. When are you thinking of taking me? _She raised her eyebrows.

I kissed her neck. "When I can have you all to myself."

"Please tell me that will be soon."

"Only a few more hours."

"Hours!"

"First off you are the one who imposed the month rule." She smiled with a hint of victory. "The plane to…our destination," I was still keeping that part a secret. "Leaves in four hours. So we have another hour here. Then we get on our plan for another two or three hours. Then we have a little more travelling. Then we have to unpack."

"Uh uh. No unpacking."

I laughed.

_You know, we could just sneak up to that building right now. _

"I think someone might notice us missing for any length of time."

_It won't take that long. _She thought as she kissed my neck. I wanted her too. But we were still at our wedding reception. I had waited for a month, a crazy long month, a few more hours wouldn't kill me.

"It would be quick if one didn't do it well. But I plan to do it very, very well."

_Oh my gosh! Edward Cullen! Take me right here! Please. _I pressed my lips to hers. She tightened her hold on my waist and moved her lips against mine. She opened my lips with hers and slid her tongue into my mouth. It was so hot in my mouth. My arms tightened around her as we continued to kiss like that.

I slowly pulled away. I really didn't want to. I wanted to take her up the hill to the building and lay her down. I wanted to feel her skin against mine. I took a deep breath. Just a couple more hours.

"Wow." She whispered.

I kissed her cheek. "Let's dance missus Cullen." Her face still looked a little shocked until she heard the music coming from the speakers.

_This is the first song we danced to!_

"I know." I pulled her against me and held on to her hips. She was definitely going to dance right next to me this time. She turned around and put her back against my chest, still moving to the music. I ran my hands down her sides and she rested hers on my thighs. This wasn't a good distraction from where our thoughts just were.

But, I loved this woman so much. She was the most fun I'd ever had, the most beautiful person I would ever see and she loved me too. I kissed her neck.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." I squeezed my arms slightly around her.

We said our goodbyes to the remaining family and friends. We changed into more comfortable clothes, then got into the car, which already had our packed bags, courtesy of Alice. When we got to the airport checking in was easy and quick. We were on the plane then in the air in no time. I had kept her distracted most of the time from noticing where we were going.

I couldn't wait for her to see it. It would be so beautiful, but nowhere near as gorgeous as she was. She was absolutely glowing. Happiness shown through her whole body.

Our plane landed and a limo picked us up to take us the dock.

"A boat?" _Edward Cullen where in the world are you taking me? _

"It is a surprise."

"Ugh." She threw her hands in the air. I caught them and pulled her to me then kissed her. She giggled. "Its not much farther is it? I'm getting kind of hungry."

"Oh! I'm sorry. I forget about your eating habits so easily. It's only twenty minutes from here." I helped her onto the boat. How could I be so forgetful? At least I had remembered to have food stocked in the house. I would have to make her something as soon as we got there.

I drove the boat, knowing exactly where I was going. She sat beside me leaning her head on my arm. I pulled up to a dock and tied the boat to it. I helped her out and she looked won the sand path.

"Oh my god Edward! A house? Please tell me you just rented it."

"I just rented it. It is too far away to actually live in. Unless you wanted to. I could easily make a down payment."

"No it's ok." _We can rent it again though right? _

"Of course." I stroked her hair. She smiled. "Would you like a tour?" She nodded. I grabbed the bags again and led her to the door. I stopped there and scooped her up.

"Whoa. Wasn't expecting that."

"Threshold. I have to carry you across it." She beamed. I kissed her cheek and walked into the house.

"Wow!" _It's beautiful. _

"Living room." I walked through the house showing her each room, then I headed upstairs. There were four bedrooms each with an adjacent bathroom.

"Why do we need all these rooms?"

"Well when everyone comes next week they need a place to sleep." She laughed.

"Oh yeah. I forgot we have to share." She kissed me. _But I refuse to share you. _"Which one is ours?" I took her to the one on the right and set her down just inside.

"I'm going to take a shower." Bridgette walked into the bathroom. I placed the suitcases at the end of the bed. I went to the window. It was a gorgeous view. The sun was just setting. _Can you help me? The tub won't turn on. I think it's stuck. _

For how much I paid for this place the tub shouldn't be stuck. But I went to help her anyway. It might have been stuck to her, but I figured I could get it. She liked making me feel strong anyway.

"You can stop trying, I'm co…" I opened the door and saw her in a little blue slip with black lace. "Wow." I managed in a whisper. She spun around slowly.

"You like it?" I was holding her against me before she could finish.

"Yes."

"Well, I can't take a shower with it on. Could you help me take it off?" She smiled seductively. I reached for the tub and turned the faucet.

"It's not stuck." I raised an eyebrow.

_I know. _

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all." She began unbuttoning my shirt. _I love you and your body. _She had just gotten my shirt off. Then she slowly, painstakingly slowly, unbuttoned my pants and pulled them off. She kept her hands on my stomach and kissed my chest. The burning in my stomach grew. I brought her face to mine and kissed her passionately.

My hands scrunched the silky material against her skin. I pulled it up only stopping kissing her to completely remove the material. I loved the feeling of her skin next to mine. She pulled away and got into the shower.

I removed my boxers and hopped in next to her. She rubbed a sponge with soap over my body then pushed me into the water to rinse off. The feeling of her hands and water on my body only intensified the feeling in my stomach. I stared at her the whole time as she gazed at me. She handed the sponge to me and I used it on her, exploring every inch of her body.

I turned the water off and pulled her out of the shower. I grabbed a towel and dried her, continuing my exploration.

"Edward." She murmured. I quickly dried off and pressed my lips to hers. My body needed to be in constant contact with her. I moved my hands to the back of her thighs and pulled her up. She wrapped her legs around me, moving her lips down my cheek to my neck. I ran to the bed and laid her on it not letting her body leave mine.

She moved her lips against mine and I rolled her on top of me quickly but gently. It didn't seem to disturb her. Her kisses trailed down my neck, chest and stomach, murmuring my name along the way.

I loved how she said my name, so easily in such a sexy voice. My breathing grew more ragged. I pulled her carefully back up and kissed her neck and chest.

I kept reminding myself to be careful, gentle, and easy with her delicate body.

"Edward." She said it with such need. The fire in my stomach exploded through my whole body. I rolled back on top of her. She arched her back and said my name again.

"Totally worth the month." She pulled herself up so she was eye level with me. "Right?"

"Definitely." I pulled her face to me.

We spent our next couple days wandering around the island like we used to do in the gardens at school. We went swimming and snorkeling. And I remembered to feed her regularly.

During our wanderings she would, or I would, attack the other. By the end of the week we had made love on almost every part of the island. I was slightly proud of myself.

The last night she came out of the bathroom in a pink lace ensemble that left nothing to my imagination. She walked, no strutted, around the bed slowly, showing me all the curves of her body. My enticing wife smiled when she heard my breathing speed up. She crawled into bed next to me and pulled a sheet up just past her belly button.

She was so appealing.

"Bridgette…" I sighed. She ran her tongue along the lobe of my ear and bit ever so faintly on it. That was the one thing I couldn't resist. She knew it. I wanted to hate her for doing this. But it only made me love her more.

"Edward." She murmured. I flipped on top of her and moved my lips to her neck. I couldn't resist her. I was utterly and completely lost in her. I ran my lips down her chest to her stomach. She sighed and gently tugged on my hair and I growled. Another sigh escaped her mouth. "Edward." I couldn't get enough of her saying my name.

She said it again a few hours later. "I love you." She mumbled into my neck. I kissed her head.

"I love you."

"Thank you." She said breathily. Her heart slowed and her breathing came heavier. I pulled her closer to me. My wife was spectacular.

"Edward." I really loved how it felt when she said that against my skin.

"Good morning darling."

_You are happy. _

"Of course I am."

She took a breath and sat up. I gazed at her naked form. She was so beautiful. I watched her chest rise and fall with her breathing. She leaned in and kissed me.

"I am too." She kissed me again. She opened my mouth with her lips and I slid my tongue into her hot mouth. She tasted so good. I pulled her body to me and she moaned. Her hand softly skimmed down my body under the sheets and I gasped. I stared at her and she just smiled. I rotated on top of her and she pressed herself against me. She was incredible.

"You are amazing." I couldn't stop my smiling.

"You are too." She kissed me quickly. "Your family is coming soon." I nodded, still smiling. She was too beautiful. "I should take a shower." _Would you like to come? _I picked her up and walked her to the shower.

We got out and dried off. She was kissing me again and I was about to take her to the bed when I heard our family's thoughts about a mile away. A locked door wouldn't stop them if we didn't respond. And I didn't like to be that quick.

I lightly pulled away from my tempting wife. "They are almost here." She stuck out her bottom lip and I kissed it. I helped her dress then threw on my own clothes as she finished getting ready.

_I'm getting changed tonight, aren't I? _She didn't seem scared. She was excited. It calmed me slightly, knowing she had come to terms with it.

"Yes." I walked to the bathroom and ogled her. She saw me in the mirror and giggled.

_So I probably won't get to…_She pictured her on top of me. Wow. My mouth was slightly ajar when she stopped the vision. She giggled again.

"I wish." Was all I could come up with.

"After then." I nodded. I could hardly speak after that. In the background of my inappropriate thoughts about my wife I heard a knock on a door. I didn't pay much attention I was still gaping at her beautiful body. "Edward? Are you going to get the door?" Her voice pulled me from my trance.

"Too beautiful." I said as I walked to the door. She was behind me as I opened the door.

Alice rushed in and hugged Bridgette. "I missed you." The rest of the family came in and greeted us. Emmett kept elbowing me suggestively. His thoughts were honestly disgusting.

We spent the day on the beach. Alice found a pod of dolphins and took Bridgette to see them.

"I love having you guys around. Whenever I get too hot I just have to grab one of you to cool me down." _Though you will just turn me on even more. _She looked at me. _You are so hot Edward. If only…_more inappropriate pictures of me and my wife. But I loved them. Only her giggling at my faces could pull me out of my images.

_I want to live someplace like this when we are older. _

"We aren't going to get older."

"Oh yeah." She laughed. "I still want to live someplace like this."

"In the sun? Where we can sparkle all the time?"

"Mmhmm." She mumbled into my neck. The burn in my stomach swelled.

"I guess I will just buy this whole island then."

She giggled and pulled herself on top of me. I leaned back onto my blanket and rested my hands on her sun baked back.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled back at me. I looked into her eyes and saw complete happiness.

_I've never felt so much love from one place. _Jasper thought. He kissed Alice's hand.

I watched Emmett and Rosalie swimming in the water. Then looked to my parents walking down the beach. Bridgette rested her head on my chest. _My husband. _This was heaven.

* * *

_Sorry it took so long to put this up. I was hanging out with my friends until about 10 minutes ago. So late! _

_Anyway, I'm going to take another break this weekend. I need some time to finish the next chapter and get some homework done. I will leave you all with a little preview though. :) _

_Just know that the more you guys review the guiltier I feel about not posting. hint hint. ;)_

* * *

"You had a vision?" Bridgette asked.

_Mmhmm. I saw you guys telling Carlisle and Esme. I didn't tell anyone else. This is so cool! _


	27. MAY 2010: Change

MAY 2010: Change

**Song: "Adalia" Madina Lake**

**"Situations" Escape the Fate**

**"Just Can't Get Enough" Depeche Mode **

"I want you to do it." She said easily.

"I'm not sure…"

_You weren't sure about sex, but that turned out better then either of us imagined. _I was about to lay her on the bed again, but Carlisle walked in.

_I heard her. _"I trust you too Edward." He smiled.

_It would be amazing to know that I could have changed Emmett. To know it was my venom that created him. _Rosalie thought. I could sense her feelings. To know I was the one that changed Bridgette would further mark her as my mate. It would make us even more like my beloved parents.

"I'll need to hunt. Can I leave you for an hour?" I kissed her hand.

"Of course." _As long as you come back to me. I want to do something else before…_She pictured us in a very compromising position.

"Definitely need to hunt." I closed my eyes. She laughed.

"I'll come with you." Carlisle offered. I caught a few of the local wildlife. Then realized I should scout out a little more to know where I could take Bridgette for her first hunt. The idea sent chills through my body. My Bridgette shouldn't be hunting like this any time soon.

"Why can I never say no to her? I mean, everything she wants, I give, more then willingly."

"You love her too much." Carlisle laughed. He was the same with Esme. "You never want to see her unhappy. I never want to see her unhappy, because that makes you unhappy then too many in my family are unhappy." He smiled. He loved her just like a daughter. He had since the day I brought her home.

We continued looking around the island for different hunting fare until an hour was up and I rushed back to Bridgette.

She wrapped her arms around my neck when I got to her and kissed me fiercely.

_One more time. _She began moving her lips to my ear. In case I said no she knew how to change my mind. I didn't say no. I never could.

"Anything." I murmured into her neck. I picked her up and carried her to our bed.

I was as nervous as the day I asked her to marry me. She was sitting on our bed, Alice holding her hand as Carlisle injected a large amount of morphine into her system. She flinched as he stuck the needle in. Then she looked to me and her eyes softened.

She loved me so much. She was giving up so much for me. All I did was take. But she had said that I was giving her everything. I didn't believe it. How could I give her anything when I was taking her life? But this is what she wanted. I could see it in her eyes. The love that shown out of them let me know that this is what she wanted.

Alice had changed her into a skimpy cotton tank and pair of shorts. She then helped my beautiful wife lay down.

"You come out of this wonderfully." She assured her.

"Thank you Alice." She squeezed my sister's hand. Then Alice walked to me and smiled showing me a picture of Bridgette after. I nodded to her and she left.

I went to Bridgette's side and held her hand. Her eyes were looking glassy. The morphine was beginning to take effect.

_You are strong enough to do this. _Carlisle placed a hand on my shoulder then left.

"Ready?" Why was she asking me? I smiled at her. "I love you Edward." Her words slurred a little.

"I love you too Bridgette." I kissed her forehead. She took a deep slow breath and I knew the morphine was at least going to help her not feel the bite.

I kissed her lips and she smiled lopsidedly. She thought of unicorns and fluffy teddy bears. I ran my hand through her hair and smiled.

I kissed her warm neck, feeling her pulse on my lips. I opened my mouth and sunk my teeth into her soft skin. Her warm blood flowed into my mouth. It tasted wonderful. But all I needed was a taste. I pushed my venom into her skin then slid my tongue over the wound to seal it.

Carlisle said the more bites the better it would be for her. I bent my head down to her wrist and bit in, pushing venom in and sealing. I did the same for her other wrist, in her elbows and her inner thighs.

Her heart rate and breathing both sped up.

_I feel so warm. Where is Edward? Edward? I'm warm. Please cool me. _I placed my hands on her face. _No. My neck is really hot. Please Edward. _"Edward. My neck." She spoke louder. I put my hand on her neck and held her wrist.

"My neck is on fire." She shouted. _So hot. My wrists are really hot too. And my legs. _"Edward, I'm so hot." She pulled at her clothes. "Hot. I'm really hot. Edward. Make me cool."

Her eyes stayed closed. I held on to her trying to cool her.

"It's ok my darling." I cooed into her ear.

"Edward!" She screamed in pain. The morphine had worn off. "It hurts." Her body started twitching. I clung on to her.

_No. You know what is going on. Stay strong. You are fine. You can handle this. _

"It's ok. You don't have to be strong. It will be fine."

_No. I'm alright. I can handle…_She whimpered. _I got it. It's okay. Don't leave me. _

"Never." I kissed her forehead.

She struggled against the pain for the next few days. We tried to give her more morphine but it only dulled the pain for a minute before the venom burned it off. Her muscles were tight and she clung to my hand. She was gradually getting stronger, but she couldn't hurt me.

_Edward. _

"I'm here darling. I'm here." I kissed her hand.

I watched through the three days as her skin paled and her freckles disappeared. Her hair began to shine even more brilliantly. I watched her body toning and her muscles strengthening. I didn't believe she could get any more beautiful.

Carlisle came in to check on her progress a few times a day. Alice watched the future giving me a count down to when my love would wake.

There were only a few minutes left. I gazed at her figure, taking in every new feature. I stroked her cheek. Her skin was so different now. It was still warm, but unusual. It was also as soft as before, yet firmer. I wanted to see her eyes. But I was afraid of the color. I was so in love with the blue.

I was in love with her. Her strength was astounding. She was so still, barely moving only when the pain was almost too much.

Her eyes popped open. She stared around and I squeezed her hand. She sat up quickly and glared at me. _Oh Edward. I didn't expect to feel warm hands on me. _

"Hi." I couldn't think of anything else to say. She tilted her head and looked at me curiously. Then it hit.

"My throat." She croaked out. She grabbed at it with one hand.

"I know. Come on." I led her out to the forest for her first hunt. Her meal was comparable to Emmett's first. She definitely had a good appetite. I took her farther out to introduce her to larger animals. She didn't think much. She let her instinct take over. When she was finally full she lay down and closed her eyes.

"Did you take to talking to yourself while I changed?" She asked sarcastically.

"I haven't said a word while we were out here." She sat up and glared at me again. Always so jumpy. I guess that came with being a newborn. Her eyes changed to curiosity. "What is it darling?"

"You've been talking nonstop since we've been out here." She stood and took a step back. Why was she so defensive? "Because you are scaring me." She growled.

"What? I don't understand." I tried to remember talking or saying something to her, but I couldn't. She had hunted so well.

"Stop." She yelled.

"Bridgette, what?" I tried to walk to her. She dropped to a crouch and bared her teeth. I stopped moving. "I'm so sorry." She hated me. She didn't want this and I did it to her. I dropped to my knees. "I'm so sorry darling." What had I done? I was so selfish to do this to her. She hated me.

She stood and her muscles relaxed. "I don't hate you." _I love you. _

"But what I did to you." I was the worst creature. A monster and I had made her one too.

_You are not a monster. _But I was and I had condemned her to this life too. She walked slowly toward me. _I love you Edward. _

She loved me despite this. She always loved me when I didn't deserve it.

_Not thirsty, not thirsty. You deserve my love. Of course you do. I love you more than anything. Not thirsty. _Her hand reached for her throat. Her eyes were pained. _Oh it hurts. I'm sorry Edward. _She ran and found another deer quickly draining it. She was so good at it, like she had been a vampire all along. She came back wondering why I was talking but then claimed not to be. Then she froze and her mind went blank.

"Edward?" She called. I hadn't moved.

"Yes." My dear, I wanted to add. She didn't deserve this though. I shouldn't be allowed to call her things like that.

_I want this though. And I love my pet names. _She smiled. Her thirst was being quenched.

But now it was my turn to be confused. "What?"

_I love you Edward. _

"I love you too Bridgette." More then she would ever know. It was too much to even put into words.

_It never seems like words are enough. Don't be upset, please don't. _

"I'm sorry." For doing this to you, for putting you through all the pain. She was thirsty again.

_No, I'm not. _But she was clutching at her throat.

"You're not what?" I cocked my head to the side.

_Not thirsty. _

"I didn't say you were."

_Yes you did. _Had I? _Yes. _She demanded. _I am thirsty. I'm sorry. _She ran off and came back quicker this time.

I replayed the conversation we seemed to just have. But she was constantly answering things before I could ask them. Like she was reading…my thoughts. My mouth fell open.

_Took you long enough. _She smiled.

'You can hear me?'

_Yes. _She squealed. _So cool. _I ran to her and pulled in to a tight hug. No more restraining.

_I'm not breakable anymore. And you smell so nice. _Her lips attacked me feverishly. I kissed her back. _You've been holding out on me. _She opened her mouth and my tongue explored. She tasted so good. Her hands ran all over my body. Her skin was cooler, but still warm. I rejoiced in the fact. I would still be warmed by her body.

_Just like you now warm me. _

'I like you hearing my thoughts.'

_I can tell. _Her hands played with the bottom of my shirt and I pulled hers off quickly. I could sense her thirst growing again.

_It is not. _She demanded and undid my pants, practically tearing them off my body. I pulled hers off too and she was on top of me. She was demanding, unyielding, needy and amazing. She was insatiable. She met me on that level for the first time. The same vampiric urges were present for her now too. It wasn't until she was in complete pain that I made her go hunting again.

We spent hours hunting and making love. Our thoughts were completely animalistic the whole time. By the time the sun was rising she was worn out. She lay down again and my phone vibrated in my pocket.

_I'm surprised it is still there. _She smirked, thinking of how many times our clothes had been taken off.

"Hello Alice." I answered.

"_I want to see her. You guys need to come back now." _She demanded. Bridgette laughed.

_I can hear her. This is awesome. I love being a vampire. _

'I love you.' I used her new found power. She smiled and held my hand.

"I think you are just going to have to wait Alice. She is still really thirsty."

_And hungry for your body. Get off that phone. _She leaned over and began nibbling on my ear. A shaky breath left my body.

"_Ugh. You guys are ridiculous. I'll see you in a couple days." _She hung up and I was lost in Bridgette's thoughts again.

_I know what you mean now. _

'About what?'

_How you could always know what I wanted and couldn't resist giving it to me. You kept saying that too. You were like 'anything, anything.' _She laughed musically.

'You were reacting to my thoughts too.'

_I know. I like it. _Her throat burned.

'Let's go.'

_No. I can handle this, right? It gets easier. _She cringed slightly. _Why does it hurt so much? _

'I'm so sorry darling.' She tried to hold back the pain. A smile tried to force its way to her face but then her throat erupted into flames. She ran and I followed.

'It does get easier I promise.' Though I hated seeing her like this. I never wanted her in pain. And I did this all to her.

_I wanted you to. I can handle it. It is getting easier. I'm lasting longer. Are my eyes any more golden? _

There was only a slight golden hue to them. They were still very much red. She watched through my eyes.

_That is weird to do. _

I reached for her hand. 'Do you want to go back to our family?'

_No. _And she attacked me again. I finally understood why my family spent their evenings cooped up in their rooms.

_Being a vampire definitely has its advantages there. _She smirked. _You are so hot, gorgeous, beautiful, and sexy. I love your body. _She came back at me. I could only give her what she wanted. She had been right, anything.

After, she lay in my arms. I felt her new skin and breathed her in. The same smell assaulted my senses. It had been a few days since we left the house. We were in the same clothes and getting dirty from rolling around on the forest floor.

'You are doing so well darling.'

_Thank you. It is getting easier. I can actually go almost half a day without needing to hunt. _

'But hardly any time without needing to…' She finished my sentence with the action. I couldn't get enough of her. When she was human she never lasted this long. I had always been satisfied because I didn't know any better. But now, now she was constantly at me, on me, under me, surrounding me.

_It will always be like this now. _

'I know. I can't wait.' I gazed into her eyes. We thought it at the same time.

Family.

'I'm sure they would love to see you.'

_I know. _

'It has been almost a week.'

_But I'm not done with you. Though I guess we have been living in the forest for a week. _She laughed. _It is kind of ridiculous. _

I nuzzled her neck. 'I don't mind. You are all I will ever need.'

_I'm sorry. _She cringed at her thoughts. They were primarily dominated by her thirst. _I can't stop thinking about it. Only when we are completely into each other does it get pushed back. _

'I know. It's fine. It will get better.'

_When? _She propped herself up on her elbow. _When will it stop? When will I be able to be more normal like you all? _

She meant her eyes. 'Only about a year.'

_When will the thirst stop dominating? _

'Never.'

_Then why don't I hear it in your thoughts? _

'It has taken time. But I can push it away easier then you can. You are doing a wonderful job. It usually takes longer for even this.' I motioned to our well placed nude bodies.

_But I love this. _She smiled and rolled on top of me. _I hope this never stops. _

'Me either.' I kissed her neck and her lips massaged my ear. That conversation ended.

My phone had rung about once a day. It was Alice every time wanting to see Bridgette. On our tenth day out in the woods she called three different times.

_Maybe we should go see them. I can go a whole day without hunting. _She was so proud of herself.

'Whatever you want.' She stood and pulled her pants on. I sat on my elbow and watched her body. My eyes wandered down the soft curves and watched her muscles contract with each movement.

_Were you always like this mister Cullen? _She turned around without a top on. My mouth fell slightly open and she giggled. I nodded mutely and she threw my clothes at me. _I miss Alice too. _

'Do you want to hunt first?'

_We can just grab a deer on the way home. _Then she erupted in giggles. _Just grab a deer on the way home. _More laughter spilt from her beautiful mouth. I kissed her forehead and entwined my hand with hers.

_You are going to have to watch your thoughts mister Cullen or I might not be able to restrain myself in front of your family. _

'Well, missus Cullen, we could just…'

_Alice, Alice…no, Esme, Esme, Esme…_

Of course thinking of a man's mother would kill the mood easily. I rolled my eyes at her.

_Race? _She took off and I followed quickly catching her. _I thought I would be faster. _

'Unlikely.'

We quickly got into the house too engrossed in each other's thoughts to notice the family's until we got in. Then they all jumped up and came excitedly over, their thoughts and voices moving very quickly.

Bridgette stepped back and whimpered. Her eyes were strained and she looked to be in pain. I searched through her thoughts but could only hear our family. They noticed her reaction too and their thoughts grew more worried and louder. Bridgette's body crumpled to the ground and she grabbed her head.

"Edward." She whimpered again. I fell to the ground beside her and held on to her.

'What?'

She just moaned in pain, clutching tighter to her head. Once again I searched for where the pain was and realized it was all the thoughts and voices. I picked her up and ran again, saying 'stay' to the rest of the family. I ran until their voices were merely buzzing in the background. She relaxed and stared confused at me.

_It was loud. _She finally thought, a smile formed on her face.

'I'm sorry. I forgot. I know how hard it is.'

_It is okay. Can we maybe just do a couple at a time? _

'That is a good idea. How about Carlisle and Esme? Carlisle can block his thoughts pretty well and Esme's are rather calm.'

_Okay. I hated doing that to them. I could tell they were disappointed. We were gone for a very long time. _

'They will forgive you. They love you too much.'

_Like you. _She stated so simply.

'Yes. Like me. I love you way too much.'

_I love you too Edward. Thank you. _She wrapped her arms around my neck. _Will you call them? _She pulled away slightly letting her hands rest on my shoulders. I found my phone in my pant pocket this time and called Carlisle. I invited him and Esme only out to meet us.

Bridgette heard their thoughts slowly approaching and didn't cringe when they arrived. She actually ran to them and gave each a hug.

_How is she doing Edward? Still thirsty? Is she getting used to everything? _Carlisle couldn't resist his medical questions.

_She is so beautiful Edward. My new daughter. _

'Would you like to respond to them?' She nodded.

"I am not that thirsty at the moment Carlisle. And thank you Esme, my new mother."

They stared at her.

_Does she have some kind of power? _Carlisle asked. I just smiled proudly.

"Yes." She answered happily.

"Yes, what dear?" Esme asked and reached for Bridgette.

"I have a power."

_A power, really. I wonder where she got it. She didn't show signs of a major characteristic before hand. Maybe intelligence. Or maybe the fact that Edward changed her and he has a power. _Carlisle tried to deduce an explanation.

"What power?" Esme asked. _My children are so talented. _

_She really is a mom, isn't she? _Bridgette asked.

'Very much. I told you she loved you.'

_I love you. _

'I love you too my dear.' I wanted to hold her hand again. Before I reached for her hand she was grabbing mine. 'Like you can read my mind.' She giggled.

Esme and Carlisle's expressions grew even more confused.

_Hysterical? _Carlisle questioned. _What is her power Edward? _

"Guess." Bridgette bounced on her toes.

"Can I ask a question?" Bridgette nodded. Carlisle began listing off her qualities and traits. _Intelligence, compassion, thoughtfulness, family…_

I just shook my head.

_Where do you think she got it from? _He asked me.

Bridgette had her own theories.

"Edward." She stated.

Carlisle looked more confused then I had ever seen him.

_Maybe we should stop playing games with them. _

'No, just wait. He will figure it out.'

"Bridgette, I am so confused. Will you please tell me?" Esme asked.

"Edward said Carlisle will figure it out."

_Did he say that before? Maybe they are playing a game? _Bridgette and I both smirked at Carlisle. The idea flashed in his head and comprehension brightened his face. _Can you hear me Bridgette?_

"Yes." She bounced more. His smile grew.

_Wow. Two of you. Amazing. _"Esme, she can read minds."

"Really? Oh that is wonderful." She reached to hug Bridgette again. "So can you hear each other?"

"Yes." I answered.

"That must be amazing. To hear everything your mate thinks."

Bridgette thought of how we spent our time not hunting.

'You said I had to watch my thoughts and look where yours are going.'

_Edward, I really, really want you. It is so hard to resist. I need you. _I knew her muscles were tightening. She tried to focus on our parents.

"Where do you think my power came from?" She asked trying to distract herself. _It is so strong. Almost as bad as my thirst. _

'Just keep talking to Carlisle and Esme.'

"I think it has something to do with your empathy in your human life, but it was heightened by Edward's power." _Maybe. It makes the most sense. She wasn't as empathetic as Edward. _

_I wonder if it is because they were so attuned to each other and then because it was Edward's venom that helped. _Esme thought as well.

"I like that idea Esme." Bridgette smiled. She was distracted for the time being. She turned back to me. _How far away can you hear thoughts?_

'A few miles. Especially yours, I'm very familiar with them.'

_I love hearing your thoughts. This is just amazing. I know everything you want. Like how much you want to lay me down and have your way with me. God, Edward. You are so hot. _She sauntered over to me and felt my abs. _Mmm. _

'Bridgette.' I tried to warn. It never worked though. I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on not removing all her clothes. 'Carlisle, Esme.' She whipped her head back around.

"Hi." She smiled. "Umm…How about we have Alice come out too?" _Once I get used to her, I can have the rest come out too. _I called Alice and she was out very quickly hugging Bridgette again.

_I can't believe you guys stayed in the woods for this long. You are filthy Bridgette. _

"You had a vision?"Bridgette asked.

_Mmhmm. I saw you guys telling Carlisle and Esme. I didn't tell anyone else. This is so cool! _

"Isn't it?" Bridgette smiled and was bouncing just like Alice. _I missed Alice. How could you keep me away from her for so long? _

'You weren't in any kind of hurry.' I remembered how our days were consumed with hunting and sex.

_It was pretty great, the hunting I mean. The sex on the other hand was spectacular. Amazing. I can't believe I had never experienced anything like that. _

'You have a two track mind.'

_You and animal blood. Can't get enough of it. _She giggled.

"You were having a conversation right?" Alice asked. Bridgette nodded. "That is so cool."

_I want to see everyone else. _

"Ready to go back home?" I asked everyone and took Bridgette's hand. We all ran. Once we were a mile away, Bridgette and I slowed. I motioned for our family to go on. 'I just want you to slowly get used to the thoughts.'

_I love you. _

'I love you too.' I kissed her cheek. 'You amaze me everyday.' She was going to hug me and I met her in the hug.

_Just hold me for a minute. _

'Anything.'

_Life is going to be perfect, right? _

'Yes.' Then the Volturi came to mind. I didn't want to see them. Bridgette froze. 'I'm sorry.'

_I forgot. _

'Me too. It will be fine though. I promise, nothing will happen to you.'

_I know. _She knew I would never let anything harm her. She was too precious to me. _Let's go see our family. Then we can worry about this. _

We slowly walked to the house. The thoughts seeped into her mind and gradually became louder.

'We can ask them to be quieter.'

_It's okay. I'll get used to it. _

'I'm sorry.'

_Edward, I'm fine. _She smiled at me. _Really. I don't mind. I'm really getting a good deal. I mean I get to hear your thoughts. It is amazing. _

'It is.' I kissed her cheek again. I had to avoid her lips just in case...

_Don't even go there mister. _

"Sorry about running away you guys."

_I wonder what happened. _

_Alice said she had a power. _

She smirked and I wrapped an arm around her waist.

'Are you going to tell them or make them guess?'

_Do you think they would guess? _

'They aren't quite at the same level as Carlisle.'

_Well it took you long enough and you are supposed to be as smart as him. And you can hear my thoughts. _She accused.

'It was so weird. You were answering things that I hadn't even asked.'

_I was so scared. You were talking and then said you weren't. _

'I'm sorry.'

_It's all good. I love you even more. I love your body. _She turned around. _I love how warm you are. _

'Bridgette.'

_Esme, Esme, Esme. _

"That is so adorable." Alice squealed.

"What were you doing?" Emmett asked.

"Couldn't you tell? They were having a conversation." Alice smiled.

"How though?" Jasper looked to his wife.

"I have a power." They all nodded. "I can read minds." She smiled and bounced on her toes a little.

"Now you both are going to know what I'm thinking." Emmett whined.

"They know what each other are thinking. It distracts them." Carlisle explained. "He missed some thoughts I had because he was lost in her thoughts." I looked over to Carlisle. _I was just asking some questions, but you weren't paying attention. _He smiled. _You've found a way to avoid them now. _

"So you hear each other all the time?" _That would be nice to be able to hear Emmett. _Rosalie mused.

"It's really nice." Bridgette answered and turned to me. _Does she always think of herself? _

'Always.'

My wife laughed. I loved her laugh. I squeezed her tighter.

_Okay stop you guys. It is hard enough with Emmett and Rose. Now you two come along and are sending off so much lust…I can't control it. _Jasper looked frustrated.

"Sorry Jasper." Bridgette said sincerely.

"How is your thirst?" Carlisle asked.

"I can go a whole day without needing to hunt." She responded excitedly.

"Very good." He nodded approvingly. "And the transition?"

"I don't think it was different then any of yours."

"Did the morphine help at all?"

_Did I seem more in pain then anyone else? _

'No you were about the same. But I think it helped you not feel the bite.'

"Maybe for when he bit me, but Edward thinks I was about the same as the rest."

Carlisle's brow furrowed. _I thought for sure it would work. _He thought of other ways he could have eased the transition.

"It wasn't that bad." Bridgette tried to reassure. _You made it easier. _She tightened her grip around my waist.

"Gah." _You are utterly ridiculous. _Jasper whispered to Alice then ran upstairs.

"What did you do to him?" Emmett asked.

"It was not all our fault." I narrowed my eyes at him.

_Not my fault Rosalie looks so pretty today. _He stroked her hair.

"You seem to be doing so well." Carlisle walked closer. _Just don't forget you have a visit to make. _I nodded.

"I want to try to expose her to some humans first. So she has an idea. Then we will go in about a week." He smiled and nodded.

_I'm sure you will be fine, my daughter. _He patted Bridgette's shoulder.

_When are you going to take me? _Bridgette asked tentatively.

'You will probably want to hunt soon, so then after.'

_Is it going to be hard? _

'Probably, but I have faith in you.'

_You are bringing Emmett though. _She had noticed.

'Precautions. I don't want you to do anything you would regret.' She hugged me tightly.

_I love you Edward. _We ran to our room and passed a few more hours just like in the woods. Then we went hunting to prepare for her first exposure to humans.

Emmett met us at the car and I drove us into town. There was a wooded park inside that a lot of people came to, but none were there it was too late. I hoped she could get used to the scent without the actual temptation.

_It smells so good. _She closed her eyes and basked in the scent. _Is that what I used to smell like to you? _

'Yes.' I tried to hide the embarrassment.

_I understand Edward. Really. _She smiled and squeezed my hand.

"At least when she was human you had to say something so I had an idea of what was going on." Emmett pouted.

I had figured a few people might show up, I was just hoping there wouldn't be too many. Sure enough a man and woman walked down a path a couple hundred feet from us.

"Mmm." Bridgette sighed. _My throat is killing me. _She fought back the urge to run forward. Emmett stepped to her other side. She swallowed the venom in her mouth. _I'll need to go hunting when we get back. _

'I know.'

She listened to their thoughts.

_I hope he kisses me tonight. He is so cute and wonderful. I can't believe I met him two months ago and just realized this. _

_She looks so pretty tonight. And she asked me out. I wonder if she really likes me. _

"Aww." _They are so cute! It is easier when you think of them as people. I don't know how you did it. _She turned to me. _Listened to their thoughts while you... _I thought back to my 'rebellion,' as Carlisle nicely put it.

'They were evil. It made it easier.'

_You never killed any one innocent? _

'No. I couldn't do that.' I didn't think I could. I know now I couldn't. What if the person was special to someone, like Bridgette was to me. It would be cruel to take that from them.

_Good point. _

"How are you doing?" Emmett asked.

"I think it helps that I can hear their thoughts."

"Hmm. It helps you realize they are people?"

"Yes."

"Alice always said that would help. I guess that is how she does it."

"How do you do it?"

"I think of Rose. I hate when she is disappointed in me."

"I'm sure she would understand."

"Yes, but I don't know what she thinks." He looked from her to me.

We waited in the park for a few more hours. Only one other group came. Two parents and their child. Once again Bridgette thought they were cute and could resist. By then her throat was in flames and we had to leave.

We repeated the process a few more times around more people. She could handle small groups. She focused on their thoughts and tried to avoid the feeling in her throat. She was amazing.

* * *

_Sorry this took so long guys. Thanks for being so patient! :) _

_The next one is almost done, so it will be up sooner. But please don't be upset if it takes me two days instead of the normal one. I really just have a lot of work I'm trying to do. _

_I'm not sure if I like how this one turned out. Let me know what you think. But I might re-write it later on. _

_Also, there are very few chapters left. You can't write a story without controversy and I haven't thought of anything yet. If you have any ideas, really, let me know. That way I can keep writing. Otherwise, I might have an idea for a sequel (maybe) or I might just use that to expand. But I'm not sure if I like the idea yet. It still seems corny to me. Or, I have another project I am working on. _

_Thanks for reading! :) _


	28. JUNE 2010

JUNE 2010: Volterra

**Song: "I Will Follow You Into The Dark" Death Cab for Cutie**

Bridgette was still scared on the plane. I tried to calm her down and remind her everything would be just fine.

_I miss Alice. _

'If you asked she would have come.'

_I know. I didn't want to make her suffer though. She saw them asking us to join them. I didn't want her there too. _

'You saw that?'

_I see everything you see. _

We were just over the nearest airport to Volterra. I put the gears into landing position and made sure Bridgette was buckled.

_I'm practically indestructible and you buckle me in. _

'Precaution.' She rolled her eyes. I landed the plane, we grabbed our bags and got into a rental vehicle. I thought about maybe waiting some time. The Volturi would be expecting us but maybe we could put it off a little.

_Let's just get this over with. _There was still fear.

'Nothing will happen.' I kissed her forehead.

_I know. _She took a shaky breath.

We arrived at the castle and I mentioned my name to the receptionist. She made a quick phone call and Alec, one of Aro's favorites, came down to greet us.

"Edward." He smiled.

"Alec." I nodded. "This is my wife, Bridgette." 'Don't touch anyone.'

"It is lovely to meet you. Aro has said so much about you both." _He was right about her being pretty. _

_Yours all yours. _"Nice to meet you too." She squeezed my hand tighter. _Does he have a power? _

'Yes. He can desensitize you. It is like a fog that takes over your mind.' "Shall we?" I asked curtly. Alec led the way through the halls. He smiled and pushed open the last door.

_Good she is a vampire. Quite a pretty one too. I wonder if she has any powers. She wasn't really special before. But maybe. I would love for them to join my guard. A couple with powers. Then Alice might come too. _Aro thought.

_He is so greedy. _Bridgette commented. _What a horrible man. _

_A very strong bond indeed. I never noticed before. Damn singer. I don't think anything could separate them. _Marcus thought.

'He can sense relationships.' I explained.

"Hello Edward." Aro bellowed and opened his arms as if he was going to embrace us. "Bridgette. You look so beautiful. The change has been good to you."

"Aro." I greeted and Bridgette attempted a smile.

"May I?" He looked to Bridgette.

'Go ahead.'

_Don't let go. _She nodded and held her other hand out to him. He touched it lightly and everyone's thoughts rushed at him. He stepped back looking slightly shocked. I found a little amusement in this. He looked at her hand.

_It is hers. Does she have a power Edward? _His gaze came back to me.

"Yes."

A sick smile spread on his lips and he looked back to her. "What is your power my dear?" She cringed at his use of my pet name.

_Only you can call me that. I don't like his thoughts. I want to go home. _

'You'll be fine. I won't let go of you. Nothing will happen to you. I promise.'

Aro was staring at us and his smile widened. _Are you two having a conversation? Can she hear my thoughts too? _We both nodded. She squeezed my hand tighter.

"Amazing." He said quietly. "What is Carlisle's theory for her power?" _I know he has one. I love hearing his theories. _He looked expectantly to me.

"That she had much empathy for others, like me. And since it was my venom it was accentuated."

"Your venom? Really? What strength." _You didn't enjoy the taste of her blood? _

Bridgette mentally cringed but tried to keep her face straight.

"It wasn't appealing to me." But my thoughts showed the struggle I had during the process.

_I'm so sorry. If I had known…_

'It was nothing.' I said quickly. She knew now wasn't the time.

"What was the change like?" Aro asked conversationally. He was trying to stretch the conversation. He wanted to keep us here because he knew how uncomfortable it made us.

"I'm sure it was no different then yours." She answered.

"May I? Curiosity you know." He reached for her and she offered her hand. He knew what to expect and focused on her mind again. He roamed her thoughts and found her change, he lingered and continued back. She ripped her hand out of his when he hit the thought.

"Before the change?" He smirked. "What astounding strength you have Edward." He stretched his hand to me. _Can I? _I let him touch me and he went directly to the memory. The sick man didn't let go until he had gone through a couple of the occurrences.

"The struggle you went through to maintain control. All for her pleasure. Was it worth it Bridgette? To know how much it pained him." She bit her lip. He was just being cruel now.

_I'm so sorry Edward. _

"Yes." I answered for her. Aro looked at me happily. "It was worth it." Those surrounding our conversation still didn't know what Aro had seen.

Bridgette really wanted to leave now. I didn't let him finish his thought. "I believe this conversation has gone on long enough. I know you have one more question then my wife and I would like to leave."

Aro smiled. "Yes, one more question." He stepped back to look at both of us. "You, Edward, would make an incredible addition to the guard. But to have both of you together, would be even better." He was giddy with the thought. "Silent communication would be a great asset." _Then if you both joined, Alice would come more than willingly to be with you._ He longed to have Alice's sight of the future. She would be his most prized possession.

I shook my head. "Your question Aro?"

"Would you become one of the renowned guard of Volterra?" He was still smiling though he knew our answers.

"No." Bridgette and I said together. I felt something trying to work its way between my wife and I. The sharpness stung even though it wasn't touching me. Bridgette looked to the empty spot too. I glared at the woman behind Aro trying to break our ties. Bridgette pressed her shoulder next to mine. I let go of her hand and wrapped my arm around her waist pulling her closer.

"Are you sure now?" Aro asked again.

"Very sure." I responded.

"Bridgette?"

"I'm sure."

"Disappointing. The pair of you would have made a lovely addition to our guard." Together we would only be second to Alice on Aro's list of favorites. "I guess you are free to leave now." _The offer is always there in case you change your mind. _He added as we walked out the door. Alec followed then took the lead to show us the way out.

When we got outside the castle Bridgette threw her arms around me.

_They were trying to break us apart at the end, weren't they? _

'Yes. It is one of the gifts they use to gain new members.'

_It hurt. I could never be without you. _She knew exactly how I felt about her. _He watched it. I saw it. How disgusting. He watched it. _

'I know.'

_Edward, I had no idea how hard any of that was for you. I was so selfish. I'm so, so sorry. _

'It was worth it.' I remembered our first time together. It went so well. So easily. I didn't believe it actually happened.

_You were amazing. _I kissed her lips slowly. It was comforting to feel her so close. _Never leave me. _

'I couldn't.' I couldn't leave her because I couldn't exist without her.

* * *

_Hope you all liked it! :) Though I'm kind of disappointed, I only got one review for the last chapter. It was 12 pages even. I know it wasn't the greatest, but you could have given criticism. :( _

_I only have like 3 or 4 chapters left. I think I might leave it at that. I have no other ideas, unless someone can inspire me. I do, however, have another story in the works. Very rough though. And I am really busy. So I'm not sure when that will be going. _

_Please comment. I still give previews. :) _


	29. APRIL 2012

APRIL 2012

**Song: "Hate (I Really Don't Like You" Plain White T's **

"**The Sun and the Moon" Mae**

_Let's go for another walk in town. _She was still trying to get used to humans. She was doing so well too. _Thank you. _I kissed her and led her to the car. We walked down the sidewalk, hand in hand, not straying too far from the car just in case.

"Bridgette?" Someone shouted. We both turned and there was standing the one person I would abhor almost as much as the Volturi. Derek.

_Be nice. There is a woman and a child with him. _

"Hi Derek." She faked a smile.

_Wow she still looks amazing. Paler though. I thought she liked being tan. I knew he would do things to her. He was so weird. _Derek narrowed his eyes at me.

"Hello." I nodded.

_Edward. Ugh. _"Edmund." He nodded his head as well smirking.

"You know it is Edward." Bridgette responded. "Who is this?"

"My wife, Emily."

"Nice to meet you Emily. Who are you holding?" Bridgette leaned forward slightly and looked at the baby in her arms.

"Damien." Emily glowed at her son's name.

_That family loves their d names. _

"He is beautiful." Bridgette genuinely smiled. She loved kids.

_Stop Edward. _"This is my husband Edward."

"Hello Emily."

_Bridgette hasn't changed at all. Mmm. Still gorgeous. Well, I got some from Emily a lot quicker. _

_Jerk. _I took her hand.

"How are you Derek?" She asked trying to resist the slight burn in her throat.

"Good. You?" He wouldn't look at me. It was quite amusing since his wife was having a hard time keeping her eyes off me.

_But you are mine. _I squeezed her hand.

'Always have been.'

"Really great." _What should the story be? _

'Same as your parents.'

"I'm working at Vogue and Edward doing his residency."

"What are you doing here?"

"Vacation. We get so busy we hardly have time for ourselves. We needed a second honeymoon." She flashed a seductive grin at me.

_That is so cute. _Emily smiled. _I wonder if they have any kids. _

"What are you doing here?" She directed her attention back to Derek and Emily.

_Umm..hmm…I could say the same. But…_

"We are visiting my parents." Emily answered.

"That is nice." Then there was more than a minute of silence.

'He is still thinking about you.'

_I know. He has a kid and everything. _

"So, when did you guys meet?" Bridgette asked trying to distract Derek. Both their thoughts jumped to the scene. I recognized it from Will's mind.

_He married her? _Bridgette sounded incredulous.

"We met at a party." Emily smiled widely. She had no idea. "In October of our junior year." Derek's eyes grew.

"Really?" Bridgette still smiled. _Should I? I don't know if I want to be that mean. _

'Then don't.'

_It would give me such satisfaction though. _I kissed her cheek and she smiled again.

"When did you two meet?" Emily asked. _They are so cute together. _

"Our junior year in a Russian literature class." Bridgette explained.

"You always loved your Russian authors." Derek commented. _Always trying to get me to read those damn poems to her. _

"We really bonded over Russian authors." I added. Just to add a little salt to the wound.

_You are evil. _

"He reads my favorite pomes to me when I can't sleep."

'You can't sleep.' She smiled at me.

"That is so sweet." Emily shifted her sleeping child. _I wish Derek would read poetry to me._

"He really is the best." _At everything. _She sighed.

"Didn't you and Derek date?" Emily asked innocently curious. Bridgett nodded. "When?" Derek hadn't noticed the turn in the conversation. He was too consumed by his thoughts of how much 'hotter' Bridgette had gotten. Bridgette pulled herself closer to me.

"We were together for almost two years." _If he doesn't say anything I'm going to have to. _

_She is so pretty. I wonder why they broke up. I would understand if she broke up with him for her husband. He is really sexy. _"Derek never tells me anything." She elbowed him. "You met in college right?"

"Yes." Bridgette stared at Derek. "We met freshman year." _I don't want to be the one to tell her. _

"And you dated for almost two years." Emily started counting months. "When did you start dating?" She was getting suspicious of the timing.

"Summer after freshman year." Derek continued to stare, mouth slightly ajar.

"Well, why did you guys break up?" She really didn't want to know the answer.

"He stole her from me." Derek accused and glared at me.

"I think we need to get going." Bridgette said knowing exactly what I wanted to do to him. I obviously hadn't done a good enough job the other times.

_Don't. _She warned. "It was nice seeing you. You have a lovely baby." She smiled and tried to pull me away. But Derek and I were locked in a stare.

"Why did you take her?"

"You chose to give her up." I said curtly.

_Edward, don't. Come, please. _I turned my gaze to her.

'I have to.'

_No. He has a wife, a child, a family. Let's just go. I hardly remember anything. Come on. _She yanked on my arm again.

_It looks like they are talking with their eyes. _Emily noticed.

"Are you fighting?" Derek smirked. _About me? _Emily glowered at him.

_Why would he bring that up? _

Bridgette pressed her lips together. "I'm trying to convince him to leave."

"I don't want to though." I retorted quickly.

_He isn't worth it. _

'But I still remember everything, every time he hurt you.' I replayed the memories. 'I can't just let him walk away.'

"What did I ever do to you?" Derek puffed out his chest and looked down at me. He was only an inch taller, but he was trying to make a show.

"You hurt her." I growled.

_I'm fine Edward. I don't really remember anything. _But I did.

"**You** took her from me." Derek narrowed his eyes.

_What about me? _Emily questioned. _Does he want her more than me? I think I broke them up. _

"That was your fault and you know it." Bridgette interjected.

"I only kissed..." He trailed off and looked quickly at Emily. _It was a mistake. _I snorted and he whipped his head back to me.

"That was the second time." Bridgette held up two fingers. I didn't know there had been a first. _I'll tell you later. _"Do you have any idea what that did to me?" Her throat started to burn from the anger. _I'm fine. _

"I...I only did it...because...because you were...lousy in bed."

"What?" She shrieked.

'You are anything but.'

_Edward. _She tried not to smile. "That makes no sense. We are leaving." We started walking away at a human pace. Though, if I was going to let him get away without hitting him I really wanted to run.

"Bridgette, wait, I love you." Oh, hell no. He did not just say that. I turned around and pulled my fist back, but Bridgette stood in between us staring at me, almost glaring. I stared fiercely at him over her head and kept my arm up; it felt so good to hit him the other times. And he needed another hit fro the last time when he wasn't around.

_Kiss me. _And I did, passionately. It infuriated Derek. Then she pulled away.

"I've made my choice. Good bye." She took my hand and pulled. I didn't come right away. _Edward. _She called. I turned and stared into her eyes. She smiled and I was drowning in a sea of gold. She pulled again and I followed.

'Not fair.' I thought when I finally pulled out of the trance.

_You didn't need to hit him again. Especially in front of his wife. _

'The kissing did make him thoroughly enraged.' Though he was still watching us, well Bridgette, walk away. I pulled her body against mine and kissed her again.

_Not fair. _She imitated me. I smiled into the kiss and let one hand travel down to her cute butt. _Dang vampire urges. You need to take me home now. _She demanded.

'Yes ma'am.' I picked her up and jogged to our car. I put her in and then got into the driver's seat. Her hand slid slowly up my thigh and I pressed harder on the gas.

"Edward." She rubbed her cheek to mine. _I love you so much. _

'I love you too darling.'

_You continue to please me in so many ways. I can't get enough of you. _I smiled in satisfaction.

'Me either.' I kissed her forehead. She had her arms wrapped tightly around my body keeping me on top of her.

_You won't hurt me. Plus this makes me feel totally enclosed by you. _

'I don't mind. I'd lay here forever if you wanted me too.'

_I want you too. _

Her favorite poem came to mind and she sighed. 'My dearest, tender one, my love, I'm thine,' "I'm thine."

Her mind sunk into a deep peaceful, blissful state. She opened her eyes and they were so full. I thought she could have cried.

_Edward…_

I stroked her cheek. 'I know.' And I fell into her eyes. We lay engrossed in each other, our minds, bodies, thoughts, everything connected. I couldn't get close enough to her.

_What did you look like when you were a human? _She opened her eyes and looked in to mine.

'I'm not really sure. All I have is what Carlisle remembers of me.' I thought of it.

_You look so sick. _

'I was, silly.' She smiled.

_You had really pretty green eyes. _She thought of me when I was younger and tried to picture it. Then she thought of when I was a baby and saw the fuzzy image of my mother holding me.

'I'm so sorry Bridgette.'

_What do you think they would have looked like? _

I closed my eyes. I couldn't answer. I had taken that opportunity from her.

_I'm not upset Edward. I am happy with my decision. Perfectly content. And if you ruin my little bubble…_

'They would have been the most beautiful children.' I tried to imagine what our children would have looked like.

_So loved. And intelligent. _

'Kind and caring like their mother.'

She had the picture clear in her mind. Two bronze haired children with blue and green eyes. One girl in pink and a boy in a brown shirt. They were running around, lying in the grass and jumping through a sprinkler. We were with them. Her blue eyes and blond hair, freckles on her cheeks. I was right there with her. We were smiling. We tickled our children and their laugh was a musical as hers. 'Daddy.' The little girl came to me. If only I had never been what I was.

_Edward. I love what you are. You have no idea how great what you have given me is. _

'I took your life.'

_You gave me eternal life and your love. How could I be happier? I get to spend every second of forever in love with you. _

'But…'

_I like thinking about it. But I wouldn't trade what I have for anything. _

'Bridgette.'

_You are everything to me. _She smiled and stroked my hair.

'I am nothing without you.' I buried my face in her neck.

* * *

_As promised, another chapter with Derek. :) And good news! I may have found a way to continue this story. So far though I only have one chapter. I'm not sure if I will get it to last. But I'm trying. _

_Thanks for all the reviews I got on the last chapter. They are wonderful. :) It makes me feel really good, like I am doing something good in my hectic life. :) _

_Thank you all for being so patient with me. I have a lot I am trying to do right now with classes and work and what not. Writing is my treat to myself. :) So just hope I get a lot of my work done. :) _

_If you review, you get a preview. _


	30. JUNE 2013

JUNE 2013

**Song: "More Than a Feeling" Boston **

_All boy hunting trip? Without me? _She stuck her bottom lip out. I kissed it and she pulled it back in.

'Only for the weekend. Then I can hold you in my arms again.'

_You just want mountain lions. _My throat burned at the idea. _Told you so. _She smiled in understanding though. Mountain lion was up there on her list after polar bears. And she loved Lynx for a little snack.

_Try to grab one of those for me. Then I will relish in your thoughts after. Mmm. _I kissed her. _Mmm. I think I need to say good bye. _She deepened the kiss and locked her arms around my neck. I pulled her closer and held on to her hips. She tasted too good to resist. One of her arms loosened and she drug her fingers lightly down my chest and stomach making me shutter. Then she slid her hand into my pants.

'Bridgette.' She pictured our bed and I ran. It took another hour for us to let each other go. 'I'll miss your touch.'

_I'll miss your lips. _I kissed her again and sat up. She followed and rested her cheek on my shoulder. _It is the first time we will be away from each other since we got married. _

'I'll call you everyday.'

_What is taking them so long? _Emmett complained. I took her hand and pulled her out of the bed after me. She packed a few clothes for me as I dressed.

"Edward, hurry up." Emmett whined. _I'm ready to get some grizzlies. _I grabbed her hand and led her downstairs. Everyone was waiting by the car.

I kissed her once. 'I love you with my entire being.'

_I love you more. _I threw my bag in the back of the jeep and hopped in the front seat to drive. I pulled out down the driveway and turned onto the road.

"Ah the open road." Emmett sighed. I ignored him and focused on Bridgette's thoughts.

_You better get a lynx for me. _

'Of course my dear. You and I can take a hunting trip soon.'

_Oooh. That sounds fun. We should…_

'What darling?' But there wasn't a response. 'Bridgette?' I slammed on the brakes. 'Bridgette?'

"What was that about?" Jasper was angry. _Why are you feeling lost? _

"I can't hear her." My voice broke.

"Who?" Carlisle asked. _Who can't you hear? _

"Bridgette." Then my phone rang. "Bridgette?"

_"Edward. I can't hear you." _She sounded just as distraught. _"Which way did you go?" _

"East."

_Edward? _

'I can hear you.'

"What is going on?" Emmett stared at me.

"Shh." 'Are you okay darling? I couldn't hear you.'

_I'm fine now. I don't like that Edward. Why did that happen? _

'We can only hear a few miles out.'

_So I won't be able to hear you when you leave again? _

'I'm sorry.' I could go back to her. I'd let the rest go. I needed her thoughts.

"Edward. Are you alright?" My father asked.

_It will be okay, right? _Bridgette asked.

'Yes. It will be fine.'

_It is only a couple of days. _

_Where did she go? _"Bridgette." Alice called. My mother and other sister were calling her too.

'I'll see you soon.' I put my hand on the ignition. 'I love you.'

_I love you too. _

_There she is. _"Why did you go running off?" Alice had found her.

_I can't say good bye. I'll see you when you get back. _

'As soon as possible.'

"Edward. What is going on?" Emmett demanded. I started the car and drove slowly until I lost her thoughts. I tensed up again.

"You couldn't hear her." Carlisle said with realization. _You were so used to hearing each other. Did it scare you? _

"Yes."

"What?" Emmett was getting furious.

"I couldn't hear her. That had never happened before." He rolled his eyes.

"Why did you feel lost?" Jasper asked. _You still do. _

"Because I can't hear her. If I can't, I don't know what is going on with her. I don't know what she wants, what she needs. What if something happens? What if she can't control herself?"

"Her control is almost as great as yours." Carlisle assured.

"What if she needs me?" I was slowing down.

"Just drive." Emmett responded.

"You have no idea how hard it is right now. I heard her thoughts I know this is killing her. I haven't been away from her in years." I reached for my phone. No, I could handle this. It was only a few days. I had been away from her for a few days. I remembered the last time I went on a weekend trip with my brothers.

I missed her like crazy. I felt empty. My arms needed something to wrap around. I was going to surprise her and meet her at her last class that Monday. I leaned against the door and listened to her thoughts. It was soothing just to hear them again.

I closed my eyes and watched what she saw. She was so animated and talkative in that class, her magazine reporting class. She loved the professor too.

The class was dismissed and she began talking to her professor. She wasn't coming out right away, but other students were. I shifted out of their way but couldn't avoid the stares I got.

One confident girl walked up to me.

"Hey." She smiled. _So cute. I've never seen him before. _

"Hello." I said politely.

_Ooh. Sexy voice too. _

"Are you waiting for McWhirter?"

"No."

_Hmm. What is he here for? _"Can I help you find something or someone then?" _Lead him astray…_

"Yes, do you know where Bridgette is?" I flashed a grin.

_Bridgette? What does he want with her? _"She is still in class." Her smile fell ever so slightly.

"Do you think I could go in and see her?" I took a step to the door.

"I guess." The girl shrugged and walked away. _Must be her boyfriend or something. _I walked into the room, Bridgette, another student and the professor was left.

"Hello. How can I help you?" The professor bellowed with a smile. Bridgette turned around to see…

"Edward!" She ran and jumped. I caught her easily and she threw her arms around my neck. "I missed you."

"Missed you too." I kissed her cheek. "Your professor."

"Oh." She slid down, grabbed my hand and pulled me to him. "McWhirter, this is Edward."

"Nice to meet you Edward." He grabbed my hand to shake.

"You as well. Bridgette has told me much about you."

"I don't know how she has time to say anything about me, what with how much she talks about you." I looked at her and she was laughing.

_I probably do talk about you too much. _She caught my gaze. _I love you. _I smiled to reciprocate.

_They are nice together. I hope he lets her do what she wants. She would be so great at it. _

"Well, I'll see you later McWhirter."

"Yes, yes. Nice to meet you Edward. I'll see you Wednesday." He shuffled his papers together. Bridgette picked her bag up and I pulled it out of her hand.

"Thank you honey." She smiled and grabbed my other hand. I pulled it to my lips. She smiled hugely. I tugged her closer to my side and wrapped my arm around her waist leading her from the room.

"I missed you."

"I missed you Edward." _It was too long. _

"I know." I kissed the top of her head.

_I need you. _She looked around the hall quickly then pulled me into the girl's bathroom.

"Bridgette?"

"Shh."

"What…" She kissed me.

She pulled away only to breath, "Edward." She sighed. I knew what she wanted then, I locked the door. _Good idea. _I took both our clothes off and picked her up.

_What are you thinking about? _Jasper smirked.

"Sorry." I focused on the road. I missed her and was all ready to go home to her. I could only imagine my welcome.

Jasper tried to suppress laughter. _Its better the longer you are away. _

"What is so funny?" Emmett stared at Jasper.

"Nothing." But he was still laughing. _Sorry, it is still weird for me to get that off you. For years nothing and now…all the time. _He busted into another round of laughing.

"Jasper, would you like to share?" Carlisle turned around to look at him.

"Well, I don't know exactly what Edward is thinking, but…"

"I just miss her." I growled.

"Mmhmm."

Luckily, my phone buzzed. "Bridgette." I sighed.

_"I miss you." _

"Me too."

_"We can't hear over the phone, can we?" _

"No. I'm sorry."

_"Call me when everyone isn't around. I want to know exactly what you are thinking." _She giggled.

"Of course. I love you."

"Love you more. I'll talk to you soon."

"Bye." I hung up.

"Oooooh. Edward and Bridgette sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g." Jasper had joined in the last part. Carlisle even laughed.

_I'm sorry Edward. Despite how long you've been married, it is hard to get used to you being in love. You are so different from how I've always known you. _

But they all enjoyed my new self. Except for the fact that I worried about Bridgette, complained about not being with her, and called her multiple times a day.

"You aren't even newlyweds anymore. It has been years." Emmett whined. _You better not be like this next time. _

Next time? I had to get through this time first. I took in a deep breath. Bridgette said to try to focus on my brothers and father. She said it helped her.

"Would you like to wrestle?" I asked Emmett.

"Yeah." He tackled me quickly.

Finally it was Sunday.

_Chill out Edward, this is getting horrible mileage on my jeep. _Emmett would have preferred to drive. But I needed to get home fast. I turned sharply into the driveway and searched for her thoughts. Before the car even stopped, I jumped out and ran in the house.

"Where is she?" I asked slightly frantic.

"Her and Alice went hunting." Rosalie flipped her hair. _You guys came back earlier then we thought. _I searched a radius around the house, she couldn't have gone far knowing I would be back soon.

"Edward!" She knocked into me and I almost, almost fell. I looked into her gold eyes and she gazed back. We let all our thoughts flow back into each other's minds. Everything that we had missed, every time we missed each other, everything. Then I kissed her.

_Bedroom? _But I was already half way up the stairs.

* * *

_Thank you all so much for your patience. I know...it took forever to get this chapter up. I'm sooo sorry. _

_I have 2 maybe 3 chapters left. I don't think I can continue. It is getting harder for me to write. I think the story is just ending. Sorry. But I am working on something else. I will have the first chapter up soon after I end this. _

_ReviewPreview! _


	31. JULY 2014

JULY 2014

**Song: "Lay All Your Love On Me" ABBA**

_Something new? _Bridgette asked.

'You continue to inspire me.' She grinned and continued reading her book. I let my fingers dance on the piano as I watched her.

My beautiful wife. She was amazing. Her control over her thirst was comparable to mine. She read when I didn't occupy her time, cutting her list of books to read in half. She was learning to play piano with me and practicing Russian.

We planned to go off on our own for a while, eventually. But our current situation, with the family, was too fun. We had each other and the rest. Bridgette had her sisters to play dress up with. I had my brothers to wrestle with.

We were going to start school in about a month. Bridgette and I would attend for the first time. She and I had lived with our family, of course, but we stayed hidden. She wasn't comfortable around humans yet and we couldn't stand to be parted.

We ran, hunted, read, made love. Life was perfect. Our family moved and Bridgette decided to attend with the rest of us.

The song came to an ending, but I wasn't satisfied. I started over and then the image of Bridgette on top of me on top of the piano flashed in my mind.

Clung.

_What happened Edward? _Esme thought. Bridgette tried to look innocent and continued reading her book.

_Keep playing. _I continued then another image came to mind.

'I can't concentrate with those pictures.' I smiled. I really didn't mind.

_I'm trying to read, your playing helps. _

I started playing one more time. She let me continue the song for a while before showing me more compromising positions.

I turned toward her. _What? Keep playing. _

'I can't with those images.' I was hoping to make some of them happen.

_I thought you were a gentleman. Or was that only a façade? _Her on me on the piano again. I low growl escaped.

Bridgette laughed and ran away from me.

'Where are you going?'

_Not telling you. _She started reciting the Russian alphabet. She ran outside, all around the house then into the house and up the stairs. I liked where she was heading. But instead of going to the staircase that lead to our room she went toward the other bedrooms.

"Mom!" She shouted and came to a halt next to Esme. Esme stroked her hair.

"Yes dear."

"Edward is chasing me." She accused with a smile.

"Edward, play nicely with your wife."

"Oh, I will." I grabbed Bridgette and threw her over my shoulder as I ran to our room.

I kicked the door shut and tossed her onto the bed. Then I crouched down.

_Edward? _She was smiling.

'Yes missus Cullen.' I stalked toward her. She was so beautiful. I let my gaze travel down the curves of her body.

She smiled seductively. I continued my prowl.

_What are you doing? _

'Hunting.' She laughed and slid off her shirt.

_See anything you like? _

I growled in agreement, and continued my stalking. She unhooked her bra and let is slowly slid off her body. I pulled in a deep breath then pounced on the bed, landing on top of her. She quickly brought her lips to mine and pulled my shirt off. I pressed my chest to hers. I wanted to feel her skin against mine.

_Edward. _She thought. Then she undid my pants and had them off quicker than I could have. Another growl came from my throat. She moved her lips to my cheek then to my ear. My breathing quickened even more. I kissed down her neck and chest, feeling her still warm skin against my lips. I came to the top of her pants. I undid them and pulled them slowly off her. I quickly took off her underwear and she sighed. _Kiss me. _She commanded.

'As you wish.' I kissed her navel, her chest and neck. She pulled my head to hers and kissed my lips fiercely. Then she rolled on top of me.

Amazing, my wife is amazing. She was lying on top of me and our panting was just beginning to slow. 'Absolutely amazing.'

_Thank you. _She kissed my chest.

I lightly ran my fingers down her back.

_I don't want to go to school. I want to stay with you forever. _She nuzzled her face into my neck.

'Okay.' I wrapped my arms around her. 'Not going anywhere.'

She laughed. _I'm glad you agree. _She nibbled on my ear and I rolled on top of her. We didn't leave our room for the rest of the night.

_What do you think high school will be like? _

'Just like it always was.'

_I didn't like it though. _

'I'll be with you.'

_That does make it better. I like you. _

'I like you too, my dear.' She squeezed her grip on me.

_I love you Edward. So much. _

'With my whole being I love you Bridgette.'

* * *

_So I know...lots of sex. But that is what I would imagine vampire life like with Edward Cullen. :) But they start school soon. Yay! _

_Thanks again for all your patience. I love reviews, so keep them coming. :) _


	32. AUGUST 2014

AUGUST 2014

**Song: "Keep On Loving You" REO Speedwagon **

"I'm twenty-one years old and you expect me to play a junior in high school?" She stuck her hand on her hip and shook her head. "I wouldn't believe it."

My family just laughed. We had been doing this for years.

"Technically you are twenty-six." Emmett said. Bridgette stuck her tongue out at him.

"And I'll play your sophomore boyfriend." I smiled at her.

_There is something so kinky about that. _

'Every guy in the school will be jealous of me.'

"She has to be Rose and Jasper's sister. You know those two won't be able to pull off siblings. They are all over each other." Alice said cheerily.

'I don't mind that you are all over me.'

_Me either. _She lightly squeezed my butt. I rolled my eyes at her and Emmett made a gagging noise.

"Her hair is blonde enough she wouldn't look right with the rest of you anyway." Rosalie added. _She is almost as pretty as me. She looks a lot like me. I wonder. Yeah. _"We could be twins! Then Emmett and I don't have to be so old."

"We'll be dating the two hottest girls in school. High five!" Emmett raised his hand for me to hit. Jasper whispered to Alice how pretty she was and then we were all overcome with a lust for our partners.

"Jasper, that wasn't us this time." Bridgette smiled. He closed his eyes in embarrassment.

"Classes start tomorrow kids. Make sure you get plenty of sleep." Carlisle joked. "I'm leaving for work now." He kissed Esme. "See you all tomorrow." Esme left the room to find other amusements.

_Want to go hunting? I'd like to be well fed before we go to school for the first time. _

'Of course.' I considered racing her.

_Go. _She ran out the door and I flew behind her.

We walked the way back to our house. She was just starting to enjoy walking again like we used to do.

_Can we go back to college soon? I want to get a fashion degree. _

'Of course.'

_Then I want a degree in Russian, French, Italian and any other language you know. I also want a history degree. Maybe law too. Hmm…we could go to med school together. _

'Anything you want.'

_Anything? _

I knew exactly where her thoughts were going and pulled her body against mine. She moved her lips passionately against mine.

'Think we can make it back to the house?'

_Nope. _

I laid her on the ground and pressed our bodies together. I moved my lips to her neck and bit lightly earning a low sigh from her. "Edward." I loved how my name flowed out of her mouth. She rolled on top of me now having as much strength as me. We both checked for any of our family's thoughts. I slid her shirt off and moved my mouth to her chest. Her hands knotted tightly into my hair.

_Don't go slow. I want you. _

'I like slow.' She put her mouth to mine and slid her tongue in. Then she moved to my cheek, down my neck back up…

'I wanted to go slow though.'

_I don't and when have you ever denied me of what I want. _She grazed my ear with her teeth. I took a slow unsteady breath.

"Bridgette." I tried to warn but it came out as a moan. She bit down on the lobe of my ear. Her favorite spot and the one I couldn't resist. I flipped on top of her and my name consumed her thoughts.

We cleaned most of the leaves off each other and ran back to the house.

"You two should probably take a shower." Alice brushed some dirt off Bridgette's arm.

"Don't make suggestions if you don't want the repercussions Alice Cullen." Jasper warned, but there was seduction in his voice.

I picked Bridgette up and ran to the bathroom. I turned the water on, pulled my clothes off quickly and jumped in the shower. Then I looked to my wife. She just stood there smiling.

'Are you going to join me?'

_Yes. _She slowly took her shirt off, revealing her skin inch by inch. Then she leisurely slid her pants down leaving her in lacy underwear I hadn't noticed in the woods. My mouth dropped open.

'You are teasing.'

_I know. _

I took a step forward to help her.

_Uh uh mister Cullen. You are the one who wanted to go slow. _She turned around and unhooked her bra letting it fall off her arms. She slid the last piece of material off and turned around.

I let out a breath I was holding. Her body never ceased to amaze me. She stood still and let my eyes roam her skin.

_Like anything you see? _She asked nonchalantly and looked away indifferently. I couldn't form words in my mind.

"Bridgette." I whispered.

_Your voice is so sexy. _She jumped into my arms. I put her against the wall in the shower and the water ran down on our bodies adding to our heat. She wrapped her legs around my waist and threw her head back as I nibbled on her neck. She dug her fingers into my back and then her lips found my ear. My weakness. She knew exactly how to get what she wanted from me.

My hands roamed all over her body. Her skin was soft and warm. Her scent was intoxicating and when she said my name I was hers.

_Will you read to me? _She asked when we got out of the shower. I nodded and scooped her up. I laid her on the bed and she reached for the copy of Pushkin we kept by our bed. She turned to her favorite and I read aloud as she rested her head on my chest.

_Is it weird for me to be nervous about my first day at school? _

'Why are you nervous?'

_What if they don't like me? _

'They'll love you. And if they don't I'll beat them up.' She smiled and kissed me. 'Oh and you have to wear this instead of your wedding ring.' I handed her a little black box.

_But I love my wedding ring. _She held it protectively against her chest.

'A junior should not have that kind of ring on her left ring finger. It's all part of the charade.'

_Can I wear it on my other hand? I love it too much. _

'Let me see it.' I went to her jewelry box that now held all the items she ever had and everything I had inherited from my mother. I found a long white gold chain and slid the ring on it. I hooked the necklace around Bridgette's neck and slid the simple band on her left finger.

_I guess I can handle this. But now I can't show off the gorgeous ring my husband got me. _She kissed me again.

I grabbed her left hand. 'This will let everyone know you are mine.'

_Always have been. _

We took Emmett's jeep to school, it was the only vehicle that fit all six of us. Rosalie and Bridgette had the exact same schedule. Emmett's overlapped most regularly with theirs. Alice, Jasper and I were in almost all the same classes and I had one with my wife. We all had lunch together.

The thoughts were the same as always when we walked into the school.

_She is hot! _

_He's so handsome. Such big muscles. Are they all siblings? _

_Such beautiful people. _

_They look rich. _

_New kids. Whoa. Nice body! _This one was directed toward my wife and a low growl was building in my throat. Bridgette turned and pressed her body to mine.

_Kiss me. _

'I can never say no to you.' I kissed her but let it last so everyone walking by knew she was taken. I walked her to her first class and kissed her cheek before leaving her. I missed her touch already.

_We can still talk though honey. But if I miss anything you are going to have to help me with my homework. _

'You'd be amazed how much time you have when you don't sleep.'

_It is usually occupied with other activities. _She thought suggestively and then pictured us in the shower. _What do you think would happen if we got caught in the janitor's closet? _

"Hi my name is Josh." A senior stood next to Bridgette. My thoughts tensed.

_Relax. _I took a deep breath and listened to their conversation.

"Hi. I'm Bridgette." She shook his hand. "It is nice to meet you."

"Mind if I sit here?" _The team will be so jealous if I get a date with her. Though her sisters are really pretty too. But she has such nice curves. _

"Nope."

'Bridgette.'

_Oh let me have a little fun. I will love you and only you for all of my life. _

'Yeah this is a life.'

_I'm trying to have a conversation. _

"I saw you and your siblings coming into school today. Is this your first day?"

"Yes."

"Where did you come from?"

_Edward? _

'New York.'

"New York."

_She is probably high maintenance. Well, that is why my dad has money. _"Wow that is cool." Then the teacher started speaking. Josh finally stopped talking to her and paid attention. But Bridgette continued her thoughts to me.

_Could you not picture me in such compromising positions while I'm in class. _

'But I love when you are in those positions.'

_I do too. But it is hard to keep a straight face. My teacher is discussing the Holocaust and I'm fighting a smile. _

'Sorry darling. How are you doing?'

_Fine. This Josh kid has way too much cologne on. It's hard to smell anything else. It reeks. _

_I wonder if he would go out with me. I'm cute and a cheerleader. He could do anything he wanted to me. _The girl next to me flipped her hair sending the scent of her blood to me. I swallowed the venom pooling in my mouth.

_If that girl thinks she can have my husband. _

'Relax.' I imitated her. The bell rang and we both stood up from our chairs ready to run to each other.

"So, do you think I could take you out sometime? Show you around town?" _Show you a good time? _Josh asked.

"Sorry I prefer younger men." She smiled and turned from him. _Edward I miss you. _I went directly to her. She glided through the crowds with only eyes for me. I grabbed her hand and kissed it.

'I love you Bridgette.'

_I love you too. _

We got through three more classes and then went to lunch. Bridgette's preference in younger men got around the school quickly. All the underclassmen were gaping and formulating how to ask her out in their minds.

Bridgette and I got our food and found our family.

"Emmett you are so lucky."

"Why?" He smiled trying to think of why I would call him lucky.

"You don't have to hear all the thoughts about your wife." He wrapped his arms protectively around Rosalie. 'And now all the freshmen and sophomores think they have a chance with you.'

_But they don't. I'm all yours. _She grabbed my hand and pulled it up to fondle my fingers with both her hands. _We don't have to pretend to eat the food do we? It looks disgusting. _

'No. People will think we are weird at first then they will develop their own theories, usually along the lines of us being picky or spoiled.'

Alice and Jasper joined us.

"How is your first day going Bridgette?" Alice asked. A junior walked by our table and glanced up and down at Alice. Jasper growled and he hurried away.

"Good. This kid already tried to ask me out." She puckered her face, being disgusted by the thought.

"That is why everyone thinks you like younger boys." Alice nodded her head.

"Well, I do." She looked at me and smiled. _Our next class is together right? _

'Yes.'

_Good. I need a break from these immature boys. _

'I thought you liked younger men.'

_I should have specified. I like younger looking men. I prefer them to be right around a hundred and thirteen, with bronze hair and gold eyes. _She ran her hand through my hair.

'You're beautiful.' I was stunned by how beautiful she was.

_They are so cute. It looks like they are conversing with their eyes. _A girl a few tables down watched us. Our family was used to us having our silent conversations but others were still amazed at the intensity of our faces even though we weren't saying anything.

_She sounds like Alice. _"Do you want to go shopping later Alice?"

"Of course. What do you want to get?"

"I think Edward needs some new shirts. And I want some more heels."

Alice looked to Jasper and scanned his outfit. "Yeah, Jasper could use a few new items. Rose, want to come?"

"Sure. Can we stop by a make up store though. I need more lipstick."

"What do you guys think of maroon eye shadow?" Bridgette asked. I turned my attention to Jasper.

"There is so much lust going on in this school. Each person has multiple people they want."

"I've noticed the thoughts."

"It's never been like this." _Though I guess we've never had three women. _

"There are plenty of thoughts for you too Jasper. It must be something in the water." He laughed. A kid sat down next to us.

"Hey." He smiled. "I'm Caleb. You guys new?"

"Yes." I said shortly. Jasper just nodded. _Well. I guess I should have sat next to the girls. They look friendlier. They look better too. The one in the blue is looking pretty good. _The one in the blue was Bridgette. I tried to suppress a growl. Bridgette noticed and placed her hand on my thigh. That changed my emotions.

_Edward. _She smiled.

_Maybe they are together. _

"Can we help you?" Jasper asked annoyed. _With both of you wanting her it's ridiculous. _

_Whoa. _"I just wanted to introduce myself." Rosalie turned her gaze to him and smiled. _Wow. _"If…if…you g-guys need any help…"

"I think we can manage." Emmett interrupted him. _You better stop eyeing her or I will come over there. _

"Well. It was nice to meet you all." He finally took his leave.

"You guys didn't have to be so mean." Bridgette giggled. All the guys mumbled about something he did wrong.

'You have too much fun attracting attention from them.'

_It is funny to watch their jaws drop though. They do it so much easier then you do. _

'Because I have some integrity.'

She gazed into my eyes smiling and stroked my thigh. My jaw dropped with a silent thud.

_Oh yes. Tons of integrity. _She laughed. The bell rang. _Come my husband. _

'Yes ma'am.' I stacked her tray on mine and grabbed her hand.

"See you guys later." Bridgette waved to our siblings.

We got to our class, science, plenty before the bell and took seats next to each other.

_You are really going to have to help me with this. I never took this class in high school. _

I laughed. 'You'll do fine my dear. I promise.' I leaned in to kiss her and then heard the teacher's thoughts. I quickly kissed her.

_Dang teachers ruin all my fun. _She grabbed my thigh under the table. _So muscular. _

"Bridgette." I whispered.

_Love ya! _I shook my head. The teacher didn't waste any time and delved right into the subject. Bridgette wrote furiously.

'You don't have to write everything down.'

_I actually want to learn this. _I patted her hand. The teacher shot a look at us.

_Do they think they can have intimate moments in my class room? _

Bridgette absently flipped her hand over and squeezed mine still writing with her other.

"Public displays of affection are not allowed in the classroom." The teacher directed to us. _Is that a ring on her left finger? They can't be more than juniors. _

Bridgette slowly pulled her hand from mine and made the smaller version of her wedding ring glint.

"I'm sorry ma'am." She smiled sweetly.

_If she is a good student it won't matter. Hopefully her little boyfriend won't disturb her. _

_She is so wrong. My little boyfriend is very good at disturbing me. _A smirk came to her face.

'You are going to be a teacher's pet aren't you?'

_Always was in high school. Could you give the kid behind me a good glare. He is getting on my nerves. _

I turned to see a guy with a football jersey staring intently at Bridgette. I cleared my throat and he looked at me.

_What does that little sophomore think he can do to me? _I set my jaw and narrowed my eyes. _Whoa. _He turned his gaze back to the board.

_Thank you honey. _

'Any time.'

_That gives you some strange satisfaction doesn't it? _

'You are mine and only mine. I just want everyone to know that.'

The next two classes went by quickly while I conversed with Bridgette in my head. The girls went shopping that night and came back with about a million bags each.

Bridgette skipped in and kissed my cheek.

"I want you to try some stuff on." She led the way up the stairs to our bedroom. She searched through the bags as I closed the door. "Here." An outfit flew at me. I grabbed it and quickly changed. I turned and looked in the mirror. Bridgette was looking at me over my shoulder. _Like it? _

'Yes. It's nice.' Though it looked like almost every other garment I owned.

_Does not. _She took a step back. _What do you think of my new outfit. _I turned and my jaw about dropped to the floor. Absolutely no integrity. She was wearing an extremely fitted little number.

_It's called a merry widow. You like it? _She slowly spun around.

'I'd like it off you.' She ran to the other side of the room and put out her lip.

_I like it though. _She ran her hands down her sides and swayed her hips slowly. I crouched down into a hunting stance.

'I'm going to have to take it off you. If you come willingly I might let you wear it again.'

_And if I don't? _She placed her hand on her hip. I let out a little growl and prowled toward her.

'You'll have to buy a new one.'

_You wouldn't dare. _

'I love your body more than that garment.' She giggled and pulled at a string on her back. The garment loosened.

_I think I need help. _I was next to her in a second peeling the material off her body.

* * *

_I know, more sex. Haha. I hope you liked the first day of school. :) Reviews are loved. :) Please do so. _

_And if you haven't noticed I've been in a oldies music type of funk. Sorry, if it offends anyone. I just have random taste in tunage. _


	33. Let's discuss

I have been thinking about re-writing the story, editing chapters, adding chapters, focusing on more details of Bridgette's human life, fleshing out the vampire chapters

I have been thinking about re-writing the story, editing chapters, adding chapters, focusing on more details of Bridgette's human life, fleshing out the vampire chapters...What does everyone think? Would you read it? Do you think the idea is ridiculous? Other suggestions?

Let me know what you think. Even a simple yes (re-write) or no (don't re-write) will be appreciated.

I'm hoping if I re-write it I may develop new ideas to lengthen the story.

I'm not sure how I would go about doing this, maybe replacing the chapters or creating a whole new story, in which case I would need a new title, so suggestions for that are welcome too.

I also have another story in the works. I'm not sure if I like it yet or not. But…I will probably post a test chapter soon, if you all don't want me to re-write this one. If I do post a test chapter, that does not mean I will be able to update regularly. It was much easier this summer when I had more time to write. But currently, my time is consumed with journalistic writing for class, drawing for another class, and working out for stress relief.

So…let's discuss…


	34. NOVEMBER 2028

NOVEMBER 2028

**Song" "I've Got You Under My Skin" Frank Sinatra **

Twenty years I had been with her. Twenty blissful years.

We've been through high school multiple times and we just finished our first college experience together.

I pulled her body closer to me and she kissed my chest. Nothing could be better than lying with my wife.

_Let's see Europe. I've never been anywhere but London. _

'Works for me. When do you want to go?'

_In a few days. I need to do some shopping ahead of time with Alice, then we can go. _I laughed at her. Those two drove the clothing market.

'Where do you want to go first?'

_I don't know. Where would you like to go? _

'France. You can practice your French more.'

_I like it. _

Three days later we were on a plane to France. We spent almost a month there and Bridgette's French was perfect by the time we left.

England, Greece, Germany, Denmark, and Russia. We spent almost two years in Europe.

Alice and Jasper came to visit us multiple time. Each trip was longer then the first.

Switzerland, Portugal, Italy, Finland.

Rosalie and Emmett made small trips too, mostly overlapping with Alice and Jasper.

Spain, Ireland, Poland, Romania.

Three years in Europe, most of it spent in libraries or music halls.

We were walking in a park in Austria when Bridgette thought of it. Our house, with our family.

She looked at me and smiled. I stroked her cheek.

'Let's go.'

We were on the next plane home.

Everyone was home, but only Alice was expecting us.

_I didn't tell them. I thought you would like to. _

_What has gotten into Alice? I can't calm her down. _

Everyone noticed our car pulling up to the house.

Esme was the first to the door to greet us. "What are you guys doing here? Visiting?"

We smiled widely at her.

"We came home." Bridgette said softly and Esme pulled her into a huge hug.

"I missed you guys so much."

"We missed you too." I hugged her as well. Europe was great, but this was better. We told our family of all our adventures and readings. They slowly dispersed. The last was Esme and Carlisle until he had to go to work and Esme left us to occupy herself with other things.

I pulled Bridgette onto my lap.

I closed my eyes and focused on her thoughts. I watched her mind wander to everything we could do in our everlasting future. It was the most complete I ever felt.

* * *

_Thanks so much for reading this and commenting. :) It has been great. I hope you all enjoyed the story!! _

_I will be posting a new story in a few days. I'll post a link to it from here. Or you can add me to author alert. I only do one story at a time, so you won't get overwhelmed with e-mails. _

_Thanks so much!! And please one last review from everyone would be awesome!! _


	35. First Light

The first chapter to my next fanfic has just been posted. :) Yay!

It is called First Light. (Breaking Dawn in Edward's POV)

I hope you all enjoy it!

/s/4565173/1/FirstLight


End file.
